The Street Devil
by CaptnJackFrost
Summary: This is the story that follows a young gang leader who wields a different sacred gear outside the vanilla series. Follow his story, to see what kind of powers he inherited and how he copes with every challenge sent his way. Includes elements from other anime, games, power levels, Harem, Profanity and lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - The Street Devil

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

" **Talking"**

The Street Devil

Somewhere in London, England.

2 Gangs are at each other throats for territory control. On one side we have Johnny Armstrong and his Blood Brothers gang. He was a 19 year old bloke with tall (6.9 ft.) and muscular build. He has brown hair that had a crew cut style to it. His facial features consist of brown eyes, large nose and thick eyebrows. He was wearing Dark blue Jeans, A Grey Tank top shirt that exposed his muscly arms, and White Sneakers that were partially dirty. He was well known for having short temper and a tendency of breaking his opponent's bones in fights using his bare hands. This has earned him the nickname Armstrong.

Johnny's gang consisted of slim to muscular build teenagers at ages of 15 to 20. Majority of the Blood Brothers were armed with bats and knifes and overall had a menacing appearance. There were about 80 or so of them standing behind their leader who was standing about 10m from the rivalling gangs leader.

The 2nd gang leader (and our stories protagonist) was standing in front of his gang facing the Blood Brothers and their leader. His name was simply James. He didn't have parents as they were killed at an early age of 3. Since he was too young to remember what they even looked like, much less what their names were, he decided to simply go with the name James, although he was known by multiple names such as the Street Devil or the London's menace (due to multiple incidents with the law enforcers).

James was 17 year old teenager and was 6.1 ft. tall with a slim yet muscly build designated for speed and strength. He had black colour hair with some yellow highlights sporting a tall and thick hair on top style. He had blue eyes that were similar colour to that of the sky. He had a sharp nose with medium thickness eyebrows. Overall his physical appearance attracts attention of many girls on the streets. James wore Black sleeveless shirt, Black coloured damaged skinny jeans with black belt that also had a metal buckle. He wore Black sneakers with red shoe laces. He had a fingerless black glove on his right hand with a black arm's length arm band.

James was the leader of the Dancing Devils gang which focused on keeping the streets at piece by subduing other gangs. This wasn't popular among the law enforcers who still thought of Dancing Devil as crooks just like other gangs which led to multiple conflicts between the 2 parties. The gang was even less popular with other gangs who have joined up to go against the Dancing Devils in order to crush them once and for all. The leaders fought for the ownership of the alliance which ended up being Johnny.

The Dancing Devils where fewer in number with about 30 members in the gang, but their members were strong, handpicked by James himself after they proved their worth. They were also armed just like the Blood Brothers with the exception of the leaders.

"So" Johnny decided to initiate pre battle chat with his opponent. "You are the infamous Street Devil? You look even less intimidating than the previous gang leaders I crushed. Hell I bet all you do is just hide behind you gang mates like a little pussy that you are!" He stated it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Some of the Blood Brothers snickered at Johnny's comment while others kept quiet for they knew what James was capable off.

"Tell you what" Johnny began. "I will let you have the first hit on me for free just to show how weak and pathetic you truly are to my gang." He said with a huge smirk on his face while gesturing at his belly.

"I wouldn't want the fight to end straight away" James returned a smirk of his own. "So how about you stop talking and actually show me what you made off, so I can put you in the hospital for good."

James taunted had angered Johnny as he was not used to being insulted by his opponents, especially someone that looked much weaker than him. Most were simply to nervous or scared to insult him due to his reputation. He charged at James with his fist locked back ready to instantly end the fight with a simple punch.

"You little bastard! Nobody makes fun of me and lives to tell about it!"

James remained unfazed by a giant brute threatening to run him over as he calmly watched his opponent approaching. Once Johnny was close enough, he drove his fist towards James temple hoping to instantly knock him out, or do as much damage as he can. He was surprised however, when his fist met nothing but air. He was also shocked to find himself in pain which originated from his belly where he gestured for James to land his first hit.

Looking down he saw James with a calm yet angry look on his face (just like Gohan's face when he fought cell) and his left fist embedded in Johnny's stomach. He automatically backed off holding his belly, gasping for air whiles staring with his wide eyes at James's own cold eyes.

"Wha-" Johnny was cut off with a sudden kick to his arm which made a sickening crunch sound indicating a broken arm. Johnny let out a scream out of pain before he was immediately silenced with another kick to his head sending him into a nearby wall breaking through. He never came out.

James simply looked at the Blood Brothers who were staring back at him in shock that their leader was K. in 3 hits. To make things worse, it didn't even look like James was even trying.

"Well then, who's next?" James taunted the gang who were still too shocked to do anything.

"G-Get him!" 1 of the members shouted out which seemed to have woken up the whole gang out of their trance and proceeded to close the distance between them and James.

The Dancing Devils were about to engage, but James lifted his arm to the side indicating for them not to interfere. James simply lifted his head without taking his eyes of the gang approaching him whiles giving a cocky smirk at them.

10 minutes passed and the whole of Blood Brother gang was laying down unconscious at James's feet, who seemed unimpressed. Only 1 guy was left standing shaking at what he has witnessed. James had taken out 80 gang members like it was just another day for him. The worst part was, he didn't even show any signs of fatigue.

"Th-The Street Devil... the stories were true... you are a MONSTER!" the goon exclaimed and soon after deserted the scene.

1 of the DD (Dancing Devils) members approached James. He was wearing dark blue jeans, white shirt and white sneakers. He was about 6 ft. tall and had a muscular build just like James did. He had brown hair that had Low fade with Long Fringe style going for it. On his right arm he had a tattoo of DD forever message on it.

"Boss, shouldn't we catch him?"

"No" James replied. "He will be our messenger. His message will keep London clean of these Rascals for at least a month or 2" He said without a waver on his face.

"Right" the gangster said. "What do you want us to do now?"

James briefly looked at his subordinate before looking ahead where the last Blood Brother member was.

"Clean this mess up." He said while turning around and heading towards his gang who split to 2 sides to give way to him. "Oh and Tommy."

"Yes boss?" The now named member of the DD replied back.

"Make sure their leader is presented to the police, he is a wanted man after all" he said without sparing a glance to his second in command.

 **5 Hours later...**

James was sitting in his office in a warehouse that belonged to his gang. The DD were more than just a simple gang that kept piece in London, they were also business man. Each member got a fair share for the work they do for the gang. The DD are well known for being able to acquire resources fast which made them a prime business partner for companies and criminals alike. What DD's partners did with the resources provided to them didn't matter to James so long as DD got paid. If anyone didn't pay however, James would a range a personal visit to 'show them their place' as James liked to think.

James was currently watching the TV installed in his office that displayed the news.

"About 4 hours ago, another gang was presented to the police in London" the reported stated to her microphone. "The gank leader, now identified as Jhonny Armstrong had a note in his pocked indicating that the Dancing Devil gang was responsible for apprehending the Blood Brother gang".

James couldn't help but chuckle at what he was seeing whiles pouring a glass of beer for himself to enjoy. He turned off the TV and laid back on his comfy leather chair whiles putting his feet on the oak table, glass in hand as he began to enjoy his drink. Suddenly a knock on the door ruined his moment which cause James to frown.

"Coming." he said whiles sitting up and letting his head rest on his right arm.

The wooden door was open from the other side, revealing the second in command of the DD gang, Tomas or 'Tommy' as James liked to say. In tommy's hand was a stack of paper's that he shortly place on the table that James was sitting behind. He was wearing the same clothes as before during the street brawl.

"Excuse me for interrupting boss, here is this month's reports" Tommy said while straitening up immediately.

"Ah, thanks Tommy" James said eyeing the now revealed reports in front of him before filling another glass with beer and handing it to Tommy. "Tell everyone to take it easy tonight. Today is a good day."

"There is something that you need to know boss" Tommy said with a serious expression which James quickly replicated seeing as this was serious.

"Spill it out then" James said impatiently.

"The guy's over in Japan haven't paid for the shipment we sent them." he said in a serious tone. "They also said they aren't planning on paying up either."

James quickly got angry at the news breaking the glass in his hand which spilled the liquid on the table that luckily didn't touch the paper. He stood up with the look on his face which usually indicated that he was going to kill somebody.

"You are in charge for while I am gone Tommy" James said barely containing his anger. "I am going to Japan. Get someone to prepare me my private plane for the flight and buy me a house."

Tommy looked at his boss with questionable look.

"Aren't you coming back straight after boss?" he said.

"I was looking into expanding the gang" James said whiles looking at Tommy. "Besides, I might find someone who might actually pose a challenge for me" He said with a grin on his face.

"Ofcoure boss, I will keep you well informed of what is going on here" Tommy said with a neutral expression on his face.

"I trust that you will." James said whiles waking out of the office through the door Tommy used earlier.

"Japan... oh this will be fun" James said to no one in particular whiles still grinning from earlier as he was exciting the warehouse.

End

 **Hey guys**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the series I want to write up for you to enjoy. The story of James or 'The Street Devil' as gangsters would call him, will be developed more in the future. For now I am leaving him as a mysterious individual who happens to be the boss of the most well known gang in England. Now I don't know if I will be writing any lemons and such as this is my first story and I am just flying with it. Now there will be a harem as this is DxD that I am writing on so yeah.**

 **Oh and before I forget, I wanna include power levels in this series which I am going to put down at the bottom after every chapter just so that you know how much characters are progressing.**

 **Power levels:**

 **Johnny Armstrong - 76**

 **Blood Brothers gang - Avg 30**

 **Dancing Devils gang - Avg 45**

 **Tommy - 58**

 **James - 556**

 **An average human level – 1 ( new-born) to 100 (strongest regular human on earth)**

 **I understand that James's power level is quite high for a human but all answers will be revealed in the future chapters. Until then, cya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A new start in Kuoh

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

" **Talking"**

A new start in Kuoh

In Kuoh's airport

After 12 hours of near first class flight and a good rest in the plane, James had finally arrived at his destination. He was quite happy to finally be able to feel his feet touch the ground again as no matter how good the flight is it still is tiresome.

He was currently wearing a grey shirt with same Black Jeans that he wore during the Blood Brother 'battle'. He was also wearing Black combat boots and a clack trench coat on top of his regular clothes. He kept his 1 fingerless glove on his hand as he quite liked having that kind of stile. He wore Dark shade glasses to cover his eyes from the sun which was starting to set down already.

"Jet lag's gonna be a bitch..." he said with less than amused expression on his face.

1 of the pilots opened the door for James which led to outside. Picking up his small bag he went ahead and got out of the plane. He had attended the army cadets in order to learn some survival skills 1 of which stated that it is ideal to pack light when traveling and buying what you need during journey. Sure he was going to stay in Kuoh for a while but he got into a habit of doing so regardless.

He soon found himself in a taxi cab which was taking him to his new house nearby Kuoh academy which recently became a mix gender academy. Most boys went to this academy simply because their chances of finding a girlfriend were much higher there as there are very few boys and a lot of girls making it for almost a non-existent competition. But, James wasn't interested in attending the academy for such a 'stupid' reason as he would like to think. He was more interested into spending some time learning of the Japanese culture and perfecting his understanding of the language. After all, he could use all the skills and knowledge he can attain to expand his growing business/gang/underworld empire. Besides, he was looking for a challenging fighter to face off against as he loved to fight.

Soon enough he arrived to his new house. It was a 5 story house containing more than just necessities for a guy like him. It contained multiple white coloured bedrooms, a white main bedroom with its own shower installed that was his, gaming room, a pool with a spacious sauna, a dining area, a kitchen, a living room and most importantly a gym. James loved to work out during his spare time. The top floor also was a big balcony that contained another pool and some seats. It had a gorgeous view over Kuoh. In front of the house, there was a black Nissan GT-R with some red outlines.

*I ask for a house and what do I get? A huge has mansion.* James thought as he entered his home.

After an hour of looking around, James decided that it will be good to get some rest as he had school tomorrow and he didn't want to be late on his first day. He quickly undressed himself, showered and then checked his wooden wardrobe. It contained 2 sets of Kuoh academies male uniforms and male PE kits which were neatly hanged. There were also 2 black smart shoes in a shoe rack. Seeing as he was set for tomorrow's school, James went to the bed side cabinet where an alarm clock was placed. He set the time for the alarm to go off, turned off the lights in the room and went to sleep.

The following morning…

James had no trouble getting up in the mornings. He got used to the street life which required him to stay awake for multiple days at times. Although he still didn't like the buzzing sound that the clock was emitting. Turning it off, James went to the bathroom to take a shower from which after he got dressed into his school uniform. In 20 minutes he managed to cook up some nice English breakfast which consisted of chips, a couple of eggs and sausages, bacon and some baked beans in ketchup. After the breakfast, James went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make sure he looked presentable. After all, appearance matters no matter where you go as it determines who you are and how people going to treat you.

He walked outside the house and decided he will walk today as he wanted to familiarise himself with the town a bit better. As he was walking, James noticed multiple students wearing same uniform as him with the majority being female. He noticed that some of the students (especially girls) were giving him glances. James dismissed it as he thought that they were just checking out who he was as they never seen him before at school.

"Holy shit I am gonna be late!" A sound was made evident to James.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy around same age as James appeared around a corner sprinting towards him. The boy was a slim looking student wearing the Kuoh academies uniform with his shirt being unbuttoned revealing a red shirt underneath. He had light brown hair which was styled with some spiky bangs on the front and 2 thicker spiked of hair sticking out by the neck that were visible to anyone looking at his face. He had brown coloured eyes that matched his hair colour. He was about as tall as James was with later being slightly taller.

The boy was trying to stop once he noticed James in front of him, but due to the distance and the speed he was running at, he was unable to stop in time. This resulted into him colliding with James. Normally you would see both people falling over after suck an impact, however James wasn't even fazed from it, while the boy who was now on the ground, was looking like he ran into a brick wall face first.

"Hey man you ok?" James said while crouching in front of the boy that ran into him.

"Yeah, ow…" He replayed whiles standing up and dusting off his clothes. "Damn man what are you made off? It felt like I ran into a wall not a person."

James only gave a small smile before replaying back.

"Well, it's the result of training in the gym for years. Your body does get harder in return, as hard as steel if you train your muscles long enough." He said while still looking at the boy in front of him with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh man, that would explain that then." The boy said before he noticed that the guy in front of him had Kuoh's uniform on. "Wait you are going to Kuoh academy aren't you?"

"That's right" James replied "By the way, the name is James. And you are?"

"Issei, Issei hyoudou" the now named boy said with a smile on his face. "You don't seem to be from around here. You want me to show you the way to school?"

"I suppose I could use some company" James said with a smile of his own.

"It's not that far from here, just need to follow down this street turn left a couple turns right and we are there. If you don't mind me asking, where are you come from? "Issei said with a curious look directed to James.

"I arrived to Kuoh yesterday. I was living in London before but now I am thinking of staying here."

"Your Japanese is pretty good man. Must have been planning to come over for years now?

"Not really, I just spent about a month learning the language. Thanks for the compliment but my Japanese is far from perfect."

"You learned Japanese in a month? Jesus man it would take me like 2 years to learn another language to a degree that would allow me to communicate with people" Issei said with amazement painted all over his face.

"To each person it's different."

"I guess so. Hey we are here" Issei said whiles pointing at the school entrance. "Welcome to Kuoh academy."

"Thanks." James said while looking at the school in front of him.

He had to admit it looked like a school built for rich people. Then again, James never went to school before. He didn't have the time as anything could happen in London streets. Instead he opted for self-tuition by grabbing a couple of books for high grades students in multiple departments. He never saw studies as something difficult; in fact he found studying to be something he rather enjoyed. Not to mention his Intelligence was top notch considering the fact that he easily learned anything from the books he got. He read many books over his lifetime which made him a brilliant tactician and a survivalist. This helped him and the DD gang in taking over London streets. His knowledge over the business world allowed him to make many good deals with his customers which allowed DD to prosper. He doubted that he would ever get into Kuoh if it weren't for the gifted brain he had.

"Yo Issei wanna go take a peek at the kendo girls? They are having a class this morning so maybe we coul- oh who is this guy Issei?"

In front of James there were 2 individuals approaching him and Issei. One of the guys had a shaved head with barely any visible hair on. He wore same uniform as them James Issei and the other guy next to him. He was just about as tall as Issei and James with latter being taller than the 2.

The second guy had more bangs than Issei covering his forehead. He also wore some glasses that although had clear lenses, they didn't allow anyone to see the boys eyes which James found slightly odd but he dismissed it immediately.

"This is a new transfer student that came from London to study here at Kuoh. His name is James." Issei said while indicating with his hands as to who he was.

"Nice to meet you dude. I am Matsuda." The bold 1 introduced himself.

"And I am Motohama." The guy with the glasses introduced himself next.

"Yeah nice to meet you too guys. If you don't mind me asking, where is class 3c?" James said hoping to get to class as soon as possible as it was about to start.

"Ah then you are in our year, let us take you to the class." Issei said with a smile on his face.

On the way to class, James couldn't help but over hear the whispers of the students of Kuoh. Since it was mainly girls that were around (due to school going co-ed recently) James mainly heard quotes such as "look at that guy, he is so hot" or "why is he hanging out with the perverted trio? I hope he isn't a pervert as well." There were some whispers from the boys to but they would mainly go something like "damn man not another guy" and "I swear to god I wanna punch that asshole in the face." James chose to ignore the whispers thinking that eventually their hormones will balance out and they will start thinking with their heads and not dicks.

After a short walk, the 4 students have come upon a room that had a board above its door stating that this room was Classroom 3. Knowing how it was a custom for the teacher to invite new students to introduce themselves, James opted to stay behind until he will be called for. It didn't take long though as he heard the teacher say "Alright class. Today we have a new transfer student. Please be nice to him." As soon as the teacher was done, James walked into the class room and was immediately greeted with stares and whispers from the students there.

"Settle down class; let the young man introduce himself." The teacher said while gesturing for James to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone. My name is James and I come from England's Capital city London. Please take good care of me." He said with a slight bow to show respect to his fellow classmates.

All of a sudden, the entire class started bursting out with questions such as "Do you have a girlfriend?" "What's it like to live in London?" "Which club are you planning on joining?" etc.

"I don't, it's alright there, I haven't decided yet on that." James was answering as many Question as he could in order with a sweat drop as it seemed like he hit a tsunami of questions which was going to drown him.

Luckily, the teacher managed to calm the class down in order to start the lesson. James was seated next to Issei by the window so he had a good view over the schools yard. Soon enough, the bell rang signalling the start of lunch time. All of the students left the class room except for James. He had this feeling of being watched the entire day. It was gone now so he concluded that whoever it was they must have went for lunch with the other students. Noticing that the whole class was gone, James decided to it was time to leave as well. It was PE next and he wanted to make sure that he had the strength for it so he must it. He decided to eat his lunch by a certain, lonely tree as it seemed like not many people disturbed the place. Opening his bag pack, he reached inside it to take out his lunch box. By removing the lid of the lunch box, James found himself looking at its contents, which consisted of a BLT sandwich, a carton of orange juice, and a couple of snickers bars.

With a smile on his face and a bit of drool on his lips, James was about to take a bait from the sandwich, until…

"You perverted creeps! How many times is it gonna take us to beat you to a pulp before you quit the peeping?!"

Looking at the source of the sound, James noticed the perverted trio running from the kendo girls who seemed to be incredibly pissed at the boys. Issei was at the front trying his best to keep his lead over his friends. Unfortunately for him, Issei tripped over a rock which caused him to fall over face first. His friends unable to stop in time have also fallen to the same fate by tripping over Issei. Surrounded by the kendo club with no chance of escape, the boys could only cry comical tears and prepare themselves for the beating that was about to come. Their screams were heard throughout the whole school signalling to the other students that the perverts got caught peeping once more.

Shrugging his shoulders, James simply thought *not my problem* before he took a bite out of his sandwich. After a couple minutes of eating his sandwich and finishing off his orange juice, James decided to start eating his snickers bars. He peeled of the label from 1 of the bars and was about to consume the treat, that is until his peripheral vision caught sight of someone sitting on his left. Turning his head to the left, James saw that the person next to him, was a small, flat chested girl that had white hair, amber eyes and a black cat origami attached to the right side of her head. She wore Kuoh academy's female uniform. The girl was staring intensely at the chocolate treat that was in James's hand.

"C- Can I help you?" Having been caught by surprise, James was only able to ask this simple question. He soon noticed that the white haired had a hungry gaze directed to his chocolate bar.

"Oh you must want this then?" he asked while pointing at the snickers in his hand. The girl simply nodded. Taking out the 2nd snicker from his lunch box, James handed it to the girl.

"Thanks." Was all the girl said once she taken the bar out of the boys hand.

"You're welcome… I guess." James said before looking away from the girl that was on her way to the old school building.

*Well that wasn't creepy at all…* he thought before sighing and finishing the snicker he was left with and heading to PE changing room.

15 Minutes later

James was now standing at the running line with the other boys from his class. He was wearing Kuoh's male PE uniform, a black arm length band on his right arm with a black fingerless glove for his hand. On his right there were the 3 people that he has befriended from the start of today. To his left there was a certain blonde 'Prince of Kuoh' taking his position for the run. There were other plot irrelevant students at the racing line. They were about to do a 100 m run.

"On your marks!" The PE teacher shouted out. Everyone bent their legs and placed their arms in front whiles facing the ground. "Get set!" All of the boys lifted their back sides higher in order to get a better running start. Most of them already knew that the 'prince of Kuoh' is going to win again. The blonde was simply too fast for them. "Go!" with the final signal, all of the boys launched from their starting positions. Everyone was surprised to see that James was half way done within 2 seconds since the start. Even the 'prince' wasn't able to keep up with him. Another 2 seconds passed and James had finished the 100 m race and was simply standing there with arms crossed and seemingly energetic even from the sprinting he just did.

"Woah!" The teacher exclaimed whiles looking at his stop watch. "That's a new record!"

A lot of the boys approached James with questions of how he managed to get so fast. What was James is answer? "It's what years of training does to you" he replied with a huge grin on his face.

For the rest of the time they had, the class had to simple exercises such as push ups, squats pull ups etc. James was sitting down with a bit of sweat trickling down his face whiles drinking some water for a bottle. He decided that make his PE session a 'real' workout and made it harder for himself by doing 1 handed push ups, pull ups etc. The entire class was impressed with James's display of strength and speed that made a lot of the boys envy James for his Physical abilities.

The word of James's abilities spread like wildfire, which was bad for him as he didn't like getting attention from this many people at once. He was approached by multiple students asking more questions than he would have liked to answer. All they would get from James was "years of hard work can do this to a guy". It was still odd for them as they have never seen anyone perform such feats in sports before, especially not someone as young as James. This has definitely caught attention of the student council and a certain club based in the old school building.

At the school entrance after classes

"Geez, what a day…" James was now walking home with Issei as they both lived in the same direction.

"Yeah man, I have never seen anyone pull such acrobatic stunts like you did. Like seriously… That was awesome." Issei said with a huge smile on his face.

"I am beginning to think that it was a mistake for me to show my strength to the class… The rest of the day was hell; I was constantly surrounded with people and their damn questions." James said with an agitated look on his face. "I just hope they will back off tomorrow or I will hurt somebody"

Hearing James's words, Issei couldn't help but shudder at the image of angry James beating down some unlucky guy. "I am sure it will be fine, they tend to let go pretty fast just give them a week or so".

"They better drop it." James said with a tone that indicated the end of the conversation.

For a few minutes, James and Issei were discussing their experiences during the school today. They also discussed some of the activities that they liked to do outside school although Issei was more interested into talking about how he wants to touch breasts and other perverted activities. Their conversation was cut short however when a certain girl with long black hair and purple eyes, wearing white socks, green skirt that reached above her knees and a dark red blazer with a bow tie. She was holding a black coloured school bag.

"Uhmm… are you Issei Hyoudou?" The girl asked with a shy tone in her voice and a slight blush on her face. James noticed this but opted to stay silent. He always thought experience things for yourself is 1 of the best ways to learn.

"Yeah that would be me." Issei said with a curious look on his face.

Deciding he doesn't want to ruin anything, James spoke up. "Hey man I am heading home. Good luck." He said without taking his eyes of the girl in front of him and Issei. She seemed to have noticed that as she looked at James for a second before focusing her attention back at Issei.

"Yeah sure see you tomorrow man." Issei said with a simple wave of his hand while looking at James.

James left the scene with his left hand in his trouser pocket and his right hand holding his bag. He didn't turn back to see what will happen as he just wanted to get back home. Not even 5 minutes passed when he heard Isseis's voice shouting out "Whaaaaaaaaat!" James just gave a small smile and continued making his way towards home.

Back at James's house

The sun was barely visible anymore indicating the beginning of the night. The street lamps were already on and the streets were empty with occasional citizen passing by. James was currently in his room on the bed with in a cross leg position. He was wearing nothing but the school trousers and black socks. His upper body showed incredibly toned out 6 pack and developed chest. He had multiple scars on his body which he wore with pride as it showed all the fights that he got seriously injured and survived. This varied from knife to gunshot wounds. James was currently holding a Laptop which showed a map of the Kuoh town. He was particularly interested in a large warehouse just outside of the town in the north. There was a large box nearby his wardrobe which contents were yet to be revealed. In his right hand he was holding a mobile phone that was dialling someone. Within a few seconds someone answered the phone.

"Hello Boss. What's the news?" It was Tomas that answered the phone.

"I received the package and finishing off my plans for the assault. We should get paid within 5-8 hours from our Japanese 'friends'."

"Glad to hear it boss. Everything is going well on this end, no problems occurred as of yet."

"That's excellent news. OK I am going to get changed as I want get this dealt with before I have to be at school."

"Roger that boss." And just like that the conversation ended.

"Alright, time to gear up." James said whiles eyeing the box.

Within 10 minutes, James was wearing the equipment that he will be using for tonight's operation. It consisted of a black swat uniform for night camo and body Armor with a bullet proof helmet, in case of the gangster owning some guns. He had a knife holder attached to the right side of his lower right leg. The blade was barbed with the intent of ripping out flesh and damaging internal organs. He had some pockets attached to his belt that contained some grenades and ammo for his USP pistol and M4A1 assault rifle both of which were silenced and had been painted in black with some red outlines like his car was. The pistol was attached to his belt on the right side whiles the M4 had a spot on his back. Looking at the street carefully to make sure nobody was there which he soon confirmed to be clear, James exited his house and got into his car.

"Let the fun begin…" He said to no 1 in particular before turn the key for the ignition and revving up his car to get to his destination as fast as possible.

End

 **Ah finally, yet another chapter done. I just thought I should write up how James is settling up in Kuoh before everything starts to properly spin off in the story. I am still thinking what to make of James though as in should he get reincarnated into a devil, or perhaps he already was a devil without knowing? I don't know. I suppose I could ask you guys for some help with this 1 :). Even though I am writing this story, I wouldn't mind getting some ideas from fanfic readers. I am also thinking of putting some fillers down the line, but since I just started this story, I am going to postpone that idea. Now then, I thought I should put down the characters that have already been introduced to the story so far. So here it is:**

 **James – our protagonist**

 **Issei hyoudou – The original protagonist of the vanilla DxD**

 **Matsuda – Isseis's bold friend**

 **Motohama – Isseis's friend with glasses**

 **Yuuma Amano – The girl that James left Issei with after school ( I just thought I will include here anyway)**

 **Tommy – The second in charge of the DD gang**

 **And here are the power levels:**

 **James – 570**

 **Issei – 20**

 **Matsuda - 18**

 **Motohana – 18**

 **Yuuma Amano (suppressed) - 450**

 **Note that these power levels are simply of my choosing and they will go crazy in the later chapters.**

 **I think that's all for this chapter then. Cya in chapter3! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Flung into the supernatural

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

" **Talking"**

 **Flung into the supernatural**

 **Outside a large warehouse, north of Kuoh**

James has arrived at his destination. He parked his car out of side about 70 m away from the targeted warehouse so that it wasn't discovered by accident. The land scape was uneven with plant life all around allowing him to easily become 1 with his surroundings and scout out the warehouse that was now 30 m in front of him. Laying down on a small hill, James brought out his binoculars from a small backpack he has.

"Let's see what they got." James whispered whiles taking a look through the binoculars.

The warehouse was grey in colour with the support post sticking out every 10 m that were yellow in colour. The warehouse was about 150m wide, 50m tall and 70m in length. It had had about 3 floors on the interior that had their own designated use. The first floor seemed to have contained Larger and heavier boxes. James concluded that it must be weapons and vehicles or something considering the box sizes. James couldn't see what they had on the other floors, but if he had to guess from the drawing on the computer he had at home, he would say that the 1st and 2nd floors must have house ammunition. The main office was located in the middle of the 1st floor but the only way to get to it was through the staircases located at the corners and about 20 m space from each corner of the warehouse. There was a giant door on the side James was on that was buzzing with life. The workers were moving boxes in and out of the warehouse 24/7 making sure that the money is constantly flowing for the business. There guards stationed all over the site with all kinds of guns such as famas, ak-47s etc. James counted at least 30 guards on the outside, but he had no intel on how many of them would be stationed indoors. A lot of them were wearing simple cream coloured trousers, black combat boots, different coloured shirts and black coloured bullet proof vest. Some of the guards were patrolling the site whiles others were joined up in small groups having conversations or occasionally going for a smoke/toilet breaks. To help the guards see during night, they had installed some headlights on the walls of the warehouse that turned their heads in search of any trespassers. Overall the warehouse looked like an impenetrable fortress making it seem like a crazy idea to try and commit to the mission, especially when it was going to be carried out by just 1 man who will have no reinforcements. But as the saying goes, nothing is impossible. Every castle had a weakness and this warehouse was no exception. In a green cage that was guarded by 2 men, there was a power generator. James concluded that this warehouse wasn't designed to be used by crime lords. They did have a back-up generator on the ground floor, but it was only powerful enough to light the interior's emergency lights. Taking out their main generator would improve this mission's success by considerable amount. Putting away his binoculars, James finalised his plan of attack before setting out.

"Hey you heard about those Dancing Devil kids?" the first generator guard asked his partner.

"Yeah man. Apparently we close the loop with them. We aren't partners anymore because 'they are just a bunch of kids that got lucky at getting stuff for us' as the boss said." The second guard said with a small smile on his face.

"Well I heard that the leader of that gang was some guy called 'The Street Devil'. Apparently he has superhuman strength man. People tried to take him off power but he just kept coming back stronger and stronger." The first guard said with a nervous expression on his face.

"Oh come now." The 2nd guard started. "Rumours are just rumours. They probably came up with that bullshit so that people would show more respect for them and do business with those punks. I think boss was right to cut ties with them, it just hindered the business. It's not like they can get over here and do anything anyway, we will just shoot them to death."

"Is that so?" James whispered into the guard's ear which caused the ladder to look to his right. His partner was on the floor with a slit throat bleeding to death, unable to make any sounds or move anymore. Instead in his place was now some guy in black swat uniform that was looking at him with a knife a few inches. The last thoughts that the guard had was *what the fuck are the police doing here?* before he joined his partner in the slit throat city.

"Just some punk kids huh. Well my gang has much more discipline than the little shits you are." James said before turning his attention to the generator that was guarded just a minute ago. Taking out some lock picks, he managed to easily get the door open. James decided to place down a c4 charge on the generator for surprise fireworks he had planned later. There was a smaller competitor that wanted this place gone so that they could take over the market. Promising good deals for the DD gang if they took out their X partner was all that James needed to be persuaded into carrying out the job. He was going to blow this place up anyway as a message to his other partners, but getting a new partner was just an added bonus.

Surveying his surroundings, James's eyes came across a side door not too far from the generator. Thinking it is better to get in through that door rather than going in guns blazing at the front door, he made his way to the former said door. There was no sound coming from the other side, but from his experience he could tell that a guard was definitely positioned there due to the strategic advantage the door had. Taking out his USP pistol, James shot off the lock and quickly opened the door slamming it into the guard on the other side, effectively knocking his lights out. Nobody seemed to have noticed a thing so James dragged the guard out and hid him in the bushes nearby along with the other 2 bodies. Getting back at the door, he noticed a guard per each shelf line patrolling the area which made it a bit more difficult on sneaking about. The big walkways were guarded by 6 to 10 guards at once. The floors were separated by metal ceiling painted red in colour. This was good though as James didn't have to worry about getting shot from absolutely everywhere if he was discovered. Looking to his right, he noticed a stair case that led to 1st floor.

*there aren't that many support pillars here. Taking out 5 of them should be enough to make the warehouse unusable* James thought before sneaking his way to the stair case. On the first floor, he found it being less guarded than the ground floor. Only few shelf lanes were guarded at once by a guard and the main walkway was guarded by 4 guards at the time. Moving between the shelf lines and taking out any guards that got in the way with his silenced USP, James found the main office. Listening in he heard 2 men talking in the office.

"So as per agreed, we will send some men to help guard the church and in return you are going to eliminate those pest that are trying to compete with us." The first man said.

"That is correct, we will eliminate your competitors using our power of light" The second man replied.

"Excellent! I am looking forward to concluding our business with you Mr. Dohnaseek." The first man said to the now named person inside the office.

*Church? Power of light? What does religion have anything to do with this?*James thought as it seemed odd to him that individuals from a church would associate themselves with crime lords. He was sound brought out of his thoughts as Dohnaseek spoke up.

"Well I have to get going; my boss needs me to be there when the plan is executed." The man said before footsteps were heard getting close to the door that James was hiding behind.

Thinking that the man is going to going through the door he was hiding behind, James instinctively backed off and went to stand on the side of the door that would hide him when it's opened. To his surprise however, the door never opened. Instead the room flashed a blue light making an odd sound that James couldn't describe. The light died down as fast as it appeared though and the room went silent, until footsteps were heard once more and the beeps from a phone made present to James's ears.

"We concluded out business with our partner, send some men to the church in Kuoh" the man said before he hung up the phone. "Finally I will be rid of those pests; nobody messes with Eito and lives to tell about it!"

Slowly opening the door, James saw a middle aged, short fat man with bold head, wearing a white tuxedo suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He was sitting on an expensive looking chair looking at his laptop that had an account balance opened. It showed to be holding 13 Billion dollars in that account. There was nobody else in the room which surprised James as there was only 1 door that led in and out with no windows present. Shrugging it off, James decided to engage the fat man that wasn't looking at him.

"You know I thought the same thing when you declined DD of their payment." James made himself known to the man who turned around to face a swat member with a USP pistol pointed at him.

"H-How did you get in here? This place had more guards than the fucking president of Japan Shinzo Abe." He said with wide eyes that were set on the intruder in front of him.

"I am the 1 that's going to be asking the questions here." James said with the pistol still aiming at Eito. "Let's start with simple questions first. Who were you talking with just now and where did he go?"

"Fuck you I ain't talking!" the man exclaimed before he screamed in pain in pain as his left knee was shot. "aaaaaaah you fucking psycho!"

"I don't like to repeat myself old man so I will ask again. Who were you talking to and where did he go?" James said with an unamused tone in his voice. "Or do I need to encourage you to give me an answer?" he indicated by pointing the pistol at the other leg.

"Ok, ok I will talk" Eito said with visible sweat on his forehead and pained expression on his face. His eyes held fear for the man in front of him. "The guy's name is Dohnaseek. He is a member of the church."

"Ok so where did he go? There is only 1 door here and I wouldn't have missed him passing through it."

"Y- you may think I am crazy, but he teleported away." The man said to James who raised an eye brow at what he heard.

"Teleported away huh? What else you gonna tell me? Pixies and leprechauns are real? I ain't got time for your games so tell me where I can find this man instead?" James said whiles gripping his pistol tightly out of agitation due to being played with by the fat man in front of him.

"It's true! The guy has some kind of powers! I haven't seen anything like it." Eito said never looking away from the gun pointed at him. "But if you wanna find him, then go to Kuoh church. That's where they are residing in."

"What am I to expect there? As in guards, fire power etc.?"

"Other than 30 of my men, I don't know. He never revealed to us what exactly he is doing there or why he needs manpower. He simply offered to eliminate our competitor if we provided some help." The fat man said who has now regained his composure, although still with a pained facial expression. "Is that all you wanted to know or…"

"That account you have on the laptop, is that the money your 'business' produced so far?" James said while briefly glancing at the laptop before looking back at the fat man.

"Y-yes, it is…" Eito said whiles starting to realise what is about to happen. "But I ain't giving you the money; it will ruin me if I just gave it away!"

"Oh really? Does that mean you are willing to sacrifice your life for those numbers?" To make his point stronger, he shot the fat man's other knee cap which began to colour the tuxedo in red just like the left leg. The man let out another agonizing scream from the shock of getting shot again. "We can be friends; all I ask is for you to transfer the money to this account." James said before handing Eito a piece of paper with some numbers on it.

Knowing well enough that the man in front of him meant business, Eito took the piece of paper out of James's hand. He then turned around with a pained grunt to face his laptop before typing in the codes and commands to send the money. Soon James's phone vibrated, signalling that a message was sent to him. Looking at the phone's screen, James read out the message in his head.

*We just received the money from our x partner boss. Does that mean you showed them the error of their way?* Smirking at the message, James quickly typed in a message of his own. It said 'The lesson isn't over just yet' as he had other plans for this warehouse. Stashing the phone back into his left pocket, James looked at Eito who was eyeing him cautiously.

"Well then Mr Eito, is seems that our business has been concluded and that we can part our ways." James said with a pleased facial expression.

"You damn punk I will hunt you down for this! I swear to lord above, you won't have long to regret for what you done here tod-" Eito was silenced when a bullet made its way between his eyes, ending his life instantly.

"Yeah I don't think so." James said before shooting at the laptop to destroy any possible means to track him and his gang down. The moment was ruined soon however as multiple footsteps were made present behind the office door. Knowing that trouble was at hand, James placed his pistol into its holster and taking out his M4 that the bag was holding. He aimed the gun at the only door in the room and waited till it was opened.

"Boss we found some of our guys dead around th-"The mercenary that was talking was instantly shot the moment he opened the door. There were 4 more men left to deal with, which ended up in a gun fight between them and James. Due to James expert marksman ship, he was able to finish off the enemies at the door. Unfortunately he got shot in his left shoulder, which caused him to grunt in pain.

"Damn, I knew this wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed." He said before closing the door to the office with all the bodies there. He quickly took out the first aid kit he had in his back pack to bandage his wound. After he finished dressing the wound, James changed clothes with 1 of the guards. He took some flashbangs and smoke grenades to assist him in escaping the warehouse. He took out a detonator and pressed it. The result of it was an explosion outside and a sudden power cut that sent everything into the dark. After 5 seconds the emergency generator turned on which in turn provided power to the red emergency lights. The red lights were enough for people to see where they need to go but not enough to allow them to easily see other individuals. James opened up his back pack which contained enough explosives to blow up the entire place.

"I know it's not Christmas or anything, but it seems like I will have to use all my fireworks for tonight's big show." He said before arming every bomb for 10 min until detonation. "Should be enough time to escape." He mused as he picked up 1 of the ak's on the floor. He tucked in his pistol and the knife into his newly acquired trousers, making sure that they were out of sight. The plan was to pretend to be as 1 of the guards to assist his escape and considering the poor lighting, nobody should recognize him as an outsider. As he was running through the building towards the exit, James was forced to look at a group of guards that were shouting at him.

"Oy you there! Stop where you are and identify yourself!" 1 of the guards in the group shouted out whiles looking at James.

"I uhh… I heard some kind of explosion outside whiles in the toilet and uh… decided to check it out!" James shouted back at the guard hoping he will buy it and let him go.

"That was like 5 minutes ago! Get over here; we need your help to find the bastard that did this!" The guard said leaving no room for debates.

Without saying anything, James made his way towards the guards. When he reached them, the guards pointed their guns at James before 1 of them spoke up.

"How thick do you think we are? We know you are the little shit that caused this mayhem!" the guard shouted out at James failing to notice that his hand was on a smoke grenade with no pin on it. "Now you are going to hell for the crap you pulled today you little fu- WATCH OUT HE GOT A GRENADE!" The group immediately fired at James who jumped to the side behind some boxes. The smoke bomb went off which cause even more chaos among the guards.

"Where did he go?!" A guard shouted.

"I can't see shit man!" another guard exclaimed.

*Better get out fast, the bombs will go off any minute now.* James thought as he dropped a flashbang and covered his eyes with a hand. He hissed at the pain however, as he sustained some wounds from the group that shot at him. The flashbang went off caused multiple soldier to cry out in pain from the temporary blindness their eyes sustained. Using his knowledge of the warehouse from the drawing he looked at back at his home, James was able to find his way out of the warehouse. He began to sprint towards where his car was parked. It wasn't that easy though as some soldiers recognised him as being an enemy and attempted to shoot him down. Fortunately, their aim was piss poor so James managed to lose them without sustaining any extra damage.

"Fuck, I need to get these wounds treated or I will pass out form blood loss." James said to no 1 in particular whiles looking into the back of his car for the spare med kit he had stashed there. He soon found the kit and opened it to reveal bandages and other medical supplies such as pliers for bullet extraction. He looked back at the warehouse that he just raided, to witness a huge explosion going off. The force of the said explosion caused strong winds to batter against James, who simply stood there, taking the force of it.

"I love my job." He said before removing his shirt to see the wounds he sustained during the gun out. *But I also hate it sometimes…* he thought as he knew that removing the bullets from the wounds is going to hurt like hell. Grabbing some tissues, bandages, the pliers and the scissors, James prepared to treat his own wounds. He learned how to do it from some medical books he read during his time in London. He counted 3 gunshot wounds plus the 4th being in his shoulder. He had a bullet wound just below his belly button, 1 on his left thigh and 1 more on his upper left arm. He firstly bandaged all but 1 wound that was on his left thigh to prevent any more blood loss. He then picked up the vodka bottle he had in his car for such occasion to reduce the pain from self-treatment. Positioning the pliers above the wound on his thing, he took a deep breath before starting to dig into his own body to find the bullet. The pain was extraordinary but he kept himself from screaming. With clenched teeth and with many grunts later, he found the bullet.

"Alright you litter bugger, I gotta take you out so that the wound could heal properly." James said to keep himself calm and not make any mistakes during the operation. Managing to grip the bullet, he pulled it out in an instant which caused him to curse at the top of his lungs. The pain from removing a bullet was worse than getting shot or using the pliers to dig for it. After the bullet was taken out, James applied some antiseptic to prevent infection. It felt like putting salt in the wound but he endured it as losing a limb was worse than this. He then dressed the now treated wound with clean bandages to prevent bleeding and germs from entering in. He repeated the process with the other 3 gunshot wounds he sustained. Looking at the time that the car displayed, he noticed that he had only 2 hours left before school, which made him groan at this.

"Man I just want to get some sleep…" he complained before turning on his car and preparing to move. He looked at the left side mirror to check for any cars or people that he may risk colliding with. He saw a couple of black crow like feathers fall behind the car, but he thought he just imagined it. He then revved up the car and proceeded to make his way home.

 **2 Hours later, at Kuoh**

It was Friday morning and James had seen better days. His baggy eyes and slumped body posture screamed out tiredness to anyone that looked his way. To state that he wasn't willing to interact with people was more than just a statement. He barely wanted to see anyone's face right now as all he wanted was to be left alone and let him rest. The phone in his pocket rang which he picked up knowing full well that there will be some kind of news from his 2nd in command.

"Hello…" James said with a tired voice.

"Hey boss, you sound like you went to hell and back. Are you ok?"

"Never mind my well-being. Just… tell me what is happening there?" he said with anger evident in his voice.

"We got new trade partners. They were the competitors of the group that didn't pay up until you 'corrected' their mistake. By the way the news is all over it. An explosion in Japan occurred, just outside of Kuoh in a large warehouse. Police are clueless as to what happened as the only evidence was some after effect of explosions and such." Tommy said with an amused voice.

"Yeah I made sure they can't pin point that event to us." James said back over the phone. "I got a new mission as well. Seem like these guys had some kind of partner involved. It was the church believe it or not. Gonna have to check that out after I recover… Anyway I got to go before I get skinned alive for using my phone."

"Ok then boss, just tell me if you need anything and I will get it for you. Catch you later." Tommy said before ending the call.

"Yo, James! How are you doing?" Turning to the source of the noise, James found himself looking at approaching form of Issei.

"I feel like I was run over by a train… What about you? What happened with that girl that asked for you?" James said with curiosity written on his face.

"Yeah you don't look that great man. I am doing amazing though. That girl that you left me with, her name is Yuuma Amano. And guess what?" Issei exclaimed with a face that showed that he was literally about to pop out of joy. James did nothing but raise his eyebrow at the teenager in front of him. "She and I are going to a date tomorrow as boyfriend/girlfriend!" He shouted out loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"Jesus Christ man pipe down! I have a fucking headache!" James shouted back which caused Issei to look at him with an apologetic look on his face.

"Ah sorry man. I am just very excited for tomorrow. I finally got my first gf after all hahahaha" Issei said with a cheerful smile. "Matsuda and Motohama already saw her and oh boy, the faces they made. Hey do you think she will show me her breast on our first date?"

James looked at Issei with an unreadable expression before yawning. "We need to get to class, let's go."

"Aw you no fun." Issei said before following James to class.

The day was going by slowly for James. All he wanted to do was go home, eat, sleep repeat. The only good thing that happened so far was that he got have his lunch. Unfortunately, the white haired girl from the day before was there again. James had to sacrifice 1 of his snickers yet again so that she would quit staring at him and go away. He didn't like getting stared at and unfortunately for him, the same feeling from yesterday was ever present today again. He couldn't pin point who it was that made him feel so uncomfortable, but it annoyed the ever living hell out of him.

When the school day was over, James found himself walking home alone. He thought that Issei simply rushed home to sleep so that the time would go faster. Checking on his bandages, he found that his wounds were already gone. He wasn't surprised however; as he was stabbed and shot multiple times and he would come out on top the following day stronger. It was natural for him, but others found it odd that he was healing at a rapid rate. 1 could even say that James was some kind of superman, to which he paid no mind. Finding a local noodle shop, James entered it to order some… well, noodles. He savoured the meal as he found it very delicious. He felt his strength coming back to him after he finished his food. He felt much better than in the morning, in fact he felt stronger that he was yesterday.

"Yeah" He said with a huge smile on his face. "That's the stuff."

On his way back, James was passing by a park. It wasn't too big, just some trees, benches and a fountain in the middle. There was nobody around except for a middle aged looking man who was a bit taller than James. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a grey trench coat over a white shirt with a white ascot, black pants, black shoes, black gloves and a black fedora that adored his head. He was standing on the other side of the fountain from James. Something about the man didn't sit right with James so he was ready to defend himself.

"You must be the guy who took out Eito." The man with fedora said whiles looking at James. He had a serious expression on his face indicating that he wasn't the kind of guy that liked to be messed with.

"That would be correct." James replied back without taking his eyes of the man. "And you are?"

"Dohnaseek." The man revealed his name to James who widened his eyes for a brief second as it was the man back at the office with Eito. "And I am here to kill you for what you did to our partner." He said with less than amused look on his face.

"Is that so?" James said while smirking at his new adversary. "I was going to find you myself, but I guess I won't have to since you showed up yourself. I got some questions that I need to ask you but not before I beat your ass to a pulp. " he said while cracking his knuckles.

"The only question that will be answered tonight is…" suddenly the park was surrounded by some kind of dark purple barrier that had occasional pink spots appearing at random places. James made a wtf face before noticing Dohnaseek a blue spear in his hand saying "who your executioner is going to be tonight!" He cocked his arm back before throwing the spear at James who managed to dodge it before it decapitated his head. The spear hit a tree and soon disappeared out of site.

"What the fuck!?" James shouted out before looking at Dohnaseek who was standing there looking at James with his arms at his sides and a smirk on his face.

"You are pretty fast for a human." He said before summoning another spear. One would see a brief flicker of light appearing in James is eyes, but Dohnaseek didn't notice that. "Let's see how long you can dodge my light spears!" He shouted out whiles revealing his black wings and throwing it another spear at James who dodged again.

*What is he? Never mind I need to focus on staying alive first.* James thought as he dodged several more spears sent his way. Suddenly Dohnaseek charged at James, spear in hand. He dried to impale James who barely dodged the thrust with a side step. Seeing an opening, James punched the angel in the face with a right hook. Dohnaseek took a few steps back while holding his face with his free left hand and grunting from the stinging sensation he was experiencing. It didn't take long for him to recover and attempt kill James again. Enraged at the fact that a human was making sport of him, Dohnaseek back hand slapped James, the later flying a few feet away and sliding across the ground for a bit.

"A human is no match for a fallen angel such as myself" Dohnaseek boasted while James was struggling to get up.

*Holy crap that hurt. It's like getting hit by a steel hammer.* James thought whiles spitting out a bit of blood. He soon had to dodge another blue coloured spear that was sent his way.

"stop your futile resistance, you're just prolonging your suffering!" The angel said as he threw more spears at James who was intensely watching the being in front of summoning its weapons.

*If he can do it, I bet I can do it as well* He thought until 1 of the spears managed to mark itself in James's right thigh. Screaming out at a sudden intense pain, James fell on his ass whiles holding his wound.

"How does it feel to be impaled by a light spear you little punk?" Dohnaseek said as he began to approach James with intent to kill. "Don't worry, I will end your suffering for you." He said with a smirk which was briefly gone due to the man in front of him taking of his school blazer and using it to dress the wound oh his thigh.

"It's not over until I can no longer fight!" James shouted out whiles attempting to stand on his good leg.

"I think you're fighting days are over, human." Dohnaseek said before stabbing James's abdomen, with the later coughing up blood from the damage he just received.

Falling over, James was slowly losing consciousness from the blood loss he was suffering. *come on, just give me a bit more strength to beat this guy* he thought as he was focusing his remaining strength to his right hand. The angel grabbed James by the collar lifting his upper body slightly so that he could look at his victim's eyes.

"Humans are pathetic and weak. The only thing they are good for is for sport" Dohnaseek said with a serious face. He prepared another spear to finish James off while still holding his collar until he noticed a smirk on James's face. "Finally accepted your end?"

"N-no…" James stuttered out whiles still holding his smirk in place with half lidded blue eyes looking at Dohnaseek's own. "I am smirking at yours…" Dohnaseek raised an eye brow as to what the boy meant, until suddenly he experienced tremendous amount of pain originating from his heart. With wide eyes and a face that showed that he was in extreme amount of pain, he looked down see a crimson coloured spear embedded in his chest before it disappeared and the wound began to bleed heavily. He then looked at the source of the spear which caused his eyes to grow even wider seeing as his victim was the 1 to have made the spear and used it fatally wound him.

"How did y- uphhh" was all Dohnaseek managed to utter out before falling on top of James, dead. James couldn't help but smile at what he has managed to accomplish before passing out due to the blood loss from his wounds.

End

 **Hello once again guys and thank you for reading chapter 3 of 'The Street Devil'. Quite a bit of chaos was going down in this chapter with James bombing a criminal organisation and then taking on Dohnaseek and learning of the supernatural world's existence. A lot of you are probably thinking how James was able to summon a light spear of his own and use it to kill the fallen angel. Well it's thanks to a certain sacred gear that he has called 'Soul of the Apocalypse'. I won't spoil just yet as to what it does, but I have already given away 2 powers that it possesses so far. It has more uses though that will be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **Ok so, the characters introduced this chapter are:**

 **Eito – Owner of the criminal organisation that James whipped out.**

 **Dohnaseek – The fallen angel that got into a scrap with James and got killed**

 **The power levels are as followed:**

 **Eito – 23**

 **James (injured by the criminal organisation) – 200**

 **James (recovered) – 630**

 **Dohnaseek (suppressed) – 370**

 **Dohnaseek – 750**

 **Note:**

 **James was able to beat Dohnaseek thanks to him letting his guard down (kind of like the ray gun was able to injure Goku during revival of F). Oh and btw, the name for the story 'Street Devil' was simple chosen because gangsters and other humans that know of James's criminal story would often refer to him as 'The Street Devil'.**

 **Well anyway, I will see you guys in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Blonde Nun

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

" **Talking"**

 **The Blonde Nun**

 **James's consciousness**

"Huh? Where am I?" James asked hoping to get an answer from someone. He was currently in his mind without knowing it himself. There was nothing but darkness surrounding him, the kind of darkness you would expected in a void. Strangely enough, James was able to see his body if he looked down. He didn't have any clothes on which he found strange but decided not to question it as figuring out where he was, was more important for him. Besides, he didn't mind being in his birthday suit as it was a natural thing. His thoughts were cut short when a wave of red fire flew towards him. He tried to get away but seeing that he was unable to move from his spot, James chose to accept his fate. When the fire hit him, he found himself unharmed.

"OK what the hell is going on?" He asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

 **You are in your own consciousness!** A loud and deep voice, echoed in the void making it impossible to track the source of it.

"Who are you?" Was all that James managed to ask while frantically looking for the voices owner.

 **I am the being that resides in your sacred gear.** The voice said before another flash fire came through blinding James momentarily. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a gigantic dragon. His primary colour was Black with a purple underbelly. His claws were gold in colour while his eyes had red irises. The dragon had an elongated snout with a horn protruding at the end of it. He had gold coloured teeth and his wings were black with crimson coloured membrane. His body had visible scales all over it but no extra appendages besides the horn on his snout. The Dragon was standing on his 2 hind legs like a human would. He was staring at the boy in front of him before it chose to speak again.

 **I am the legendary dragon known as Apocalypse. You are the host of something called 'Soul of the Apocalypse' which in turn makes you my host.** The dragon known as apocalypse said coolly to his new host.

"Sacred gear? Soul of the Apocalypse? Host to you? I am not sure I follow" The boy said whiles looking at the dragon calmly.

 **Long ago, during the Great War, there were 2 dragons fighting to see who was the strongest of the 2. Before long a 3** **rd** **dragon appeared in hopes of stopping the 2 dragons from destroying everything in their path. The dragon knew that if the 2 didn't stop, they will drag other beings into the conflict. Unfortunately, the dragon that seeked to stop the fighting, was dragged into it himself.** Apocalypse said before letting out a puff of smoke through his nose. **The 2 dragons that were fighting each other, were knows as 'Albion the white dragon emperor' and 'Ddraig the red dragon emperor'. I was the 3** **rd** **dragon and was known as the 'Black dragon emperor'. Together we were known as the heavenly dragons due to our immense power. Soon enough, our battle began to hinder other species lives as well. The 3 factions that fought during the great war, chose to join in a short term alliance to stop us. The angels were devout followers of the biblical god. They swore justice and fought for the greater good. The fallen angels were regular angels before committing sins that caused them to be abandoned by the biblical god. The 1 named Dohnaseek was part of this faction.** This information caused James to slightly narrow his eyes. **The 3** **rd** **faction was known as devils. Forever sworn to overthrow god, and become the dominant species mentioned in the bible. Together they managed to defeat heavenly dragons, successfully ending their rampage. Seeing that this conflict could involve humans as well, the biblical god decided to take our souls and put them into sacred gears. Albion and Ddraig finds a new host every 100 years after the previous host perishes. I on the other hand, have to wait a millennia to find my host.**

"How come you have to wait for so long?" James asked the dragon with a curious look on his face.

 **It's because I have a powers that could change or even end the world as you know it, hence I was given the name of Apocalypse.** The dragon said before opening his mouth again. **This time, you are my host.** The dragon finished before a white light appeared in the void. **It would seem that you are about to wake up. Seek out the ORC members in your school; they have access to a book called 'The legend of dragons'. It will contain more information about me and the powers that you now possess**

Before he could ask any questions, James had already woken up in the same park he fought Dohnaseek. He was laying down underneath the fallen angler that he managed to successfully kill before he could end him. With some grunts and a lot of pain from his still healing wounds, James pushed the corpse off of him. Deciding to leave the corpse behind, he made his way back home so that he could treat his wounds. He didn't know how much time he had until someone or something found the corpse and would start looking for the 1 responsible.

"At least I got no school tomorrow." James thought as he was struggling to get back home.

 **The following day…**

James woke up in his bed due to the sunlight managing to break through the gaps in the curtains and shining directly into his eyes. He lazily got out of bed and made his way to the shower. He then put on some casual clothes that consisted of Blue slim fit Jeans, White sneakers and a white sleeveless shirt that pronounced his muscles. Cooking up a quick English breakfast and eating it afterwards, James went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make sure that he looked presentable. Once he excited the bathroom, he picked up a couple of flashbangs in case he runs into some trouble. James decided to phone up tommy to request some more gear and blue prints of Kuoh's church and send him any extra info he could find. After making sure he had his keys and walled on him, James made his way out of town and into the town centre.

 **2 Hours of wandering around town…**

James was currently seating on a bench in a park. He decided to relax for a bit as he was exploring the town non-stop. It allowed him learn of all of the key places around Kuoh such as the shops, parks and most importantly, where his next target was. During his walk, he managed to run into Issei who was waiting for his date. The only had a brief chat as James didn't want to ruin his friend's chances with the girl. As he was wondering what he should do next, James heard someone yelp along with the sound of someone hitting the floor nearby. Turning his head to the right, He found himself looking at a short girl with green eyes and long blonde hair that reached all the way to her back. She was wearing a nun's outfit, which James found odd since there is only 1 church in town that was corrupt in his opinion. A sudden gust of wind blew away the girls veil. James reacted to that by jumped of the bench and managing to grab it before it flew off.

"Are you ok?" He said to the girl whiles handing her the veil.

"Yes, thank you" She said whiles gratefully accepting her veil back from James. "I can be such a klutz sometimes." She said with a small smile on her face. James thought that the smile made this girl look rather cute.

"I never thought I will meet an Italian speaking individual in Japan" she said before clasping her hands together. "It must be gods will."

*since when do I speak Italian?* James thought before Apocalypse answered **It's just a bonus for having Sota (Soul of the Apocalypse) sacred gear. You have access to every language ever known.** The dragon said before cutting off the link.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here anyway?" James asked with curiosity all over his face.

"I was transferred here to this town church, but got lost along the way…" she said with an embarrassed expression before it turned to a hopeful 1. "Do you know the way to the church Mr…?"

"James. Just call me James. I do know the way to the church…" He said which made the nun gasp out in happiness. "But, it has been abandoned for years now. There is nobody there anymore."

"Oh no, what am I going to do now? I have no way of contacting the church or to travel!" The blonde haired nun cried out.

"I suppose you could stay with me until this issue is resolved. I got enough rooms to spare you 1." James said coolly.

"Really? Oh thank the lord above for letting me meet such a kind individual as yourself" she said with a huge smile plastered to her face. "Oh where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Asia Argento. Sorry for being so troublesome."

"It's ok. I like your name by the way, it suits you." James said whiles smiling at Asia. "let me carry your case for you." He offered.

"Thank you" Asia thanked James before the duo headed home together.

Along the way, they heard a young boy cry out in pain. He had a scrape on his left knee, a result from falling over. James mentally face palmed as he remembered how he took on thugs with knifes and gun at this boy's age and face them with bravery. This boy however, was crying over a scrape on his knee. He concluded that this was just due to living in sheltered environment. Instinctively, Asia rushed over to the boy before crouching down next to him.

"If you're a boy, you shouldn't be crying over a little scrape like this." She said with a smile on her face. She then moved her hands just above the boy's injury and 2 rings appeared, 1 for each middle finger. The rings began to glow green, and the boy's scrape begun to disappear like he never was injured in the first place. During this process, James's body felt a slight numbing sensation which didn't go unnoticed by him. "There, the wound is gone now. It's completely fine now." She said before turning around and looking at James. "Sorry, I just can't help but go to aid those in need." she said whiles sticking out her tongue in a silly yet cute way.

"No, no it's fine. If you don't mind me asking, what was that?" James asked with an expression that spelled curiosity on it.

"They are fantastic powers, bestowed unto me by god" she said with a smile on her face. James did notice Asia making a saddened expression for a brief second.

*There must be more to this story…* He thought as they made their way home.

 **20 minutes later, outside James's house…**

"Wow, you have a very big house!" Asia said with amazement on her face.

"Well it's a perk for running your own ga- I mean organisation." James corrected himself with a nervous laughter as he almost dropped a bomb on the poor girl in front of him. "Let me show you around the house." He offered for the nun.

Half an hour later, the duo was now standing in the living room. James showed Asia around the whole house which impressed her more and more with each room they passed through.

"Ok Asia all you have to do now is chose a bedroom you want to use during your stay here." James said whiles looking at Asia.

"Can I stay in the room that is next to yours just on the right side?" She said with puppy eyes.

"I don't see why not so go for it." James replied to Asia's question. "Oh and before you go, please don't enter my room unless I allowed you to. Just privacy thing that's all." He warned Asia who nodded in response before heading upstairs to settle in.

James decided it be a good time to head to gym for a good work out session. The few days he has been here proved more stressful that London streets, which he had to admit was surprising. He changed into simple Black Nike shorts and sleeveless T-shirt as well as black Running shoes. He made sure to wear his signature arm band and the fingerless black glove on his right hand. Taking a quick glance at the mirror, he saw his now fully healed body with even more pronounced muscles. Happy with the way he looks, James made his way out of the room and met Asia who still wore her nun outfit.

"You don't have any other clothes to wear?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I never went out much so I just stayed at the church wearing nothing but a nuns outfit." She said with a saddened face.

"Tomorrow is Sunday; we can go shopping for clothes for you." James said with a smile.

"I never done shopping before…" Asia trailed off in thought.

"Well you will have tomorrow"

"But I don't have any mon-"Asia tried to explain herself but was cut off by Issei.

"Its fine, I will pay the bill. It's what friends do after all" Asia's face lit up at the mentioning of friends. "Anyhow, I want to get a gym session going before I go to bed." He said before leaving Asia to her thoughts in the hall way.

 **The following day…**

James was in the kitchen cooking up English breakfast. He was making a double portion as he thought Asia was going to be hungry when she wakes up. Soon enough he heard Asia coming downstairs in the same nun outfit she had yesterday.

"Morning." James greeted Asia who returned the gesture. "Ever tried English breakfast before? It's my favourite morning dish." He said with a toothy grin. Asia looked at the food in front of her in awe before picking up the cutlery and digging in. Her face soon changed to show that she was in bliss from the taste alone.

"This is amazing James." She said as she continued eating. "I never tasted anything like this before."

"What did you eat at the church?" James asked before putting a piece of egg he cut off earlier, into his mouth.

"Well… we would usually have bread and water and sometimes we would get some meat as well." She said with a thoughtful expression. James was left speechless. How could anyone literally survive on just bread? It's unhealthy. You need to have a varied diet to be healthy. *No wonder she is so skinny* he though.

"Tell you what, I am going to take you to a restaurant as well as clothe shopping. You are just missing out too much." He said with a serious expression.

"I am looking forward to it" Asia said with a smile.

 **Later that day…**

James and Asia were at a local burger king restaurant. James ordered himself a double whopper sandwich with medium fries and coca cola for a drink. Asia on the other hand was having a bit of a struggle. She couldn't understand the Japanese text so she wasn't able to order anything. James had to help her out by translating the menu and explaining what the food was to her. Eventually she settled with Steak house with small fries and coke. The next part amused James as Asia was looking for cutlery to use on the food she received. James showed here that the burger is meant to be held in hands in order to consume it. This surprised Asia as she had never eaten anything using only her hands besides bread. After their meal, James and Asia went through multiple clothes shops around town looking for some suitable clothes for Asia to wear. She was currently wearing high white socks, with a blue skirt that almost reached her knees, a white T-shirt, and black school and black Debenhams's smart shoes. Asia also had tons of other clothes that James bought (and is carrying) for her. James didn't miss the opportunity to buy some clothes for himself as well as his wardrobe was rather limited. He wore a sleeveless navy blue jacket with a black short sleeved shirt underneath. He had black coloured, damaged slim fit Jeans. For shoes he chose to wear Black coloured wans with white laces and white outlines. He wore a pair of black short socks to go with the style. He decided to keep on the fingerless glove he likes to wear on his right hand. Soon, Asia and James decided to put away their shopping and just go out for a walk as the day was still young with about 3 hours until the sun goes down. They spend about 2 hours in the arcade playing various games that it had to offer. Eventually, Asia noticed a claw machine that contained Racchu dolls. She rushed over to it to get a closer look at the dolls. James realised that she wanted a Racchu doll, so he put some money into the machine to play it. It took him 2 attempts but he managed to get a doll which he handed to Asia. She accepted the gift gratefully with a small blush forming around her cheeks. They soon found themselves sitting on a bench in 1 of the town's parks discussing the day's events.

"I never knew how fun shopping can be." Asia said whiles eating her vanilla flavoured ice cream.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me for longer. We could do this every weekend you know." James said before taking a bite out of his chocolate flavoured ice cream.

"I would love to, but the church needs me back so I can't" She said with a saddened tone. "Can I tell you how I ended being who I am, James?"

"We got time so yeah sure I want to know." James said with a serious expression forming on his face.

"As a child, I was abandoned by my parents." She began her story. "They left me at a church in a small European village. That's where I was found crying. I grew up there. When I was seven, a dying puppy wondered into the church. I constantly prayed. That was when a miracle happened. Soon after, I was taken to a larger church and asked to heal people from all over the world. I was so happy that my gift was able to help so many." She said with a happy expression on her face. It was brief as she became sad again. "One day. I saw an injured man lying on the floor. But, this man was… a devil." James's eyes widened slightly at what he was hearing, but chose not to interrupt Asia. "They called me a witch for using my gift to heal that man. Those who possess the power to also heal evil are banished. Yet, I've never neglected thanking and praying god for this gift. I never knew what those individuals were doing. I am sure this is the Lord's will. I believe that this is a test of my will to persevere. One day, the Lord will surely reward me by granting me my dream."

"What is your dream?"

"That I'll make many friends. We'll go buy flowers and books, or talk about things. That's my dream." Asia then turned to look at James with a smile. "You are my very first friend, James."

Taken by surprise at Asia's statement, James looked back at her with shock evident in his face that turned to a smile shortly after.

"Then I will make sure I am the best friend you will ever have." He said as he continued looking at the nun. "Besides, we already did a lot of things that friends do together. We went, shopping, ate at a restaurant, and we talked about things like friends do." Asia was surprised at what James was saying. She realised that indeed they have done these things, and that her dream was being fulfilled by this young man in front. "So let's be best's friend we can, how about it Asia?

"Yes. Let's be." She said with tears forming around her eyes.

"I'm afraid that cannot happen." A female voice was made present at the scene. James and Asia looked at the source of the voice which was located just above the pond in front of them. It was a fallen angler, with her wings sprouted out for everyone to see. She was a tall woman with brown eyes and long blue hair that covered her right eye. Her attire consisted of marron coloured jacket with matching colour mini skirt. The jacket exposed a lot of her well pronounced curves and the golden necklace around her neck. She was shifting her gaze between Asia and James before carrying on talking.

"Asia, why haven't you come to the church? And why are you hanging out with common filth like that boy next to you" She said whiles narrowing her eyes at James.

James didn't like being called names or be a subject of profanity. It agitated him and it usually ended up with him broken someone's bones. This was no exception. He knows that fallen angels aren't immortal as evident in Dohnaseek's death. What made him even madder at this woman was how she looked at human beings. Sure there are some rotten apples out there, but you shouldn't judge the whole race for it.

"Asia, go find a safe place to stay at. I will sort this out." James said while cracking his knuckles.

"Ha, what can you do to a fallen angel? You are just weak, pathetic human. I could wipe you where you stand right now if I wanted to." She said with a cocky smile hoping to intimidate the James.

"Really? You think you can kill me? I think you are delusional." He said before he raised his never taking his eyes off the fallen angel and giving his own cocky smirk. He then pointed his right thumb behind him at nothing in particular whiles his left hand was resting in his pocked. "How about I take you to your buddy Dohnaseek? I am sure he will be glad to see you in hell."

"What?! It was you who killed him!?" The angel exclaimed with a shocked expression on her face. "That makes it more the reason for me to end you. Know this human, I am Kalawarner and I shall avenge my comrade!" She shouted out before summoning a yellow spear of light and throwing it at James.

Seeing the attack heading straight for him, James simply side stepped the spear which caused it to miss him and embed itself into the ground. He then checked up on Asia to make sure she is safe before running around the fountain to keep her safe from cross fire all the while dodging the light spears thrown at him. Realizing that she will just wear herself out, the fallen angel descended from the sky and landed 5 m away from James. After a brief stare off, Kalawarner charged at the boy with spear in her right hand ready to strike him down. To her surprise, James managed to duck under her swipe. Abusing the opening in her defences, James punched the angel in the stomach, which caused her to cough up some spit and blood. Not letting her recover, James threw a mean right hook which connected with the woman's face sending her away a few feet. Taking some time to catch her breath after being winded from the punch to her abdomen, she stood up fully erect and looked at the boy that was giving her the 'bring it' gesture with his left hand. This made the angel furious as she was getting toyed with by a lowly human. She summoned another spear and charged at James who remained unfazed by what is going on. She faked a thrust from her spear hoping to bait the boy into making a mistake. He did. James tried to sidestep the thrust but ended up getting hit by Kalawarner's left hand punch which caused James to fly a few feet and crash into a bench. The bench broke from the impact of James's body hitting it. After a few seconds of pained grunts, James stood back up and found himself on the defensive as the angel was trying to stab him again. In the meant time, Asia was watching in awe at the scene in front of her. She was rooting for James so she was understandably worried about him. The two combatants carried on with their fight, each landing punches or kicks to each other which drained their energy bit by bit. None of them were able to land any fatal blows. Seeing as this led them nowhere, Kalawarner spread her wings and flew up out of James's reach.

"Aw is the mister fallen angel getting scared? Or maybe you gonna try to hit me with 1 of your spears by throwing it at me? You know that won't work right?" James mocked his opponent who looked at him with rage evident in her brown eyes. However, remembering her true objective, the fallen angel suddenly turned away from James before flying at high speed towards Asia. "Oy you shitty crow your fights with me!" James tried to get her attention bearing no fruits. He then ran as fast as he could towards Asia in order to protect. Unfortunately for him, that was what the angel wanted him to do as she used Asia as bait. She turned back to James and swooped down on him. James having no time to get into a defensive position, or stop his sprinting was unable to defend himself from the spear that was lunged at him. It hit him in the upper right body piercing through his chest completely. A sudden pain washed over his body as he spat out some blood. The angel looked at the boy that was still impaled by her spear, with a crazed smirk on her face.

"I told you boy. Humans are no match for a fallen angel." Kalawarner said whiles savouring the pain moment. She then de-summoned her spear causing James to fall to the ground face first. He didn't move which indicated that she killed him. "Now then Asia, be a good girl and come with me. We need you for the ritual." She said as she approached Asia with an annoyed expression on her face.

"No James!" Asia cried out. She just lost her first friend she ever made. She could barely stand from the shock she was experiencing.

"Come with me, now!" Kalawarner growled at Asia who was not on her knees with hands covering her teary face.

"She isn't going anywhere." James said quietly as he stood up. Kalawarner turned around to see James's pathetic shape as she expected him to be just a mess from the damage she inflicted to him. When she finally laid her eyes on James, she saw him holding a red light spear in his left arm. His left arm was cocked back and ready to strike her with the weapon he created. Kalawarner didn't have any time to dodge as James thrusted the spear into her left breast. It pierced through her flesh, bones and her heart stopping only when it broke through completely and was showing on her back. James let go of the spear which allowed the fallen angel to fall lifelessly. The spear disappeared soon after.

"James!" Asia shouted out as she ran to James's side. "Let me heal you please!"

Without any resistance, he allowed Asia to perform her healing ability on the wound. It took at least a minute, but it was finally gone. James lazily stood up with Asia before inspecting himself. He was very tired from the fight, and the wound he suffered barely left him with any stamina.

"Thank Asia." He said before plummeting down on the bench nearby. "I told her I will show her the way to Dohnaseek." He laughed out weakly.

"Don't talk, you need some rest." Asia said with a concerned voice. "You shouldn't have saved me thought. You put your life on the line." James briefly looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What kind of friend I would be if I didn't help out?" he said as he looked straight ahead.

"Thank you." Asia said with a teary face." Thank you for protecting me.

"Anytime." James said before going silent so that he could catch his breath.

After a few minutes of recuperating, James and Asia stood up and were about to make their way home until…

"Kalawarner?!" Another female voice was heard in the park. Asia looked up in fear whiles James gritted his teeth knowing fully well what's going on. Not too far away from them, 2 fallen angels were hovering in the sky. 1 of them was a short, blonde girl who had 2 twin ponytails going for her hairstyle. She had blue coloured eyes .She wore black Lolita dress with white frills. She had a large black bow on her head and a smaller 1 on the front. She also had a green jewel attached to her collar. She wore high white socks with black shoes. She sported a shocked expression on her face as she was looking at her fallen friend.

The 2nd angel was taller women with an attractive physique going for her. She had violet coloured eyes and long black hair that reached all the way to her hips. Her attire consisted of black, strap-like object (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by Three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with 3 large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She had an angry facial expression and was looking directly at James.

"You!" she exclaimed "it was you that killed 2 of our friends!" She stated the fact that caused James to look up at her with a cocky smirk.

"That's right." He said "They decided to fuck with the wrong guy, and now they paid the price."

The older looking angel stared at the boy before she realised something." I know you. I saw you with that pervert at Kuoh. You are that guy that gave me the shivers with your glare." She said which got the attention of the 2nd angel.

"That's the guy that caught you attention, Raynare?" She asked her boss.

"That's right Mittelt. He is the guy I warned you about." She said still not taking off her eyes from James.

"Hey aren't you that girl that Issei said he is dating?" James directed the question to Raynare. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, you mean the pervert? I killed him." She said coolly before changing her expression to that of a crazed maniac. "And I plan on doing the same to you!" she shouted before creating a violet coloured spear.

Knowing he was too tired to fight, James decided to opt for a different option. He took out a flashbang grenade from his left pocket and pulled the pin.

"Sorry, but you were too late. The party is over. Better luck next time!" he shouted out before throwing the flashbang on the ground blinding everyone except himself. James rushed over to Asia, grabbed her arm and then ran out of the park effectively losing the fallen angels. Once Asia recovered, they made their way back home. Once they got inside, James turned to look into Asia's eyes.

"Listen Asia. I need you to stay at home when I am outdoors. There is no telling when those guys will come to kidnap you." He said with a serious expression. "I got school tomorrow and I need to get some rest. We will see about this whole fallen angel issue later."

"But James. I-"

"No buts Asia. This is for your own safety. You must stay at home for when I can't protect you." He said whiles cutting Asia of. "I am going to bed. See you tomorrow."

James walked upstairs into his room and got undressed. He discarded the damage clothing and went to take a shower straight after. After wards he went to bed and begun to think.

*Damn, they killed Issei. I can't let them get their hands on Asia or who knows what will happen. * Soon enough, James went into deep slumber and began to fully recover his stamina for the next day.

End

 **Hello guys. Yet another chapter has been finished. This one has been dedicating to Asia as well as revealing more information about James's sacred gear. I also revealed who Apocalypse was! So far I am happy with how the story is turning out and I got a few ideas on how Rias and the gang will meet James as well as how the first arc will close off. Here is the list of people introduced in this chapter:**

 **Asia Argento – The blonde nun James met in the park**

 **Kalawarner – fallen angel that attempted to take Asia away**

 **Mittelt – 1 of the fallen angels that follow Raynare**

 **Raynare – Rogue fallen angel leader**

 **It's time to reveal the power levels! And they got as followed:**

 **Asia – 13**

 **Kalawarner – 730**

 **James (after Dohnaseek) – 790**

 **James (healed by Asia) – 865**

 **Mittelt – 690**

 **Raynare (suppressed) – 1020**

 **Apocalypse - ?**

 **Auther's note:**

 **Rayne had her power heavily supressed when she was in Yuumas form which is why she was very weak originally.**

 **I hope you guys are happy with the character power levels so far. I will see you all in the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Red-Haired Ruin Princess

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

" **Talking"**

 **The Red-Haired Ruin Princess**

 **In James's consciousness…**

Once again, James has found himself in the void of his mind where he met Apocalypse. Currently he was floating in front of the black dragon that introduced himself not that long ago. They looked at each other for several minutes before the dragon started the conversation.

 **I got important news to tell you partner.** Apocalypse said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"If it's regarding those fallen angels, I can assure I can beat them to a bloody pulp. I am much stronger than when I first arrived to Kuoh." James said coolly at the dragon. "Besides, I already have beaten 2 of them. Sure it was close call but hey, I am still alive aren't I?"

 **I am well aware of your improvements over these couple of day's partner, however…** The dragon looked intensely at the boy before continuing. **The leader of those angels is too strong for you to take on.**

"Well then I guess I will just have to train to get stronger." James said with an expression that spelt 'I don't care'.

 **Your over confidence will be your undoing, partner. When you met the angel yesterday, I sensed her power being much higher than yours. What's worse, she was suppressing her power. There is no telling just how strong she is.** Apocalypse said whiles narrowing his eyes slightly. **If you were to fight right now, you'd have no chance at surviving. And as for your training idea, I don't think that she will give you the time to get the strength to bear her. Within couple of days, you will find yourself facing her and it is up to you to decide your fate.** The dragon said before conjuring an image of James laying on the floor face first with violet spears protruding from his corpse. Underneath the body, there was a puddle of blood. Seeing the scene laid out in front of him, James couldn't help but stare in shock at the deceased body. After a minute of staring at himself, James finally turned his head to the dragon with a serious expression on his face.

"What must I do?" he said with unwavering gaze.

 **I told you before; you must seek out the ORC members at your school. They have the tools to expand your knowledge on the supernatural as well as guide you to the right path.**

"And how come you can't help me with that? After all you are a mighty dragon. Surely you can help me more than that." James stated. The dragon showed no reaction to his words. For a second, James thought he may have said something wrong and angered the dragon. That wasn't the case as the dragon opened its maw to talk again.

 **I have been in deep slumber for thousands of years awaiting my host. My past host never lived long enough to achieve their potential. Some wouldn't even manage to wake me up. My power is hated for what is can do so people went out of there way every 1000 years to hunt down my hosts. Being awake only for short periods at the time has caused me to forget things.** The dragon said as his eyes wandered away temporarily in thought, before he looked back at James. **I wish I could help you more but unfortunately I cannot, at least not until I remember again.** After a brief moment of silence, James decided to ask another question.

"How do you know that ORC can help me? As far as I know they are just a few people that share interest in the supernatural." He said whiles looking at the dragon expectantly.

 **The ORC and the student council are in fact devils.** He said which peaked James's interest. **I sensed their auras. 2 High class devils and their respectable peerages are controlling Kuoh. They are well aware of you and your secrets so it surprises me that they haven't yet approached you. I suppose they are just playing it safe to see if you are a friend or a foe that needs to be dealt with. If you approach them with good intentions, I am certain you can strike some kind of deal.** Once dragon finished his sentence, a white light appeared in the void signalling that James was about to wake up. **Seems like that's all we got for the day. Remember to ask for 'the Legend of Dragons' book. It will help you greatly.** He said before James was engulfed in the white light that resulted in him waking up. Looking at his alarm clock, he noticed that he had 5 minutes until his alarm went off. Feeling fully recovered, James got out of bed to do his daily preparations for school. After eating breakfast with Asia, James apologized for his harsh tone the day before and warned her to stay indoors as it was safer. He then proceeded to make his way to school.

 **At Kuoh Academy…**

James finally made it to the school. Everything seemed normal as usual, until he noticed Issei walking through the gates. This surprised James greatly as Raynare said she killed the boy. This made him question as to what happened and how is he still alive, until Apocalypse spoke up. **Partner, that boy is no longer human. He has been reincarnated into a devil.** James raised an eyebrow at the information as he didn't know what exactly he meant, except that Issei was a devil now of course. He decided to approach Issei in order to try and get some information out of him.

"Hey Issei. You don't look that hot. Are you ok?" James directed the question to his friend.

"I don't know man I just feel like crap today." Issei replied with a yawn. "It feels like I haven't slept at all man."

"Yeah I can see that in your face. How did your date go?" This seemed to get Issei full attention as he looked at James with a surprised expression on his face.

*So it wasn't just a dream.* He thought as he looked at James before answering his question. "I honestly can't remember much of it besides us having fun in town at cafes and all. I can't even remember how I got home on the day haha." He said with a nervous laugh whiles scratching the back of his head.

James knew there was more to it, but he didn't want to seem suspicious himself so he played along with it. "Well you shouldn't drink that much that you can't remember how you got home." He faked a chuckle. "Anyway, there is something I must do before I get to class. I will see you later." He said with a wave of his hand before heading towards school library.

 **5 minutes later…**

James was currently using 1 of the school's computers. He was looking at Kuoh Academy's club page. Soon he found a club called 'The Occult Research club' and clicked on it. *Let's see what we got here…* He thought as he started to read the information displayed on the monitor. Every name had a picture to it that showed what the person in question looked like.

 **President – Rias Gremory 3** **rd** **year student**

There was a picture of a girl with a long blood-like coloured hair wearing Kuoh's female uniform. She had blue-green coloured eyes. She was smiling in the picture which made her look very attractive. James remembered seeing her at his class sitting behind him. *What kind of name is Gremory? Must be a foreigner.* He thought. He then looked at the next member.

 **Vice president – Akeno Himejima 3** **rd** **year student**

The picture displayed a beautiful woman wearing Kuoh's uniform with a smile on her face that made her look incredibly sexy. She had long, black coloured hair and violet coloured eyes. She was also in James's class.

 **Member – Yuuto Kiba 3** **rd** **year student**

The picture displayed a boy with short, blonde hair, grey eyes with a mole under his left eye. He wore Kuoh's boys uniform and displayed a smile in the picture, He was in the same year as James but he was in a different class. James remembered Yuuto from the PE class he had the first day he arrived at school. He seemed to recall girls calling him 'the prince of Kuoh'.

 **Member – Koneko Toujou 1st year student**

The picture showed a small girl with white, medium sized hair. She had 2 black cat clips on the side of her head. She had hazel coloured eyes and wore Kuoh's female school uniform but without the shoulder cape which exposed the white shirt underneath. She had a neutral expression in the picture as if she didn't care that much. James remembered the girl from his lunch breaks.

 **Member – Gasper Vladi 1st year student**

Unlike the other names, this 1 had no picture to go with it which made the individual a mystery. Satisfied with his findings and running out of time, James log off the computer and headed straight to his class for another boring lesson that most likely will including something that he has learned long ago.

 **At the classroom…**

As soon as James entered the class, he instantly felt someone staring him down. He hated this feeling. It felt like someone was violating his own private space, and he very much hated when people did that. As he walked towards his seat, he looked at the red haired girl that was sitting behind his seat. She was looking at him intensively which made James shudder.

"Uhm…" He began not knowing what to say. "Can I help you?" The girl continued looking at James for a few seconds before she looked away realizing what she was doing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you." She said with a small blush on her face.

"It's fine. I get that a lot." James joked trying to lighten up the mood. He knew full well that she was a devil. Considering that she was the president of the ORC, James concluded that she must be a high class devil as Apocalypse has mentioned. She gave him a smile at the comment he made which signalled that he successfully defused the tension bomb. "My name is James. It's nice to meet you Miss?" James knew fully well what her name was. He simply didn't want to come out looking like some kind of a stalker.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am Rias Gremory." She stated with a hint of pride in her voice.

"It's a beautiful name." He complimented Rias who kept her smile. "If you don't mind me asking, are you a foreigner like me? It's just that your name doesn't sound Japanese at all."

"Well, I came here from Scandinavia" She answered coolly. James knew she was lying thanks to the info he got on Rias. Still, it is a smart disguise as you wouldn't expect her to be a devil so nobody would try to find out the truth. "I have heard about. You beaten the beaten the boys in PE with record like results."

"Ah well, I just like to train a lot and I been doing so for many years that all." He replied with sheepish grin on his face. *Need to make myself look like a casual boy so that I can get what I need from her.* He thought before getting slightly serious. "I heard you are the president of the 'Occult Research club' is that correct?" Rias look at James for a short while trying to see where he is getting at. Seeing no bad motives, she answered the question given to her.

"Yes I am. Is there something you need from the club?" she asked

"Well you see. I got this interest for history. Well, more specifically supernatural creatures and all that. When I heard of a club that focused on studying these creatures, I couldn't help but get interested." James said whiles providing a small smile to go with his answer. After a brief delay, he continued. "I was wondering if I could join your club?" He asked with hope that she would say yes. It didn't take her long to answer James's question.

"Perhaps. Why don't you come to the old school building after school?" Rias asked James.

"I got some time so I suppose I wouldn't mind that." James answered casually.

"Great, I will send someone to get you after class." Their conversation ended as their teacher made himself present to class before beginning his lesson.

The whole day went quite fast for James. At lunch, he had his food at the usual place by the tree. The white haired girl from ORC came by for a snickers bar. The perverted trio were up to no good once more. They were peeping on the kendo club again which resulted in them getting their asses handed to them. Issei was noticeably faster, but his poor fortune led him to tripping over the same rock that he did on Thursday. During PE class, James proved his dominance yet again. He did have to hold back though so that the class wasn't suspicious of his increased strength. He did notice Rias looking at him eating his lunch from the old school building. He waved at her lightly. She returned the gesture back before disappearing into the school building. The 2nd half of the school day went by just as fast. James noticed that the feeling of being stared at was gone, much to his relief. Soon the bell rang signalling end of school day. Everyone except for him and Issei exited the classroom. James went over to Issei to start a conversation.

"Hey man. Why are you staying behind?" he asked Issei.

"Rias told me that someone will come pick me up." He said coolly. James heard rumours that Rias and Issei walked to school together from the same direction, together no less. There were many theories created just from something as simple as that. Some say that they became girlfriend and boyfriend. Others gossiped about the 2 sleeping together. Some said that Issei was just perving on Rias. James didn't care though. *Rumours are just that, rumours.* he thought before Issei got his attention. "Why are you staying behind for?" He asked

"Same reason as you man. I was told that I will also get picked up by someone after class." James answered. They soon heard the girls in the hall way cry out in joy. Issei knew well that 'the prince of Kuoh' has made his presence known to the girls. He hated Kiba because he was incredibly popular with girls. This ruined his chances at getting a girlfriend. James was neutral about the matter. He didn't come to Japan in search of a girlfriend. He came here for 3 reasons. To learn more about Japanese culture, to expand his gang in London, and to find some good fights.

"Hello there Issei." Kiba said whiles offering his hand for a shake. Issei simply looked away from him rudely not caring for Kiba's hospitality. Kiba, noticing that Issei wasn't going to shake his hand; offered it to James instead. "Hello James. My name is Yuuto Kiba. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Hello Kiba. My name is James. It's nice to meet you two." James said before shaking Yuuto's hand.

"I was ordered by president Rias to bring you guys to the old school." He said with the ever present smile on his face.

"let's go then" James said before the 3 boys made their way towards the old school building.

 **At the old school building…**

The sun was beginning to set down in the horizon. This made the usual blue sky turn orangey in colour. The 3 boys were standing outside of a white coloured building that had a clock tower shooting out in the middle of the roof which was also coloured white. The roof was black in colour. There were multiple window on the building and a door that the ORC members used to get in and out through. In order to use the door however, you had to use the stone staircase build to it. Yuuto let the group inside an expensive looking room. It had multiple candles as its only source of light and with the windows shut; the room was left with a darkish illumination. In the far left corner of the room, there was a wooden table with a stone statue that was surrounded by candles. Not too far from it, There was black coloured desk with some painting behind it on the wall. There was a candle on 1 of its corners as well as some books on it. There was a small table in the middle of the room with a candle on top. It was placed on top of a purple coloured carpet. A bit further away from the table, there were 2 green sofas; 1 on each side of the table. From the entrance perspective, there was a white haired girl sitting on the left sofa, eating what James thought was a piece of chocolate fudge cake on a stick. She wore Kuoh's female school uniform but without the shoulder pads.

"Who is that girl?" Issei asked Yuuto.

"She is Toujo Koneko from Year 1." He said which caught Koneko's attention as she looked at the boys in front of the door. "And this is Issei Hyoudo and James." He said with a bright smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you." James said. The girl gave a light bow to show respect to her seniors.

"Uh, nice to meet you!" Issei exclaimed while's scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

A few moments of silence, James noticed that Issei was holding his hands together in a praying motion with a perverted face. It changed to curious expression when his ears picked up the sound of a shower running. To the far right side of the room there was a brown doorframe with green curtains. The view was blocked off by a white inner curtain. Inside, there was another curtain with the shower head displaying a shadow of a girl with her hands on the back of her head which was raised up, welcoming the warm water that splattered all over her body. You would need to enter the shower room in order to be able to see the girl's shadow. Looking at Issei again, he noticed that Issei was staring at the shower with a stunned expression.

"Chief, you have guests." A female voice was made present in the shower room.

"Thank you, Akeno" She said as she turned off the shower.

"Rias?! As I thought, this place is…" Issei exclaimed before performing a 360 turn and giving off a perverted face in glee. "The best club room EVER!" he finished

"Are you disgusting?" Koneko said without taking her eyes of the candy she was currently consuming. Issei stared at Koneko with an expression that nobody would understand before he had to hold the back of his head in pain. Issei got punched lightly yet painfully by James who had an irritated look on his face.

"I think he is." He said with a twitch of his eyebrow. Koneko gave a small smile at the scene she witnessed before she carried on eating her sweets.

"Oh, my." Akeno said whiles standing at the entrance to the shower room. "Oh my, oh my." She finished with a giggle as she approached the boys.

"So you are the new club members, I see. Nice to meet you." She said with a bow. "I am the vice president, Himejima Akeno. Have a pleasant time here." She said whiles giving the boys another giggle.

"I am certain that he will" James said while pointing his left thumb at Issei who was too busy staring at Akeno's bouncing breasts. "My name is James. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a bow of his own.

"I-I'm Hyodo Issei. Nice to meet you." He said whiles scratching the back of his head with his right hand, and blushing at the sight of Akeno. He was lost in his perverted world fantasizing about Akeno. It was cut short however; When Rias came out of the shower room.

"Sorry for the wait." Rias said whiles drying her hair with a towel. "I apologize. Your house didn't have a shower." She said whiles looking at Issei. She was rather surprised to see that James didn't even react to the conversation that was taking place.

"Th-that's okay. I don't mind" Issei said with his perverted smile still showing on his face.

"Well, now that we're all assembled. We can begin." Rias said before walking over to her desk and sitting down on top of it facing everyone in the room. " We at the Occult Research Club honour your attendance. But first off I must ask you a question James." Rias said as she looked at James. He was currently sitting on the right sofa with his 1 hand resting on top of the safe and his left being in his trouser pocked.

"Sure, ask away." He answered to Rias.

"Are you aware of the existence of the supernatural?" She asked while looking at James curiously. She was trying to see how he would react to the question given to him. Worst case scenario, she will erase his memories of ever coming here. She was surprised to see him chuckle at the question before looking directly at her eyes with a serious expression.

"I am well aware that you are a devil, Miss Rias." Everyone in the room was taken back by James's statement. Sure there are people in the world that know of supernatural, but they never reveal it to anyone. But it was still surprising that the boy not only knows of the supernatural, but he managed to figure out what they are as well. "Before you jump to any conclusions, I want to let you know that I am not hostile towards you guys." This lighted the mood in the room as everyone smiled at the potential ally. Issei on the other hand, was confused at what was going on.

"Um, can somebody please fill me in as to what is going on here?" He asked whiles looking at everyone in the room hoping for an answer.

"Well, Issei, the 'Occult Research club' is nothing more than a façade to cover up what we really are..." She said as she directed her gaze towards dumbstruck Issei. "In reality, we belong to a species known as devils." She finished her sentence.

"I still don't understand. Devils?" Issei asked in confusion.

"The black winged girl that attacked you yesterday… was a fallen angel." This surprised Issei greatly. He remembered how he was attacked by some girl in Lolita outfit whiles walking home from his friend's house at night. He got fatally injured, but was saved at the last moment by Rias and the others. James narrowed his eyes while's looking at Issei. *So that's why, he was looking like he seen better days this morning* He thought before Rias continued.

"While being God's right-hand angels, they held some impure ideas and fell from the heavens. While controlling humans, they attempt to destroy us devils. Ever since ancient times, they passed from Heaven to Earth to Hell. Aside from fallen angels, there are also angels sent by God with the order to murder us. In other words, we are attacked from all sides." Rias finished before looking at Issei and James. "Do you understand the story so far?" she asked.

"Yep" James answered casually. Issei was still confused at the information he just received.

"Well… it's a bit deep for a normal teen…" He said with nervous laughter.

"Amano Yuuma." Rias said which caused Issei to widen his eyes in shock at the mention of that name. "You haven't forgotten her, I suppose. You did date her, after all." This caused issei to have flashbacks of his date with Yuuma.

"I-I don't know where you heard her name. But talking about her in the Occult club… It doesn't exactly make me feel uneasy… but I just don't feel right." He said as he got off the sofa. "I am sure, but…" He started before Rias Threw a picture on the desk in front of Issei. It shocked him greatly, because the picture showed him and Yuuma during their date.

"Yuuma!" Issei exclaimed. Rias then got his attention back by carrying on with the topic.

"She did exist. Of that I am certain." She said with a serious expression. "This is the girl. Amano Yuuma."

"yes, she is!" Issei said while still standing. "But how did you…"

"This girl is… no, this is a fallen angel. The same being as that girl that attacked you last night." She stated at still shocked Issei.

"B-but! Matsuda and Motohama didn't remember her at all." He tried to argue back with Rias. "And even her phone number…!" He tried to continue until James cut him off.

"I still remember her, Issei. We met her for the first time on that fly over bridge. Then I left you 2 as I didn't want to ruin your chances with a girl." He said with a serious expression while looking at Issei.

"Y-you do? Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked hoping to get some answers.

"Well, you never asked me. Besides I did ask you about the date remember? Your thick head must have not realized that I might remember Yuuma." He finished .

"Still, Matsuda and Motohama didn't remem-" Issei still tried to argue until Rias cut him off.

"She used her powers." Issei's looked back at Rias in confusion. "Just like I did on your parents." Issei remembered how his parents were acting weird at the table this morning. Rias somehow convinced them, that sleeping together naked, was something that friends did these days. He then looked at the picture with a sad face as tears begun to well up in his eyes. "Since the fallen angel performed her task, she erased all evidence and the memories of those around you." Issei looked at Rias again with a question in mind.

"Her task?" He asked.

"The task… of killing you. To determine whether or not there was something hideous within your body. Discovering this to be true, she killed you. You were pierced by her blade of light." She said as Issei remember when Yuuma transformed into Raynare and stabbed him with a light spear.

"That's right, Yuuma did say something…" He couldn't quite remember what it was exactly that Raynare told him, so Rias took over for him.

"Sacred gear." James's eyes reflected a bit of light as his interest was piqued at the mentioning of 'sacred gear'. He may be able to find out more about 'Soul of the Apocalypse' from these devils.

"It is a power unintentionally bestowed upon some humans." Akeno took over for Rias in the explanation of 'sacred gears'. "It is believed that many notable people throughout history have had those powers." Akeno finished with a smile.

"And sometimes, people have powers great enough to thwart angels and devils." Rias said before looking at Issei. "Issei, raise your left hand."

"L-like this?" he said as he raised his hand into the air.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest image you can muster." Rias gave Issei some instructions to follow with a smile.

"Th-that's easy for you to say so suddenly…" He said with a nervous smile.

"Just focus, Issei" Rias repeated her command."

"Okay!" Issei said before raising his left hand again and closing his eyes tightly. "Focus, focus." He said before opening his eyes slightly. He immediately opened his eyes up, putting a face that screamed 'pervert' as he was able to see Rias's panties.

"That's right Issei. Focus." She said.

"Focus, focus…" Issei said with closed eyes again. He wasn't able to keep them closed for long, as his perverted nature took over and he begun to stare at Rias's panties again. "Focus…" he said 1 last time before falling on his knees. "I can't focus any harder!" He exclaimed. James was carefully watching the entire scene before deciding to interfere.

"For God's sake Rias, close your legs!" He exclaimed as everyone in the room looked at him taken aback by the sudden outburst, including blushing Rias. "You are telling that pervert to focus when your panties are literally there in his face!" He finished scolding Rias for her mistake.

"You are right, my apologies Issei. I didn't realize." Rias said as she jumped off the desk and let her skirt cover up her panties. "Now then, let's try again."

"Issei. Imagine yourself in the park again with that blonde girl from yesterday." James told Issei who looked in slight shock at James. "Now imagine her throwing her light spear at you. The spear is too fast so you can't dodge. You will die once it hits you." He said while looking at Issei. Issei then closed his eyes, put on a serious face and imagined the scene he was told to. The girl from yesterday appeared in front of him a feet away. She then summoned her pink spear and threw it at Issei. He had no time to dodge, leaving only 1 option for him. To stand his ground and fight. With all his might, Issei thrust his left fist at the spear, destroying it in the process. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that on his left forearm, there was a red gauntlet with 2 gold coloured spikes coming out at the half point of Issei's forearm. At the bag of his hand, there was a green gem embedded into the sacred gear. Isseis hand itself was still visible as the gauntlet ended at the fingers. Everyone stared at the gauntlet for a few minutes, taking in its details.

"Uh, so is this my sacred gear?" Issei asked as he looked at Rias.

"That would explain why you took in 2 mutated chess pieces." Rias said as she looked at the gear in awe.

"Mutated chess pieces?" Issei asked unsure as to what Rias meant.

"I am sure, by now you are wondering how you are alive. You did get fatally injured by Raynare after all." Rias said coolly as Issei gave her a slight node. James was also interested in that information. One doesn't simply come back from the dead after all. "Well, the answer lies in this leaflet." She said whiles producing a leaflet with a strange symbol on it.

"I remember some lady giving it to me before I met up with Yuuma." Issei said whiles examining the piece of paper in Rias's hand.

"When you were dying due to the wound in your abdomen, you wished for me to come and save you. This leaflet has my clan's symbol on it. It called me to it when you made your wish." She said as she put away the paper leaflet. "When I got there, you had only seconds left until you die. I had to use my 2 pawns to reincarnate you." Issei had a confused expression on his face.

"Reincarnate me? What do you mean?" He asked Rias

"Well, you are now a devil. You are 1 of us Issei." She said as black bat like wings sprouted from her back. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko followed Rias's example and let out their own bat wings. Issei taken by surprise at what he was seeing, took a step back. He then had a tingling sensation coming from his back as well, before a pair of bat wings made themselves apparent on him as well. "Welcome, to Gremory team Issei." Rias said with smile on her face. They all turned to James as he spoke up.

"So what you saying is…" He said as he stood up and walked over to Issei and placed his left hand on Issei's right shoulder. "That you reincarnated him with a couple of pawn pieces from chess?" He finished with a confused expression on his face.

"I suppose I could cover the evil pieces system as we still got some time." Rias said as she sat down on her desk once more. "A long time ago, the 3 races fought against each. Eventually, the fighting ended when all 3 sides retreated due to losses sustained. There were main devil families, each with their own unique powers. Unfortunately, due to the Great War only 33 households remain." She said with a pause. "1 of the 4 great Satans, Ajuka Beelzebub, created an evil piece system to replenish our numbers. It allowed noble or high-class devils to use chess pieces to reincarnate other beings into devils. These devils then become part of their master's peerage." She said while pointing at everyone in the room, except for James of course. "The evil pieces have enough power to even resurrect the dead. There is a time limit for that though. Regardless, it was thanks to the evil piece system that managed to recruit Issei as a fellow devil into my peerage." She said with a grin on her face. James seemed to be in thought for a bit.

"That seems an impossible feat, but then again…" He said with closed eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I am new to this supernatural business." He finished.

"Well, Issei, do you have any more questions?" Rias asked Issei who simply shook his head. Turning back to James, she looked at him intensely with the latter returning the gesture. "There is more to you than meets the eye isn't it? I can sense a wild power within you. It isn't just a coincidence that you wanted to join our club now is it?" Rias said while eyeing James carefully. The room was silent. James was carefully considering what to say next as he didn't want to piss of the devils. After a few minutes of staring contest with Rias, he finally decided to speak up.

"I was told that you guys had a certain book in your library that would be of interest to me. I would like to borrow it if possible." Rias's gaze never wavered as she continued to stare at James. Once again she saw no indication of evil motives in the boy's face.

"And why do you need that book of which you are speaking off?" She asked.

"I would like for that to remain confidential." After a few minutes, Rias spoke up again.

"We may or may not have the book you seek. The question is, what are you offering for it?" She said before she gave him a smile. "Perhaps you'd like to join my peerage? You would get a lot of benefits from it including the entire library being open to you at any time." Rias was working her magic on James. Humans are greedy creatures and would do anything in order to obtain what they want. She knew that perfectly well so she was using greed as a method of persuasion.

"The offer is tempting, but I will have to refuse it." Rias's smile was gone now. "However, I got something else to offer you." James said which ruffled Rias's curiosity.

"Go on"

"I got some information on the fallen angels that reside here in Kuoh. I am willing to share it that information with you." Rias narrowed her eyes at the proposal. James was playing card of his own. He wanted to become a devil himself, but he saw potential of using it to reap more profits from Rias. After all, he is running a 'business' if his own. James knew and opportunity when it presented itself.

"Well, if the information you are offering is something that we don't know. Then I will gladly give you access to my library." She said coolly. "But only if it's useful information." She warned James.

"I am sure that you don't know everything about them, at least not how they are holding up right now." James said with a confident smirk. "Alright, I am sure that you already figured out their base of operation. They currently are staying at the abandoned church in Kuoh. I can confirm for sure that they have about 30 armed mercenaries guarding it. I don't know what else they got going there. What I do know is that they are after a certain girl that is currently residing at my house." Rias raised an eyebrow. The boy in front of her was claiming that the angels are after a girl. What's more, he is endangering himself by keeping the said girl in his house. "From what I could gather, they need the girl for some kind of ritual. I don't know what this ritual does, but it seemed very important to them. You may also find interest in knowing that she is able to heal people and demons alike. That's because she is a host to a sacred gear called 'Twilight healing'. Again I will keep my source of knowledge confidential for the time being."

The room was once again silent as James stop talking.

"That is interesting information you laid onto us. Well, if that's all you have to tell us, I guess it is time to fulfil my end of the bargain." Rias said with a relaxed sigh at before she spoke up. "You through the door you came from, turn left and the 3rd door on the right will lead you into our library."

"I wasn't finished just yet though." Rias looked up at James again.

"Since, I feel like this is turning into a wonderful partnership. I think, I could reveal a bit more information about the angels themselves." He said with a smirk on his face. "There were 4 angels originally at that church. However, only 2 of them remain now."

"What happened to the 2 angels?" Rias asked anxiously.

James went over to the same door he used to enter the club along with Kiba and Issei. He opened the door and stopped in the door way. He turned around and looked directly at Rias with a serious face.

"They got in my way…" He said before closing the door behind him.

Everyone in the room was stunned at what they heard. A human was able to best fallen angel? It isn't something that you would hear every day.

"Just what are you… James?" Rias whispered under her breath.

 **With James…**

James had found the door that lead to the old library. He went inside to find many shelves filled with various books of many topics. In the middle of the library, there was a large oak table with wooden chairs surrounding it. Below the table was a red carpet whiles above it there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Luckily for James, the shelves had leaflets with a different letter on each that separated books alphabetically. All he had to do was to look for books in the L section and he will find 'The Legend of Dragons'. It took him about 30 minutes to find the book he needed. It was a large book, black in colour with gold letters stating its name. Taking the book out, James opened the book and searched for the section that talked about Apocalypse.

 _ **The Legend of the Black Dragon Emperor 'Apocalypse'**_

 _Long ago, there lived a dragon that wielded great power. It was considered as one of the most powerful and feared beings on the planet due to its strength and cunningness. Its name was Apocalypse. Many attempted to face the beast, only to meet their end… Fortunately, the dragon had no interest in other beings and preferred to stay in his own territory. Eventually, during the Great War, two heavenly dragons engaged in battle. These were the two heavenly dragons, Ddraig and Albion. Apocalypse eventually got involved in the battle between 'The Dragon Emperors'. Soon, out of fear of the power that the three dragons were unleashing during the battle, the three factions made a temporary alliance in order to stop the dragons. The angels created a sword called Ascalon. This sword was used to kill 'The Dragon Emperors' effectively ending their path of destruction. The biblical god, Jehovah, used the three dragon souls to craft three separate sacred gears. Apocalypse was put into sacred gear known as 'Soul of the Apocalypse'. It has no accounted form, as it is an aura that the host can release. The sacred gear was noted to provide many different abilities to its host. The list below states the abilities recorded throughout history:_

 _ **Attributes:**_

 _ **Stone Skin**_ _– The hosts have been observed to be able to sustain more damage than any other known creature in the world._

 _ **Dragon's strength**_ _\- The host has increased power, from having the sacred gear of 'The Black Dragon Emperor'_

 _ **Rejuvenation**_ _– The host's Healing factor has been known to be incredibly strong. A fatal wound to any creature would heal within a day on the host._

 _ **Sharpened Senses**_ _– Host has increased sense of smell, sight and hearing._

 _ **Live to Fight Another Day**_ _– The host, upon recovery from a battle, will find their power increase dramatically. This is more effective with the more damage the host sustains and recovers from. Training has been noted to have better strong effect on the host as well._

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **Dragon's Rage**_ _– This ability is unlocked when the host achieves a state of blinding fury. This has been observed to mostly happen at the loss of loved ones or if someone was to provoke the host._

 _ **Mimic**_ _\- It has been recorded, that the host is able to learn other creature abilities through observation. In some cases, the host is able to learn abilities just from witnessing them used once. It is also worth to mention that the host can only learn the basic form of the ability he learns. The host needs to train the abilities he learns in order to fully master them._

 _ **Balance breaker:**_

 _There is no record of this ability. The past host perished before they could unlock their balance breaker, making it an unknown ability. It is also worth mentioning, the sacred gear only exist once per millennia. It is believed to be due to the power a host can achieve with this sacred gear._

 _It is believed, that one day, the three heavenly dragons will unite, to fight off a great evil, that threatens the world that we live in. Many believe this legend to be true, whiles other believe it to be nothing but delusions of a mad man, whose name is lost to time…_

After he finished reading the legend, James placed the book into his bag for further studies later. He made his way towards the exit. Opening the door, he found Rias looking at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Hello, James. We got word of a stray devil in town and I was wondering if you want to come with us." Seeing this as an opportunity to witness the powers these devils have, James quickly made his decision.

"Alright, I'll come."

*This is an opportunity to also learn new abilities.* James thought with a smile on his face.

"Meet us here" Rias said whiles hanging James a map with a marked building in a park. "I would teleport you as well, but since you aren't a part of my peerage I am unable to do that. Sorry."

"It's ok. I will find my way there in no time."

 **At the meeting location…**

James had arrived at the place that was marked on his map. He made sure to call Asia along the way and inform her that he will be home late as he got club activities. As he approached a white, circular building, he saw Rias and her peerage nearby waving at him.

"Glad you made it." Rias said with a smile to which James just nodded. "Let me explain the situation here. We have received intelligence of a stray devil known as Viser, luring people into the building in front of us, to eat them."

"What is a stray devil exactly?" James asked

"A stray devil is a former servant of a noble house member. They betrayed their master by running away or killing them. They would then proceed to use their powers for their own selfish needs. This results in them having deformed bodies as their power becomes too wild for them to control. High-class devils such as me are tasked to kill the stray devils and keep our territories clean." Rias explained to James. "Tonight, we will show you how we devils fight. I will also explain to you two, the benefits of each evil piece." She finished whiles looking at James and Issei.

The group soon entered the building in which the devil was hiding in. There was broken furniture everywhere ranging from broken desks to broken chairs. The place was spacious, so the group's footsteps echoed throughout the building. Soon, the group found themselves in the middle of the floor. It is then that a presence made itself known to them.

"I smell something foul… but I also smell something delicious. Are you sweet? Or are you bitter?" A woman stepped out of the shadows, revealing her naked upper body and long black hair. She had grey eyes with bloodlust evident in them.

"Tits!" Issei shouted out when he saw her.

"Stray devil, Viser. You have abandoned your master, and have let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgement for your sins. In the name of the Gremory nobility…" Rias spoke before extending her right hand in aggressive manner and exclaimed, "I will destroy you!"

"Oh, what an impudent little brat you are. Shall I dye your body the same colour as your hair? Viser asked and processed to massage her breasts in front of the group in glee.

"That is the line of a desperate small fry." Rias retorted back at Viser.

"So this is a stray devil?" Issei said with a serious face. It then turned to that of perverted one saying "She just looks like a slutty exhibitionist to me." At least he thought that way, until Viser revealed the rest of her body. She had humanoid front legs with red claws. Her stomach seemed to expose a giant ribcage looking form.

"Rias did warn you about them, Issei." James said whiles briefly glancing at issei, then back at Viser. "A body of a monster with a black heart within."

"But her tits are so nice… what a waste." Issei's statement made James face palm in annoyance.

Soon, a red coloured magic circle appeared on both of Viser's nipples. The said nipples went erect and shot yellow energy. All the devils dodged the beams except for Issei, who was saved by Rias. James only had to sidestep once to dodge 1 of the beams directed to him. Taking a look behind them, the group saw how the beams ate away at the walls behind them as if it was acid.

"Okay, yeah, she is definitely a monster." Issei stated with a shocked impression.

"Don't let your guard down." Rias warned Issei and then looked at Kiba. "Yuuto."

Kiba grab hold of his sword handle and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"He disappeared?!" Issey exclaimed, not believing what he witnessed.

"He's too fast for you to keep track of him" Rias stated as she stood up. "Yuuto's position is knight. His specialty is speed. And his weapon is the sword." Kiba appeared in front of Viser, before disappearing again and slicing of her arms. The stray devil screamed out in pain, until she noticed Koneko approach her.

"Watch out, Koneko!" Issey yelled out in worry. Viser's face began to change. She now had black eyes, a mouth full of elongated piranha-like teeth, and her stomach opened up to reveal gigantic teeth. She then proceeded to swallow Koneko whole with her lower mouth. Issei had a stunned face out of shock of what he saw, until Rias spoke up again.

"Don't worry." Viser's stomach mouth, began to open up revealing Koneko with damaged clothes, holding Viser's mouth open. "Koneko is the rook. Her specialty is super human strength and increased defense. See? She's not even flinching."

"Fly away" Koneko punched Viser, breaking her teeth and sending her crashing into a pillar.

"Koneko is… someone I don't want to mess with." Issei stated with an awed expression.

"Akeno." Rias called out to her vice president.

"Yes, president?" She answered in a sweet voice. "Oh my, oh my. Whatever should I do, I wonder?" She said with a happy face while approaching the Stray devil. 1 of Viser's amputated arms, came to life and jumped at Rias.

"President!" Issei yelled out at Rias, who turned to look at him with a clueless expression. Luckily for her, James managed to get in front of her in time and catch the arm, stunning her in the process.

"Right back at ye." He said and threw it towards Viser. It ended up bitch slapping the stray devil's face, which humiliated Viser even more.

"Th-thanks." Rias said whiles looking surprised at what happened.

"Don't mention it." James said with a smirk.

"Akeno, finish her off." Rias commanded Akeno. Suddenly, a dark killing intent emitted from Akeno, which made James and Issei shudder slightly.

"Those who try to lay their hands on my president…" She started with a joyful expression on her face. "Will be punished!"

"She is my queen." Rias said while looking at Akeno, who had electricity sparking in her hands. "She is my invincible vice president, with powers outmatching all other pieces."

"Oh my, you still look lively. Then how about this?" Akeno said as she lifted her hands into the air, shooting out lighting that came down on Viser. The stray devil let out agonizing screams while getting electrocuted by Akeno.

"Using magical powers is Akeno's specialty. And to top it all off…" Rias said with a neutral expression while looking at Akeno.

"Oh my, oh my. You are still alive?" She said before licking her lips with joy.

"She is a supreme… sadist." Rias finished.

"I wonder how much you can take…" Akeno expressed herself whiles electrocuting the screaming Viser.

"She's… laughing!" Issei remarked while looking at Akeno. James was looking at her with an amused expression.

"That's hot." He stated while enjoying the scene.

"That will do, Akeno." Rias said, ending Akenos fun.

"It's over already?" She said before turning around with a blushing smile. "oh, what a pity."

"Do you have any last words?" Rias asked as she stood in front of Viser.

"You bitch."

"Oh? In that case, time to eliminate you." Rias said as she began to summon her power of destruction. James's Irises flashed a brief red as he witnessed Rias's power. "Checkmate." She said as she sent her power of destruction, effectively ending the stray devils life. "Well, that's that." She said as she turned to face the group. "Let's go home everyone." Rias said with a smile.

"Uh, chief." Issei called out to Rias.

"What is it?"

"You never mention what abilities a pawn possesses. I kind of want to know since I am a pawn myself." He asked Rias hoping to learn something about his piece.

"Since you are a pawn, you are the weakest piece." She said which saddened Issei greatly. "But, you have the ability to promote when you are deep within enemy lines. With it, you can take on any other pieces attributes, except for king of course." Rias finished her lecture leaving Issei with something to be happy about.

 **Back at the ORC room…**

The group decided to walk back to the clubroom. On the way, they chatted about things that they liked to do during their spare time and their experiences at Kuoh. It didn't take long for them to reach the old school building. When they got there, everyone took their respective seat with Koneko and Issei sitting on the left sofa, while the rest sat on the sofa on the right. Rias sat in a chair behind her desk.

"So…" Rias began. "How did you find tonight's experience James?

"I must say, it was entertaining to watch you guys fight." He replied with a smile. "I have learned a lot from it."

"Glad to hear it. So, what are you going to do now? "Rias asked James while looking curiously at the young man.

"I think I am going to head home now. Need to get some rest for school tomorrow" He then proceeded to walk towards the exit. "I will see you guys tomoro-"He was cut off by a phone ring. Taking out his phone, he looked at the screen. It displayed Asia's name.

*Why is Asia calling me so late at night?* James thought before answering the phone.

"Hello? Asia?" He was greeted with a moment of silence, until…

"Well, if it isn't the shitty brat that killed my boss's friends?" A male voice sounded through the phone.

"Who is this?!" James asked as he furrowed his eye brows and clenched his teeth together. The ORC members looked at James with concerned expressions.

"The names Freed Sellzen." The man introduced himself with a psychopathic voice. "And I just kidnaped your precious blonde bitch!" He exclaimed before bursting in a fit of laughter.

"You better return her! Or I swear, when I find you, no healer alive will be able to help you!"

"Oh ho! Somebody has some anger Issues!" Freed laughed out loud. "Tell you what. Come to the abandoned church and take Asia back from us. That is… if you can survive all the guards we have posted here! And we got a shit ton of them!" Freed finished, laughing even more before hanging up the phone.

"That bastard…" James said with fury showing on his face. "Rias!"

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Change of plans!" He exclaimed. "Tonight, I am going to wipe out those fallen assholes!"

End

 **Hello once again everyone. So, chapter 5 is finally up and running. And damn did it take me long time to write it. But, I am happy with the way I set things in motion. Finally some more info has been revealed on Apocalypse and the sacred gear James has. The next chapter is gonna be the last 1 in the Fallen Angel Saga. Then it's going to be riser saga. Now then lets jump onto the characters introduced and their power levels.**

 **Characters introduced in this chapter:**

 **Rias gremory – president of the ORC and king**

 **Yuuto Kiba – Rias's knight**

 **Koneko Toujou – Rias's rook**

 **Akeno Himejima – Rias's queen**

 **Viser – A stray devil that got wrecked by Rias's peerage**

 **Power levels:**

 **James – 865**

 **Kiba (suppressed) – 1360**

 **Koneko (suppressed) – 1400**

 **Akeno (heavily suppressed) – 2100**

 **Rias (Heavily suppressed) -2620**

 **Viser – 650**

 **Viser's arm – 240**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Well, the power levels are starting to pick up (Wait till you see Kokabiel's PL). Unfortunately, I won't be able to post another fanfic in the next 2 days as I got to attend the college. Unless I manage to finish the next chapter on Friday which is unlikely considering that it took me almost 15 hours (with breaks) to finish this 1. I enjoyed it thought so it's fine :). Anyhow, I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dragon Awakens

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **~Apocalypse~ Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

' **Talking'**

 **Before we start, I must warn you of the changes I implemented. For starters, I noticed that the sign I wanted to use to distinguish Apocalypse's dialog isn't displaying on fanfiction. I decided to change it to something else to make it easier for you guys to know when he is talking. The sign I chose is displayed above with the rest of the dialog signs.**

 **I have recently taken a look at one of the books that I own and decided to use its structure to tell the story. I also changed regular dialog sign to the one displayed above because it is used in the book for dialog and I quite liked it. I know that my English isn't the best, but I want to make it as enjoyable as possible for you guys to read the story, so I am experimenting here.**

 **The Dragon Awakens**

 **At the ORC clubroom.**

Rias and her peerage were currently seated in their respectable places, contemplating James's words before he stormed outside.

 **Flashback***

'That bastard…' James said. 'Rias!'

'Y-yes?'

'Change of plans!' He exclaimed. 'Tonight, I am going to wipe out those fallen assholes!'

'But, you said that there were two angels left. Even if you have killed them one at the time, two will prove to be too much for you. Not to mention, they have thirty mercenaries you mentioned earlier as well as an unknown number of exorcists stationed there. You will surely be killed!'

'I won't stand idly by when Asia's life is in danger. I know fully well the dangers that await me if I go there, but it won't stop me from saving my friend!'

The entire room went silent. After a few minutes of said silence, James turned towards the exit and walked forward.

'I am heading out. If you and the rest want to come and help me, then go right ahead. But if you aren't going to, then you might as well stay out of my way. You will just get in my way.'

With these words James left the room, leaving everyone with sad-surprised expressions.

 **Flashback end***

'Chief, what are we going to do?' Issei asked hoping that he could go and help his friend in his task.

Curious as to what kind of powers James possessed, she decided that would be best for them to go with him. She tuned to her servants and gave them an order.

'Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Issei, get ready. We are going on a fallen angel hunt.' She said with a smirk on her face.

 **With James…**

'Hey uh, Apocalypse?'

 **~What is it, partner? ~**

'I was wondering, can I use Twilight Healing to heal my injuries during battle?'

There was no answer. A few minutes later, Apocalypse spoke up.

 **~James, you cannot use the girl's Twilight Healing. ~**

'Why not? The book stated that any ability can be learned, so long as I witness someone use it.'

 **~Sacred Gears are an exception… God saw this to be an overpowered ability that could cause a lot of problems if left unchecked. You are lucky he didn't remove it completely. You should also know that you need to train on using the abilities you learn. Using it when you learn them for the first time drains your energy that you use to cast them by large amounts. Luckily for you, you seem to have affinity towards magic. If you spent some time learnings spells, you could become a great magician.~**

'Wait, magicians exist?'

 **~Correct. Magicians existed for many years, they just simply don't show their powers as they are part of supernatural**. **There have been many notable magicians throughout history, such as Merlin. You should try learning some spells to aid you in your future endeavours.~**

'You make a valid point. Perhaps I'll ask Rias for some more information about it. If I make out alive tonight that is. You mentioned I had affinity for magic. What did you mean by it?'

 **~There are humans out there, who have natural talent for magic. Merlin for example, was one such human. He was able to cast many complex spells without getting showing even the slightest signs of fatigue. But nobody started at the top. Even if you have natural skills with magic, you would need to train in that department to become skilled at magic.~**

'I keep that in mind. Anyway, I got to go get Asia back. I will talk to you later.'

With that, James cut off his link with Apocalypse.

He was in front of his house. It didn't look like it was broken into from the front. Once inside, James dashed up the stairs with great speed and entered Asia's Room. The window was broken and the bed covers were messed up.

*So that's what happened. They broke the window to get in, messy bed indicates a struggle. Considering Asia's frame and the fact that we am dealing with fallen angels here, she had no chance* James made a conclusion in his head. He then exited the room and entered his own. He opened his wardrobe to find a box similar to the one that contained some gear similar to the warehouse raid. Opening it up, he found a black swat uniform inside along with a black USP pistol and a black silenced M4a1 assault rifle. Checking the box again, James found some flash bangs and smoke bombs. There was also a grappling hook inside with a long rope attached to it. He took it out and attached it to his waist. Satisfied with the equipment he got, James made his way out of the house and headed towards the church.

After 15 minutes of running, he finally reached his destination. Upon closer inspection, he found the church exterior to be guarded by 20 odd armed guards and exorcists. There was no sign of the devils.

*I guess that means I am on my own then. This will be hard to do by myself. Now then, how do I get in without getting noticed by the guards?*

James noticed that the roof was clear of soldiers. Using the plant life as cover and taking out any guards that got into his way, James made it to the building's walls. Making sure that nobody was looking his way, James hurled the hook high up which managed to get stuck on the skirting board. He pulled the rope with a bit of strength to see if it held. Feeling confident that the rope will hold him, James proceeded to climb up the rope and soon found himself on the roof top. There was a bell tower on top of the church with large windowless frames. He jumped up high enough to grab hold to the dodge of the window frame and pulled himself up. Once inside the tower, James hat to shoot of the door locks, to be able to proceed further into the church. Making his way downstairs, James found himself at a doorway that lead to the main hall. There were 20 more exorcist/guards there. Taking out one of his flashbangs, James pulled the pin and tossed it into the room. The noise made by flashbang attracted everyone's attention. The flashbang went off, effectively blinding everyone except for James who jumped out from his covered and proceeded to shoot everyone with his M4a1. It was over as fast as it started, with 20 bodies littering the church floor. James took out the blue prints that he had in his pocket in order to find the secret entrance to the chamber located under the church. The entrance was shown to be under a wooden desk in front of a stone altar. Taking a few steps forward, James had to dodge a bullet that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Footsteps and clapping sounds came from the left side of the altar. A slim man with medium sized white hair, with red irises, wearing priest's robes came out from the direction the sound came from. He stopped in front of the wooden desk, facing James with a crazy expression on his face.

'Hello, hello, hello! We finally meet. Oh how happy I am. I get to make my boss happy by murdering you. The only question is, how should I do it? Should I shoot you with "Futsumata" until you die? Or perhaps cut you into pieces too tiny to count with my sword? Oh I just can't make up my mind!' The man said with a crazed laugh. Before pulling out the weapons he mentioned earlier from his coat, and licking his pistol in ecstasy.

'You must be Freed…' James said with narrowed eyes while removing his helmet and tossing it to the side.

'Oh you remember me? That's good! I want to hear you scream my name as you beg for mercy!'

'I am afraid, you want get such pleasure from me.'

'Oh, so you are going to resist? I love when shitty devil worshippers such as yourself, try to act tough. Their faces are the best once they realize their dooms at hand!'

'Can you shut up already and fight? I am short on time as it is.'

'Well, if you are so desperate to die… who am I to deny such a request,'

After a moment of silence, the two men jumped behind cover and opened fire at each other. James had hidden himself behind some church benches, which blocked Freed's gunshots. He had to change cover though as multiple shots proved to be too much for the benches to handle, eventually breaking from the impact. Freed was hiding behind a stone altar, occasionally peeking out to shoot at James. Eventually, the two ran out of ammo, so they discarded their guns and rushed at each other for close-quarters combat. James dodged Freed's downwards slash by twisting his body to the right. Using the momentum, he threw a punch at his opponent. Seeing the fist flying towards his face, Freed quickly put his arms up to guard to block the attack. He was surprised to find himself skidding across the floor a few meters away from his opponent due to the force James's punch packed.

'Oh no! The shit faced brat managed to push me away with a punch. Whatever should I do?!' Freed laughed out mockingly at James.

Freed charged back at James with his sword raised and ready to cut down its master's foe. He aimed the sword at James's head, narrowly missing him as James ducked the attack. Freed then used his right leg to kick at James who blocked it with his left elbow. Another slash aiming for James's chest, but seeing the attack coming at him, James jumped back saving his skin from bearing a new scar. James grabbed a piece of a broken bench and threw it at Freed, who performed a downwards slash, effectively cutting the broken furniture into two pieces. His eyes widened, when he saw James with his right fist already thrusted out towards his face. Freed took the punch as he didn't have enough time to dodge or block the punch. He didn't have enough time to rest as well as another broken bench piece came flying at him. He dodged the bench and then rushed at James. Suddenly, a pink spear of light appeared between the two combatants, which caused them to stop dead in their tracks and look towards the direction it came from. It was the fallen angel "Mittelt". She was floating above the stone altar while observing James with malice.

'Times up Freed. The devils are coming so we need to kill this guy fast.' She commanded Freed who looked at her with a disappointed face.

'Aw but we were having so much fun! I was about to cut off his legs, then arms, then stab him a few more times. And when he would die… Stab him a few more times just to make sure that he can never be brought back from the dead!'

'Man you are annoying. All you do is talk, and talk and talk. How about you shut up and just come at me already.' James taunted Freed.

'Oh, I will. And with Mittelt here, and the blessing I received from my boss, we gonna turn you into dog food!'

The fight continued with Mittelt joining in. Seeing no other option, James summoned his own spear of light to help him out. Freed and Mittelt were surprised to see James wield a weapon of light. The surprise was brief though as Freed stuck out his tongue in excitement before charging in at James with crazed smile. Mittelt summoned some more spears and threw them one by one at James. James dodged the spears by jumping backwards, and with a spin on his weapon, he slashed at Freed's face. Freed blocked the attack with his sword and then dashed at James with great speed. Mittelt decided to try a sweep attack, using Freed's distraction to her advantage. It worked as James side stepped Freed's thrust attack, only to meet Mittelt's fist connecting with his face. James went flying until crashing into some benches, breaking them in the process. With a grunt he got up, a small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. He wiped the blood off and looked at his adversaries with killing intent.

'Man, he is one stubborn guy. But it's ok. Raynare probably extracted the nuns sacred gear by now.' She laughed before looking at James again. 'Do you know what happens to sacred gear users when it gets extracted from their bodies?'

'Oy, oy. Don't ruin the surprise now Mittlet.'

'Why? It's not like he is going to get to her anyway. You know what will happen to Asia? She is going to die! That's right! You are too late! And because of your weaknesses as a human, you cannot save her!' She laughed even more when she saw James's shocked face.

'S-she's going to die?' He stuttered. Mittelt confirmed with an evil grin and more laughter. A scream was heard from bellow. It was Asia's scream. Recognising the voice, James jumped towards the wooden desk, hoping to break it open so he could help Asia out.

'Asia! I am coming! Just hang on!'

'I don't think so!'

Freed punched James in the face, sending him crashing into a wall. James got up from the rubble with blood coming down from the left side of his forehead. Mittlet charged at him, intending to impale James.

'It's time to die!' She exclaimed. She widened her eyes when James's body was enveloped in red lighting that crackled uncontrollably.

'GET OUT OF MY WAY!' He screamed out.

James then launched a lighting attack at the fallen angel. Mittlet screamed out in agony as the powerful lighting magic hit her and begun to cook her, inside out. In mere seconds, the fallen angel was dead. She dropped on the ground, her body charred and her wings on fire. Freed looked at James with a shocked expression before backing away a few steps. He pulled something out from his pocket.

'I can't let myself die her tonight! I still got many shitty devils and shitty devil worshipers to kill!'

Freed dropped the flashbang that was in his hands, blinding James temporarily. When James recovered, Freed was already gone. Feeling fatigue taking him over, James dropped onto his right knee while using his left hand to grab hold of a bench for support.

 **~Partner, that lighting attack drained a lot of your energy. You need to rest before you continue.~**

'I know that. But I don't have the time to recover. I must push on to save her.'

'Then let us take over while you rest.'

A red magic circle with Gremory symbol appeared a few feet away from James. From it, Rias and her peerage stepped through. James stood up from his resting position and looked at Rias with relief, before he frowned at her.

'Took you guys long enough. I almost went downstairs to finish the job all by myself.'

'Apologies for making you wait. We needed some time to prepare ourselves.' Rias said.

'I hate to say this, but could you help me save Asia? There is a hidden passage way to a secret chamber, under that wooden desk.'

Koneko approached the object of interest and broke it with a punch.

'Don't worry James. We will take the lead and rescue the girl. You stay here and rest.'Issei said with a toothy grin.

'No. I will come with you guys. Asia will need to see a friendly face after all she has suffered through.'

'Suit yourself man. Just don't jump in unless you have to, k?'

'Okay. Let's go. We're wasting time.'

With that said, the group went through the hidden entrance. It didn't take them long to reach an opening to a spacious chamber. It was filled with many exorcists who wore black priest robes and black masks with two holes for eyes. At the end of the room, there was a stone stair case that led to a stone altar. On the said platform, there was a black cross with odd lines on its surface. Asia was on the cross, held by chains that were attached to it. She wore nothing but a cloth dress that struggled to hide her womanly parts. Next to the cross was a smirking Raynare.

'So, you finally came? Too bad, you are too late. The ritual is almost complete!'Raynare said.

'Asia!' James yelled out.

Asia screamed as she began to feel an immense pain rocking her entire body. Her chest began to glow a green colour.

'What is she doing to Asia?!' Issei asked.

'That bitch, is extracting Asia's gear. She needs it to live!' James said as he rushed towards the altar.

'Not so fast you filthy heathen!' one of the priests shouted before throwing a punch at James. Rias shot out her power of destruction, effectively killing the priest and clearing the path for James.

'Thank you, Rias'

'Go now! We will hold them off.'

Without wasting a second, James rushed up the stairs, only to find a scene that left him shocked. Raynare was holding Asia's "Twilight Healing" in her hands with an evil smile. Asia on the other hand, was hanging loosely on the chains. She was still alive, but the light from her eyes was now gone.

'Asia!'

'Twilight healing… It finally belongs to me.' Raynare said with joy as she absorbed it into her being.

'Giver her back her gear!'

'Can't do that. I have sacrificed too much to just give it all up now. Tell you what though. I no longer need the girl so you can have her.

The chains opened up, setting Asia free. James rushed forward to catch her so that she doesn't hit the ground.

'Asia. Come on wake up. We need to get out of here.'

'J-James?' Asia spoke up.

'Don't talk. You need all the strength you have to stay alive. I am getting you out of here.'

'I didn't say you can go anywhere!'

Raynare threw her spear of light at James. She was surprised to see that James managed to dodge it and run down the stairs.

'Well, no biggie. I can always deal with a small fry later.'

James rushed over to the devils, stopping briefly.

'Rias. I am taking Asia upstairs and away from the fight.'

'Okay.'

James proceeded to go up the stairs. He soon found himself at the church's main room. He found an un-broken bench and placed Asia on it.

'Hey, Asia. It's going to be alright now. Just hang in there.'

'I wish we could have been friends… just a bit longer…'

'What are you talking about? You're going to make it. After all this is over, we are going to town again, to do some clothes shopping and eat ice cream together. I will introduce you to my friends. They are perverted, but they are still great friends to be around with. There are so many things I got to show you still. Like the library, the beach, the movies and so much more!'

'I only wish… that I was born here… so that we could have gone to school together…'

With her last breath, Asia passed away, leaving our protagonist in shock. Unable to hold his tears any longer, James let out a loud wail.

'Why?! She was the most innocence person in the world! She helped countless amounts of people, without asking for rewards or praise! The only thing she wanted was to find some friends! Is that too much ask, God?! Why do you ignore your most faithful follower? Is it because she healed a demon? If so then why does that blasted sacred gear have that ability? All those books… All the people that mentioned your name in glory… It's all lies! You are just a sick fuck too stuck up to drop his pride, and admit the mistakes he made! Isn't it? If you are so high and mighty, then come face me you bastard!'

'And just why should god waste his time on a simple small fry such as you?'

James turned his head to see Raynare sitting on a bench.

'You! What happened to the devils?!'

'They have been dealt with. All that remains is you. A weak human, that couldn't save his friends.'

'Shut up you bitch! I swear I will…'

'Do what? Cry some more? You don't have the power to hurt me, much less kill me. Here take a look.'

Raynare showed a cut on her left arm. She brought up her right hand and begun to heal herself.

'Isn't it wonderful? The power to heal all wounds. Truly I have become a top tier angel, wouldn't you agree?'

'Shut up you bitch!'

James rushed at Raynare with his right first cocked back and ready to strike. The fallen angel grabbed the fist with ease and threw James towards the stone altar, which cracked from the impact.

'Foolish boy, don't you see?! The power difference between us is too great. You have no chance at beating me. In fact, you should be bowing down before me, begging for a quick death.'

'I won't bow… to a sadistic whore, that enjoys torturing others!'

Raynare threw a light spear which impaled James's right shoulder. Blood splattered from the newly created wound, which James acknowledged with a grunt and grabbing hold of the spear with his good arm.

'Insolent worm! You won't get to live long enough to regret your words to almighty Raynare!'

'Damn. Why do you let this kind of shit happen? You watch it all from your throne, yet you do nothing. You act like you are the holiest being of all, someone that we should offer our souls to just to earn your mercy in the afterlife. Well, if that is the case, then you can go fuck yourself! I won't offer my soul to a corrupt god. No. I rather offer it to a devil, because they have proven to me in just one day how much better they are than you.'

'Hmmm… it seems like I have broken him. Well, everyone has their limits; you just got to hurt them until they snap.'

'Satan… the God has abandoned me and Asia… I beg of you, lend me your strength, so that I can avenge her. Give me the power I need to make this bitch pay for her atrocious acts.'

James was slowly standing up while praying to Satan. Red aura begun to emit from him as his power begun to increase. Soon the rubble began to shake from the pressure that James's aura was emitting. Raynare backed up a few steps on instinct.

'W-what is that power?! You are nothing but mere human! A fallen angel such as myself is superior to you in every way! So why are yo-'

'Shut up.'

Raynare immediately stopped talking. James's cold voice, instilled fear into her very core.

'I am no ordinary human… I am a host… to a legendary sacred gear known as "Soul of the Apocalypse"!'

James opened his eyes, which revealed his irises to no longer hold the blue colour they once were, but a crimson colour instead. Apocalypse's voice rang out.

 **~Black Dragon Emperor, Dragon's Rage!~**

The sudden power surge blew Raynare away causing her to crash into a wall. She looked horrifyingly at James's powered up state. James was now fully standing on his feet. His Face was bloodied and his swat suit was damaged from the fighting. James used his good hand to pull out the spear from his shoulder without showing any signs of discomfort. The entire time he was staring at Raynare with a penetrating gaze.

'I-impossible! The higher ups never told me of this! So how can the host of Apocalypse be here?! I have to get out of here!'

'It is time to answer for your crimes, Raynare!'

Raynare threw two spears at James in hopes of buying enough time to escape. Upon making contact with James's aura, the spears shattered, leaving Raynare fearfully-shocked. She then flapped her wings to take flight.

'There will be no escape!'

James disappeared from his spot, appearing in front of Raynare and grabbed hold of her legs. Using his strength, James smashed Raynare against the floor. He then grabbed hold of her wings and begun to pull with the intention to rip them off the angels back. Raynare let out a scream as her wings gave in to James's strength, fibre by fibre. Only when the wings were barely held by anything, did James increase the force to instantly tear Raynares wings away. Raynare let out an agonizing scream at the top of her lungs. He then grabbed her by the head and smashed her skull against the floor. Feeling dazed from the impact, Raynare could do nothing but crawl towards the big exit door in hopes of getting away. James decided to let her get close to the door as he wanted to shatter the fallen angel's hopes and then torture her some more for her crimes. As Raynare was about to reach the door, she felt a hand grab around her right ankle. She could only scream for help as she was being dragged deeper into the church. Once they were in the middle of the room, James proceeded to break Raynares fingers, one finger at a time. The angel begun to cry due to the unbearable pain she was receiving with each finger that he broke. When James ran out of fingers to break, he opted for breaking Ryanares limbs instead. Only after he broke the angel's arms and legs did he stop to inspect his handy work. Raynare was laying on her back with her limbs and fingers twisted in unnatural ways. Her face was almost fully covered in blood and tears, and she was missing a few teeth.

'Please… have mercy.' She whimpered

'Mercy… that's funny.' James proceeded to laugh in a dark tone. 'Just how many lives have you taken? How many times did the people you killed, begged for you to spare them? Did you care? No. And now, look at how the wheel of fate has turned around. I will show you mercy only when I have decided that you can have it. By ending your life before the night ends! Rias. show yourself.'

Rias came out of hiding with her peerage at hand.

'How did you know?' She asked.

'You are a high-class devil Rias. There is no way that you would die to trash such her. Anyway, do you need anything from this repulsive creature or can I kill her already?'

'I have no business with her.'

'Good. Then I shall erase this filth from the face of the Ear-'

'Issei.'

At the mention of his name, Issei looked at the fallen angel, who now appeared as Yuuma.

'Please help me Issei. These people are hurting me. I beg you save me from them. I love you, Issei.

'Yu-Yuuma?'

Issei begun to walk towards Yuuma, who gave him a weak smile.

'Look at my wrist Issei' I kept this from our date. I have been treasuring greatly since that day.'

Issei saw the wrist band he bought for Yuuma. Tears begun to well up in his eyes. Issei turned away from Yuuma, not wanting to look at her.

'Just how far are you willing to go with this…?' He whispered before looking at James.

'James. Please… end it.'

'Sure thing bro.'

He walked up to Yuuma who was now looking at him in fear.

'For the crimes that you have committed and the life's you have stolen, I hereby sentence you, to death!'

James raised his palm, aiming it at Raynare. Red energy began to form in his hand. Recognising her own power, Rias stared at James in shook.

*Just who is this man?* She thought.

'Your life ends here!'

James released the power of destruction, obliterating Raynare into nothingness and permanently silencing her screams. Issei was gazing into a blank space, remembering his moments with Yuuma in sadness. The twilight healing was slowly falling from the sky and landed on James's hands. He stayed silent for a few minutes before turning around to face Rias.

'Rias, are you still able to reincarnate Asia?'

'If I wanted to, I could.'

'Then I would like to make a deal with you…'

'What's the deal?'

'Resurrect Asia. In return, I am offering you my soul.'

Rias looked at James for a bit before making her decision.

'Okay, but put her sacred hear on her so that I can resurrect her with it.'

James went over to Asia and did as Rias told him to and then backed off, to let Rias do her work. In the meantime, Rias took out a bishop piece from her evil piece box. She then placed the bishop on Asia's chest before beginning a chant.

'I, Rias Gremory, command by my name, to thee, Asia Argento. To allow thy soul to descent to this Earth once more to become my devil servant. As your new master, I grant you with a new life!' Rias finished the ceremony.

The bishop disappeared into Asia's chest. A few seconds later, Asia's sacred gear also disappeared. Not long after, she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

'Asia! You're alive!'

'James? What happened?'

'I'll explain it all later.'

'I was going to reincarnate her anyway, as her ability to heal devils is useful. I trust that you'll fulfil your end of the bargain, James?' Rias asked.

'I don't break my promises.'

'Glad to hear. Which piece would you like to be then? Judging from your fight, I'd say you would make an excellent rook.'

'I would like to go with pawn.'

'Pawn it is then.'

Rias took out the 6 remaining pawns from her box and handed them one by one to James. The pieces glowed slightly when James accepted the 6th pawn. This showed that it was enough to reincarnate him into a devil. He put the pawns against his chest and nodded at Rias, indicating that he was ready. Rias then started her chant again, only slightly differently. When she finished, the pawn pieces glowed red and disappeared in James's chest. He felt a new power surge through his body, making him stronger. He was no longer human.

'Welcome, to Gremory team. Issei, you will be showing them the ropes as you are their senior.'

'Yes chief.'

'James, what is going on?' Asia asked.

'Everything is going to be ok now Asia. We can now stay together forever.'

He hugged Asia with relief. His eyes returned back to normal blue. Asia was surprised by James's hug, but she returned it soon after.

 **The following day…**

James entered the ORC club room.

'Good morning.'

'Ah, hello James. How are your wounds?' Rias asked.

She was sitting on the left sofa with a mug in hand. The mug was filled with tea.

'Asia healed all my wounds from yesterday. I noticed she was wearing Kuoh uniform. Does that mean she will be attending class?'

'That right. I spoke to my friend and she arranged for Asia to be placed in our class.'

'That's a relief. I don't have to leave her at home anymore then.'

Rias took a sip from her tea before asking James a question.

'Hey, James. During your fight with Raynare, you used a sacred gear called "Soul of the Apocalypse" correct?'

'Yeah. I have been speaking to apocalypse for some time now. He seems like an interesting dragon.'

'Doesn't that sacred gear grant you the ability to learn other people's skills? You used my power of destruction to finish off Raynare back at the church.'

'It does, but I can't learn from other sacred gears. Turns out, that asshole of a go-'

James grunted in pain from a sudden headache he received.

'Ow, what the hell?'

'Since you are a devil now, you can no longer use his name. Every time you try, you will get a headache.'

'Damn. Well, as I was saying. The you know who guy, removed that ability cause apparently it was too dangerous to be left unchecked.'

'I can understand his concern. Still, it is really useful. There are many creatures out there with unique abilities that you can learn from. I am certain you will become a powerful pawn one day.'

'I don't want to become just a powerful pawn. I want to be the best there is. My name is going to be a legend when I am done, permanently marked in history as the most powerful warrior to every exist.'

He gave Rias a toothy grin.

'So is that your dream?'

'Sure is. That reminds me. Could you tell me a bit more about magic? Apocalypse said that I have a high affinity for magic and that I should train in casting spells and all that.'

'Sure.'

Rias shifted to get herself more comfortable.

'Magic exists in all living beings. Some have more magic than others. We the devils, are well known for our magic. In fact, every devil family has a different magical ability, such as my power of destruction that hails from the Bael clan. Most devils do prefer to use their clan signature magic; others learn multiple spells to aid them in combat. There are a few that do prefer to use their physical strength instead. Unfortunately, they are looked down upon by our society.'

'That is quite interesting. Do you have any spell books or something that I could use to learn magic?'

Rias summoned a blue book into her hand and gave it to James.

'This book contains some of the most well-known spells ever used. It features from defensive and offensive spells to spells that can manipulate elements and objects around you. You should ask Akeno to give you a bit of training in magic use so that you get more accustomed to magic.'

'Thank you. I will definitely go ask Akeno for some help. But before that, you used 6 pawn pieces to turn me into a devil. Does the number of pieces indicate how strong I am or is there something else to it?'

'It does require more pieces to reincarnate strong creatures, but their potential is also taken into consideration. For example, Issei has taken 2 mutated pawns. Mutated pawn pieces have quadruple value to that of a regular piece. A pawn has a value of 1 so Issei's value is 8. You took 6 regular pawns so your value at the moment is 6.'

'So basically, Issei will be stronger than me someday?'

'Not necessarily. You see, if the reincarnated creature becomes too powerful for the evil piece to handle, it will turn into a mutated piece to compensate for the host's power. You may find yourself to have 6 mutated pawns at some point.'

'What happens if the host becomes too powerful for the mutated pieces?'

'I don't know. Nobody has ever achieved so much power, that the mutated evil pieces couldn't handle. Anyway, I think others should be here any moment now. We are going to have a welcome party for you and Asia.'

As soon as Rias finished, the entire peerage except for akeno walked into the room.

'Hey, Prez. You called for us?' Issei asked.

'That's right. We are having a welcome party to our 2 new members. Akeno, bring the cake here.'

A white side door opened, revealing Akeno with a serving table. The table had a big white cake on it with a card on top that said "Welcome, Asia Argento and James". There was another shelf below the cake with cups, plates and cutlery.

'Well then. Let the welcome party begin.' Rias said.

Laughter and chatting filled the ORC club room as everyone begun to interact with each other. However, unknown to them, a phoenix like bird was standing on a tree outside the window, watching the devils as they enjoyed each other's company.

 **End**

 **Hello guys. Chapter 6 finally complete and with it, the fallen angel saga is also finished. So now, I am going to be moving into the phoenix saga. I am sorry to say that I will have to slow down on the story as I have things in life that require my time as well. I brought out as much of the story as I could in a short amount of time as I could in the free time I had. But enough about that, It's time for this chapter's character introduction:**

 **Freed Sellzen- The crazy, psychopathic priest we know and love.**

 **Time for power levels:**

 **Issei (Reincarnated) – 275**

 **Kiba - 2700**

 **Koneko - 2850**

 **Akeno - 4000**

 **Rias - 5200**

 **Asia (Reincarnated) - 67**

 **Freed (Raynare's blessing) – 795**

 **James – 865**

 **James (Enraged) – 1100**

 **Raynare – 1750**

 **Raynare (Twilight Healing) - 1900**

 **James (Dragon's Rage mode) - 3050**

 **James (Reincarnated & recovered) - 1935**

 **And that's that for power levels. In the next saga, James is going to learn some magic. I got the idea while watching overlord so I thought 'Meh, give James the ability to cast spells, should make things a bit more interesting." Anyway, leave a review if you dis/like somethings or if you have any ideas that I should put into my story. In the meantime, I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Familiar Forest

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

' **Talking'**

 **The Familiar Forest**

 **1 Week since the fallen angel event, New York City, America…**

James was currently laying on top of a skyscraper. He was wearing his swat like suit adorned with a bullet proof vest. In his hands, he held a CheyTac intervention sniper rifle. James was looking through the snipers scope at another skyscraper building. His target was a wealthy business man that owned a large company. His brother wanted to take over, so the brother hired James through the use of a Gremory leaflet that he received from one of the DD members.

 **Flashback***

'So, this is supposed to summon a devil huh? Alright, let's see if it's true.' A middle aged man with a moderate body build was at his home in his living room. He was wearing a grey tuxedo and was holding the gremory summon leaflet.

'I summon the devil to fulfil my desire.'

The leaflet glowed red and a magic circle appeared in front of the man. From the circle, came James in his school uniform.

'Was it you who tried to summon a Gremory devil?'

'That is correct. I am Robert Jones. And you are…?

'James. Just call me James. What is it that you wish for me to do?'

'I want you to assassinate my brother, William Jones. For years we have been at a dispute over who will claim my father's business. Unfortunately, my father chose him to be his successor. If you were to kill him, I would become the head of the organisation.'

'Well, I have the power to make your wish come true. The question is… what are you willing to offer for my services?'

'10 million dollars. You will also gain support from one of the richest men in America.'

'Seems like a fair enough deal. Here…'

James produced a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket. The paper contained a contract that needed to be signed by a client.

'Sign this contract and I will make sure your brother doesn't see another sun rise.'

 **Flashback end***

A red magic circle appeared next to James's ear.

'Hello James. How is your mission going?' A female voice asked.

'I am about to complete my job, Rias.'

'Excellent. Come back to the ORC clubroom when you finish.'

With that, the magic circle disappeared, ending their conversation.

'Target is about 1 mile away. It is midnight so visibility is poor… Better improve my eye sight then.'

James covered his eyes with his right hand.

 **{Hawk eyes}**

A brief flash of yellow emitted from James's hand. When he removed it, his eyes were now yellow colour as well. His vision improved dramatically, allowing him to see the skyscraper with ease now. He spotted his target. A large middle aged male in a white dressing gown. He was drinking red vine and was on his phone.

'Target acquired... aim… shoot.'

James pulled the trigger, sending out a bullet in search of its victim. It didn't take long for it to find its target. The bullet broke through the glass before passing through the man's skull. The white walls were now decorated in red. Bodyguards rushed to the man's aid, but to no avail. He was dead.

James stood up and created a rip into a pocket dimension. It was red in colour with the edges being uneven. He learned how to do it from the book Rias gave him the day after his reincarnation. He has been studying spells entire week during his free time. He would also train his body physical, using magic to aid him. James put his sniper rifle into the rift, and closed it. He then took out his black smartphone and dialled a number.

'It's done.'

'Excellent work. Your payment will arrive shortly.'

With that, James ended the call. Moments after, the phone buzzed, displaying a message that the money has been received. James smiled and put the phone back into his pocket. He then created a larger rift and stepped through it.

 **ORC clubroom…**

Every member in the peerage was present at the club room. The only person that was missing was James. Ever since he had been reincarnated, James had to do jobs for the club. He needed to hand out leaflets to potential customers so that he could get summoned. He would find himself doing assassination type jobs mainly. James used such opportunities to not only make name for himself, but also find potential partners for his organisation. He had also phoned up Tomas and requested him to move their headquarters to Kuoh. With Rias's permission, James informed his group about the events that transpired during the first few days since his arrival, and enlightened them about the supernatural. Learning that their boss was now a devil, the gang opted to help James with his contracts. They were now handing out the flyers for James as well as sending them to some partners, explaining what the user can do with the leaflet. As a result of their hard work, James had many contracts to deal with, making him a successful low-class devil.

*He should be back any second now…* Rias thought.

As if on que, a portal opened up inside the room revealing James's form.

'Alright I am here.'

'I am surprised at how much you have improved with magic, James.' Akeno said. 'It's almost as if you are natural.'

'Thanks. Now then, what is it that you require from me Rias?'

'Actually, I just want to tell you that we are going to get you, Issei and Asia a pet for each one of you.'

'A pet? Rias, if I wanted a dog or a cat I would go to a local animal home.'

'Not that kind of pet James. I am talking about a demonic pet. Here take a look at mine.'

Rias summoned a creature that closely resembled a bat.

'Issei, you have already met my pet.'

'I have?'

The bat transformed into a woman with a red dress and bat like wings sticking out. Most people would think that those wings are just part of her attire, but in reality, they are very much real.

'I remember her. She gave me the leaflet back when I was… going on a date with Yuuma…'

*It seems like he still hasn't recovered from those events yet.* James thought.

The bat transformed back to its original form.

'This is my pet' Akeno said.

Next to Akeno, a small green demon appeared.

'A demon?'

'This is my pet, Shiro.' Koneko said.

She was holding a small kitten that seemed to be smiling at Koneko.

'And mine is…' Kiba was about to introduce his pet, but was cut off by Issei.

'I don't need to see yours.'

'You're no fun, Issei.'

'So what kind of benefits do these "demon pets" give you?' James asked.'

'Well, you can use them for leaflet distribution and information gathering. They can also be used in battle as well. For example, they can set up traps for you and depending what kind of pet you get, you can even bring it to fight alongside you.'

'Interesting… I will look for the strongest pet there is then.'

'And I want a smoking hot female as my pet!'Issei exclaimed.

'Pervert.' Koneko said.

'You should look for a pet that can help you with the things that I told you earlier, not with satisfying you lust.'

Before Issei could say anything in his defence, the ORC room door opened. Everyone's attention was directed to said door to see who it was. 8 people entered the room, 7 girls and a boy.

'Sorry to interrupt you Rias. I hope I am not interfering with anything important.' The woman at the front spoke up.

'No it's fine. We weren't doing anything important.'

'Umm, who is that girl Issei?' Asia asked.

'That is the president of the student council, Souna Shitory. It appears she has brought the entire student council with her.'

'So, what brings you here Sona?' Rias asked.

'Well, since we both acquired new servants, I thought it would be ideal to introduce them to each other.'

'Servants? You mean to tell me that the student council are also devils?' Issei asked.

'That's right. Souna Shitory is her alias. Her real name is Sona Sitri, and she is the head of the Sitri clan.' Akeno answered.

'Rias, have you not informed your servants about us? It is also concerning that your new servants haven't been able to sense their fellow devils.' The boy spoke up.

'Saji, we have decided to not mettle in each other's affairs, it's only natural for them to not know about us.' Sona said.

'Wait, aren't you the guy who recently joined the student council? Your from class 2-C if I remember correctly.' Issei asked.

'Saji Genshirou is my pawn.'

'This is my pawn, Issei Hyoudou, my other pawn, James, and my bishop, Asia Argento.'

'So you are pawn aswell? Wow, we are similar then!' Issei said.

The boy now known as Saji, sighed at Issei's comment.

'To be called "similar" to a lowlife that is part of the perverted trio is nothing short but an insult to my pride.'

'huh? What the fuck was that, you Jackass?'

'Oh, you wanna fight? I may be a beginner, but I have 4 pieces under my belt.'

'Saji, stop it. Issei here has 2 mutated pawns. That's equivalent to 8 pawn pieces.'

'What? A guy like him has 2 mutated pieces? That can't be right just look at him.'

'Shut up.' Issei spat.

'What about the other guy then, James was it? How many pawn pieces you have? Probably less than me from what I can tell.'

'I wouldn't step over that line if I were you. I have taken 6 pieces, so unless you want to end up in a wheelchair, I suggest you drop it right now.' James replied.

*Okay. Not to self. Don't piss off that guy.* Saji thought.

'My apologies for my pawns behaviour, Issei, Asia, James. I hope that you all get along as fellow pieces. Right Saji?'

'U-uh, yes.'

Saji approached Asia and helt out his hand for a shake.

'Nice to meet you.'

Asia grabbed Saji's hand with her own.

'I am so pleased to meet you.'

'The pleasure is all mine! I'm honoured to meet a pretty girl like you.'

James approached Saji and instantly took over the hand shake. Saji yelped at the pain he was suffering from the amount of strength James was using.

'I too am pleased to meet you, Saji. But just so you know, Asia is under my protection. Do I make myself clear?'

'Ow, ow ,ow. Yes, you made it clear alright.'

*Geez, this guy almost broke my hand.*

'I would shake your hand to greet you, but it seems like you won't be able to do handshakes for a while, Saji.'

'I don't understand why you are so overprotective over her. Are you guys in a relationship or something?' Saji asked.

'Not really. I just possess a draconic sacred gear. That makes me part dragon, and dragons feel very protective over innocent females such as Asia here. That's why when I met Asia; my dragon side urged me to protect her no matter what. So be careful how you act around her or there will be teeth flying about.' James warned.

'Oh, that's how it is… anyway; I have just been given permission to acquire my own demon pet. I heard you guys are still hanging fliers.'

'Issei and Asia are, I've got some people to do it for me.' James said.

'What?! You never told me you got people to hand out fliers for you.' Issei exclaimed.'

'Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you that.'

'Damn it! Why are you so lucky and I get stuck with such a jobs!'

'Issei, calm down. Sona, you gave permission for your pawn to claim a pet?' Rias asked.

'That's right. I am planning to travel to the demon pet forest tomorrow'. Is there something wrong with that?'

'Well, I am going to be doing the same thing.'

'The demon pet master, is only available once a month. Only one peerage is allowed at a time. That means one of us has to wait until next month to be able to enter the demon pet forest. I won't back down from this and considering you Rias, you won't either.'

'Are you suggesting a rating game?'

'No, nothing like that. We both know we aren't qualified for ratings games yet. No, I was thinking more along the lines of a friendly competition.'

'A friendly competition?'

 **At Kuoh academies tennis pitch…**

'GET YOUR REFRESHMENTS HERE! GET IT WHILE IT'S COLD!'

One of the students was offering lemonade for purchase. A huge crowd gathered to watch Rias and Akeno face off against Sona and her student council vice-president, Tsubaki Shinra, in a tennis match. Well, the girls did come for that reason. The boys on the other hand came to see if they can get a sneak peek at the 4 most popular girls in Kuoh undergarments.

'*Sigh* Honestly, all these boys can think of is of something perverted.' James said with a saddened tone.

'Death to perverts…' Koneko bluntly stated.

'Let's begin, Sona.' Rias said.

'I'd be more than happy to.'

And so, the match began. Both sides weren't letting and the match looked to be rather even, for now at least. The 4 girls struggled for dominance, which pleased the males as their efforts at hitting the ball back cause the girls skirts to fly up, revealing their panties for everyone to see.

'As much as I would want the president to win, I really wish the match would…' Issei said with a perverted face before he was cut off.

'…"Continue forever" as I would put it.' Motohama stated.

Issei turned to his right to see his 2 perverted friends staring at the girls with binoculars.

'You guys?'

'The prettiest girls in our school are competing in delicate, lacy skirts!' Matsuda exclaimed.

'Let the swiftness of their strokes cause fluttering to ensue!' Motohama said.

'And the best part is… they're all at pro level in so many ways!' Issei said.

'They surpass even the top-class… they are god-class!' Motohama finished.

They matched continued as normal with the excrement building up with each hit of the ball.

'They have attracted a huge crowd' Kiba stated.

'Even so, neither of them had used magic yet.' Koneko said.

It was Sonas turn to serve.

'Get a load of this, Rias! Shitori spin ball!' Sona exclaimed.

The ball was infused with Sona magic as soon as the racket impacted it.

'I don't think so. Behold, Gremory style counter!'

Rias was surprised when the ball stopped heading towards her and instead hit the ground before bouncing to her left. Everyone who saw this move, dubbed it as the demon ball.

'15-30!' The referee announced.

'You had to jinx it, Koneko…' James said.

'That's my president!' Saji said.

Saji was on top of the fence holding a flag, cheering for Sona.

'He sure is supportive…' Kiba stated.

'A bit too supportive if you ask me.' James said.

'She wouldn't be my rival if she wasn't good. But, I won't let her win!' Rias stated. 'I will show you, that my demonic powers surpass yours!'

'Very well, I accept your challenge, Rias. This is what I wanted all along!'

'Okay, this is getting way out of hand for a "friendly competition".' James said.

In the end, neither parties won. The rackets gave in to Rias's and Sona's immense power. It has been decided that a group match should be taken instead. Dodgeball was the sport they chose to settle their matter with. It was to take place in the gym, next day in the evening.

 **The following day...**

Rias and her group, were doing some warm ups at the gym. Rias,Kiba and James were passing around the ball. Akeno was helping Asia to do her stretches whiles Koneko did same for Issei. Everything was normal until Koneko noticed Issei giving a lewd face. An indication, that he was daydreaming of something perverted. Feeling annoyed by this, Koneko "helped" Issei to break his stretching limits.

'Koneko? What are you… Nnnnnnaaaaaaaah!' A loud scream erupted from the gym.

After a recovery session, featuring Asia healing Issei nearly broken back, Issei hanged out some head white headbands which had red writing on it. The writing said "Team ORC".

'Team ORC?' Rias asked.

'Oh my, oh my. How lovely.' Akeno said.

'I staid all night to make these.'

'You didn't sleep?' Rias asked.

'Watching you and Akeno fight for our club yesterday, made me want to make these to raise our spirits.' Everyone was looking at the headbands. 'Umm, was it lame for me to do that?'

'No, no. These are very well made, Issei.' Rias replied.

Everyone agreed with Rias's statement.

'Let's tie these on and really feel the team spirit.' Rias said.

'Sorry for the wait.' A female voice came from the gym's entrance.

The student council had finally arrived for the match. Each member was wearing Kuoh's gym uniform just like Rias and her peerage. With that said, both teams went to their positions for the game. Due to Rias having 1 less member, it was decided that 1 of Sona's servants will be the referee for the match. The rules were simple, team with the most members at the end of the match will win the round.

The game started with a blue haired girl from Sona's peerage, throwing the ball at Koneko. Koneko was not able to dodge in time and ended up with her sports shirt getting ripped by the ball, revealing her bra. Issei was worried about Koneko, but she told him that she was fine.

Next up was the student counicils vice-president. She infused the ball with demonic power and threw it at Rias, who managed to catch the ball. The force however, did rip parts of her sports uniform. Rias threw the ball at a pink-reddish haired girl. Along the way the ball passed through Rias's magic circle which imbued the ball with some of her power. The girl had no chance to catch the ball as the sheer power alone burned away majority of her clothes. Being the perverted that he is, Issei got distracted by the scene, making him open for attacks. A girl with a twin pony tail hair style picked up the ball and threw it at Issei.

'Issei, watch out!' Akeno exclaimed as she jumped over him and caught the ball. 'Oh my, oh my. You mustn't let your guard down.'

Issei was too busy staring at Akeno ass with a huge, perverted blush.

'Sorry my bad.' He said with a lewd voice.

The match carried on with everyone using their demonic powers to aid them. It was getting so out of hand that an occasional powered up ball would fly out through the gyms windows.

'Again, this doesn't feel like a friendly competition!' James shouted out as he tore open a rift in front of him so that he didn't get hit by a power infused ball.

'I am not even sure what game we are playing anymore!' Issei said.

'Chief, lets focus on Hyoudou first.' Saji said.

Sona began channelling her power into the ball.

 **{Demonic spin-ball of death!}**

She let the ball go as it begin seeking out Issei on its own will.

'What the…?' Issei said before he had to run for his life as the ball relentlessly chased him down. Eventually, Issei couldn't dodge the ball, so he ended up getting hit in his men's pride. The game stopped momentarily due to his "grievous" injury.

'It's over… it's all over…' he muttered.

'Let me use my Twilight healing to help you. You need to show me the injury though...'

'No, it's fine, just heal me through clothes!'

'But it works better if it's exposed.'

'No it's really ugly injury and I wouldn't want you to see it!' Issei improvised.

Asia went on her knees in front of Issei and began to heal him.

'I have no words that would suit this scene.' Koneko said.

'You and me both…' Issei replied.

'Pfff hahahaha, No money in the world could buy this sort of entertainment!' James laughed at Issei's misery.

'Be glad it wasn't you, asshole!'

James gave Issei a toothy grin before Rias told Asia to go nurse him outside and out of danger. The match carried on.

'Okay, chief, go for James this time.'

 **{Demonic spin-ball of death!}**

'Oh shit!' James exclaimed as he was now running from the ball that wanted him dead.

The ball chased him for about a minute. Seeing as there was no way for him to dodge the ball, James decided to open a rift that swallowed it.

'Huh, where did the ball go?' Saji asked.

Another rift made itself present in front of Saji, which released the ball that Sona threw at James. It hit him directly in his manhood.

'Gaaaaah!' He yelled out before dropping on the floor, holding on to his member. 'I can see the light… it's so bright…'

'Oh dear, seems like I haven't completely mastered that technique yet. My bad, Saji.' James said with a grin.

'F-fuck you…' Saji passed out from pain.

'You are the only one left, Sona. Any last words?' Rias asked.

'The real duel begins now.'

'Wait, this is a duel? Not a friendly competition?' James asked in shock.

Sona threw the ball with some of her power in it, at James who failed to notice it in time. This time he was the one to get hit in his shaft.

'AAAAAH! MY DICK!' James cried out before dropping on the floor. He then crawled away from the play area. 'Not even you know who, can save me now…' He cried.

'Karma bitch!' Issei shouted out.

'I WILL PUT YOU IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL, HYOUDOU!'

'Times up!' the referee exclaimed, signalling that the game was over.

'I had to survive just 1 more minute… why is fate so cruel?!' James cried out.

Besides Sona, the student council were leaving the gym. Saji's passed out body was being carried away piggy back style by 1 of the girls.

'Well, Rias, it appears you have won. And although I am not pleased with the outcome, I still had fun. Still, if this was a rating game and not some childish sport like dodgeball, I am sure you would have lost.'

'I could say the same to you. I wouldn't let my rival win against me in a rating game. But this won't happen any time soon seeing as we aren't mature enough to hold an official rating game.'

'So it would seem. Well then, I shall take my leave now. Take care.

'You too, take care, Sona.'

 **Back at the ORC club room…**

The Gremory group were celebrating their victory. Everyone was enjoying refreshing drinks such as juice or a fizzy drink. Only James wasn't drinking the same liquids as the rest of the team. He was enjoying some vodka. He swore to everyone that he was still feeling the pain from earlier, even after Asia's healing.

'Well then, everyone, I am happy to announce that due to our victory, we are going to the demon pet forest. In the meantime, let is celebrate our victory over Sona and her peerage.' Rias said.

'I wasn't that much of use. I dropped out early.' Issei said.

'But you made these headbands for everyone. It inspired all of us to give it our best and even if you were taken out early, you were with us in spirit.' Kiba said.

Everyone agreed with Kiba.

'Kiba! For a pretty boy you sure do say some "swell" things!' Issei exclaimed in joy whiles grabbing hold of Kiba's hands.

'Should I order a room for you 2?'

'Fuck off, James!' Issei exclaimed

'You wanna fight?!'

James and Issei were bickering with each other while everyone looked at the 2 with smiles.

'Well then, we need to go get you guys your pets.' Rias said.

'Right now?' Asia asked.

'The demon pet master only appears during the blood moon. This only occurs once a month. Akeno, please create a teleportation circle.'

'Yes, chief.'

In a few minutes, the magic circle was ready to teleport the group to the demon pet forest.

'Alright everyone, step into the circle and we are going to meet the pet master.' Rias said.

Everybody stepped into the circle as they were told to and were soon gone from the ORC clubroom.

 **At the demon pet forest…**

A red magic circle appeared, revealing Rias and her peerage. They were in a forest that had an eerie mood to it. The sky was dark red and the forest illuminated the same colour.

'What is this place?' Issei asked.

'This is the forest where demon pets are created, also known as the demon pet forest.' Akeno answered.

'Damn, this looks like a scene for some kind of horror movie. The fact that we are teenagers in the middle of a forest further supports that.' James stated.

'It sure does look like anything could pop up from anywhere around here.' Issei stated.

'Th-this is true..' Asia stated while being scared and hid behind James.

'Got it!' A voice came from above, scaring Issei and Asia.

'Whose there!' issei asked.

Everyone's attention was set on a man on a tree branch above them. He was wearing a white tank top, black shorts and a blue jumper tied around his waist. He wore 2 black fingerless gloves and a hat. He also had a yellow bag on his back.

'I am pet master Zatouji!' The now introduced man said.

'Pet master?' Both Issei and Asia said.

'What a lovely full moon tonight. It's the perfect night for demon pet hunting.' The man said. 'With me by your side, you will be able to get any pet you want!'

'He's a professional in regards to pets.' Akeno informed the group.

'Now then, what kinds of pets do you want?' Zatouji asked. 'A fast one? A strong one? Or maybe a poisonous one?'

Issei gave a perverted smile.

'Do you have any "cute" pets? Particularly female?'

'Tsk-tsk-tsk. Nothing like that. A pet should be brave and strong! The kind that can help you in any situation!'

'Umm, I would also like a cute pet please.' Asia said.

'Okay, dear!' the pet master said with a huge smile.

'Thank you so much kind sir!' She exclaimed.

'I would like to get the strongest pet you have.' James spoke up.

'No can do.'

'Why not?'

'Well, the strongest familiar in the forest is actually one of the five dragon kings. Her name is Tiamat. Many have tried to make her as their pet; none succeeded in this task and would often be killed for trying. Rumour has it, Tiamat possess Satan-level power. In other words, you will get killed if you try to make her your pet.' He warned James.

'Hmmm, I guess that I won't be getting a pet tonight then.'

'Suit yourself. Now then, let's go find some familiars shall we?'

With that, the group followed the pet master until they ended up by a lake.

'There are Undines, water sprites in this lake.' The pet master said.

'Water sprites? That must mean they're…' issei began with determined look. 'Just a type of women a king wants for his harem! Whisper in my ear, rest your head on my knee, reach your hand out to mine softly. And my divine and overflowing b…boobs…' He finished whiles panting at his own visual created sprite.

'Look at the lake!' Kiba said.

'Ah, an undine is emerging.' Zatouji said.

A woman flew out of the water, stopping only when her feet just barely touched the surface of the lake. She was covered in shining glitters, a result from emerging from the water. It gave her a divine-like appearance. She wasn't looking at the group so all that every saw was a pink dress and blonde, long hair. She then turned around to face the group… **(Oh god even I am not enjoying typing this in…)**

The said undine looked nothing like her back portrait her to be. She actually looked like a body builder. What made things worse was that she decided to let out a roar and flex for her audience. Issei was speechless out of shock.

'That is an Undine.' The pet master said.

'N-n-no! That looks nothing like an undine! It's a body builder! I am 100% sure of it!'

'You're a lucky boy, kid. That's a very rare sight there! A water sprite isn't exactly a bad thing to have on your side.'

'It's very bad! It's just a big ugly jock!' Issei said while crying his eyes out.

'But that's a female…'

'Yet another piece of knowledge, I'd rather not have.' Issei said as he slummed down to the ground in despair.

'Hey, Issei.' James started. 'Would you like to rest your head on her knee, hold her hand and reach for her boobs?' James asked with laughter in between.

'Shut up you asshole!'

'Why don't you go suck on your new girlfriend's dick?!' James retorted.

'PLEASE! DON'T PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!' Issei cried out.

The group decided to leave the lake in search of other familiars.

'But she had pure eyes.' Asia said. 'I am certain she was a girl with beautiful heart.'

'Could you please not refer to that thing as a "girl"…?' Issei said.

'Wait.' Zatouji stopped the group. 'Look there.'

Everyone looked at where he was pointing. On a branch there was a small dragon like creature.

'A dragon?' Issei asked.

'How adorable!' Asia said.

'It's a sprite dragon. It's a baby dragon that uses blue lighting.' The pet master said.

'That's a very top class pet.' Kiba said.

'It's a first time I am seeing one.' Rias spoke up after being silent the entire time the group was in the forest.

'if you want it then go get it, it's your chance. Once he grows up it'll be impossible.' Zatouji informed the group.

'Issei and James have dragon-like powers. It's a good match don't you think?' Akeno asked.

'As I said, I want the strongest pet. I will pass this one.' James said.

'Well then don't mind if I do.' Issei said. Alright, sprite dragon, I choose y-'.

Issei didn't get to finish what he was saying as he was distracted by the girls yelping. When he turned around to see what's wrong, he saw that the girls were covered in green slime.

'Slime…' Kiba started as he drew his sword before his eyes got covered by the slime.

'Oh, my! How indecent!' Akeno cried out.

'Wait, they are…' Rias said in thought as she noticed that the slime was eating at her clothes.

'My clothers…' Asia said in embarrassed tone.

'This is… so gross.' Koneko said.

Kiba was trying to get the slime off, but it proved to be too difficult as it seemed to have strongly attached to his face.

'Shit! I well get it off g- gaaaah!' James started but he too got some slime on his face.

'What a beautiful turn of events!' issei said before he got punched in the face by Koneko.

'Please don't look at us…'

'I was… just… trying to ... help…'

'At this rate, we won't even be able to use our magic.' Rias stated.

'Oh my, oh my. What a problem.'

'President!' Issei recovered from the punch. 'No panties… no brass… NO CLOTHES!'

'This is a creature that loves to eat clothes, especially female's clothes.' The pet master said.

'It's a slime that melts clothes?! President, I'm claiming this slime as my pet!'

'Oh my, oh my. What a naughty boy you are!' barely clothed Akeno said.

'This is exactly what I've been searching for all these years!'

'No, Issei! A pet can make or break a devils power! Please make a careful consideration before you chose a pet!' Rias exclaimed.

She cried out more as the slime carried on caressing her body.

'DONE CONSIDERING! I AM MAKING IT MY PET!'

Having enough of the slimes antics, Rias broke free from its grasp and using her power of destruction, she begun to destroy the slime. The other girls followed suit by breaking free and destroying the slime as well. Issei cried out in shock at what was happening as his heart stung from every time a bit of slime was destroyed by the girls. Soon, boys also managed to break free from the slimes grasp and joined in in the destruction of the creature. Seeing as all the slime was destroyed, except for the one on Asia, Issei ran to her and hugged her.

'Move it Issei. This thing exists to be destroyed.' Rias said.

'I won't budge! This slime… it was born in this world, destined to meet me! Please don't destroy it, chief! Oh Sli-Sli! My other half!'

'He's already named it…' Kiba said.

'This's the first time I have seen a devil desire something so pointless.' The pet master said with a smile. 'Guess it takes all sort to make the world spin.'

'Issei, if you don't let them destroy the slime, I will tell your girlfriend about your shenanigans!' James warned Issei.

'Shut up, James! Chief please let me keep this pet! I will use it to fly beautifully!'

Suddenly, blue lighting appeared out of nowhere, zapping the slime and Issei off of Asia. It was the sprite dragon, flying above the group.

'The sprite dragon's electric attack?' Rias Asked no one in particular.

'Sli-Sli! You bastard…' Issei started, but got shocked once again.

The Sprite dragon landed in Asia's shoulder, surprising everyone in the group.

'He is only violent in defence. He probably thought that the boy and the slime were attacking her, and came in to save her from them.' Zajouji informed the group.

'You're so cute!' Asia exclaimed.

The dragon jumped onto Asia's hands and then hugged her while Asia was petting him.

'It's decided then. The girl has found her pet.'

A few minutes later, Asia had prepared a green magic circle, on which the Sprite dragon was standing.

'I-in the name of Asia Argento… I bind thee to be as my pet.' She finished.

After a few seconds, the magic circle disappeared. The dragon then flew up and hugged Asia again.

'You're so tickley, Rassaei.'

'Rassaei?' Issei asked.

'Yes, because he shoots lighting. And I burrowed your name since you were the first person besides myself to interact with him.'

'Ah, well, it's nice to meet you Rassei…' Issei said while extending his hand to the sprite dragon, who shocked him immediately for it.

'Um, this male dragon hates every other male creature. Sorry, forgot to mention that.' The pet master said.

'Why did you have to die, Sli-sli?! Your beautiful power could have been mine!' Issei cried out.

'All perverts must die.' Koneko stated.

With that, the group decided to head back to ORC club room.

 **At the ORC clubroom…**

'Sprite dragons only open their hearts to pure-hearted people.' Akeno was explaining to the group about Asia's pet. 'Ordinarily, these dragons wouldn't befriend a devil. This one befriended Asia, most likely due to her past as a nun.'

Rassei was enjoying itself in Asia's embrace. Issei decided he had enough of it.

'Oy, Rassei you asshole. Stop rubbing yourself against Asia!'

The dragon didn't like Issei's tone, so he zapped him with his electricity. Everyone was amused at the scene, except for Asia.

'Rassei, you shouldn't be burning people like that.' She said. 'Well then, good night, Rassei.'

Asia un-summoned her pet dragon. Issei recovered from the unpleasant shock that he experienced.

'Asia and James started out after me, yet they are already better demons. Makes a guy depressed…' He said. 'Shit! I find a pet that takes off girls' clothing and make it my pet!'

'You never learn do you, Issei?' James spoke up. 'Anyway, I will be heading home now. Come, Asia, let's go.' He then opened up a rift that leads to James's house.

'Goodnight, everyone!' the entire group said before everyone used their own way to get back home, leaving Rias and Akeno alone in the club room.

'Seems like Issei has quite a bit to go.' Rias said.

'Well, he did just start.' Akeno responded. 'Still' I am surprised at how strong James has become and in such a short amount of time no less.'

'That's true. I look forward to seeing how powerful he will become in the future.' Rias smiled as she stared at where James had opened the rift earlier.' Maybe… things will work out in the end…'

 **END**

 **Hello guys! Chapter 7 is finally up! I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, except for that 1 part… Gives me the creeps I tell ye. Anyway, Rias vs Sona, with the victor being Rias, just like in vanilla. Now then, I hope you guys won't be mad that I decided not to give James a pet just yet. I just thought that he isn't powerful enough to claim Tiamat. Knowing dragons in DxD, James would probably have been roasted instead. But enough about that. Today's characters that I introduced, are:**

 **Zatouji – The Familiar master**

 **Saji Genshirou – Sona's pawn**

 **Tsubaki Shinra – vice-president of the student council and Sona's Queen.**

 **Sona Sitri – Head of the Sitri clan and president of the student council.**

 **Raissei – Asia's pet**

 **I know that there are more characters that I have introduced this chapter, but I decided not to put them down as they haven't been properly introduced in vanilla story at this point.**

 **Power levels:**

 **Zatouji - ?**

 **Saji – 320**

 **Tsubaki – 3900**

 **Sona – 5200**

 **Raissei - 1200**

 **James – 3500**

 **Issei – 320**

 **Sli-sli - 1**

 **James has been training a lot in the week before the current events took place; hence his new power level is much higher now. I thought I put Issei and Saji on the same level because in vanilla they seemed to be pretty equal in power from the handshake. As for Zatouji, I honestly don't know where to put their power levels at as the pet master didn't fight at all in the vanilla story as far as I know. Other characters that I haven't included this time simply haven't changed much at all so it's not that worth for me to add them in.**

 **Now then, if you guys don't understand something, either because I'm being too vague about something etc. Then do message me so that I know what I have forgotten or should include in the future chapters.**

 **Oh and before I forget, somebody asked me if Rias is going to stay with James and which girl or girls will stay with Issei. At the moment I am thinking of having Irina go with Issei while the rest go for James. If you think that Issei should get more girls or something then tell me, I will put everyone's opinions under consideration for this story.**

 **Until then, see you in chapter 7! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Immortal Phoenix

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

' **Talking'**

 **Before we begin, I was told that Sona is an "heir" not "head" of Sitri clan. Thank you for pointing out that mistake my friend. I am actually using the High school DxD Wiki to get some key information, so there is a chance that I will make such mistakes in the future. That's all I wanted to say so please enjoy!**

 **The Immortal Phoenix**

 **In James's house…**

James was currently doing his daily work out at the gym in his house. The gym was very spacious and had all sorts of training equipment installed in it. The walls and the roof are coloured white while the floor is covered in black, impact absorbent mats. On one of the walls there was a rather large mirror attached to it. James was performing one-handed push ups in the middle of the gym. He was wearing black shirts and white tank top. He wore red running shoes and black socks.

'1997… 1998… 1999… 2000!' James said as he finished off his exercise.' Alright I think that's it for tonight.'

James approached a white painted table made out of wood. On it, there was a protein shake as well as a large water bottle. Once he drank his protein shake, James approached the mirror on the wall. He took off his tank top, exposing his well-developed muscles to air. James looked over the scars that adorned his body which reminded him of the struggles he had to go through, that is, before he came out on top.

'Hey, Apocalypse, I want to talk.'

 **What is it partner?' The dragon answered.**

'Have you noticed how Rias's behaviour has been strange recently? She seems to be daydreaming a lot. It gets to the point that she doesn't even respond to people.'

 **I can't tell you for sure partner. All I can tell you is that mysteries are revealed in due time.**

'I suppose you're right. I'll just have to wait to find out what's up with her.'

James cut off the link with the dragon and exited the gym shortly after. The house was quiet because Asia was already asleep. James entered his bedroom, got undressed and entered the bathroom to take a shower. Once he finished, he went to bed to get some sleep. He wasn't able to though, as a Gremory magic circle appeared in his room. Rias appeared out of said circle and looked at James with serious eyes.

'Umm, Rias? Do you know what time it is?'

Rias didn't respond to the question. Instead she jumped on top James, knocking him back down on to the bed with her.

'James, please make love to me!'

'O-okay… that's random…'

'Please take my virginity from me. As quickly as possible!'

'As much as I would like to say "sure, lets fuck", I am going to say no.'

'Why not?! Am I not good enough for you?! Are you just going to embarrass me like that?!'

'I didn't say that! I was just…'

'Then do it! Please hurry, before it's too late.'

'Get the fuck off me, Rias!' Rias was shocked at the sudden outburst. 'Get your senses back together! You literally barge into my room and now trying to rape me! I can see from your face that you don't feel right doing this, so I am stopping it here before you get hurt!' James pushed Rias off of him.

A grey magical appeared in James's room.

'Damn it, what's next? More cock hungry women or something?'

'It appears that I was too late.'

Out of the magic circle a woman appeared. She had silver hair and grey eyes, wearing a blue French maid outfit. She looked at James and Rias with a neutral look.

'Master and Sirzechs, would be saddened if they witnessed this disgusting scene, Rias.'

'Ok who is this woman? And who is Sirzechs?'

'That woman's name is Grayfia Lucifuge. She is the main maid in our family as well as my brother's queen. My brother is the man she mentioned.' Rias told James. 'My body is my own. It's only right that I get to choose who I want to give my first time to isn't it?'

'You are an heiress to Gremory clan. Please be careful with the decisions you make as they can ruin the clan.' She then turned to James. 'My apologies for coming in unannounced. I am Grayfia Lucifuge.'

'I will forgive you this time. But if I catch someone coming in unannounced, "Rias", heads are gonna role.'

'S-sorry about tonight, James. I will see you at school tomorrow.'

 ***That's James? Rias mentioned about her pawns. This one seems to harbour a lot of power within him.*** Greyfia though.

'Come, Rias. We have business to discuss.'

With that, Rias and Greyfia left James's room.

'… What the fuck just happened?'

 **The following day…**

James, Asia and Issei were walking to school together. James was quiet as he was still wondering what yesterday's events were all about. His thoughts were interrupted when Issei fell over due to a punch he received to the back of the head.

'ISSEI!' Matsuda and Motohama shouted.

'YOU SHITHEAD! Motohama yelled out.

'Woah, getting an early start today huh guys?' Issei said.

'Don't fuck around with us!' Matsuda exclaimed.' "MIRU" my ass! It's a body building man, dickwad!'

'And why does he use the soft male speech pattern?! Fucking creepy!'

'You know, there's this really "cute guy" all the girls in class-6C like, right?'

'You think I give a shit about a CUTE GUY?!' Matsuda retorted. 'That's probably the closest to man you can get! And he was dressed as a chick! It was hell, man! I was so scared! I seriously thought I was gonna die, you asshole!'

'Wait, are they talking about that guy you went to on your job, Issei?' James asked.

'Y-yeah.'

Hearing that answer, James bursted out in laughter.

'Holy shit, Issei! I didn't know you had it in you!'

'And why are you laughing about it? You maybe muscular, but we can take you!'

'By all means, do try.'

10 seconds later, the 2 perverts were downed on the floor as the trio went ahead to get to school. Somewhere along the way they met Kiba and were now close to school.

'You know Issei, I think you and that undine would have made a good couple.' James said

'Again with that? Just stop it already man.'

'No seriously. I think you should call he-. 'James stopped as he sensed Greyfia at the ORC club.

'Yeah, I sense that as well.' Kiba said.

'What is it?' Asia asked.

'We will find out when we get there.' James ended the conversation.

 **At the ORC club room…**

The 4 devils walked into their clubroom. They saw Rias sitting on her desk chair with akeno behind on her left. In front of her was Greyfia and Koneko was seated on the left sofa.

'Who's that woman?' Issei asked.

'Well then, since everyone is here, it's time to explain the situation I am in.' Rias said.

Before she could continue, a magic circle appeared. It spewed out flames and revealed a man in red suit with open chest, standing at the circle. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

'Phoenix…' Kiba said.

'It's been years since the last time I visited the human world.' The man said as he turned around to face Rias. 'Missed you, my darling Rias.'

'Who is that guy?' Issei asked.

'That man is Riser Phoenix. He is a pure-blooded devil and an heir to Phoenix clan.'

 ***Something about this guy I don't like*** James thought.

'Phoenix?' Issei asked again.

'He is also Rias's fiancé.' Greyfia stated.

'Rias's fiancé?!'

A few moments later, Riser and Rias were both seated on the right sofa. Rias's servants stood behind the left sofa, watching the pair in front of them. Akeno was an exception as she was serving tea to Riser.

'As always, Rias's queens tea is excellently brewed.' Riser said.

'The pleasure is all mine.' Akeno lied.

Riser was caressing Rias's hair whiles drinking tea. He then put down the mug and begun massaging Rias's left leg with his now free hand. This annoyed James a lot, but he had self-control. He knew that things would go south if he were to just jump in without a reason. Plus he could feel Riser's power, dwarfing his. Issei, on the other hand, had no self-control. He would indulge himself into his perverted desires. Luckily, Rias had enough of Riser's inappropriate touching and stood up in defiance.

'Raiser' I told you many times, I won't marry you.'

'But Rias, I don't think that your family will allow you to have such selfish ideas for long. The future of pure-blooded devils, depend on this. Are you just going to destroy it all with your selfishness?'

'Make no mistake, Riser. I do not wish to "destroy" the future generation. I do intent to marry. But the person I marry will be of my choice, not my families.'

'Your parents had already made the decision. The number if pure-blooded devils is drastically low so they arranged this engagement.'

'I will say it again, Riser. I will not marry you!'

Riser grab hold of Rias's chin with his right thumb and pointer finger and looked straight into Rias's eyes.

'Listen, Rias. I am the heir of Phoenix family. I cannot allow your self-centred needs to ruin our reputation. You WILL marry me. Even if it means for me to burn your servants to death, I will take you back to hell with me.'

'Please stop this at once.' Greyfia interrupted the argument. 'Mister Raiser, I am here under Sirzechs orders and I Will make sure nothing happens here, for his sake.'

'For his prized queen to say that... you had even me scared from that speech.'

'My masters foresaw that this would happen. They instructed me to carry out a certain plan – in desperate situation.'

'Desperate situation? What do you mean, Greyfia?' Rias asked.

'If Mistress exerted her will strong enough, I was advice to commence a rating game to settle this issue once and for all.'

'Rating game? You know, it has been mentioned before by Sona. Can someone fill me in on it?' James requested.

'A rating game is similar to chess, where the head devils or kings, force their servants to fight each other.' Kiba started.

'We each have a chess piece inside us that grants us certain attributes. That's why; the rating game is somewhat like chess. The main difference is that even a pawn can overpower stronger pieces.' Akeno finished.

'I have won many games already Rias. I am experienced in the game. You on the other hand, have no experience with rating games at all. You don't even have all the required pieces.' Riser boasted. Rias, just to make sure, this is your whole servant team?'

'What if it is?'

Riser let out a laugh. He then flicked his and a phoenix magic circle appeared. 15 girls came out of the circle.

'This is my fifteen pieces. In other words, I have a complete set.'

'H-he got a complete set off 15 pretty girls?!' Issei exclaimed. 'What a dick… what a man!' he cried out.

'Uh, Rias, that servant over there. He seems to lust after me…'

'His dream is to become a harem king…'

'How gross.' One of Risers servants said.

'Now I see, Yubelluna.'

'Yes, master.' A tall woman with long, purple hair and eyes approached Riser.

They began to make out, shocking everyone with the act.

'See this? You will never be able to do this, low-level devil boy.' Riser taunted Issei, while groping the woman's breasts.

'Shut up!' Issei exclaimed.

'Don't do anything stup- 'James tried to warn Issei but was ignored.

'How dare you to fuck around with other women when you are engaged to president! You oat-sowing asshole!'

'You cad. How dare you to say that in your position.'

'Like I give a shit! My position is not a high position. I am just her servant. Nothing more, nothing less!'

Issei summoned his boosted gear **(I forgot to add that during his training with Rias, Issei managed to get his boosted gear upgraded)**.

 ***For fuck sake! This guy is gonna get his ass killed… I guess I better do something before he gets himself killed.*** James though.

'I don't need a fucking game! I will beat all of you, right here and now!' Issei jumped in front of his group while getting a boost from his sacred gear.

'Mira.' Riser called out to 1 of his servants.

A girl with blue hair and light brown eyes jumped in front of Riser's group. She had a wooden staff as her weapon.

'This little girl? Er, I mean samurai…' Issei stood still trying to make observations of the girl in front of him.

The girl went for an attack, targeting Issei's abdomen. She thrusted her wooden stick and it hit her target. At least that's what she thought. To everyone's shock, James had stopped the wooden staff with his left hand.

'You moron… I warned you!' James said as he punched Issei in the face, sending the boy flying into a wall. Issei was instantly knocked out.' I apologize for my friend there. He doesn't know his place, so I occasionally show him where he belongs.'

'I can't believe that the Boosted Gear fell into the hands of such a weak and stupid boy. Very well…' Riser said.

'We will settle this in a rating game.' Rias stated.

'Very well mistress. I will notify Sirzechs of your decision.' Greyfia said.

'Riser, I will beat you, I swear!'

'I look forward to it, my dear Rias. Until we meet again – in the rating game.' Riser said as him and his peerage disappeared using their magic circle.

The entire room was silent as everyone contemplated at what had just happened.

 **The next day…**

Rias and her peerage were walking up a rocky hill. They have received news that the rating game will take place in 10 days' time, giving them an opportunity to train and prepare themselves for the game. Rias decided that they will train in her family's holiday mansion. Along the way they reached a spot that had a bamboo stick, running a constant stream of water. Since the girls were ahead, they decided to wait for everyone else and refresh themselves. Looking back they saw Issei carrying a rather large back pack on his back. He was sweating buckets from the heat and the energy he has to use to drag him and the heavy bag up the hill.

'Hurry up, Issei!' Rias called out to Issei.

'The water is delicious!' Akeno attempted to raise Issei's morale.

'Y-yes.' Issei panted from exhaustion.

'Should we help him carry the bags?' Asia asked as she was concerned for her fellow devil.

'No, this is part of training. We need to build up his strength.' Rias answered.

'I'm going ahead.' Kiba said as he passed Issei with same sized bag.

'Damn you, for showing off how easy you have it!'

'Pardon me.' Koneko said as she passed Issei as well with a bag that was multiple times larger than Issei's.

Issei fell over out of shock of witnessing Koneko's load.

'I give up!'

'Out of my way, Hyoudou!' James said as he passed by with a slightly larger bag than Koneko's

'What the hell are you carrying in there?'

'This? That's just my Rations and some clothes for training.' He answered casually.

'How much do you eat?!'

'Ever since I became a devil and trained no stop every day, I had to start eating loads to keep my body nourished.'

'That's inhuman!'

'Well, I'm not exactly human anymore now am I?' James said as he went further ahead.

A few minutes later and the group found themselves at the Gremory's holyday mansion.

'Wow, this place looks lovely!' Asia exclaimed in awe.

'Well then, let's head inside and start our training.' Rias said.

'Training?!' Issei cried out in shock. 'Just as I thought, you are a monster, chief!'

'No, I am just a devil.' She said with a smile.

'Come Issei. The real training starts now.' James said.

'Then what you call what we just did then?!'

'Oh, that? That was just a warm up.'

'A warm up?! I am going to die here aren't I?'

'Probably. Let's go get changed now.'

With that, the group split into their respective genders and went to get changed.

'Hey, uh, James. Why did you knock me out back the club?'

'Because you were acting stupid and would have been severely injured by that girl.'

'I don't care if I would have gotten injured! I wanted to protect chief! You should have done the same.'

'There is time and place to do that, Issei. You need to learn that sometimes displaying emotions in such manner can lead you to serious trouble.'

'Yeah but, you were able to stop that girl with ease! Why didn't you fight that prick?'

'For starters, I don't know how powerful he and his peerage were. Second, if I were to start fighting as well, who knows what could have happened. You heard the guy. He was willing to kill us just so that he could get Rias. Third, how do you think Rias would have felt, if her servant was killed out of his own stupidity? She would have been crushed in both shame and sadness. You represent our group Issei. And the crap you pulled there was nothing short of humiliating for all of us. Just be glad I saved your skin and drop this subject.'

'… Sorry, for my behaviour.' Issei said after thinking about James's statements.

Nothing was said for the rest of their changing time. The boys went out to the courtyard to wait for the girls. Everyone had their school gym uniform on. James was the only one with different clothes. He wore black pants that had the cuffs tucked into his black combat boots. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and purple arm bands. He also wore a red martial arts belt with a lot of it left untied and waving with the wind.

'What is that uniform James?' Kiba asked.

'This is my new combat uniform. The colour scheme represents Apocalypse. This will help me to train more effectively.'

'How so?'

'I will use magic to increase the weight on my arm bands, shirt and shoes.'

'Wow. Could you do that for me two?' Issei asked.

'No can do.'

'Why not? I want to become stronger as well.'

'You could barely handle the back pack and now you asking me to increase your clothing's weight? Your body will give out too fast with little gain. You need to master your body on its own before you make such additions to your training.'

'Damn it. Sometimes I hate myself for being so weak.'

'Just carry on training and you'll be fine. You do have the power to potentially kill gods in you after all.'

'Yeah I guess you are right.'

'Sorry to keep you boys waiting' Rias said as the girls were finally done.' Nice uniform James.'

'Thanks. So what is the training plan, chief?'

'I was hoping that you could train Issei to get him stronger. Could you do that?'

'I will answer your question, with another question. Do you want to win this game?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then I won't train him.'

'Why not?'

'Because we are tight on time and for me to focus on Issei would be a waste. He isn't strong enough to handle the intensive training that I am planning to go through. Plus he won't get strong enough to beat Riser. Get others to train him if you want, but I will do my own training.'

'*sigh* I suppose it can't be helped. Alright then, since you have a training plan ready, you can go and start your training James. We will focus on getting Issei all prepped up for the game.'

'Sounds like a plan. Call me when you need me.' James said as he disappeared through a rift.

 **With James…**

James appeared at the bottom of a mountain that could be seen from the mansion.

'Alright, first step, climb this mountain. Let's just make it a bit more challenging though.' He said as he started to apply weight magic on his previously mentioned clothing. '300 Kg on each piece should do.'

James applied the said weight on his clothing. He tried to move but found it extremely difficult.

'O-oh yeah. T-that's difficult e-enough!'

James proceeded to climb the mountain.

 ***With heavy weight training, I should acquire enough physical strength. Then to relax, I will do some meditation and spell casting to improve my magic control***

A few hours later, James managed to get to the top of the mountain.

'F-f-finally! Holy shit that was hard!' He panted. 'But look at the view. I can definitely use this mountain for meditation. Alright then…'

 **{Rejuvenate}**

James's stamina returned and his injured were healed.

'Good thing I learned that spell am I right Apocalypse?'

 **That is a smart idea. Pushing your body to its limits and then healing it, allow you to carry on with your training as you get stronger from each session.**

'I know right? And with my sacred gear I will become really strong in those 10 days. Hopefully I'll get strong enough to beat that cocky bastard.'

 **So, what are you going to do next?**

'I think I will go on another mountain climbing session. This does work my entire body. After that I will practise some spells. I was thinking of using the forest to improve my stamina. Jump from tree to tree non-stop and then have a long sprint. Yup, that's how I will train this week. Lots of running, mountain climbing, meditation, oh and some heavy boulder lifting as well! Oh man, I am getting so hyped up for this game.'

 **Let me guess, is it because you want a decent fight?**

'You know me too well.'

 **Well, you are my host. It's only natural for me to know things about you**.

'Yeah… alright times up, back to training!'

 **At the end of the day…**

The entire group was seated at the dinner table.

'W-why is there so much of mashed potatoes everywhere?!' James asked.

'Well, Issei and Asia went to cook and…' Akeno started explaining.

'Issei got out of control, got it.'

'Look at you though. You don't seem to have trained at all. Hell, even your clothes aren't dirty. Chief, why is it that I have to bust my ass out there while this guy does nothing at all?!' Issei said trying to put James on the spot.

'It's called magic, something you don't know about. I made my clothes extra strong as well as clean them. As for me, I used rejuvenation magic to keep myself healthy. And trust me, you have no Idea how hard I train.' He said with a darkened expression which quickly turned to a smile. 'How was your training anyway? Did you make any progress, Issei?'

'Not much…' Issei stated in defeat.

'Well, we got 9 more days so I am certain that you will improve enough to become useful for us. The main thing is don't give up.'

A few minutes later, everyone had finished eating.

'Well then, it's time for bath.' Rias said.

'B-b-b-bath?!' Issei gave a lewd face.

'That's right. We have 2 large baths, 1 for boys and 1 for girls. You want to peek on us, don't you, Issei? Or you want to join us don't you? '

'YES!'

'Well I don't mind. What about you, Asia?'

'I-if it helps him to train, t-then I don't mind…'

'Akeno?'

'Oh my, oh my. I always wanted to try and wash a man's back.'

'Keneko?'

'No'

Issei fell over in defeat as he realised that the girls won't let him to go with them.

'Too bad! What about you James? Wouldn't you like to take a bath with us?'

'I don't mind.'

'How about it, Asia? Would you like to be in the same bath as your beloved?'

Asia only nodded as she was too embarrassed to say anything.

'Akeno?'

'Oh my, oh my. I would like to see how muscly James is.' Akeno licked her fingers as she said that.

'Koneko?'

'… James isn't perverted, so I don't mind.' She said with a blush.

'What the fuck?! Why is HE allowed to go with you and I am not?!'

'Because he has been working hard for the club, so he deserves a reward.' Rias stated.

'Sometimes the world just isn't fair!' Issei cried.

 **At the boys bathroom…**

'Oy, Issei, what are you doing?' Kiba asked.

Issei had his hands against the wall that separated boys bath and the girls bath. He was staring intensively at the said wall.

'Shut up! This is my training!'

'You're trying to get an x-ray vision or something?'

'That's right! I want to see their naked forms! I want to become the "Harem King"!' He continued to stare at the wall hoping to get his new ability. It never happened…

 **Meanwhile, on the girls side…**

Akeno was washing James back with a sponge. He was faced away from the girls during this.

'I like your scars, James… they make you look… hot.' Akeno said seductively.

'Thanks. You look amazing as well, Akeno.'

'You know, I never stopped thinking about what you did to that fallen angel back then.' She whispered into James ear as she pressed her breasts against his back. 'It gets me all nice and hot down there. Maybe you would like to… "help me", with that problem?'

'Oh? You want me to make turn you into a woman? I could take you right here and now if you want.' James said as a means to tease Akeno back.

'Oh my, aren't you a bold one? Maybe I should sneak into your room tonight and…'

'Akeno, what are you doing?' Rias asked.

'Nothing, chief.' Akeno said with a smile.

'Thank you for washing my back, Akeno'

'Any time.' She said with a smile.

James went over to the pool and sat down.

'Aaaaah! Nothing beats a good, warm bath.'

'Hey uh, James.' Rias called for James's attention.

'Hmm? What is it, chief?'

'What do you think our odds of winning are?'

'At this moment?' Rias nodded. 'I don't think I need to answer that as you already know.'

'Do you think we can win after the training?'

James looked into Rias's eyes with seriousness.

'I can't tell, not yet. The man is stronger than everyone here. The worst part is, he was suppressing his power. There is no way of telling just how strong he truly is.' This saddened Rias greatly. 'Don't worry though; things do work out at the end. What's important at the moment is to focus on our training instead of worrying about the future.'

'I guess you are right.' Rias said with a small smile.

 **The following day…**

'So, rating games have a huge role in our society due to these reasons.' Rias finished talking about the rating games. 'Let's take a break.'

'I go make some tea.' Akeno said as she stood up.

'Then, I'll go with you.' Asia said before Issei stopped her.

'Hey uh, Asia, sorry about last night.'

'it's ok, you were really amazing back th-'

'Let's keep it a secret for now. It's not usable just yet.'

'I understand. I will help you until your ultimate move is complete!'

'Ultimate move?' Kiba asked.

'It's a secret.' Asia responded.

'Asia, could you come up here and tells us about what you know about exorcism and such.'

'Oh, okay.'

Few minutes later, Asia had a bible and a jar of holy water to help her share her knowledge with the group.

 ***Why do we even have those items here anyway? Oh wait… Asia… I forgot.*** James thought.

'There are 2 key tools that exorcists possess.' Asia began her lecture. 'The first being the holy water. Devils like us should not touch it.'

'What happens if we do?' Issei asked.

'Something very bad.'

'Bad? Being ambiguous makes it scarier.'

'The second item is the bible. I've been reading it since childhood. But now, reading even a single like gives me a strong headache!'

'Well, you are a devil.' Rias said to which everyone agreed.

'But the passage is absolutely enlightening!' She said as she opened the bible and tried to read it.

Everyone bore witness to how ex-nun couldn't let go of the fact that she can't read from the bible anymore, thus she constantly tried to read it with painful consequences.

 **Later that night…**

James entered the building through the front door. He decided to do extra hours of worked so he was coming back late. As he entered the door, he saw Rias holding a book whiles wearing glasses and a night gown.

'Rias? what are you doing up so late?'

'Perfect timing. Let's talk' She replied with a smile.

The two devils went outside to the observatory **(I have no idea what that building is called…)**.

'So, are you trying to come up with some strategies for the rating game?'

'Yes, I want to find some way to beat Riser. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be possible.'

'Why is that?'

'Riser hails from phoenix clan, an immortal bird. His power gives him great regenerative ability. A fatal wound on any creature would heal in mere seconds for Riser.' Rias said.

'That's a problem then.'

'That's not the only problem we have. You see, he has already won 8 rating games. He only lost 2 games and that was to keep a good relationship with the other clans.'

'So we are also at a disadvantage in terms of experience. Well, this is certainly a grave situation we are in.'

'That's right. To top it all off, Phoenix clan shares another trade from the phoenix, immortality.'

'Immortality?'

'Yes, he is pretty much invincible. Even if you do injure him he will simply heal himself. The only effective way of beating him is if he was to get worn out or a god-level attack was used on him.'

'Are you saying that you are giving up?'

'No, nothing like that.'

'That's good. The true losers are the people that give up in the face of bad odds. Don't worry Rias; I am sure we can win against them. We still got 8 days until the rating game.'

Rias kept quiet for some time.

'If I may ask, why do you not want to marry him? I know he is an asshole and all, but I think there is more to this than just that.'

'*Sigh* I'm the daughter of the Gremory clan. I've never been treated as an individual. People see me as Rias Gremory and nothing more. They only care for my title. This man, he only wants to marry me to further his own gains. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of my clan. It's just that I want to marry someone who loves me for who I am not what I am. I don't want to marry a man that sees me as Gremory, but as Rias. My wish may conflict with my parents wants, but I still never cease hope that I will marry to someone that truly loves me.'

'You may not have noticed Rias, but I do like you.' This caused Rias to look at James. 'Ever since I became your servant, I have noticed that you don't act like a pampered princess. You act like a normal individual with real hopes and dreams. Whenever any of us is in trouble… mainly Issei… you are always there to help. What's more, you aren't afraid of doing the right thing. If you need to kill, you kill for the sake of everyone you care about. I have started to like you more and more due to these qualities that you have as Rias, and not because of your clan title. Titles don't mean a thing for me; it's the person himself that truly matters. And because of that you have my full support. So let's go beat that guy when the time comes.'

Rias was shocked at James's speech. She didn't know what to say so she stood there gazing at James.

'Hey uh, are you ok? You seem to be out of it.'

'I am fine. It's just… you caught me off guard with that that's all.'

'Well, don't worry about it too much. Let's go get some sleep; we got a long week ahead of us.'

'Yes, let's go.'

Although she wasn't aware of it, Rias was beginning to fall in love with our hero.

 **Final day…**

The entire group had gathered at the courtyard. Currently, Issei and Kiba were about to spar.

'Issei, use your boosted gear.' Rias said.

'But you told me not to use it during training.'

'I meant "don't use it without my permission".'

'Oh, ok.'

Issei summoned his boosted gear which made its signature "Boost" sound.

'Keep boosting, Issei'

'Boost!' He called out.

Issei carried on boosting until he accumulated 12 boosts.

'He just boosted a total of 12 times.' Akeno said.

'Stop' Rias ordered Issei.'Do you see now, Issei? Before that you could barely handle 4 boosts. You have now tripled that amount. That's the result of your training.'

'I see!'

'Now then, begin.'

'Let's go, Boosted gear!'

 **(Explosion!)**

A golden aura appeared around Issei as his gear unleashed its power.

'What is that?' Asia asked.

'That would be the power Issei managed to gather. He can now use that power until he gets too injured or too tired to able to handle it.' Rias answered. 'Yuuto!'

'Yes, chief.'

Kiba jumped high into the air, bringing his wooden sword down onto Issei. Issei used his sacred gear to block Kiba's attack and repelled him away.

'Issei, unleash your power!'

He thrusted his boosted gear forward facing Kiba. I red power orb appeared in his hand. He flinched a bit due to the power he was about to release.

'Damn, I still fail!'

Kiba charged at Issei with the intention of ending the fight.

'Shoot!' Rias demanded.

'You…!' Issei unleashed his power at Kiba.

Kiba barely dodged the wave of power that was emitted from the boosted gear. What shocked them all was that James was standing in the wave's way. With a yell, he used his right hand to back slap Issei's attack, directing it to the mountain he trained on. He did struggle a bit though, but he didn't show any signs of that.

'Like I said…' James started as the mountain behind him exploded, leaving everyone shocked in awe at the scene. 'You have no idea how hard I train.'

'N-no way.' Issei stuttered. 'I am still that weak compared to him.'

'The mountain…' Koneko said with surprise.

'E-even I wouldn't be able to block that…' Rias said in awe.

'Well then, are we done here, chief?' James asked innocently.

'Y-yes.'

'Then let's go home, shall we?'

With that, the training week had come to an end. Rias and her peerage teleported back home to get some rest for the game that was to be held tomorrow.

 **End**

 **Alright! Chapter 8 is finished. I have been looking forward to this one as it laid out the foundation of how strong James can get and just how strong he will get in the later chapters. The next chapter is going to be the big showdown between Rias and Riser. I know you guys are waiting to see just how James is going to deal with the antagonist that we all love and hate, but I do have a small exam in 2 days' time so yeah… But hey, it's an easy exam and I shouldn't really need to use too much time on that so who knows, maybe Chapter 9 will come out faster than you might think! Other than that, I decided to be less descriptive of character apparel as every fan of the series knows how every character is dressed throughout series. I will be more descriptive with James or any other OC I include since you guys don't know how they look or what they wear unless I describe them.**

 **Character Introductions:**

 **Greyfia Lucifudge – The head maid of the Gremory family as well as Sirzechs's wife**

 **Yubelluna – Riser's queen**

 **Mira – Riser's pawn**

 **Riser Phenex – Heir to the Phoenix clan**

 **Power levels:**

 **Greyfia Lucifudge - ?**

 **Yubelluna –7800**

 **Mira – 1800**

 **Riser (Heavily Suppressed) – 12000**

 **Asia – 90**

 **Kiba – 4400**

 **Koneko – 4500**

 **Akeno –8000**

 **Rias – 9000**

 **Issei (Before training) – 340**

 **Issei (After training) – 800**

 **Issei (Dragon shot)- 800x12=9600**

 **James (Before training) – 3900**

 **James (After training) – 11000**

 **I hope you guys can agree with these power levels. I actually have a plan for next chapter as to how it will go down. Oh and I don't know how strong Greyfia truly is. The reason being is because I have only watched the anime itself so I will have to take a look at the manga if I want to at least get an estimate for her power.**

 **Harem**

 **There have been some reviews about the harem issue. Some said James should get all the girls while Issei gets only Irina. Others said that I should spare 2-3 girls for Issei to balance out the harem. Well, I am thinking of giving Issei ONLY Irina. The reason being is because of how the story is playing out so far. Yes Issei is still that lovable pervert that has a big heart (and a somewhat empty brain), but the issue is James. James is just so much more "Perfect" compared to Issei. I have weighted all scenarios and it just seems like the girls will go for James only due to his personality and power. Irina is Issei's childhood friend and is the only likely girl to go with Issei and that's only because they are childhood friends. Honestly, he is lucky with even having her in this story. Still, future chapters are unknown so nobody can tell how that will play out.**

 **Issei – Irina**

 **James – Everyone else (at least for now)**

 **Before I forget, thank you for the reviews guys! I enjoy reading other people's opinions on the story and their opinions on how it should go down. The guy who said that wants James to beat Riser down, don't worry, I will get you covered on that.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Showdown

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

' **Talking'**

 **The Showdown**

 **James's home…**

James was currently in his bedroom waiting until it was time to go to the clubroom. He was wearing the same clothes he used for training at Gremory mansion. Someone knocked on James's bedroom door.

'Come in.'

The door opened, revealing Asia.

'S-sorry for intruding.'

'It's ok. You chose to wear your nuns outfit?'

'Rias said I should wear my favourite clothes.'

'… You're nervous, aren't you?'

'Y-yes…'

'Come here.' James sat down on the bed and gestured for Asia to do the same. She sat next to him.

'You don't seem to be worried, at all. Why is that?'

James kept quiet for a short while, thinking of an answer.

'Well, I did grow up and conquered the streets of London. Fear is somewhat a thing of the past for me.'

Asia rested her head on James's left shoulder.

'Tell me a bit more about your past life.'

'I don't think you ne…'

'Please.' Asia gave James a sad look. 'I want to know more about you. You never talk about what your past life was like.'

James looked at Asia with a neutral expression. He didn't like to talk about his past as most people just thought of him as a mere crook, besides his gang of course.

'I guess you won't leave me any choice. Well, we do have some time to spare.' Asia smiled knowing that the boy she cares for is about to open up for her.' Where do I begin? How about from the beginning?' Asia nodded. 'I don't know where exactly I was born, I just know that it was somewhere in England. Me and my family were happily living together in London when I was 3 years old or so. I don't remember their names. I remember that one day; my mother came into my room. She was all scared for some reason and my 3 year old brain couldn't comprehend as to why she was like that. She simply grabbed me and put me in the closet, telling me to not move or make a sound. I complied. After she closed the closet, I heard her exit the room. Not long after, I heard shouting and screams. The screams were gone as fast as they started, and all was quiet. I was scared, not knowing as to what happened or what to do. Second turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. Eventually I had to get out due to hunger. I opened my rooms door that led to a small hall way. The hall way it self just led to my parents rooms. I had to take the stairs to go down. When I came down, I wasn't prepared for what I saw.'

'What happened?'

'…My parents… they were… murdered…'

Asia gasped at what she heard. Tears begun to well up in her eyes out of pity she felt for James.

'James I… I didn't know…'

'It's fine. It was going to come out sooner or later. Anyway, I found my parent's corpses in the dining room that was just there as soon as you walk down the stairs. Obviously I cried at the loss of my loved ones, but deep down I knew I had to carry on. I took all the money I could find and filled a bag with some clothes and food. I had to survive. With the final goodbyes, I left my house and entered the unknown.' James sighed as he wondered how to continue. 'Living on the streets was though. I had to constantly worry about food and any dangers that might pop up out of nowhere. London streets being run by gangs didn't help my case either. I was constantly stealing anything I could whether it was food or something valuable. Sometimes, selling valuable items just proved to be a bad idea so I got beaten up to near death. Eventually, I met my 2 other kids that were in same situation as me. It was my 2nd in command, Tomas and another kid. Her name was… Emily, if I remember correctly. We quickly became friends and looked out for one another. Everything was going fine, great even. We would work together to get food and any other necessities. Unfortunately our luck had run out. I was 7 years old when we managed to steal a briefcase from some random man. Turns out, that briefcase was filled with £20 notes, all neatly stacked. We were so happy. It was our biggest steal yet. The very same night, we got found out. Someone saw is with the money and followed us to our hide out. We got cornered by 5 men. One of the men had a pistol. He decided that we needed to be taught a lesson so he opted to shoot us. Back then I was nothing more than a scared kid. I stood there, frozen as the gun was pointed at me. Because we were just kids, the men decided not to tie us down as we would be too weak to resist them. Before the man pulled the trigger, Emily rushed out and grabbed hold of the man. Tomas joined her as well, but I was still too afraid. The 5 men managed to easily get my friends off of them. The guy with the gun got pissed and decided to shoot Emily instead. Just bang and she was gone.

Asia gasped. She never realised that James had suffered loses such as this which made her heart ache.

'Something within me triggered when I saw Emili's body hit the floor. As her blood stained the floor, I was getting angrier, and angrier, and angrier until I went completely berserk. I don't remember much of what happened that night. I simply woke up in an alleyway with Tomas watching over me. He told me that I just went crazy and began to slaughter all of the men. "It was like you became possessed by a demon or something" he said. Apparently, the men didn't even stand a chance against my strength and due to my speed the guy with the gun wasn't able to shoot me. I vowed that day to do whatever I could to defend anyone I hold dear to me as well as make my enemies suffer for their villainy. I trained every day to get stronger to fulfil that vow. Eventually, I went about killing off gang bosses in London. It got to the point that everyone had heard of me. Some called me the demon child, others just simply called me a monster, but the most common name I was referred to was "The Street Devil." Some people wanted to join my cause. It was mainly the people that also suffered from the gangs. I never said no nor did I say yes. They just simply followed me. Tomas was dealing with those people. He would tell them what to do instead of me. Eventually, those people became like family to me. Loyal and un-afraid of danger, these people promised to go to the very debts of hell if they had to. I was their inspiration, their strength, their vengeance. Using the money we stole, we bought our hideout and began to make dealings with crime lords and such. Whenever someone gave us trouble, I would go to take them out. We prospered and became known as the "Dancing Devils". I don't even know who came up with that name, but it stuck. Anyway, we were feared by all gangs in London. They would occasionally try something but would always fail. The last gang that tried to challenge us were the "Blood Brothers". Just some steroid infused monkey got too cocky after beating other gang leaders and such. Well, they were the last ones to challenge us before I came here to deal with a crime lord, Eito or something like that. Turned out he was dealing with fallen angels. I got into a scarp with one of those guys before I met you. The rest you know.'

'I see… Thank you for sharing.' Asia said while drying her tears.

James just smiled.

'C'mon, we need to get to the club room or they will bust our asses for being late.'

 **ORC clubroom…**

Everyone was patently waiting for the last 2 members to arrive. With 5 minutes left until the game, describing Rias as being anxious right now would be an understatement. To everyone's relief, a rift opened up into the room, revealing James and Asia.

'James!' Rias exclaimed out of happiness.

'Sorry chief. I just had to comfort Asia as she was incredibly nervous.' He let out a sheepish laugh.

'No, no it's fine. I was just worried that you might not show up.'

'Are you kidding? Why would I miss out on opportunity to kick some ass?'

'Yes that's true but still… you are my ace after all.' She whispered.

'What's that?'

'Er, nothing. Just nervous that's all.'

Sona and her queen entered the room, gaining everyone's attention.

'Excuse me.' Sona said

'Good evening, Sona.' Rias greeted her friend/rival.

'Welcome.' Akeno greeted them as well.

'The student council president and her VP? Why are they here?' Issei asked.

'The rating game is monitored by an outside clan. They will be monitoring us.' Rias explained.

'We volunteered for it. Because it's Rias's first game.'

'I will show you a fight that will make you proud to consider me as your rival.'

A silver coloured magic circle appeared in the room. Greyfia stepped out of the circle.

'Miss Rias, are you ready?'

'Yes, whenever you are.'

'When it's time to start, a magic circle will send you to the battlefield.'

'The battlefield?' James asked.

'It's a special dimension created for the purpose of rating games. You can unleash your power without worry for the damage it will cause to your surroundings, unless the rules specify otherwise.' Akeno explained.

James gave a toothy grin.

'Oh I am going to enjoy this.'

'I am returning to the monitoring room.' Sona stated. 'I pray for your success, Rias.'

'Thank you, but I'd reserve the judgement for the second half.'

Sona walked towards the exit. Before she reached the door, she turned around to look at Rias once more.

'Naturally. I just personally don't think that that man suits you.' She said as she left the room.

'Incidentally, his majesty Lucifer will be watching this game.' Greyfia announced.

'Oh… my brother…'

'Um, you just said "brother"? Did I mishear?' Issei asked.

'Not at all. Rias's brother is Satan himself.' Kiba answered.

'What?! Satan is your brother?!'

'…Yes…'

'The red-haired demon. Crimson Satan, also known as Sirzechs Lucifer. That is out president's brother.' Kiba stated. 'When Lucifer was killed in the last Great War, Sirzechs took over his position.'

'That would explain why you're the heir to Gremory clan.' James said.

Greyfia prepared a red magic circle.

'It's almost time.' She said.

Rias stood up from her seat.

'Let's go,'

Every member of Rias's peerage stood in the circle. They began disappearing one by one. Seeing that Asia was still nervous, James put his left hand on her right shoulder. When she looked at him, James gave her a warm small and a thumbs up with his right hand. She immediately felted more relieved.

The entire group was teleported to their battlefield. Issei and Asia got surprised that their surroundings didn't change at all.

'Huh? Don't tell me that something went wrong because of me!' Issei said in worry.

'Welcome, all.' An announcers voice was heard in the room. 'We welcome the Gremory and the Phoenix clans. I am a servant of the Gremory clan, Greyfia.' The announcer introduced herself. 'The battle field was build according to Rias's and Riser's advantages. The school in the human world which Rias attends has been replicated to be used as the battlefield.'

'Replica?' Issei asked.

'Look outside.' Rias advised.

Issei went over to the window and opened it. Everything looked the same except for the green sky.

'The sky, it's…'

'Green!' Asia finished for Issei.

'That's how the dimension looks like.' Akeno informed them.

'Both parties have been teleported to their respective bases.' The announcer continued. 'Miss Rias's base is in the old school building, where the ORC meets. Mister Riser's base is located in the new school building. If the pawn manages to get into the enemies base, he or she can instantly promote.'

'That means if they get into their base, It's a promotion for me just like that!' Issei said in happiness.

'Sure, if you can break through their defence which isn't exactly a piece of cake. You also forget that we need to defend our base from their pawns.' James said.

'Oh that's right… damn.'

Koneko approached Issei with a small pink ball in her hand.

'Here, take this'

'Umm, what is that?'

'It's how we're going to communicate in battle.' Rias explained as she inserted her own. It disappeared once it got fitted inside her ear.

Soon everyone had been set.

'And now we will start the game.' The announcer said.

Everyone gathered around Rias's table.

'The enemy base is in the new school building. Going through the quad is the fastest route, however…' Rias began planning their attack.

'It's in clear view of the new school building. The risk is far too great.' Koneko finished for Rias.

'Then maybe we should go through track and field grounds behind the new school building?' Issei imputed his opinion.

'I think that's what the enemy would expect of us. They probably stationed many strong knights and rooks in the clubhouse. It's an obvious first move.' Rias rejected Issei's idea.

'President, from the gymnasium we could get a view from the new school building. Could we try there first?' Kiba asked. 'It's close to our base and at the same time, we could gather more information.'

'It's a great strategic point, which means that we can expect some pieces to be there as well. I don't think they will be strong though considering how arrogant Riser is. He probably thinks that we would be too scared to go there.' James imputed his own opinion.

'I agree with that. A rook would be a good piece to send there rather than a knight.' Rias said.

'War sure is difficult' Asia said in worry.

'Well, I think we should just trust chiefs decision making in this matter.' Issei comforted her.

'First, we need to protect our front line. Yuuto, Koneko, set up some traps in the forest.' Rias commanded.

Koneko summoned her pet Shiro and made way out of the building with Kiba.

'Akeno, after the traps are set, cast some spells around the perimeter in the forest and the sky.'

'Yes, chief.'

'James, you should stand by with me until the traps are set.'

'Very well.'

'What about us, chief?' Issei asked.

'Asia will wait here with me as she is our support. As for you, Issei, I have to unlock some of your power.'

'My power? What do you mean?'

'I had to seal away some of your power since your body couldn't handle it. I think you are strong enough for it now.' Rias stated

She then approached Issei and placed her right hand on his left cheek. Issei blushed slightly at Rias's touch. He soon felt a powerful sensation deep within him.

 ***My power, I felt it deep within my body. It feels like I just got much stronger.***

'This is the result of your hard training. You are able to wield this power that I have now unsealed. You still have more power within you, but that will be unsealed in due time.'

'So this power that I am feeling right now, it's…'

'Only a part of your true power.'

'I see…'

'Listen, Issei. Even if you are up against a girl, fight to defeat her. Don't hold back. They certainly won't so neither should you.'

'I understand. I will win this for you!'

'Yes, I have high hopes for you, Issei.'

'President, can you hear me?' Akeno's voice came through the transmitter.

'Yes, I can.'

'Preparations are complete.'

'Okay, here is what we're going to do. I want Kiba to stay and guard the forest. Use the traps to aid you with that task.'

'Ok.'

'James, Koneko and Issei, I want you guys to go to the gymnasium and immobilise the pieces there.'

'Roger that, chief.' James answered and began to make his way to the gymnasium.

'Once you finished your task, I want you guys to leave the building. Akeno, you will destroy it once they left the building.'

'Alright then.'

'Commence this operation!'

A few minutes later, everyone was in their positions. Koneko, Issei and James were hiding on stage behind the curtain.The gym was dark, making it easier for them to hide, or so it seemed. The gym lights went up, giving light to the entire building.

'We know you're out there. Gremory slaves. Stop hiding and face us!' One of Riser's pieces demanded.

The trio did as they were told as they have been found out.

'So, the rook and the 2 pawns huh? One of which isn't as strong as Mira. Should be easy.' A woman with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes made the observation.

'Hey, Koneko, can I have the rook please?' James asked.

'No, I want to see who is stronger between me and her.'

'Aw, you no fun.'

'I am Xuelan, Riser's rook.' The girl described earlier introduced herself.

'I am Mira, Riser's pawn.' The girl that tried to beat up Issei in the ORC introduced herself.

'I'm Lle, Riser's pawn.' A green haired, blue eyed girl said.

'I am Nel, Riser's pawn.' Lle's twin introduced herself.

James looked at all the pieces before looking at issei.

'I let you have that Mira girl since you 2 have a score to settle. I will take the other 2 pawns.'

'Okay.'

 **(I will go ahead on focus on James fights since we know how Koneko and Issei deal with their opponents.)**

James approached the 2 girls he was about to fight.

'Alright then ladies, I will be your opponent for tonight.'

The girls just smiled at James before bringing out their blue chainsaws.

'What the fuck? I thought you guys would use magic or something, not bring chainsaws.'

'Are you scared? Please don't run from us!' One of the twins said.

'Just let us kill you, ok?' the other twin said.

'… You girls are just lame.' James said before casting a spell.

 **{Iron Flesh!)**

'So you can cast a spell.'

'Won't be enough to stop us!'

'Oh but I have to disagree with you on that one. Why don't you just try and cut me.'

'Well, if you wish to die…'

'Then we shall provide!'

With that, the twins jumped at James with their saws raised.

'James! Watch out!' Issei yelled out before he got hit by Mira's stick and sent to a wall.

'Mind your own battle, Hyoudou! Or it will be your downfall.' James said before the twins hit him with their saws, one around the abdomen, and the other around his chest.

To their surprise, the saws broke after not being able to cut through James's flesh.

'What is this?''

'You should be dead!'

'Sorry girls, but no flimsy toys are going to harm me.' He said before placing his hand on the floor.

 **{Freeze!}**

Ice formed from James's hand and travelled towards the twins. As soon as it touched them, they began to freeze over into ice cubes.

'What is thi…?!' one of the twins tried to cry out before she was completely frozen.

'*Sigh* How lame. Should have taken the other pawn. Speaking of which…' James said as he turned to look at issei.

He was currently holding Mira's stick with his boosted gear hand. Issei used his left hand to break the weapon.

'My stick!' The pawn called out.

'I have been training hard over those 10 days. Behold my ultimate move!' Issei called out as he dashed at his opponent and slapped her shoulder, causing her to fall over. She got up unscathed though and glared at Issei.

'That's your ultimate move? You didn't do anything but push me,'

'That push is just a catalyst to my technique. Behold!' issei said as he flicked his fingers.

 **{Dress Break!}**

In an instant Mira's clothes got shredded, leaving the girl completely naked. She yelped before covering up her body.

'Hahaha! How do you like my secret move! All I had to do was imagine you being naked, touch you and bam, no more clothes for you!' Issei boasted as he remembered how Asia helped him perfect his technique.

'I've lost all my respect for you.' Koneko said with an annoyed look.

'Damn it, Issei! And then you get mad when girls don't let you into the same bath with them!'

'But she is immobile, isn't she?'

'…Yes I suppose so.' James said with his own annoyed look. 'I see you have finished up your opponent' Koneko.'

'Yes.' Koneko answered.

'Alright then, let's get out of here and give Akeno the green light.'

'Wait, you aren't just leaving us here are you?! You still haven't defeated us!' The rook said,

'Oh, but we have. You'll see what I mean in a few moments.' With that, the 3 devils left the building.

'Chief, we took care of Riser's pieces in the gymnasium and are now outside.' James informed Rias.

'Excellent work. Akeno, please destroy the building along with Riser's pieces within.'

'But of course, chief.' Akeno replied as she gathered her magic for the attack.

After a short charge up, Akeno released her power in the form of lighting. It destroyed the gym leaving nothing but ruins on fire.

'Riser's rook and 3 pawns have retired.' Greyfia announced.

'Holy shit!' Issei exclaimed after witnessing what Akeno did.

'Akeno is a well-known devil in the underworld. They have given her a nickname "Priestess of lighting".' Koneko informed Issei and James.

'Alright, what's our next move, chief?' James asked.

'You need to go to the track and field grounds and eliminate anyone there. Kiba will join you shortly once he disposes of any pawns that Riser sent to our base.'

'Do you think Kiba is gonna be ok to deal with them alone?' Issei asked.

'If Riser's pawns are as weak as the girls in the gym then he won't have any problems.' James said.

'Well, I suppose you are right. They don't seem to be that strong now. Let's get going then.' Issei said as he tried to pat Koneko's shoulder.

'Don't touch me.' She said while backing away slightly in disgust. James just laughed at the scene.

'Oh' it's okay. I'd never use that on my comrades.' Issei said as he watched Koneko and James walk ahead of him.

'Even so, it's the worst attack ever.'

'I have to agree with her on that one. Seriously man, that's just outright dirty. You will never get a girlfriend if you keep that up, much less a harem.'

Issei was left speechless at James's statement. He stood frozen for a bit before he remembered that they were in a rating game.

'Oy, wait up you guys!'

Issei rushed towards them only to get blown back by a sudden explosion. He rolled on the ground for a bit till he stopped. Issei immediately got up as he realised what happened.

'Koneko! James!'

'What happened?! Someone answer me!' Rias shouted into her ear piece. 'Answer at once!'

Issei was too shocked to even speak. Above where James and Koneko once were, Riser's queen, Yubelluna, was flying with her staff in hand. The queen simply laughed at Issei's shocked expression.

'How dare you! I will avenge my friends for what you've done! Come down here and fight me!' Issei shouted at Yubelluna who simply stared at him with a smile.

'Do you honestly believe you can take me? Look at where your friends where they once were. Nothing remains of them. They will soon be announced dead.' The queen stated.

'Then you will get prosecuted for murder!'

'Foolish boy, anything goes in this game. If a piece dies during a rating game, it is simply labelled as an accident. I won't suffer any consequences for their deaths.' She exclaimed. 'Where is the announcement? By now it should have been clear that the rook and the pawn are no longer alive.'

'Well, maybe it's because you didn't kill us?'

Yubelluna's eyes widened as she looked above her. James was holding a blushing Koneko, bridal style while floating.

'H-how? You should be dead! A pawn can't survive a queen's attack!'

James lowered himself towards the ground. Once his feet were firmly planted on the floor, he put Koneko down.

'T-thank you for saving me, James.' Koneko said.

'Any time. Now then, onto the matter at hand.' James said as he looked at Riser's queen. 'I thought you might do something like this. A sneak attack from Riser's strongest piece, how predictable. Just shows how arrogant Riser truly is.'

'You just got lucky boy. Nothing more!'

'Maybe I did maybe I didn't, who knows?'

'How did you escape her attack James?' Issei asked.

'Well, like I said, I predicted that she was going to do that so I was ready to move.'

'You used your rift ability then?'

'No…' James smiled. 'I just simply grabbed Koneko and flew out of the way as fast as I could.'

'N-no way!'

'Keep training and you will be able to do that someday as well.' James said as he turned towards Yubelluna. 'You there, how about a one on one fight?'

'Don't be ridiculous. You are nothing more than a pawn!' The queen let out a laugh. 'Boast all you want, but it was mere luck that you lived through my attack. Now, I will show you why I am my Masters queen!'

'You're underestimating my abilities. But that's not what pisses me off the most about you.'

'Oh? And what is it that is making a weakling such as you angry?' Yubelluna asked James mockingly.

'Maybe it's because…' James vanished from where he once stood.

'What the?' the queen was shocked as she lost sight of her opponent.

'You tried to kill my friend.' James whispered into her ear.

Yubelluna turned around with a spell ready to cast. She didn't have time however, as James simply punched her in the face with his right fist, sending her crashing down to the ground. A huge dust cloud shot up from the impact, blocking of any vision on the queen.

'Riser's queen retired.' Greyfia said.

'What… The… Fuck…?' Issei uttered out a question as he saw James's un-impressed form. His eyes were red, indicating that he was in his Dragon Rage mode.

Soon another announcement was made.

'Riser's 3 pawns have retired.'

'Ah, seems like Kiba is done on his side.' James said as his irises returned back to his normal sky blue. 'Sorry for making you worry chief.'

'James! I nearly had a heart attack!' Rias screamed into the communicator causing everyone to flinch. 'If you pull that on me again, I swear, I will punish you when we get back!'

'ehehe… I will keep that in mind.' James side while scratching the back of his head.

Akeno approached the group with a Flirtatious smile.

'Oh my, oh my. You don't seem to be afraid to hit a lady, James.'

'Meh, she deserved it. Let's go meet up with Kiba and win this game.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Akeno said.

With that, the group made their way to the track and field grounds.

 **At the track and field grounds…**

The group were waiting for Kiba. It didn't take long for him to show up.

'Hey man, good jobs with those pawns.' James said.

'Thanks, but it was nothing compared to you taking out their queen.' Kiba replied.

'She had it coming. Anyway, let's go find the rest of them. I want to fight the "big man" himself.'

'James, wait just a moment.' Rias spoke up.

'What is it, chief?'

'Me and Asia are going to be joining you guys.'

'Isn't that risky? I mean, if they take you out then it's over.'

'I know full well what could happen, but they have lost their most powerful piece so we can go more offensively now.'

'They still got 2 pawns.'

'The base is filled with traps so it's fine.'

'… It's your call.'

After their conversation was over, Riser and the remainder of his peerage showed themselves.

'So it seems that the Gremory slaves aren't as helpless as I thought they were.' Riser addressed the group.

'Well, you know, proper training does that to you. Something you should try out.' James spoke up with a stature that reeked confidence.

'Confidence will get you nowhere, boy. I am the immortal phoenix! You have no chance of winning this game! And once I won, Rias will be mine and you will suffer for your tone!'

'How about it then? Me and you, 1 on 1.'

'James, don't fight him alone! He is stronger than you.' Rias warned James.

'I know well that he is yet to show his true powers, chief. But I do possess some tricks of my. I will be fine.'

Rias kept quiet for a good few minutes, thinking whether she should let James fight Riser alone or not.

'Fine, but call for us if you need help, okay?'

'Okay.' James agreed and turned to his teammates. 'Well then guys, looks like this is going to be the climax of this rating game. I want you guys to go take care of Riser's other pieces. I'll take of Riser myself.'

'Okay but are you sure you don't want us to help you? Chief said that this guy was strong.' Issei spoke up.

'Trust me; I know full well what I am doing. Besides, none of you would be able to do anything against his regenerative ability. Anyway, enough talk, let's get this started already.'

Everyone agreed and split up to pick who they wanted to fight. Soon, it was only James and Riser left on the field.

'So then, boy, are you ready to become an example to those who defy me?'

James gazed at Riser with an angry look.

'Now that my friends are gone, I can finally get serious. I am going to bust your sorry ass open like a can of beans.'

'Empty threats are all you have. You didn't even promote to queen so you are just a lowly pawn, a pawn that will beg for my mercy.' Riser laughed. 'Let me show you the difference between high-class and low-class devils!

Riser conjured a fireball and threw it at James.

'Now burn, Gremory slave!'

 **{Freeze}**

The fireball that was launched at James turned to ice and dropped on the ground shattering to bits.

'You froze my fire?! How did you do that?'

'Training.' James said as he rifted in front of Riser and punched him in his abdomen. Riser coughed up some spit and held onto his stomach in pain. He regained his composure and punched at James with all his might, only to hit air as James dodged his punch. James punched the back of Riser's head which caused him to stumble forwards.

'You little shit!' Riser yelled out as he unleashed more fire at James. James froze the flames again, but was surprised that Riser was not there anymore. He felt a punch connect with his temple which sent him flying across the field. Riser began to laugh at James.

'See? I told you, you're no match for a pure-blooded devil like me!' He laughed. 'I won't show any mercy to you or your friends! When I am done here and wed Rias, I am going to turn her servants into my personal slaves! Every day I will punish them for your insolence, but not you, no… I will kill you to make an example of those who dare to mock their superiors!' Riser laughed louder. 'Now get ready to experience the true might of the Phoenix!' Riser flared out his fire aura in hopes of intimidating James.

James got up and looked at Riser showing no fatigue or damage done to him.

'Let me show you something.' James said as he removed his left arm band. 'Here, catch!' He threw his arm band.

'You think you can use that as a distraction?' Riser said as he lifted up his right hand to catch the purple arm band. His devil senses told him not to, so he side stepped the piece of clothing. When the arm band hit the ground, a huge dust cloud erupted from where it landed, momentarily blinding him. When the dust cleared, he looked at James with wide eyes. 'W-what on earth was that?'

'That right there is an enchanted arm band. You see, Riser, I wasn't fighting with my full strength just yet. I had added weight onto my boots, arm bands and my shirt during training. I haven't disenchanted them yet.'

'What?! How heavy are your clothes?!'

'… 1Tonne per piece.' James said with a neutral expression.

'1 Tonne!? There is no way you are wearing that. You're lying!'

'Oh, but I am not. I was wearing a total of 5 tonnes the entire time. Shows just how weak you and your servants really are.' James said as he un-enchanted his clothes. He then stretched his limbs, creating multiple cracking sounds as he did so. 'Now then, let me show you just how strong I have become from to my training!'

In a blink of an eye, James was no longer were he once was. Riser looked around in panic, trying to find his opponent. He soon found himself flying across the field from a punch he received to his head. James used his speed to get to where Riser was flying to and kicked him with his right leg sending Riser flying to a different direction. James waited until Riser landed and fully stopped a good 30m away from him. Riser stood up slightly panting from the damage he received. He didn't care just how strong this pawn was. He was still a low-class devil and he was not about to lose to him. He flared out his fire aura in anger, his wounds already healed.

'It doesn't matter how strong you think you are, you're still not going to beat an immortal pho…' Riser was cut off as the power of destruction hit him directly at his face. A few moments later, Riser had recovered. 'You said you were going to fight me 1 on 1 yet you called your master to aid you?! What a coward you are!' He said while looking at James.

'What you talking about? Nobody is helping me.'

'Then how do you explain the Gremory signature power coming out of nowhere? Come out here Rias and watch how I burn your servant to death!'

'You still don't get it do you?' James said as he rushed at Riser with his right hand covered in the power of destruction. 'I am not receiving any help.'

Riser's eyes widened in shock as he saw the "low-class" devil in front of him use power of destruction. James's fist went clean through Risers face, he retracted his arm soon after the impact. Riser healed himself again, his face never leaving its shocked expression.

'H-how… how can you use the power of destruction? Tell me!'

James began to laugh at Riser, before looking at him with a serious face.

'I am the host of the "Soul of the Apocalypse". That's how I learned Rias's power. And now…' James said as he used the power of destruction to disintegrate his left hand. He then showed it to Riser as flames danced around it before dissipating to reveal his hand back at its place. 'I have your power as well.' He finished with a dark smirk as Riser looked at James in fear.

'T-this can't be real! How could Rias have recruited such a monster?!' Riser shouted out in disbelief.

'Monster? I only show my "monster" side to those who deserve death from me.' James stated. 'You may be lucky though, I can't kill you for the things you have done to Rias, but…' James began to power up as he used his dragon rage ability. His eyes turned into signature red as he released an aura that looked like the power of destruction. Riser's eyes widened as he could feel himself being pushed away by James's power. James finished his power up. Beneath his feet there was a crater that was created from James's power up. 'I can still teach you the meaning of fear!' James shouted out as he blinked to unprepared Riser and punched him in the face with a right hook.

Riser didn't even have time to think as James was already on him. This time, James locked his hands together and brought them down on Riser like a hammer. The attack connected with Riser's chest breaking his ribs and making him crash into the ground. The force was so great that Riser literally bounced off the ground. James used this opportunity to grab Riser's left leg with his left hand and pull him within his right arms reach before punching him to the face and making Riser bounce multiple times away from him. Once he stopped bouncing, Riser was sliding along the ground for a few more meters before stopping with his face in the dirt. After a minute of healing, Riser sat up and looked at James's face. His face was calm, but his eyebrows were scrunched showing that he was angry. His penetrating gaze was directed at Riser as his aura danced around his body. He began to walk towards Riser, taking his time to instil as much fear as he can into his opponent.

'H-how… how can you have so much power?! You're just a low-class devil! You are not supposed to be that strong!' Riser couldn't comprehend the situation he was in. All his life he went by the ladder rules. If you are high-class devil then lower classes are simply toys for your amusement. Low and mid-class devils have low power levels so they can't fight back, yet this man proved the rule to be false.

'You fool; this power is not something I was born with. I worked my ass off to gain these abilities. You will never be able to understand this as you never had to fight for your or anyone else's life! You had everything provided for you and that's why you will never be able to beat me!' James said as he raised his right palm and pointed it at Riser. 'I am going to end this once and for all! James stated.

Riser's eyes widened at what he heard. He looked at James palm as Gremory circle appeared in his hand. The crimson power flowed into the circle creating an orb of crimson-black energy.

'You can't do this! This is for a good cause! The pure-blooded devils are dying out and they are depending on the next generation that I and Rias can bring forth! Are you going to show no mercy to your own species?!' Riser tried to persuade James into stopping his attack.

'Mercy…?' James looked at Riser as his face twisted into anger. His eyes glowed a brighter red. 'You mean the kind of mercy you promised me and my friends after you supposedly won this game?! You have no idea what it's like to hear your friend cry every day in hopelessness knowing full well that her life is over if she losses this thing! I had to listen to her cry in her room during our training week knowing full well that I am the only one that can save her from her predicament! It tore my heart to pieces as my enhanced senses picked up every sob; every tear that dropped on her bedrooms floor… yet… she never showed that side of her to anyone during the day. She always acted like everything was fine when on the inside she was just a helpless girl.' James said as he remembered the training week. 'But you don't care do you? You will use any excuse to get what you want, hell you even threatened to kill her servants if she wouldn't go with you! No… mercy is not a word that I know off when it comes to assholes such as you!' James finished his rant as his attack was fully charged. 'Now, Riser, you will answer for the sins you have committed against everyone on this field!'

 **{Crimson Destruction Wave!}**

James released his power of destruction. A huge wave flew out targeting at Riser, who tried to fly out of the way. He wasn't able to however, as James's attack was way too fast for him to dodge. A few seconds after, the wave exploded. It was as if a powerful nuke hit the ground. A huge crimson dust cloud rose from where the attack landed.

 **Meanwhile with Rias and her peerage…**

Rias and the rest of the group listened to the whole conversation. Her eyes began to water from what she heard.

 ***He heard everything… and now he is fighting Riser for my sake…*** She though whiles trying to act strong in front of her peerage.

They watched the battle as their teammate began to gather energy for a final attack.

'Now, Riser, you will answer for the sins you have committed against everyone on this field!' James's voice was heard through the transmitter before the attack was unleashed onto Riser.

 **{Crimson Destruction Wave!}**

Seeing at how powerful the explosion was going to be, Rias quickly regained her composure and turned to her peerage.

'Akeno, help me raise a shield around everyone!' She shouted out.

She immediately complied and the two devils created a sturdy shield to protect themselves from the explosion. It was a good call as every building and tree in the battle dimension couldn't stand the force and were blown away, littering the battle field with debris. It felt like hours before the cloud disappeared with James floating above the hole he created.

'Riser Phenex has retired. Victory goes to Rias Gremory.' Greyfia announced.

Everyone cheered at their victory while Rias held onto her chest where her heart was located. She was looking at James with a stunned expression before everyone got transmitted away from the field.

 **At the ORC clubroom…**

Everyone was teleported back to the clubroom. Laughter soon filled the halls of the old school building as the devils were enjoying their victory. James was feeling tired from the attack he unleashed.

'Man, I am spent.' James said before everyone but Rias approached him.

'Dude, that was so fucking awesome!' Issei exclaimed. 'You literally obliterated the guy! How did you get that strong man?'

'Well, you just need to practise a lot with spells and then meditate to get better energy control. The result of it all was that final attack I used on Riser.' James answered with a sheepish smile. 'But you probably want to know how I got strong physically don't you?'

'You said you trained with heavy clothes didn't you?'

'Yup, started at 300 kg per piece and worked all the way to a tonne per piece.'

'James, did you wear those weighted clothes until facing Riser?' Kiba asked.

'Yes I was.'

'Even when you repelled Issei's attack?'

'I don't like to brag, but…'

'You got to train me man. I want to become strong enough to get my harem!' Issei exclaimed.

James looked at Issei with a "seriously" look.

'Well, it does seem like you can start training with weights on so I guess I can help you out. But I won't go easy on you; otherwise you will never catch up to me.'

'I'll do it!'

'By the way, has anyone seen chief? She doesn't seem to be arou….' James was cut off as someone jumped on him, causing him and the person to fall over.

It was Rias that jumped James. She was looking at James sky blue eyes with her own blue-green eyes. She had a happy expression on her face as she hugged James before kissing him on the lips. James was surprised at the gesture at first, but he returned the same passion that Rias was showing him.

'WHAT?!' Was all that Issei said as he was looking at the couple on the floor. 'Dude I'm so jealous!'

A few moments later, Rias and James parted and looked at each other.

'Rias, I…' James began before Rias put a finger on his lips.

'Say nothing else. You've done more than enough for today.' She said without a care about everyone else in the room. James smiled and nodded at Rias.

A silver magic circle appeared in the clubroom. From it, Greyfia and a long, red haired man came through.

'Brother?!' Rias exclaimed.

'I came to congratulate you on you victory against Riser, Rias.' The man spoke up.

'You must be the demon lord, Sirzechs, am I right?' James said as he looked at the man with neutral expression. He could sense the seemingly limitless power coming from him.

'He is the demon lord?!' Issei shouted out in disbelief.

'That is correct. You are the pawn that beat Riser in the rating game. I must say I'm impressed with your abilities. May I have your name?'

'It's James.' His expression never changed as he was still wondering what the devil king is going to do.

'I am pleased to know that Rias has recruited such talented individuals into her peerage. Host of the legendary "Soul of the Apocalypse" sacred gear. Please serve my little sister well.'

'Okay.'

'Now then, Rias.'

'Y-yes?' Rias stuttered as she was addressed by her brother.

'Since you have managed to defeat Riser in the rating game, your marriage contract has been officially cancelled as per agreement of this rating game.' Sirzechs stated much to Rias's joy.

'Thank you, brother.'

'Well then, I best get going. I got a lot of work to do so they need me back in the underworld.' Sirzechs said with a smile before him and Greyfia left through a magic circle.

'Alright everyone, we are going to celebrate our victory at James's house.' Rias stated causing James to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

'How come we doing that in my house? Isn't the club room good enough?' He asked.

'That is true, but…' Rias approached James and gave him a hug. 'I want to know more about the place I am going to be living in from now.'

'You going to do what now?!' James asked in disbelief.

'You don't want me near you then? Does that mean you don't like me, James?' Rias asked while pretending to look hurt.

'N-no, I never said anything like that! I just simply don't know why you would want to move in with me!'

'Well, the reason is quite simple.' Rias gave James another kiss. 'You stole my heart and now you must take responsibility for it.'

Everyone in the room was amused by the scene that unfolded in front of them, except for Issei.

'This is so fucking unfair!' Issei cried out while everyone laughed at his expression.

With that, the group exited the clubroom and made their way to James's house.

 **End**

 **Chapter 9 done, and with it, Riser's saga! In the anime this is the end of the first season. I am sorry for taking time with this chapter. It took me a while to come up with how I should do the "James vs Riser" battle and all that. In fact, I deleted some of the scripts as I felt like some of them made no sense or just simply wasn't like James at all. I hope this will suffice your expectations. Other than that, I hope that James's back story is something you guys will like. I am planning to reveal more in Kokabiel's saga. If you have any questions or if somethings is unclear, you know what to do.**

 **Now then, there are some things I need to ask from you guys. Do you want me to write fillers like in the vanilla with James included? Do you want lemons? I honestly haven't made up my mind with that so I reserve this decision to you guys.**

 **Characters introduced:**

 **Xuelan – Riser's Rook**

 **Lle – Riser's pawn**

 **Nel – Riser's pawn**

 **Sirzechs Lucifer – Devil king and Rias's older brother**

 **Power levels:**

 **Xuelan – 3900**

 **Lle – 2000**

 **Nel – 2000**

 **Riser – 25000**

 **James (Heavy Clothes) – 11000**

 **James (Without Heavy Clothes) – 19000**

 **James (Dragon Rage) – 40000**

 **James (Crimson Destruction Wave) 55000**

 **I didn't include Sirzechs since I don't know yet what kind of power level I will give him. That will have to wait until the future.**

 **Harem:**

 **This has still been undecided. I had a talk with one of the readers and I am being suggested to give Asia to Issei as well as Irina. It is still a possibility, but it must be decided soon as season 2 is where the relationships take off.**

 **That's all I got to say for now so… I guess I'll see you in the next chapter or filler. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Troubled Knight

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

' **Talking'**

 **The Troubled Knight**

 **2 weeks after the rating game, James's bedroom…**

James and Rias were currently sleeping together in the same bed. Rias's naked body hugged James's right arm. They had been dating ever sense James beat Riser in the rating game. It didn't take long for the two to fall for each other and rumours to begin spreading around the school campus. While most girls loved the idea, a lot of the boys hated James for scoring the hottest girl in the school.

The alarm clock went off. It was 5 am. James quickly turned it off so that Rias doesn't wake up. He tried to free his arm from Rias's grasp without disturbing her sleep, but it was futile.

'Morning, James.' She said as she looked at James with a happy smile.

'Morning, Rias. I didn't mean to wake you up.' James said as his sky blue eyes looked into Rias's own.

'You know I don't mind that. Besides…' Rias began as she got on top of James, exposing her naked body to him. She leaned closer to James face, her red hair falling around his head. She then whispered into his ear. 'I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to "bond" with my cute servant.' She finished with a passionate kiss on James's lips.

The kiss lasted for half a minute before the lovers broke apart for some air.

'Well, we got some time left before school, so…' James was interrupted with another kiss from Rias.

 **Lemon Start…**

The two devils began to explore each other's bodies while keeping their lips connected. James's right hand was holding on to the back of Rias's head while his left went up and down her back before finally stopping on her right ass cheek. Rias wasn't letting up as she used her arms to explore every detail on James's scarred yet toned body.

After a couple minutes of enjoying each other, the lovers decided to get serious and move onto the next stage of their "bonding". Rias moved herself into the same position as she was when she was hugging James's right arm. She used her left arm for support while her right went down James chest, then abdomen, and then reached his member. She began to stroke it in hopes of getting it hard. It was working…

James wasn't letting Rias have all the fun for herself. He used his left hand to massage her butt cheek before using it to gently rub her vagina, while his right hand went to squeeze her right breast. This earned him a few moans from Rias, indicating that whatever he was doing was pleasing her greatly.

'I can never get used to your touch…' Rias whispered after they broke their kiss once again.

'I am not even trying yet.' James stated with a smile.

James moved his head to a position that was on Rias's right side of her neck. He then began to plant multiple gentle kisses as well as giving a few quick sucks on her neck. He used his right hand to play with Rias's right nipple, giving gentle yet strong enough pinches to stimulate her body. Once again, James was awarded with more moans from Rias. Using his left hand, James put his middle finger inside of Rias's pussy while his thumb played with her clitoris. It didn't take long for Rias to reach her first climax. Her body shivered at the sensation of cumming to James's foreplay skills.

Resting for a few minutes, Rias decided to get on top of James. This time, she positioned her head above James's dick while giving him a good view of her womanhood. She stroked his penis before sticking her tongue out and beginning to lick the tip of the member. This has earned her a few grunts of pleasure from James who was very much enjoying the feeling of Rias's tongue.

Deciding not to let his partner to be the only one to provide the pleasure, James used his left hand to massage Rias's left ass chick while fingering her pussy with his middle and pointer fingers on his right hand. After a minute of foreplay, James moved his head closer and begun to lick Rias's clitoris. Rias quickly moved her head away from James's penis as she gasped at the sensation of his tongue. It didn't take long for her to move back to pleasuring her partner, except this time she put his member into her mouth. She carried on working the lower shaft with her left hand while continuously bullying the head of the penis with her tongue.

'Wow, you have gotten pretty good at this.' James commended Rias.

'We have been dating for 2 weeks now; I think I would have learned a few things that please you by now.' She said with a blush on her face before using her right hand to caress James's balls.

James grunted at the sensation, feeling that he was nearing his limit. Deciding not to be the only one to display craftiness in love making, James dug his fingers into Rias's woman hood as far as he could before flexing them to hit her G-spot. Rias moaned into her partner's dick as she felt herself in heaven from the pleasure she was receiving. It didn't take long for the couple to finally climax, With Rias's juices spraying on James's face while he was cumming in her mouth. James slurped up all of her love juices, while Rias swallowed the content that was released into her mouth from James's manhood.

The two rested up for another few minutes before Rias shifted her position to face James again. The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes longingly before they made out again. Rias used her right hand to grab hold of James now fully erect, 7inch member; and guided it to her womanhood. She looked at James with a blushing yet concerned facial expression.

'What if Asia walks in on us?' She asked.

'The walls are soundproof and she is still asleep. Even if she wakes up and makes her way to my room, the magic I placed in the hall way will trigger and tell us of a presence there.' He explained.

Rias nodded with a smile, fully trusting her partner's words. She then proceeded to lower herself onto his penis. It went in. She gasped at the pleasure of being impaled before moving her hips up and down on his shaft. The two grunted from the pleasure of their act as Rias began to slowly increase her speed, wanting more and more of the said pleasure. Soon, James began to move his own hips in hopes of matching Rias's pace and getting into a rhythm. This resulted in the two experiencing even more pleasure from being connected as lovers. They carried on like so for a while before Rias felt herself reaching her limit once more. Her walls tightened around James's penis as he increased the thrusting speed even more. Not being able to hold in anymore, James sat up and hugged Rias, who returned the gesture. They kissed passionately once again before moaning into each other's mouths as they both climaxed. A minute later, the couple went back to laying down position with Rias on top of James, still connected downstairs and panting out of exhaustion.

 **Lemon end…**

'T-that was… amazing.' Rias said with a still visible blush on her face. 'No matter how many times we have sex, I can never get used to the pleasure.' Rias placed her head on James's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She was relishing the warmth from his body, so much so that she was struggling to keep herself from falling asleep on top of James. She enjoyed these moments, in fact, Rias felt like she wanted to spend an eternity with James in such position. He looked at her with a smile before giving Rias a light hug with his right arm.

'I do try to make it good for you like you do for me.'

Rias smiled and kissed James on the lips. She then looked at the alarm clock, it was 6 am.

'We should go take a shower, we got an hour left before we need to get going to school.' She said. 'Want to join me?' She asked seductively.

'Sure, but we can't do it anymore or else we won't be able to have breakfast before school.'

'Well, I guess you are right. Too bad though, I really wanted to have some more "bonding" time with my cute servant.'

'Too much of good thing will make it boring, remember that.'

'*sigh* I suppose you're right. Come; let's go take that shower then.' Rias said as she got up from the bed, exposing her beautiful back for James's eyes.

 ***Man, I sure am lucky.*** James thought before he followed Rias to the bathroom.

 **After shower and breakfast…**

James, Rias and Asia were making their way towards school. Rias had her usual smile on her face while James was looking at Asia in thought.

'Hey, Asia. Can I ask you a question?'

'What is it?' Asia replied as she looked at James with curious eyes.

'Do you like Issei?'

The sudden question blew Asia's mind as she struggled to think of an answer. Rias was watching the exchange between her servants with keen interest.

'I-I uh, I.' Asia stuttered as her mind was having a meltdown.

'It's ok to tell me these things. I may be able to help you out.' James assured her as he put his right hand on Asia's left shoulder.

'I-I don't know what I feel for Issei.' She said with a blush on her face.

'Why don't you try and describe your feelings to me then.' James said while giving Asia a warm smile.

'W-well, whenever Issei is around… I uh… I feel warm… and happy being nearby him. He… he makes me feel safe like you do. Even though he acts a bit indecent sometimes, I feel that he has a good heart within him.' Asia finished as she recounted her feelings and thoughts about Issei.

'I think that you may very well be in love with him.' James said with a smile.

'R-really?'

'Tell you what, why don't you ask your heart how you feel. When you are ready and made up your mind, ask Issei how he feels about you. I am sure that he likes you as well.'

Their conversation ended as they have finally arrived at Issei's house, where they usually meet up with him.

'Good morning James, Asia, chief.' Issei greeted everyone with a smile.

Asia looked at Issei and thought about what James said to her earlier.

'M-morning, Issei.' Asia greeted him back with a small blush.

James looked at the scene with a smile.

'Hello Issei, I trust you rested well?' Rias approached her pawn.

'I did, but I'm still feeling sore from James's training schedule.' He laughed while scratching the back of his head.

'If you want to catch up to me in power, you need to get used to that 50 kg per piece of clothing, otherwise you will never get stronger. Isn't that right, Ddraig?' James asked.

 **(I tell him the same thing every time to motivate him.)**

Since James arranged a training schedule for Issei, it didn't take long for Issei to awaken Ddraig. Turns out, the red dragon is pretty relaxed about having the black dragon emperor, who is his rival' training his host.

'Oh yeah, James, you never told me about the kind of training that you do these days.' Issei said.

'You really want to know?' James asked to now nodding Issei. 'I must warn you, it will give you a shock, so don't get de-motivated from your training.' James warned.

'I just want to know the difference between your training and mine.'

'Ok, but I warned you.' James said as he got a bit serious. 'Right now, I… I'm using magic to create a 200 times earth's gravity sphere to train in!'

'200 TIMES GRAVITY?!' Issei shouted in disbelief causing some pedestrians to look at him weirdly. Issei soon recovered, realizing that everyone on the street was staring at him. 'I-I mean, uh, can you imagine living on a planet like that?' He laughed as he made it seem like a normal conversation to any people that were eavesdropping. He then got closer to James and whispered. 'How the hell can you pull that off?'

'It wasn't easy, I tell you that.' James replied. 'I started with 60 times and then managed to get up to 200.'

'I feel like I'll never be able to catch up to you. You got that strong in 2 weeks?' James nodded at Issei's question. 'Man, I sure am jealous of you right now…'

'Don't envy my powers, Issei. It will only get in the way of your development. Use that as a goal to achieve higher power.'

Issei nodded and the 4 devils carried on with their journey to school.

 **At the classroom…**

It was break time. The perverted trio had gathered around Issei's desk.

'Have you heard the rumours about James?' Motohama asked.

James's acute hearing picked up on his name so he listened in.

'What rumours?' Issei asked in confusion.

'Rumours about him getting one girl after another and doing all sort of evil!'

'What?'

'By blackmailing Rias and Akeno into doing all kinds of sexual activities with him!' Matsuda took over. 'He even has his bloody hands on the school's mascot, Koneko. He devours her under-developed body like a beast its prey!'

'What are you talking about?' Issei asked in confusion.

'Not to mention, James's seemingly endless lust for girls has reached out to Asia as well!' Matsuda ignored Issei.

'And we started it all!' Motohama confessed with a smile.

'What?' Issei was still dumbfounded before he gave a scared expression.

'I'd go crazy with jealousy if I didn't do this!' Matsuda admitted.

'Perhaps we've gone mad already!' Motohama exclaimed.

'You must have because if he catches you then…' Issei began before Matsuda cut him off.

'That's not all the rumours we spread. There is a rumour, that James and Kiba are gay lovers!'

'I hear it's popular between a lot of the girls!' Motohama informed.

'And you guys are dead…' Issei said to the now confused pair of perverts.

They felt a hand grip their shoulders, instantly paralyzing them in fear. They slowly turned around to see sky blue eyes, penetrating their skulls with their stare.

'Is that the rumours… that you two been spreading?' James asked with a dark smile on his face.

'N-n-no we didn't!' The perverted duo exclaimed.

'That's odd. I seem to recall Motohama confessing to have spread them…'

'Eh well, you know Motohama. He likes to make silly jokes, hahaha.' Matsuda laughed nervously.

'Well, guys, I don't do jokes like those.' James said as he dragged the now crying Matsuda and Motohama out of the classroom.

 **20 minutes later, at Kendo practise room…**

'Well guys, Kendo practise will be next period. I'll see you back at class later.' James said with a cheerful smile.

James had tied the half-naked perverts with a rope to a support pillar that had a branch sticking out of it. In front of them was a sign that had "Free training dummies for Kendo club!" written on it. It was facing away from the boys so that anyone that looks their way could easily see the text.

'James, don't leave us here!' Motomasa yelled.

'Have mercy!' Matsuda pleaded.

Their screams however, fell on death ears as James continued making his way back to class.

 **In Issei's room, afterschool…**

The Gremody devils had gathered for a meeting at Issei's bedroom.

'Um, chief, why are we holding a meeting here instead of the clubroom?' Issei asked.

'Because, Issei, the clubroom is getting cleaned today, so we can't do our devil related business there.' She replied.

'Then why not use James's house? The guy is loaded and all.'

'Same reason as previous, my house is getting cleaned as well.' James answered Issei's question.

'I see…'

'Well then, let's begin with the contract summary.' Rias said. 'Akeno formed eleven.'

'Yes'

'Koneko formed ten.'

'Yes.'

'Yuuto formed 8'

'Yes'

'Asia formed three'

'Yes.'

'You are doing great, Asia!' Kiba commented.

'My, my! Not bad at all!' Akeno said.

'That's not a bad result for a rookie.' Koneko stated.

'Thank you so much!' Asia thanked for the compliments.

'As for Issei…' Rias began before drinking tea. 'Zero.'

'I-I'm ashamed of myself.' Issei said with a sad smile.

'Oh dear, Asia is even newer that you and she got more contract.' James said before laughing at Issei.

'Chief, what about him then!'

'James completed thirteen jobs.' Rias stated.

'W-what?! How?!'

'I guess that there are lots of people that need an assassin's services.' James said coolly.

'You need to get those contracts made Issei, otherwise you'll never become a high-class devil.' Rias informed.

'I know! I'll make it to the top of the group next month!' Issei exclaimed with determination.

James just snickered at that.

'What?'

'Nothing, just thinking about how you going to do that, that's all.'

'You'll see, I promise.'

'If you say so...'

'Sorry for interrupting!' A woman entered the room with a tray full of homemade cookies. 'You're having a Karuta club meeting, aren't you? I just thought I will bring some cookies for your friends Issei. Oh, and something to look at as well!' She said as she held 2 photo albums in her hands.

'Huh?! Mum, what the hell?!' Issei exclaimed seeing what his mother brought up to his room.

It didn't take long for the group to begin their trip into Issei's past.

'This here is Issei back in the elementary school!' Issei's mom pointed at a picture with naked Issei drinking from a milk bottle.

'Oh, my. He's stark naked!' Akeno stated while looking at the photo. 'He was so small. Isn't it adorable?'

'Issei's embarrassing history…' Koneko bluntly said.

'That was back in kinder garden. He was already going after girls' skirts.' The mother informed the group.

'Just great.' Issei said un-amusingly.

'He looks so cute!' Rias stated while looking at Issei's photo.

Asia couldn't stop from blushing at Issei's picture.

'Damn it …' Issei whispered to himself. 'Why did you have to dig those out, mum?' He asked.

'She's a good mother.' Kiba commented while holding the other album.

'Yeah, right!' Issei retorted angrily.

'It must be nice to have a family.'

Upon hearing those words, James listened in on their conversation.

'Oh yeah, Kiba, do you…' Issei began before getting cut off.

'Hey, Issei, this photo here…' Kiba began while pointing at a picture with Issei and another kid.

'Oh, that boy used to be my neighbour. We played a lot back then. He moved because his parents got a job overseas or something like that.' Issei informed Kiba about the kid. 'What was his name, again? I think it was…'

'Hey, Issei…' Kiba interrupted him. 'Do you remember this sword?'

'Nah, it was a long time ago.'

'It really is a small world.' Kiba said with a smile. 'I'd never thought I be seeing it like this.'

'Seeing what?'

Kibas eyes narrowed as he displayed a face that showed anger towards the sword.

'This is a holy sword.'

'A holy sword?'

'Never mind.' Kiba said before closing the album and giving it back to Issei with a smile. 'Thank you, Issei.'

After a few minutes, Kiba left the room.

'Hey, Issei, show me that picture that Kiba was interested in.' James requested of Issei.

'Uh, sure thing.' Issei said before opening the album to the right page and handing it to James.' Here, this is the picture.'

'I see… that's all I wanted, thanks.'

'No problem.'

 ***I wonder why Kiba is acting like that to a holy sword.*** James thought.

 **Later that evening…**

James was summoned to a random flat room. He prepared the Gremory magic circle and stepped through it. When he arrived, James found himself in a rather expensively furbished room. There was a man with black hair with front golden highlights, wearing a black night gown.

'You summoned a Gremory devil, correct?' James asked with narrowed eyes.

'That is correct.' The man said.

'What is it that you would like me to do, then?'

'Well, I was just hoping to have a drinking partner.'

'… Is that so? Seems like an easy enough task.' James said never looking away from the man.

'Alright, I'll be right back with the drinks.' He said before disappearing through a door.

 ***This guy… He is definitely a fallen angel… and a strong one at that.*** James thought.

A few minutes later, the man came back with a tray. It had a 2 cups and a whiskey bottle on it.

'Sorry for making you wait.' He said before placing the tray down on the table and sitting down on the sofa.

'No, no it's fine. I got plenty of time.' James said as he sat down as well.

 ***This young devil… if my reports are correct, he became a devil about a month ago. Yet, he harbours such power… Its unheard of.*** the man thought.

'Whiskey is all I got. I hope you don't mind that.' He asked James.

'I'm fine with that. Um, what should I call you then?'

'Call me… Aza.' The man said after a short pause.

'Aza?' He nodded. 'Why can't I just call you by your real name, Azazel?' James asked with a serious expression.

'So you could tell.' The man now known as Azazel closed his eyes and smiled. 'May I ask, why are you acting so calm if you know that I am your sworn enemy?'

'Because, Azazel, I don't feel any magic signatures around the area that suggest this to be a trap. Besides, you're strong enough to instantly kill me. The fact that you haven't done so means that you have some sort of business with me, am I right?

'You're quite a sharp devil, I must say that.' Azazel said before pouring himself some whiskey.

I have read about you.' Azazel's right eyebrow rose up. 'You are the leader of the fallen angel group called Grigori. During the Great War you made the decision to pull away your forces and began your research on sacred gears. Am I correct?'

'Yes, that is correct.' He answered before tasting the drink he just poured for himself. 'You seem to be quite knowledgeable about the supernatural.'

'I do like to read books.' James told Azazel. 'Now tell me, Azazel, what is the real reason for you being here?' He asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey before smelling the liquid for any poisons and only then taking a sip.

'I have reasons to believe that one of my fellow fallen angel leaders has gone rogue. While it is unknown as to what exactly he is planning, I cannot do anything to him without proof.' Azazel said before taking another sip of whiskey. 'I came here to supervise Kuoh in hopes of stopping him from committing any horrendous acts that may very well cause another Great War.'

'That would explain that, but you called me here for a different reason didn't you?' James took another sip of whiskey, getting his throat used to the sensation of the drink.

'That is true; I've come her to check out the host of the "Soul of the Apocalypse" for myself. It is a legendary sacred gear after all.'

'And what exactly is it that you want to know about me then?'

'I just want to study your gear in action. No hosts have been able to make it far with the gear. I am hoping that this generation's black dragon emperor will prove to be different.'

'Apocalypse told me about it and it has been said in the books I read from, no host had survived long enough to make any significant progress with the gear, perhaps you have some more info on that?'

Azazel gulped down a large portion of the drink from his cup before looking at James with a smile.

'Well, a lot of beings out there are afraid of Apocalypse. I don't blame them for it though. The dragon was considered by some to be nearly as powerful as the two dragon gods.' Azazel looked at James to see his reaction. He found it surprising that James continued looking at him without showing any emotions. 'Apocalypse's hosts can become incredibly strong, but no one had enough time to become strong enough to unlock its true potential. They usually get killed by outside forces that are too afraid to let the hosts live long enough for that to happen.'

James took a gulp from his glass before looking at Azazel again.

'I believe that someone has already gone out of their way to kill me when I was just a little kid.'

'Not surprising really. But you are still alive so I guess it's all good.'

'Yeah I guess…' James said before going into thought.

The two men then began to converse about different things.

 **30 minutes later…**

'So what you saying is, the pet master took you guys to a lake and you found an undine?!' Azazel asked as his face was red from the alcohol he consumed.

'Yeah, you should have seen my friends face. He was all like "What the fuck is that?!"' James laughed out as he too was intoxicated by the drink. 'The familiar master was all like "That's a rare sight. You should consider yourself lucky boy" and he just flopped over like a fish!'

'Hahaha, what happened after? Did he take that undine as his pet?'

'Nah man, he just carried on insulting the poor thing for looking like a body building man with tits.'

'Oh, I am sure that she had a good heart… beneath all that muscle that is.'

'That's what our bishop said.' The two laughed a bit more before a magic circle appeared next to James's ear.

'Hello?' James answered.

'Hey James, we need you to come to us. There has been a sighting of a stray devil and we need to take care of it.' It was Rias on the other side of the circle.

'Sure thing *Hic* I'll be right over.'

'Are you drunk?!'

'Yeah, why?'

'I thought you said you had a contract that needed to be fulfilled.'

'I am fulfilling it right now though. The guy asked for a drinking partner.'

'Oh… well, come in as soon as you can. We need you to help us out.'

'Sure thing, I'm just about finished here anyway, right, Aza?'

'Well, the bottles finished so I guess so.'

'Aza? Who's that?'

'That's my client. Anyway, I will be there in 5 minutes.'

'Okay.' Rias responding before ending the conversation

'Well then, "Aza", that was fun and all, but I got some devil business to attend to.'

'That's fine. The question is what do you want for compensation? I don't really have anything at hand to give to you… perhaps you're interested in my soul?'

James looked at him with "You serious?" expression.

'Dude, from what I've read, we don't take peoples souls anymore, at least not since ancient times.'

'Ah yes, you're right… then how about this painting here?' Azazel pointed at an expensive looking painting of some flowers.

'That will work.'

After a few minutes, the painting was securely wrapped up and James used the rift ability to place it back at home.

'Alright then, I will be seeing you around I assume?'

'Probably you will.' Was all Azazel said before James nodded and stepped through another rift to get to his team.

 **At the abandoned warehouse…**

James had arrived at the scene. Rias and the rest of the gang were waiting for his arrival before proceeding with the operation.

'Ah, James, you're here.' Rias greeted her love with a smile. 'You don't seem to be drunk like you sounded, what happened?'

'I burned off the alcohol through the use of magic. I do like to drink every now and then, but forget getting a hangover… hate that shit.' James informed Rias of what he had done.

'It's good to know that you will be at 100% for this. The stray devil is hiding inside this warehouse here. We been told to kill it immediately due to the danger it imposes on everyone in this area.'

'I see… so what the game plan then?'

'I was thinking of keeping Asia outside since indoors provide too many opportunities for sneak attacks. I want you and Akeno to wait outside as well while Issei, Koneko and Yuuto go in and draw it out. You will then immobilize it with your magic. Does everyone understand the plan?'

Everyone confirmed it except for Kiba who was idly standing by and staring into an empty space.

'Yuuto?' Rias asked with concern.

'Y-yes ma'am' He finally responded.

'Let's go then Kiba, Koneko.' Issei called out before rushing over to the door.

'Yes.' Koneko followed him.

'Okay.' Kiba did the same.

Rias looked at Kiba with concern thinking about what could possibly be troubling her knight.

'So you have noticed that as well?' James approached Rias. 'I mean Kiba's behaviour of course.'

'I don't know what's gotten into him. He seems troubled about something, but he doesn't open up about it.'

'He started acting this way since he saw a picture at Issei's house.'

'What picture?'

James was about to answer but got interrupted by a spider like creature flying out through the roof.

'James, Akeno, do it.'

'Yes.' The pair responded before charging up lightning and unleashing it onto the stray devil. The power of their combined magic charred its body and damaged it so badly that the creature couldn't move anymore once it landed on the yard.

'For abandoning your master in pursuit of your own desires, I, Rias Gremory, shall eliminate you in the name of Lord Gremory!' Rias stated before unleashing her power of destruction and vaporizing the creature.

Soon after the mission was complete, Issei, Koneko and daydreaming Kiba walked out of the warehouse. Asia rushed to Koneko's side as her left arm was injured during the fight. Soon after, a slap was heard. Everyone turned to look at its source to see that Rias had slapped Kiba across his left cheek.

'Did that wake you up?!' She asked before displaying concern once again. 'What's wrong with you Kiba? Someone could have died in there.'

'I'm sorry president, I need some time off.' He then began to walk away from the scene.

'Oy, Kiba, where are you going?' Issei called out as he tried to approach Kiba before being stopped by James.

'Let me go James, I want to talk to him.'

'Let him be.' He told Issei before letting him go. 'He needs some time for himself.'

'But what if he gets in trouble?'

'He is chief's knight; he can handle himself if the need should arise. Now drop it.' James gave no more room for arguments.

Issei simply nodded before walking back to the rest of the group. Everyone had a brief chat before dispersing and making their way home. Only James, Asia and Rias were left at home.

'So, what picture were you talking about then?' Rias asked James who then took a certain picture out of the rift.

'During our meeting today at Issei's house, Kiba found this picture and asked Issei to give him more information about it.'

'That's a holy sword!' Rias said while looking at the sword behind the two children.

'He began acting strange ever since he saw the sword. Do you have any clue as to why is that?'

'It has to be due to his past.' Rias stated with a serious expression.

'His past?'

Rias then explained to James that Kiba was part of the holy sword project, and that Kiba was the sole survivor of the said project.

'I see… he probably hates holy swords for what he had to go through due to them. That would explain his unnatural behaviour.' James concluded.

'I don't know what I should do… I don't want to lose my knight.' Rias said with sadness in her voice.

James approached her and gave her a hug. She returned the gesture while enjoying the heat that James's body emitted.

'Sometimes, you just have to let things go by naturally.' He said as he felt a light pressure of Rias's head resting on his chest. He took the opportunity to take in the smell of her crimson hair. He enjoyed these moments very much. He couldn't quite understand why it was like that for he had multiple girlfriends in the past. Yet Rias seemed different to him.

'Come, Rias, let's go get some shut eye and we will see how things play out tomorrow.' James ended the hug, much to Rias's disappointment; as he created a rift that led back home.

'Okay…' Rias said as she went through the same rift following James back home.

 **End**

 **And that's chapter 10 finished! Some of you guys did want me to include lemons in the story, so I decided to make an attempt at writing one. That's right, This is the first lemon that I have ever written. I focused on making it a bit more romantic than just "let's go shag" type of lemon. I hope you guys liked it. Before you ask, yes they had sex off script in the story as indicated in their dialog.**

 **I decided to put Asia's and James's relationship into that of siblings instead with James being like an older brother (even though he is younger than Asia… funny that.) Asia will be paired with Issei, sorry guys who think it should be otherwise, I thought about it and just felt like I don't want Asia to be with my MC as a lover.**

 **I don't know how much time passed since the rating game in vanilla when season 2 started, but I decided to put in 2 weeks so that it would make sense that James and Rias have developed a proper relationship by then and not just "Knight in shining armour came and save me from a dragon" type of crap. I know I didn't write anything about the dates they had, but if you guys want me to then I will happily include that in the future chapters. As for now, I will just go with Rias and James developing romantic feelings to one another with some lemons in-between. Don't worry, harem will still happen.**

 **Fillers… I don't know if I want to write about them, at least not yet. I want to focus on the main story first as I found it more interesting. Besides, fillers are more of a comic relief in DxD's case so yeah.**

 **Characters introduced:**

 **Azazel – Fallen angel governor (strongest governor I should add)**

 **Issei's mum – I don't know her name. I don't think that it ever gets mentioned… at all**

 **Stray devil (No name) – Just some random devil in vanilla that got its ass handed to it**

 **Power levels:**

 **Issei – 1700**

 **James (After 200x gravity training) – 62000**

 **Rias – 15000**

 **Asia – 120**

 **Kiba – 7900**

 **Koneko – 8000**

 **Akeno – 12000**

 **Stray devil –3500**

 **So, James is getting pretty strong no? I decided that he should go with gravity training like Goku did before reaching Namek. I did some research and found out that it him 6 days to reach his destination. I am still trying to include some maths into this, but I know that later on logic will have to be taken out of the equation. It will be just pure bad assery. Also, you may be asking "if James did 200x gravity, why he is not stronger than goku was in the DBZ series". Well, this is highschool dxd so power levels don't work the same way. I have stated before that having a higher power level doesn't necessarily mean that you have already won a fight. The power levels displayed could mean your magical or physical capabilities (James has both). For example, during the fight with Riser, James had a lower P.L. than his opponent, but due to him training in speed and power and Riser being a mage type character, Riser couldn't handle James's physical attributes. That's why he got his ass kicked by someone with a lower power level.**

 **That's all I wanted to say, so see you guys in chapter 11. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Excalibur (Updated)

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Draig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

' **Talking'**

 **Important note: I updated this chapter by removing the warehouse scene that some of you guys disliked. I agree that it was quite a cheesy bit of the story that made a lot of you groan. My apologies for rushing to get the story out without proper proof reading that bit and deciding whether I like it or not. Everything else (Including author notes) hasn't been changed. Sorry for inconvenience of this update!**

 **Before we begin, I just wanted to apologize for taking so much time at writing up this chapter. I had some test to take this week, such as driving test and study for college as well. It was worth though as I now officially am eligible for a driver's licence and passed all of the tests I was given. Unfortunately, I will be working part time again soon so I'll have less time to write. With that being said, Lets carry on with the story!**

 **The Excalibur**

 **ORC Clubroom…**

Rias, James and Koneko were currently admiring the work that the cleaners did for their clubroom. Koneko and Asia were sitting on the left couch while Rias and James sat together on the right couch.

'Morning!' Everyone's attention was directed to Issei at the doorway.

'Good morning.' Everyone greeted him back.

'Huh. Is Kiba not back yet?' He asked

'Yuuto is absent from school today.' Koneko answered.

'Is it because of yesterday?'

'I think it would be best if we told you about Kiba's past.' James told Issei.

Rias then explained to Issei and Asia about the holy sword project and how she first met Kiba and recruited him.

'So that's when you reincarnated him.' Issei concluded after the short story. 'That's why, when he noticed the photo, he…' Issei began thinking about the moment he showed the picture to Kiba.

'We'll just keep an eye on him for now.' Rias said with a smile.

Everyone's attention was directed to the entrance as Akeno stepped into the clubroom.

'My, my. We're all gathered here already?'

'Akeno! You're late.' Rias stated.

'I've brought guests.' Akeno said as she pointed back at the door she came through. It was Sona and her Queen.

'Excuse us.'

'She has some very urgent business with chief.' Akeno informed everyone in the room.

Sona then stopped forward.

'Rias, would you please accompany me to my house? No once will be able to interfere with us there.'

'This must be quite serious business then.' Rias said as she narrowed her eyes.

'Yes, quite serious.' Sona assured her.

Everyone in the room remained silent for a minute before Rias turned to her peerage.

'Well then, I guess I will go with Sona to her house. There is nothing of importance for you to do today so…' Rias said before she went into thought for a bit. 'You guys can take a day off once you finished your contracts.'

'Alright, I'll see you later Rias. Come guys, let's head home.' James addressed Rias's peerage.

 **Along the way home…**

It was James, Issei, Asia and Koneko together heading home. They soon found themselves at a pedestrian crossing with a traffic light. They were waiting for it to turn green before going across. Seeing this as an opportunity, Issei decided to speak up.

'So, uh, what do you think is going on?'

'Whatever it is, I trust chief to make good decisions.' Koneko stated. 'I am more worried about Kiba.

'What about you, James?'

'It's as Koneko stated. If any problems come up, I'm sure Rias will sort them out. I'll be there to help her if the need should arise.'

The traffic light turned green. Everyone crossed except for Issei.

 ***I wonder, what kind of story does Koneko and Akeno have?*** He though.

 **Sometime later…**

The group was close by to Issei's house. They had separated with Koneko earlier as she had to take a different path to get home. Their casual talk was interrupted by their devil sense kicking in. There was danger nearby. Soon, Issei's eyes widened as he realised that the source of danger was coming from his own house.

'Mom!' He shouted out as he rushed towards his doorway.

James and Asia followed him. The three devils saw a light coming from one of the rooms. Soon, sounds of laughter reached their ears, confusing the devils. Issei rushed into the room.

'Mom!' He saw his mother conversing with two women clad in white robes. One of the girls carried something that looked like a sword wrapped in bandages on her back. It gave off an aura of danger to Issei. Shortly after Issei barged into the room, James and Asia entered as well.

James looked at the girl with chestnut coloured her that was styled into twin tails. His eyes then locket with a pair of dark yellow eyes that stared back at him unwaveringly. He saw a warrior in those eyes. The penetrating gaze would make most people look away uncomfortably or in fear, yet James wasn't most people. The blue haired girl was testing him to see if he was a warrior like herself. He accepted the challenge. As the staring contest continued, James's irises turned red to see if she reacts. There was no reaction, only the same unyielding gaze.

 ***Fascinating… she is strong for a human.*** James thought.

In the meantime, Issei's mother was telling her son that the twin haired girl was his childhood friend Irina.

'It's been a long time, Issei.' Irina said with a smile. 'It's me, Irina!'

Issei was left dumbfounded. He couldn't recognize who the girl was even though she said she was his childhood friend.

'Shidou Irina.' Issei's mom said as she pointed at a certain picture in the album she held. It was the very same picture that caused Kiba to behave abnormally over the last couple of days.

'Wh-what?! But I thought…' Issei was in disbelief at what he was seeing.

'She was such a tomboy back then, but now she is quite the opposite!' The mother said. 'I almost didn't recognize her!'

'Seriously?! I really thought she was a boy!'

Both of the girls gasped at Issei's statement.

'That's really rude, you know?' The mother scolded her son.

'N-no I…!' Issei tried to explain himself but got cut off by Irina.

'I can understand.' She said with a smile. 'I was pretty tomboyish back then.'

'Oh, I… sorry.'

'But, it looks like a lot's happened while we were apart.' Irina stated, much to Issei's surprise. 'You can never really tell how people will change!'

Issei looked away from Irina to look at the blue haired girl who was now looking at him the same way as she did with James.'

'Irina, it's time for us to go.' The girl said.

'Aw, but I haven't caught up with Issei yet!' The girl moaned at her friend.

'You know we are on an important errand, we can't afford to spare too much time in catching up.'

'I guess you're right… well then, I'll be seeing you around, Issei!' Irina said cheerfully as the two girls excused themselves from Hyoudou premises.

 **Later, in Issei's room…**

'I'm so glad you're ok!' Rias said as she hugged Issei and Asia.

Not long after the two girls left, James, Issei and Asia went into Issei's room to discuss the situation at hand. It just so happened that Rias was finished with her talk with Sona so she teleported into Issei's room to make sure that he is ok. She was relieved to see that Asia and James were there as well.

'I'm sorry, I should have been more aware of what going on.' Rias said almost in tears. 'I came here preparing for the worst, I am glad you guys are ok.' Issei's face was going red as Rias's breasts were squished against his chest. He couldn't help but put on a perverted expression on his face.

James's noticed what's going on so he decided to take action.

'I think that's enough of comforting…' He said as he punched Issei on the head nearly knocking him out.

'What the hell man, I didn't do anything!'

'I saw your face so I thought I will remind you of the things you can't do.'

Rias and Asia couldn't help but smile as the two boys bickered with each other.

'Anyway, since you are here, I assume that you know about the two exorcists?' James turned to Rias.

'Correct. As it so happens, they will be coming tomorrow afterschool to hold a meeting with us.'

'Do you know what they want?'

'That is unknown to us. We'll just have to find that out tomorrow.'

'Alright, I got a contract for tonight so I'll be going now. Do you want me to open a rift for you to get home?' James asked as he looked at Rias and Asia.

'That won't be necessary. Thank you.'

'Suit yourselves. I will see you later.' James said before opening a rift to the location his client told him to meet him at.

 **At the river, nearby a bridge…**

Azazel was currently fishing alone. His attention was turned to a red coloured rift that appeared next to him. The rift revealed James in his school uniform.

'Good evening.' Azazel said.

'Evening.' James responded with coolly. 'Oh, you like fishing?'

'It's just something that I like to do from time to time. Do you ever go fishing?'

'hmmm… maybe once or twice. Not really my thing to be honest.'

'I see… well, I called you since I felt like having a chat.'

'What exactly you want to talk to me about?'

'…' Azazel remained silent for a bit. 'The two exorcists that came to Kuoh.'

'Oh, them? What about them?'

'My intel suggests that they both possess a fragment of the holy sword known as Excalibur.'

'Excalibur? I remember reading about it briefly. It is said to be an incredibly powerful sword used to kill devils, right?'

'That's correct. You see, Excalibur had been broken into seven pieces, six of which are owned by the church. They remain that way because they don't have the power to forge them into one whole sword.'

'I see… hang on, why would they bring two pieces here to Kuoh?'

Azazel was once again silent for a bit.

'Because three of the Excalibur fragments have been stolen. The evidence lead them to Kuoh so the church dispatched two exorcists with their fragments to go and retrieve the swords.'

'We didn't steal the fragments.'

'I never said you did.'

'Then who did?'

'We believe that Kokabiel is the culprit.'

'One of the fallen angel leaders?'

'That's right. We believe that he wants to start another war. He probably wants to frame the devils for Excalibur's disappearance so that the angels and the devils would fight again.'

'I think the church knows that it wasn't the devils.'

'How so?'

'We are holding a meeting with the exorcists. If we stole the fragments, I am quite sure they wouldn't want to just chitchat as much as just barge in and demand the pieces back while threatening us otherwise .'

'Valid point.'

'Won't Kokabiel's antics reflect badly on you though?'

'True, but Kokabiel has gone rogue. If he does something stupid then we won't be held viable.'

'Damn, I can't figure out what exactly is going to happen now.'

Azazel looked at James with a smile.

'Don't worry yourself too much about it. Life problems tend to sort themselves out.'

'This isn't exactly a small problem that could fix itself.' James said before a thought crossed his mind. 'Why don't you go and stop him?'

'I can't.'

'Why?'

Azazel looked at James with a serious expression.

'If I were to show up at Kuoh, then the suspicion of fallen angels starting a war would be much higher. The fragile piece that we keep right now will break completely and the fighting will be inevitable.' He answered before sighing. 'I am sorry, but I can't help you in this matter.'

'Can you send anyone to help us? I doubt that we got the strength to beat him.'

'I'll see what I can do, but I can't make promises.'

Something in the water took the bait. Azazel pulled the fish out. Unfortunately, it was a tiny fish.

'Just my luck… well, that's all I wanted to talk about. Got anything else to say?'

'No, and I probably should go back anyway. Taking too much time in our missions gets our master worried.'

'True, true. Well then, I'll see you around.'

'Bye.' With that, James disappeared through the rift.

'How long are you going to keep hiding yourself?'

A silver haired man appeared next to Azazel.

'Are you here to keep this old man company?'

The man's hazel eyes were directed to Azazel.

'You're not the type to get lonely.'

 **Next day, at ORC clubroom…**

Rias and her peerage except for Kiba; were sitting on the left couch in the clubroom. Opposite to them were the two exorcists.

'We appreciate you cooperation. I'm Xenovia.' The blue haired girl introduced herself.

'And I am Shidou Irina.' The second exorcist smiled at everyone.

'For what reason would servants of good desire to meet a devil?' Rias asked.

'We have come here to retrieve three Excalibur fragments that have been stolen by the fallen angels.' Xenovia said before removing a large object from her back that was wrapped in white bandages. 'The church has provided us with two Excalibur fragments. I'm carrying "Excalibur Destruction" while my partner has…'

'Excalibur mimic!' Irina pointed to a white string that was tied around her left arm.

'So, what do you want from us?'

Xenovia lowered her sword and looked at Rias.

'This particular problem is between us and the fallen angels. We cannot afford to deal with the devils of this city.'

'You're awfully condescending. You thought we would side with the fallen angels to do with something to the holy sword fragments?'

'Devils despise holy swords. You're in the same position as the fallen angels.' Xenovia stated.

Rias's irises flashed red indicating that she was angry at the accusation given to her by the blue haired exorcist.

'If we must, we will completely destroy you, even if you are the sister of Satan.'

 ***Pretty ballsy statement.*** James thought.

If you know that much already then let me tell you something else.' Rias began with the same confident smile she had for the majority of the meeting. 'I will never side with a fallen angel. In the name of Gremorys, I swear I will never do anything to humiliate the Satans.'

'I'm Glad to hear that.' Xenovia said with a smile. 'That was just what our headquarters were after. I am sure the sister of Satan would not be so foolish.'

'Then you must know that I won't side with you or your god either?'

'Correct, we simply wish for you to not interfere in this ordeal.'

'Understood.'

With that, both of the exorcist got up from their seats.

'Thank you for your time.'

'Won't you stay for some tea?'

'I am sorry, but we cannot befriend devils.' Xenovia stated before she and Irina made their way towards exit. ''We shall take out leave then.'

A few steps later, she stopped and looked at Asia.

'I've been wondering this since we visited Hyoudou house. Are you Asia Argento?' Xenovias question surprised Asia.

'Y-yes.' She stuttered.

'I'd never thought I would see a witch here.' Asia gasped at the comment.

'Oh, you're that ex nun that became a which?' Irina said with her usual cheery attitude. 'I heard that you were exiled because you could heal devils and fallen angels alike. I'd never thought you would become a devil!'

'Um… I…' Asia couldn't think of anything to say.

'Asia…' Issei spoke her name quietly.

 ***Life will give you obstacles like these. You just have to learn to live with it, Asia.*** James thought as he remembered the times he been called names.

'To think that a saint has become a devil…' Xenovia spoke up again. 'Nobody's perfect, I suppose.'

'Hey! Shut the hell-' Issei wanted to defend Asia but Koneko held him back.

'Issei.' Koneko said his name in a warning manner.

 ***That's right, I can't cause a scene with these two right now. But still…***

'Do you still believe in our god?'

'Xenovia, she's a devil.' Irina said.

'Still, some blasphemers feel some guilt and retain a little of their faith. I can sense that from her.'

'Oh, really? Hey, Asia, do you still believe in god even though you are a devil now?'

'I-I just can't let go… I believed in him all my life.' Asia said as tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

'In that case, let us kill you now.' Asia gasped at Xenovia's suggestion. 'Whatever sins you have committed, God will always forgive you.' Xenovia got close to Asia while bringing her sword closer to her. 'I will punish you… in the name of god.'

'That's enough.' Rias interfered with the conversation before standing up from the couch. 'If you're going to belittle my servant…'

'I wasn't belittling her. This is my duty as a woman of faith.'

Issei had had enough of Xenovia. He broke out of Koneko's hold and went in front of Asia, face to face with the blue haired exorcist.

 ***Here he goes again…*** James thought.

'Issei, you mustn't!' Rias and Akeno exclaimed.

'Did you call Asia a which?!'

'I believe that term fits her perfectly.'

'Like hell it does!' Issei shouted out. 'You're the ones that started calling her a saint. Asia was…' Issei remembered the story that Asia told him of her past. 'Always alone!'

'I-Issei!' Asia was in disbelief. The boy she was growing fond of showed just how much he cared for her.

'A saint needs only god's love. Those seeking more love or friendship are not worthy of sainthood.'

'Screw faith… and god. You're all idiots for not understanding Asia's kindness!'

'… What are you to Asia Argento?' Xenovia asked.

'Her family, her friend, her ally! If you do anything to Asia, I won't be afraid to fight every last one of you!'

'May I take that as a challenge to the entire church? What a bold statement from such a feeble devil.' Xenovia said as she raised her sword in front of her with a confident smile.

'Issei sto-'Rias was interrupted by James.

'Let him, Rias. He needs to learn where he stands right now. Besides, I would like to take on these exorcist's as well.'

'Hmmm… are you challenging us as well?'

'What if I'm? You did insult Asia, she is like a sister to me so I can't just stand by when someone affronts her and offers her death to "repent" her sins.'

'Fairy well, I will accept your challenge.'

'That's perfect.' Everyone's attention was directed to the clubroom entrance. It was Kiba, leaning on the doors. 'I will be your opponent.'

'Who are you?'

'Your senior.' Kiba said as he approached the group. 'James, please let me fight in your place.'

'… Fine, but when you lose, It will be my turn.'

Kiba glared at him momentarily.

'Alright, where are we going to settle this?' Xenovia asked.

'At the back of this building, there is a forest with a clearing large enough for you to spar. It will provide good cover from any praying eyes as well.' Rias said.

 **A few minutes later…**

The group was now at the forest clearing mentioned earlier. Kiba and Issei stood opposite to Xenovia and Irina respectively. Everybody else was in the side-lines acting as audience for this unofficial fight.

'Let's begin.' Xenovia said before she and her partner removed their white robes to reveal a black battle suit.

'Is it really ok to let them have this fight?' Akeno asked.

'It's just a simple unofficial sparring match.' Rias replied.

''If the higher-ups knew, we'd be in big trouble!' Irina said as her strung turned into a katana like sword.

'We'll do our best not to kill you.' Xenovia said as the wrappings on her sword disappeared, revealing a much larger sword than Irina's.

To Xenovia's confusion, Kiba laughed at her.

'You're laughing?'

'Indeed, because I've finally found what I've been waiting to destroy.' With that, swords appeared on the battlefield around Kiba.

'Sword birth… I remember now.' Xenovia began as she put her fragment on her shoulder. 'It was said, one of the subjects from the holy sword experiment escaped disposal.'

'Hyoudou Issei!' Irina exclaimed at her childhood friend.

'Wh-what?'

'I can't believe my old friend become a devil during our years apart. Is destiny toying with us to cause such tragedy?!'

'What?!' Issei was dumbfounded.

'I finally became compatible with holy swords and even flew over seas thinking that I could be of use!' Irina gasped. 'Could this be another of the Lord's trials?! Although, overcoming it would bring me one step closer to him!'

Issei stared at Irina who was hugging herself in disbelief at her situation.

'She's completely lost in her faith.'

'Come, Issei. Let me use my Excalibur to punish you for your sins! Amen!'

Issei's left arm began to glow red.

'I don't understand what's going on, but…' He thrusted his left arm forward. 'Boosted gear!'

James looked at Issei's sacred gear noticing that it was different than the last time.

'Umm, when did Issei's gear changed?'

'Oh, we forgot to tell you. He unlocked that during the rating game while facing off against some pawns.' Rias answered.

'Oh, I see… what did he get from that?'

'He can basically transfer the energy he boosts to another individual.'

James nodded at that and looked back at the soon to start fight.

 **(Boost!)**

At the sound of that, Irina charged at Issei. She jumped up with her sword above her head attempting to bring it down on Issei. He barely managed to dodge the attack with his shirt being cut into.

'Sparring my ass! You're trying to kill me!' He exclaimed.

'I return to my hometown after many years, only to have to slay my friend! Oh, how the cruel lords is!'

 ***She has some issues…*** James thought with a sweat drop.

'Issei, don't take direct hits.' Rias commanded her pawn.

'All right, president!'

 **(Boost!)**

'The red dragon's gauntlet, Asia Argento's Twilight healing and your sword birth… All of these sacred gears are truly unique.' Xenovia spoke to Kiba.

'My ability has its roots in the grudges of those held captive within me…' Kiba pulled out one of the swords he had created earlier. 'Born as they were killed in the depths of despair!'

He charged at Xenovia who parried his attack. He then processed to slash at the blue haired girl who blocked all of his attacks.

'And I'm going to use this ability to shatter the Excaliburs and their wielders!'

The fight carried on as the rest of Rias's peerage observed the fight.

'Merely touching a holy sword will hurt a devil. We are at grave disadvantage.' Rias stated. 'Kiba's only chance of winning is through the use of speed.'

'He won't win.' Everyone looked at James. 'The boy is simply too drunk on his rage, he has no concentration in this fight so he will lose.'

Everyone looked at Issei.

'Issei can only evade attacks because he has no means of blocking the sword. If he touches it, it's all over for him.'

Issei just barely dodged another one of Irina's attacks.

'If he keeps his head on the fight, who knows, maybe Issei has a chance to win. But knowing him, I doubt he will manage to pull it off.'

'This is my only chance. I have to do this or I will regret it forever after!' Issei exclaimed before his gauntlet lit up again.

 **(Boost!)**

Issei's mouth twisted into a perverted grin. Everyone saw that and mentally face palmed.

 ***Here we go again…*** everyone thought.

'W-what's with that dirty look?' Irina asked.

'Be careful.' Koneko spoke up. 'Issei has a move that can shred women's clothes if he touches them.'

'Her clothing?!'

'Koneko! Why do you warn our enemy?!'

'You're the enemy of all women.' Issei slumped down at that statement.

'T-that was a low blow…'

'What a satanic ability, Issei! Not only did you become a devil, but you also let its evil stain your heart!' Irina brought her hands into a praying position with teary eyes. 'O lord, I beg you not to forgive this sinful pervert!'

'He's the enemy of us all.' Koneko added.

Back with Kiba and Xenovia… Kiba stabbed the earth with the sword he was using so far and picked up two other swords.

'Burn to ashes and be frozen solid!' He said as one of the swords set on fire while the other formed ice on its blade.

Kiba charged at Xenovia while slashing the air with his swords.

'Weak!' She swung her own sword at Kiba and shattered his newly formed weapons. She then spun her blade above her head before bringing it down to the earth. An explosion occurred which released a lot of dust and made the ground shake. Everyone flinched at the impact. Irina had fallen over as she wasn't prepared for it. When the dust cleared, a huge created was present on the field. In the middle of the said crated, Xenovia had her sword still partially impaled into the ground.

'There's a reason why Excalibur Destruction is called the Holy Sword of Destruction!' She removed the piece from the ground and brought it in front of her in a guarding position.

'Just one of the pieces has this much power…' Kiba made an observation before smiling at the challenge. 'Destroying all seven is going to be an uphill battle.'

'Kiba, are you…' Issei was looking at his comrade before his attention got diverted back to Irina.

'That Xenovia, she just goes and blows up the ground out of nowhere.' She cleaned the dust of her clothes. 'Well then, let's finish this up.'

She then charged at Issei again with her sword above her head.

 **(Boost!)**

'Now!' Issei held his left hand in front of his face.

 **(Explosion!)**

Green aura surrounded his body as the wind made his clothes move to it. With a smirk, Issei unleashed his devil wings.

'Dress…' Issei jumped at Irina with lecherous expression on his face. 'Break!'

'How indecent!' Irina exclaimed as she managed to dodge Issei who simply turned around and tried again.

'I'm not giving up!'

The next few moment in their "fight" was more of a comedy relief to the spectators as Irina dodged Issei constantly while yelping every time he came close to touching her.

'Issei's movements have suddenly become swift and fluid!' Akeno said.

'That's just a testosterone rush.' Koneko stated her hypothesis.

Rias sighed at that.

'Truly, there seems to be no limit to his perversion.' James sighed as well.

'You're crazy!' Irina exclaimed before her path was cut off by Issei.

'Don't you underestimate…' He leaped at Irina. 'My perversion!'

Irina just barely dodged his attack. Unfortunately for him, everyone was behind Irina at that moment so he accidentally touched Koneko and Asia. When he fell down, the impact had somehow made him to flick his left fingers, activating his spell. The girl's clothes were shredded in an instant, exposing their skin to the wind.

Asia crouched down covering herself up out of embarrassment.

'No!' She exclaimed as Issei had a nose bleed.

'Thank you so very much!' Issei clapped his hands above his head while looking at the ground. 'No, I mean-'

He didn't get to finish as a pissed of Koneko punched him into the air while covering her chest with her left arm.

'Pervert.' Was all that Koneko said before Issei landed.

 **{Clothes Beam!}**

James used some magic to give the girls their uniform back.

'I knew this spell will be useful someday.' He said.

'Thank you very much.' Both girls thanked James.

Irina approached Issei.

'You know what? I think that was karma.' She said while she poked Issei with a stick in a crouched position. 'Don't use such a lewd move again. All right?'

'No…' Issei whispered after a short moment of silence.

'Huh?'

'No chance.' He lifted his head from the ground. 'I devoted all of my magical power to this. I chose this over the ability to see through clothes, after days of deliberation. I'm… I'm going to blow clothes of more girls… and… and…' Issei got up from the ground with a triumphant expression. 'And I will fight to the day when I can blow away their clothes just by looking at them!'

'You must be mad to fight for such a goal!' Irina said with a creeped out expression.

'Debauchery is power… debauchery is justice!' He leaped at Irina once again.

Irina back flipped away before charged at Issei and slashing at him. Issei jumped back to evade the attack.

'He lost.' James informed the group.

'I suppose I underestimated you a bit. You're very agile… however.' She gave smiled as Issei dropped to the floor.

Issei was holding his abdomen just below a long yet thin cut that was present on him. Purple smoke emitted from the wound.

'Issei!' Rias exclaimed.

'Ow… what the hell is going on?'

'He's been poisoned by the sword, now his stamina is rapidly draining.' James said.

As if to prove his point, Issei's sacred gear spoke up.

 **(Reset!)**

Issei's attempts to stand up were shattered as he dropped to the ground from power loss.

'Damn it… I… can't move…' Issei said as he struggled to keep his head up.

'It's over.' Irina stated.

'I suppose it is.' Rias admitted to Irina's victory.

Everyone's attention was directed to Kiba who was yelling as he summoned a big sword.

'Your holy sword versus my demonic sword, let's see which is more powerful!'

He charged at Xenovia who didn't even bother to move.

'Poor choice.' She dashed at Kiba and smashed her swords hilt into his abdomen.

Kiba spat out some blood before falling down to the ground once Xenovia stopped supporting his weight. As he fell, Kiba's sword disappeared into nothingness.

'You're equipped with a variety of demonic swords and an exceptional agility. But, not only you lack the power to wield a giant sword, you slow yourself down by doing so.' Xenovia lectured Kiba. 'You even lack the ability to make that judgement.' She began to walk away from Kiba.

'S-stop.' Xenovia stopped but didn't turn around.

'Try cooling off before your next fight, my senior.' She mocked her downed opponent.

'That's why I said he will lose.' James said as he looked at Kiba's downed form. 'Rage can cloud your judgement which in return can lead to you making stupid mistakes. Even so…' James looked at the approaching Xenovia. 'She was too strong for him regardless.'

Xenovia lifted her sword and pointed it at James with a confident smirk.

'So then, are you still interested into challenging us? Or perhaps witnessing the fight has changed your mind?' Xenovia asked.

James smiled at her statement.

'Well, I am very much so interested into having a sparring match with Excalibur wielding exorcists. Besides, someone has to bring back the honour that these two have lost for their clan.'

'Is that so? Then, which one of us would you like to face off against?'

James thought for a second before smirking at the blue haired girl in front of him.

'How about both of you at the same time?'

Everyone gasped at James's suggestion.

'James, these two are carrying holy swords powerful enough to instantly kill!' Rias warned him. 'I know you are strong, but you can't be serious about this.'

'No, I can sense a warrior inside him. Let him make this choice.' Xenovia spoke up as she was looking forward to this fight.

Irina approached her partner.

'Are you sure you want to go through with this? If we accidentally kill you, it could break out another Great War!' Irina warned.

'While I appreciate your concern over my well-being, it is as Xenovia said, this is my choice.' James turned to Asia. 'Could you please heal Issei and Kiba?'

'Ok, but be careful.' She said with a worry.

'I will…' James said before removing his school jacket and giving it to Koneko. 'Could you hold this for me? I don't want it to get in my way.' Koneko nodded.

The three fighters proceeded to take their positions, with James standing on one side of the field opposite to the two exorcists. The crater made earlier had been fixed through the use of magic and now looked like it never was there to begin with.

'Alright then, servant of the Gremory. Are you ready?' Xenovia asked.

James cracked his neck and his knuckles before giving them a confident smile.

'As ready as I can be.'

Xenovia nodded and the two exorcists charged at James. James stood there waiting for them to come close. Once within striking distance, both girls brought down their swords on to him. It was hit. The swords cleanly passed through James. Everyone except for the exorcists gasped at this.

'James!' everyone shouted out.

To their surprise, James was no longer there.

'An after image?' Xenovia asked rhetorically.

Both girls looked around until Xenovia spotted James leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets.

'Took you long enough to find me.' He said as he got off the leaning position and proceeded to walk towards the girls. His eyes focused on Xenovia mainly. The two girls nodded at each other and separated themselves, one on each of James sides. Soon, the girls charged at him, ready to strike the devil down. James remained calm. As the swords were about to meet their target, James disappeared into a rift that he created beneath himself. He reappeared a few feet away.

'Stop running and face us coward!' Xenovia was getting agitated.

'Woah chill!' James said with an amused smile.

'I'll only calm down when you will face me for real!'

'But you and your friend got Excalibur fragments, one touch and I am done for.'

'So what? You challenged us while knowing the risks. If you wasn't going to fight then don't challenge people in the first place.' To her surprise, James only chuckled.

'I was going to make a sport out of this at least, but I guess I will just get to the point.' James said as he once again disappeared.

The girls looked around frantically to find their opponent. Xenovia then noticed that James was behind Irina.

'Irina, behind you!'

She immediately turned around in a 180 degree angle while using the momentum to try and slash at James. He dodged the sword and grabbed hold of Irina's right hand which had the sword. He then flipped her over his shoulder, making her fall down with heavy thud. He then went in for a punch, stopping only inches away from her face.

'You lost.' He said calmly before dashing to the right as Xenovia attempted to slash at him. 'Asia, help that girl out if she is injured.

Asia nodded at that but the girl simply got up and refused any help while brushing off the dirt from her outfit.

'I could barely see what happened.' Irina said as she had lost her cherry attitude for a moment. 'Just how powerful is he?'

'James is my most powerful piece.' Rias said with a smile. 'I am certain that he could beat all of us in a whim if he wanted to right now.'

'Really?' Irina looked at her partner. 'If that's the case, then Xenovia doesn't stand a chance.'

'Alright, you managed to beat my partner through a surprise attack, I'll give you that.' Xenovia said as once again she pointed her sword at James who had his hands in his pockets with a smile. 'But, you will find that I don't fall for such petty tricks. Now face me like a warrior and not like an assassin!'

'Fine, suit yourself.' James created a sword out of ice which was long and thin in shape. It looked similar to Irina's katana, but the biggest difference was the red glowing outline on the sword. It was James's demonic energy. 'Let's go!'

With that, James and Xenovia dashed at each other. Soon, their swords clashed together. To everyone's surprise, the ice sword held without any visible signs of damage.

'What?! How can your sword stand up to the might of my Excalibur?!'

James smirked as their faces were mere inches away from each other. Their swords were the only thing that kept them from falling on top of each other. Xenovia was visibly shaking while James's posture was steady.

'I guess that…' James then used his immense strength to send Xenovia's sword flying away. It landed in front of the others about one meter away. The sword imbedded itself into the ground. James then pointed his ice sword at the blue haired exorcist. 'I simply have more power than you sword. Oh, and you've lost.'

Xenovia had an angry expression on her face. Although she was not pleased with the outcome of this battle, she couldn't afford to get too distracted by this as she was on an important mission. Xenovia lowered her arms in defeat.

'You've won…'

She then moved over to her Excalibur, picked it up and went over to Irina.

'Come, Irina, we've finished here.'

'Okay…'

'Before you go…' Rias stopped the two exorcists from going any further. 'Could you tell me which fallen angel stole the Excalibur fragments?'

'A leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel was directly involved.'

'Um, Grigori?' Issei was confused.

'Also known as the "Protectors of the son of God," It's a group of fallen angels.' Akeno explained.

'You were going to fight him alone?' Rias asked. 'Are you trying to kill yourselves?'

'We would rather destroy the holy swords then let them rest in the hands of some fallen angels.' Xenovia said as she and her partner finished putting on the white robes and cover their blades.

'We know what we're doing. One of us has already been killed.' Irina informed the devils. 'He was a priest who was investigating this town.'

'It was...' Kiba began as he was resting on his left knee while clutching his abdomen. 'It was a stray priest named Freed. I happened to witness the scene. He wielded a holy sword.'

'A stray exorcist you say?' Xenovia looked at Kiba. 'So that's who did it.

Kiba looked at Xenovia, anger still evident in his face.

'We appreciate the information but we ask that you don't meddle in our affairs hereafter.' She then began to walk away.

'You know you won't win against Kokabiel, right?' James said with his arms crossed against his chest. 'You don't have the strength to beat me together much less Kokabiel.'

'That is none of your business, devil.' Xenovia retorted angrily.

'Fine, but don't blame us when you get your asses handed to you.'

'C'mon Irina, let's get out of here.'

'R-right. We'll get going now.' Irina returned to her usual cherry self. 'Don't forget to call me if you want retribution, Issei!' She then followed her partner.

 **Later, at the clubroom…**

'Stop right there, Yuuto.' Rias demanded her knight. 'I won't let you leave me. You're a Gremory knight.'

'I'm sorry, chief.' Kiba opened the door and exited.

'Yuuto!'

James watched the whole scene calmly before opening a rift.

'I think I should go talk to him. Don't interfere or you'll make it worse than it already is. Oh and don't wait for me tonight Rias. I will be home late.' He said as he walked through the rift.

Everyone's morale was visible low at seeing their comrades' act this way.

 **Outside the old school building…**

Kiba was making his way towards the school entrance. He soon noticed a figure leaning against a tree that James likes to have his lunch under.

'What do you want, James?' Kiba said angrily.

James got of the tree and uncrossed his arms. He then gave Kiba a penetrating gaze.

'I am here to give you some advice…'

'I don't need any advice from you!' He tried to get past James only to find his Right arm being held by James right hand. 'Let go!'

'Listen to me and listen carefully, Kiba! If you don't want to die, then you better stop your shenanigans right now!' Kiba tried to break free from James's grasp but couldn't.

'I must do this! It's for my friends… I must avenge them!'

'Have you ever considered if they wanted you to avenge them?'

'What do you know about that?! You're just a street punk that got lucky with power! You wouldn't be here if you didn't have that sacred gear!'

A moment of silence passed. Neither of the devils said a word as they both processed their exchange of words.

'I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't… have said that. But please, let me go avenge them.' Kiba said with a saddened expression.

James contemplated what he should do. With a sigh, he looked at Kiba with a sad smile.

'It isn't my decision to make, so I will let you go.' James did as he said and released Kiba from his grasp. His face then turned serious as he looked at Kiba with murderous intent. 'But when all of this is over, I will be the one to punish you, not Rias.'

Kiba visibly shuddered at that comment.

'I uh, I understand.' He then turned around on proceeded to walk away.

James simply watched Kiba's retreating figure, before he disappeared through a rift again.

 **At Azazel's apartment…**

Azazel was currently playing some video games. He got hooked on them as he went to arcade once with James. He loved the games there, so being the mad collector that he was; he collected a lot of different gaming consoles with different games for them. He stopped his game as a red coloured rift appeared in the room.

'Huh, James? I didn't ask for a contract yet.' He said as he looked at James with a puzzled expression.

James looked at Azazel with a serious expression before speaking up.

'We need to talk about Kokabiel.' He said as they continued to look at each other.

 **End**

 **And there you have it guys! Chapter 11 is complete. With it, our hero learns more about the Excalibur and about his soon to be opponent. But how will he beat Kokabiel? Well, fear not for I have some pretty cool ideas for this saga. I have also thought of some new OC's and Villains that I will be including in this story at some point, but you'll just have to wait and see when I will include them. It should help me to spice things up a bit as I feel like the story is a bit too simple as it is right now. So, more mysteries, more drama, more violence! And some lemons along the way :p.**

 **Characters introduced:**

 **Xenovia Quarta – One of the exorcists that carry a fragment of the Excalibur.**

 **Irina Shidou – Second Exorcist that was partnered with Xenovia on their mission. She is Issei's childhood friend and an absolute believer in god. She too possesses a fragment of Excalibur.**

 **Power levers:**

 **Xenovia – 40000**

 **Irina – 28000**

 **Their power is high because of their swords. Irina is stronger though not only because of her sword being stronger than Irina's but also because she is a natural as well as a hard training individual. Irina also trains, but I don't feel like she trains just as hard as Xenovia. Plus she took in the essence that allowed her to wield Excalibur fragment.**

 **Before I forget like I always do… when I state "Heavily suppressed" that means that the character is suppressing more that 50% of his/her power. "Supressed" means that the character is at 50 to 99.9% power.**

 **Anyhow, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12- The Seeker of Vengeance

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Ddraig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

" **Talking"**

 **I have changed 'Talk' back to "Talk" as someone preferred it that way. I hope you guys won't be confused by this change.**

 **The Seeker of Vengeance**

 **In Kuoh town, after school hours…**

James was currently walking around the town in order to clear his mind. A lot is going to happen soon, and he isn't certain if he will manage to pull through it all. After all, it seems that he will be stuck fighting a leader class fallen angel. Plus the fact that Kiba is doing his own thing that could get him killed, it didn't sit well with James.

 ***I hope that the device Azazel gave me will be enough to help.*** He thought as he walked through a crowd of people.

His attention was soon directed to a pair of familiar exorcist clad in white robes. One of them held a black bowl in her hands while the other appeared to be speaking to the public.

"Two stray sheep beg for you blessing!" It was Xenovia.

"Please take the lord's role and give us your blessing!" Irina was second to beg.

James approached the girls while eying them curiously.

"Umm, what are you two doing?"

"Can't you see? We don't have money to buy food so we are asking for some help from these people." Xenovia said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well, I would prefer the term begging in this case. Didn't the church give you money to spend on the mission?" James asked.

"Why do you care? We are enemies so our well-being should be of no concern to you!" Xenovia spat.

"I never said I cared about your well-being. I just think it's odd that you need to beg for money on such an important mission."

"If you don't care then why are you here? Let me guess, it's because you want to humiliate us further? A victory wasn't enough for you so you seek us out on your own accord to rub it in our faces?!" Xenovia shouted out much to everyone's surprise. She lowered her head as she realised what she had done. "Just get out of here, before I do something I regret."

James stayed silent for a minute before speaking up.

"I didn't come to humiliate you or anything like that. I went out to get some fresh air and just so happened to bump into you two." James said before he heard their stomachs rumble. The girls blushed at the situation they were in. "How about we go visit a local restaurant? It'll be my treat." He said with a smile.

"That sound like a wonde-" Irina was cut off by Xenovia.

"We don't need your pity, devil! We won't accept your charity!"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I won't be treating you for free. There is something that you can do that would benefit me and you both."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I simply want to discuss with you about the situation we are all in. You may think that the Excalibur issue is just between the church and the fallen angels, but it will drag all three races into a war." He said as he stared at Xenovia. "So then, will you accept my offer and talk about it, or are you going to refuse and carry on starving?"

"…" Xenovia was silent. She contemplated what she should do. They need the strength to have even a remote chance of getting out of this alive, so the devil's offer seemed to be something that they can't refuse. "Fine, we'll take you up on this offer..."

Both Irina and James smiled.

"Alright, just follow me and I'll take you to a nice restaurant." James said as he began to walk to a certain direction.

 **At a random restaurant…**

The girls were currently wolfing down the food they had ordered. James had to admit that the amount of food they were consuming is quite large for humans. Still, he ate more than them so he didn't care all that much.

"Delicious. Irina, the food in this country is… amazing." Xenovia talked every time her mouth wasn't full.

"This is the stuff! I can't get enough of the meals at these family restaurants!" Irina said happily.

James was having some steak while watching the two eat. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he decided not to be left out on the meal. A waitress approached their table.

"Who ordered the Salisbury steak?"

Irina lifted her hand to indicate that it was her.

"Right here please!"

The waitress put the plate on an empty space on the table, bowed and walked away.

"What has this world come to?" Xenovia began to talk. "To support our faith, we're having to take the help of the devils."

"We've sold our souls to the devils!" Irina said while holding her hands in a praying position.

"I think you guys are exaggerating this a bit…" James said with a sweat drop.

"O lord, bless this kin-" Irina didn't get to finish as James slammed his right hand on the table.

"Don't try to give me your blessings! I get enough of headaches as it is from the crap that's going on around here for the last few days!" James exclaimed angrily at the shocked Irina.

"S-sorry, it's a force of habit…" She said before Xenovia placed down an empty glass on the table.

"So? What exactly is it you wanted to talk to us about?" She said while staring down at James.

"I won't beat it around the bush with this so let's get to the point." James said as he returned the stare. "I want to help you destroy those Excalibur fragments."

"What?"

"Let's get real here. You are going to be facing a leader class fallen angel. That's quite an enemy, you know that?"

"We're well aware of whom we're facing on this mission, but we have been given orders by the church so we intend to carry them out, even if it costs us our lives."

"That is quite a noble statement, but there is no sane being on earth that would want to just commit suicide. I am not as powerful as Kokabiel, far from it actually. But you girls couldn't even beat me in a two versus one fight. I hate to break it to you, but there is no way you will succeed in your mission. If you let us work together, I am sure we can get more done than we would individually."

Xenovia thought for a moment.

"I suppose we could let you destroy one fragment…"

"Hey, Xenovia!" Irina looked at her partner in disbelief.

"Listen, what he said is right. We have very minimal chances to fulfil our mission with Kokabiel being our enemy. We need as much help as we can get."

"I understand that, but still…"

"At best we have 30% chance of making it out alive."

"Didn't we come here to take that chance?"

"Yeah, we were sent by the higher-ups to sacrifice ourselves after all."

"… Isn't that an ideal test of faith?"

"Okay, let me make it easier for you girls to decide." James spoke up as he was losing patience. "You don't have to think that you received help from a devil. Think of it as receiving help from the Black Dragon Emperor."

"You're the Black Dragon Emperor?!" Xenovia asked.

"That's correct." James said coolly.

"To think that the Gremory peerage has Black and Red dragon emperors in it… truly a fearsome group…"

"So is it a yes or…?"

"We will accept your offer." Xenovia stated. "We still need to find where Freed is hiding out at. Perhaps you got any ideas?"

"Maybe he's at the abandoned church?"

"No, we checked there already."

"Hmmm… How about…" James didn't get to finish as the doors to the restaurant opened revealing three familiar faces. It was Issei, Koneko and Saji.

"James, what are you doing with those exorcists?" It was Issei that spoke up first.

"I am merely indulging myself in a lovely conversation with two girls that have the weapons with the potential of killing me instantly." James said with a smile.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I find it hard to believe that you are just out an about in town with Koneko and Saji."

"I was dragged into this against my will!" Saji cried out.

"So I was right. Mind explaining what you are doing here then?"

"We want to find Kiba before he gets himself killed." Issei said.

"There is more to it, isn't it?"

Issei lost his composure momentarily.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"That depends on you."

"Okay fine." Issei sucked in the air through his nose before he continued. "I simply thought that if we help to destroy those Excalibur fragments, Kiba will stop acting weirdly and will come back to us."

"A fine point to make. But what makes you so sure that he won't go after the church next? While it was the swords that caused them to be experiment on, the church was the one responsible for inflicted his suffering."

"Hey we didn't…!" Irina tried to defend the church, but Xenovia stopped her.

"The church had no knowledge about the experiments that were committed on him and his group. When we found out, it was already too late as everyone that got experimented on was disposed of."

"What of the culprit?" James asked.

"He got excommunicated."

"… Well then, guess we need to inform Kiba of this. I would hate to see a fellow comrade suffer from his inability to control his anger." James said as he got up from his seat. "Oh yeah, this reminds me." He turned to Koneko. "Koneko, why are you here?"

"I don't want to lose Yuuto."

"Fair enough."

"So what's our first step then?" Issei asked.

"Originally, we were going to look for Freed's whereabouts. But now, I think we should go find Kiba. It would make it a lot easier for us to do this task with an extra pair of hands."

"Any idea where he might be?"

The group went silent while trying to think of locations of where the knight could be hiding out at.

"Maybe at the fountain in the park? It seems like a good place to go to for those who want to be left alone with their thoughts." James suggested. "We should go together though because he will likely just shrug us off or try to fight the exorcists if they come alone."

"Yeah, he mostly likely will." Issei agreed. "Let's go then."

 **Sometime later, at the fountain…**

The group have reached their destination. As James predicted, Kiba was there, looking at the fountain with his back to them.

"Care to explain to me why you guys are hanging out with our enemies?" Kiba asked coldly as he turned around and glared at the group.

"We are not "hanging out" with them. We were looking for you." James answered.

"And why would you be looking for me? Did Rias ordered you guys to kill me? A bit of an overkill sending this many people, don't you think?"

"Nothing of the sort, we need your help in finding the fragments."

Kiba stared at James in silence.

"You do realize that I want to destroy them, right? I don't think that will sit well with those two." He motioned to Xenovia and Irina.

"We have made an agreement. The devils shall help us in retrieving the fragments and we will let them destroy ONE fragment." Xenovia stated the deal they've made.

"I see… but it's unfortunate that I'm getting the approval to destroy an Excalibur from its wielders." Kiba stared at Xenovia.

"Your words are full of contempt. I heard you left the Gremorys. If you're a stray, I can slay you right here." She lifted her sword showing its hilt to Kiba.

"That's one idea..." A red magic circle appeared in Kiba's right hand.

"And a really bad one because I will be forced to interfere if you start something here." James said releasing some killing intent in to the air.

The scene grew tense. It felt almost as if trying to defuse a bomb with 5 seconds remaining till it blows. Something had to be done before a fight broke out and James hurts someone.

Gathering his wits about him, Issei stepped up in the middle.

"Calm down!" He said as he raised his arms to his sides while looking at Kiba. "Let's not fight before we've even done anything."

"Your hatred toward the Holy Sword Project is understandable." Xenovia spoke up. Kiba made the magic circle disappear and retracted his hand back to his side. "It is an affair that even we abhor. That's why the leader of the project was deemed a heretic and was exiled."

"His name was Valper Galilei, also known as the "Genocide Archbishop." Irina informed.

"Valper… that man… killed my…"

"He had a stray exorcist as his assistant." Xenovia stated.

"Freed, huh?" Issei guessed.

"It's common for exiles to work together. There is a high chance that Valper has taken part in this incident."

"Now I no longer have a reason to refuse cooperating with you." Kiba stated much to everyone's relief.

"That settles our deal, then." Irina said with her cherry attitude.

"We will repay you for your meal someday Black Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said.

"No need. It was part of the deal after all." James said with neutral expression.

The exorcists nodded and began to walk off. Issei released a breath of relief as he grabbed Saji's left shoulder with his left hand.

"That worked out great, huh?"

"Great" my ass! Never mind how we could have been chopped up, we could have started a war between the church and the devils!" Saji exploded.

"They wouldn't have done anything because I am here. Besides, we are all keeping this under wraps from our superiors. As long as you guys keep your mouth shut, there is no chance for another war to break out." James said.

"James." Kiba called out his team mate.

"If you wondering why I'm doing this, it's because you are a member of our family. Also, you are making Rias worried sick. Seriously, I have to comfort her every night while hoping she don't strangle me to death…" James said as his mind drifted away.

 ***I am so Jealous!*** Issei thought as he got angered at the fact that James managed to score Rias.

"I'd like you to take no part in this." James immediately returned to the real world and looked at Kiba with a puzzled expression. "This is my personal pursuit for vengeance. I'd rather not drag you into it."

Seeing it as a chance for him to get away without getting into trouble, Saji crossed his arms and nodded furiously with agreement.

"I think you didn't hear everything I've said. You are part of the family, and the first thing that I know that family does is that they look out for each other. I'm not just gonna sit on my ass until you get killed and then have to comfort everyone for it. No, we are helping you, like it or not!" Kiba looked at James in surprise.

"But…"

"No buts, Kiba. Tell me, would you like to see Rias and the girls cry while knowing you could have prevented it if you acted a bit more… rational with your decisions?" Kiba lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"President, Rias. Right, the first time I met her… was because of the holy sword project." Kiba began to recall his memories of the said project. "Day after day, they performed experiments on us. With our freedom stripped away we were not treated as humans. Yet, with the belief we were chosen by the lord and the hopes of becoming a hero in our hearts, we withstood the countless experiments. However, not a single one of us could use the holy swords. The experiment was a failure, and we were immediately disposed of to hide every detail of the experiment. Spitting blood onto the floor, crawling on all fours to get away, we kept begging for god's help."

 ***God never answers when you need him… the bastard…*** James thought as he was getting angry.

"My friends… they… they used their last bits of strength to hold the evil men in place. They shouted at me; begged me to run away while I still could. Not wanting to die, I did as they told me and ran. I ran out of the laboratory and into the forest. Not long after, I heard the voices of my executioners behind me. I was lucky enough for them not to see where I ran off. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough." Kiba took a deep breath to keep control of his composure. "The gas soon took its effect on me. Feeling my body weaken, I dropped on my knees as I began to caught and gag as the blood rushed to my mouth causing me to spit it out. As this was happening, I was still losing strength. It didn't take long for me to lose my sense of balance and fall face first into the cold winter's snow. Not wanting to let their death be in vein, I used all my remaining strength to try and move forward. I kept telling myself that I must live so that I could avenge them, but I had no more strength to move on." He took another breath as he felt his eyes began to water. "As I lied there, on the snow covered floor in the forest, I noticed something strange. A dark shade of crimson was present in the corner of my sight. Wanting to see what it was, I adjusted my head slightly. It was president Rias."

"If you're going to die, I'll adopt you. Live for me."

"Those were her words to me before she reincarnated me into a devil." Kiba said as he stopped the flow of his memories. "I can't thank her enough for taking me into her family. However, I was only able to escape the laboratory only with the help of my friends. That's why I need use their grudges to power my Demonic Swords and destroy the Excalibur. As the only survivor, it is my duty to get vengeance for my friends' deaths."

After hearing the story, James opened his mouth to speak, only to be immediately interrupted by crying Saji.

"Kiba! I didn't know that you'd gone through so much! I don't care what the chairwoman does to me!" He then grabbed Issei's hands and began to shake them. "Hyoudou, I'll do everything I can to help!"

"R-really? Thank you." Issei thanked uncomfortably.

While Kiba observed the scene in front of him, he felt something pull on his left shirt sleeve. Looking down he saw that it was Koneko trying to get his attention.

"I'll also assist you."

"Koneko?"

"I don't want you to leave us and become a stray."

Kiba smiled at Koneko.

"Damn, now I can't go off alone with you of all people, trying to stop me."

"So, will you drop your "lone wolf" act?" James asked.

"Now that I know who my real enemy is, I'll gladly accept your help."

"Great, we are going to meet up at the abandoned church tonight."

"Huh, why?"

"We got a plan to flush out Freed from his hidey hole, so we will be meeting the exorcists tonight."

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you guys there." Kiba said as he began to walk off.

"Kiba!" He stopped as James called him. "Don't forget what I told you yesterday, okay?"

Kiba gave a right thumb up with a smile before he carried on walking.

"Ok then guys, let's go home and get ready for tonight." James looked at Saji. "I know that you were dragged into, but I'd appreciate if you helped us out."

"How can I not after hearing what Yuuto been through." He said with a smile.

James nodded in appreciation before everyone began to make their way home.

 **At James's house…**

James entered his room and found Rias sitting on his bed. She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice James.

"Hey, Rias." James got her attention.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I was just thinking about things." Rias said with neutral expression.

"Does it have something to do with Kiba?"

Rias remained silent for a moment.

"Partially yes, but there are also other things that plague my mind at the moment."

"I see… well, I got a contract to attend to tonight. If you want, we can have a chat after to see if I can make you feel better, okay?"

Rias looked at James.

"A contract you say? Does it involve the exorcists and three other devils besides you?" Rias asked James as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Uh… I uh… don't know what you talking about?" James tried to act innocent, but Rias wasn't fooled by his acting.

"James, you are a strong warrior, but you're a terrible liar. Now then, you're going to tell me exactly what happened today and what you guys are planning." Rias said as she got up and looked at James menacingly. "Of course, you can choose to remain silent, but I must warn you, you will be severely punished if you choose to do so." She finished with a smile that gave James the shivers down his spine.

James gulped as he knew he was cornered with no way out.

"Uh, well… you see…"

 **One brief explanation later…**

"So Kiba is going to come back… that's a huge relief." Rias said as she exhaled.

"So, are you going to stop us or something?" James asked.

"No, no I won't" Rias replied as she closed her eyes.

"That's unusual of you, seeing as how protective you are of your peerage."

James was surprised when Rias approached him and gave him a light hug. James returned the gesture a few seconds later.

"I never said I wasn't worried. It's just that… you are much stronger than everyone here. I think they will be safe as long as they stick together with you. Besides, I have a feeling that something big is going to happen soon." Rias said as she nuzzled up to James a bit tighter. "Promise me that you'll keep them safe. I don't think I could handle losing any of them."

Hearing Rias's words, James placed his right hand on the back of her head to calm her down. She enjoyed the warmth of her lover's body and wished they could be like this for as long as possible. However, she knew that there were problems that required her attention so they couldn't keep hugging like that.

"I will keep them safe, Rias." James said softly before releasing the hug, much to Rias's dismay.

"You have to go now, don't you?"

"Yes, we agreed to meet up right about now at the abandoned church."

"I'll keep track on you guys in case you will need help."

James nodded and created a rift that lead to the abandoned church.

"I will see you later then." He said before passing through.

 **At the abandoned church…**

Everyone had gathered at their designated meeting point. Only James was absent. They didn't wait long until they noticed a rift open up with James stepping through.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Rias needed some comforting." He said with a smile.

"Why you…" Issei greeted his teeth out of Jealousy as he pictured Rias and James together.

Kiba saddened knowing that he was to blame for causing stress to his master.

Xenovia stepped up to James with a neutral expression.

"We got everything ready inside the church."

"Good, let's go get changed then guys."

"Changed?" Issei was puzzled. "Change into what?"

"Well, Freed is hunting down any priests that are sent here while avoiding the devils. So, in order to get him to come out of his hiding hole we decided that everyone here should disguise themselves as priests!" Irina informed happily. "I hope it doesn't bother you guys that much."

"Not really, it's just strange when you think about it. A devil dressed as a priest… sounds like a pretty bad joke to me." Issei said as they entered the church and were now approaching a stack of priest's clothes.

Everyone grabbed their sets of clothing and began to put them on. The devils noticed that their clothes came with crosses as well.

"Uh, you do know we can't touch crosses, right?" Issei asked.

"There is no need to worry about that. They are fakes and have no blessing in them. They won't harm you." Irina informed the devils.

"To think I will dress just like my enemy." Kiba said as he buttoned up his robe. "Even so, I'll do anything to get my revenge."

Soon everyone was ready and gathered in front of the broken altar. Xenovia was first to speak up.

"We won't accomplish much if we stay in a group. Let's split up."

"We'll search the east side of the city." Issei stated.

"Then we will take the west side. If you find anything, give Irina a call." Xenovia said as she handed her phone to Issei.

"All right."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Xenovia said as she turned to James. "Since you helped us out earlier, I think I should repay you with some information."

"Is it something to do with our current situation?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No. Actually, it's not related with our mission or anything like that. It's actually related to you and the red dragon emperor." Issei looked at Xenovia with interest to hear what she got to say. "The white dragon is awake."

Issei was shocked at the piece of information he just received. Ddraig warned him about the white dragon and their rivalry before.

"Do you know who the host is?" James asked seemingly unaffected by the news.

"No, we just know that the host has awoken the white dragon's power some time ago."

"I see… thank you for the information."

With that the group split up with Devils being the group that searches east side of town, while the exorcist went to look at the west side.

 **Sometime later, on a random street…**

The devils walked together in silence. They had a lot to think about as what they were doing could potentially cause another war to break out. James looked at Issei who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey, you ok man?"

Issei broke out of his daydream-like trance and looked at the devil that got his attention.

"Yeah, I was just talking with Ddraig, that's all."

"Regarding the white dragon, I presume?"

"Y-yeah." Issei said as he seemed to be visibly upset.

"You know that you don't necessarily need to fight him, right?"

"But Ddraig said we are rivals. He said that eventually we might end up fighting."

"So, does that mean that we are going to fight against each other as well? I mean, the legend states that Apocalypse did interfere with Ddraig and Albion, only to get himself dragged their squabble."

"I-I don't know, I don't want to fight you man." Issei said getting even more upset at the thought of fighting a friend.

"Listen up, Hyoudou." James said as he adopted a more serious tone to his voice. "You're the one that makes decisions in your life, not the dragon that resides in your sacred gear. It is you that decides if you want to carry out the prophecy like your past hosts or not. Besides, did Ddraig ever tell you to go and fight Albion's host?"

Issei opened his mouth to answer but got cut off by Ddraig.

 **(I didn't tell him that. I merely warned him about a possible fight that may occur in the future.)**

"See? It doesn't mean that you will get into a fight with your supposed rival."

"Yeah, but what if he wants to fight me?"

"Well then, I'll just have to step in until you're ready." James answered coolly.

"I just hope I'll get strong enough if the day comes." Issei said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it too much for now. We need to concentrate on the task ahead."

"Right."

James turned to the rest of the group.

"Any ideas where Freed could be holding up at?"

"Perhaps they're in a less populated area." Kiba answered.

"Sounds to me like you have an idea of such a place, am I right?"

"I just might." Kiba said with a nod.

 **Sometime later, at a white, circular building…**

As the group approached a certain building, everyone began to recognize it.

"Wait, isn't this…" Issei spoke up as he began to recall the events that transpired here. "This is where we beaten that stray devil, Viser!"

"A stray devil?" Saji asked as he had no idea what had transpired here.

"Yeah, we slew it because it lost control of its powers and became a monster." Issei said while the group advanced closer to the front door.

Soon, their devil instincts kicked in, warning them of the danger ahead.

"Yuuto." Koneko said as she tried to warn the knight of the danger. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why am I getting the chills?" Issei asked no one in particular.

Sensing someone on the roof top, Koneko quickly looked up to see Freed.

"Up there!"

The mad exorcists jumped of the rooftop with his sword above his head, aiming to strike down Kiba with a single attack. However, Kiba had fast reactions so he conjured a demonic sword just in time to bloke the overhead slash.

"How ya doin'?!" Freed shouted at as his sword collided with Kibas's. He then black flipped and landed on the lower roof of the building. "Nice seeing you again!"

"You!" Kiba was angered by Freed's presence.

"The stray exorcist?!" Saji exclaimed while looking at the maniac on the roof top.

"You're not getting away, Freed!" Issei shouted out.

Freed noticed James in the crowd who simply stared at him.

"Well, if it isn't the shitty hum- I mean Devil!" Freed corrected himself as he sensed James's demonic energy. "I see you brought some friends too! What a party! We got some more kid devils and a midget!" Freed shouted out as he saw Koneko who was now glaring at him for the comment he made towards her. "Oops! I mean the "little lady!" He didn't let up on the insults. "Damn, I thought I saw some fresh meat walking around, but it was just a bunch of shitty devils cosplaying as priests! Does that mean you want to repent your sins?! Don't worry; I'll make it extra painful for you shit bags!" Freed finished as he licked his sword.

"Be careful!" Koneko warned the group. "That sword is…"

"Yeah, I can feel it. It's just like Irina's sword." Issei said as he removed his robe and extended his left hand. A familiar red gauntlet appeared. "It's an Excalibur fragment!"

 **(Boost!)**

Everybody removed their own priest's robes as well.

"What's this? Five on one? It ain't easy being popular!" Freed said while raising his sword in front of him.

"Don't jump to conclusions. I'm your only opponent." Kiba informed Freed.

"Kiba!" Issei called out at the knight who was now charging towards Freed.

"Let him." James said much to Issei's surprise.

"But that's an Excalibur fragment! He will get killed!"

"If we need to then we will step in. For now, let him have his way." James said as he turned to Issei and extended his right hand. "Give me the phone, Issei."

"Oh, okay." Issei said as he produced Xenovia's phone out of his pocket and handed it to James.

"Start boosting. He will need some help soon."

Issei nodded and proceeded to boost his power. James stepped back a couple of meters and found Irina's number in the contacts. After a few rings Xenovia answered the phone.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah, we are at this location…"

 **Back to the fight…**

Kiba landed on the same roof that Freed was. He then charged at his adversary with his sword held by his left leg.

"Well, it makes no difference how many devils I gotta fight. With my Excalibur, it's no problemo!" Freed said as he jumped up high into the air.

Kiba used his moment to get on the higher roof part of the building and looked up to see Freed coming down with an overhead, downward slash at a ready.

"Gotcha!" He shouted at as his sword collided with Kiba's demonic one again. Sparks flew out from the contact point of the swords as they grinded against each other. "It's the holy sword of the heavenly flare, known to many as Excalibur Rapidly, known to me as the "chopper sword!"

The two combatants then separated and began to move at a speed that the devils eyes couldn't register. They could only see sparks fly by from every time Kiba and Freed clashed together.

"Freed is as fast as Kiba. The speed boost he gets as a knight isn't giving him an advantage!" Issei observed.

"This is bad."

"They should be here soon." James re-joined the group to observe the fight. "We will just have to wait a bit and they'll be here."

"Why don't you jump in and help him?" Issei asked, confused as to why his teammate isn't going in to help..

"Because, Issei, he isn't the only guy that is committing these atrocities. We need to find others that are working with him. If I were to interfere and capture him now, there is a high chance that the enemy will simply retreat and come back when we are less aware of what's going on."

"Still though…" Issei was cut off by Freed who was looking at the group with his tongue sticking out.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you guys get a turn to get all personal with my chopper sword!"

"In your dreams." Issei charged up another boost. "Dammit! If we could have some way to stop him, I could give Kiba my power!"

"Hyoudou, I just have to stop him, right?" Saji spoke up as he took a stance. "Line!" A purple light surrounded his left hand. After a short while, a chameleon-styled gauntlet appeared on the said hand.

"Saji, you…"

"Now, go line!" Saji aimed his sacred gear at Freed. The gauntlet's mouth opened and released a blue line. Soon, it attached to Freed's left leg, causing him to fall over. "Take that! This is my sacred gear "Absorption line!"

"You've got a sacred gear?!" Issei shouted out in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!"

"It's actually a draconic sacred gear, just like ours." James informed Issei.

"Woah, really?! That's amazing!" Issei could barely hold his excitement.

"You're mine!" Saji shouted out as he pulled his left arm backwards, effectively getting a hold of Freed.

"Dammit!" He tried to free himself from the line by slashing at it with his sword. "This is a dragon artefact too?!"

"Now we got him!" Issei exclaimed as his boosted gear called out again.

 **(Boost!)**

Issei then felt himself being lifted of the ground by Koneko, much to his surprise.

"Let's go."

"W-wait!" Issei feared for his life as Koneko tossed him at Kiba.

 **(Boost!)**

Another boost sounded off, effectively catching Kiba's attention.

"Issei!" He shouted out.

"Kiba!" Issei yelled out as he touched Kiba's back.

 **(Transfer!)**

He felt a new power surge in his veins. It felt as if he could take on the whole world now if he wanted to.

"My dragon power is in your hands now!" Issei informed Kiba.

"Then I have no choice but to use it." He said with a smile. "Your help is greatly appreciated!"

"What?" Freed looked at Kiba.

"Here I come!" Kiba called out as red magic circle appeared above him.

"Dammit, let go!" Freed shouted out as he tried to slash at the line to held him still.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba impaled the roof top with his sword. Not long after, multiple swords came out of the ground, threatening to stab anyone that would find themselves at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Freed stood up and looked around in panic. The swords were itching closer to him from his left and right. Soon, they were upon him. In order to stay alive, Freed used his Excalibur to slash away at any swords that got uncomfortably close to him.

"Hmmm, sword birth?" A man's voice was made present on the battlefield.

"Who's there?!" Kiba called out.

"With the right wielder, that sacred gear can become the most powerful weapon there is." An old looking man, clad in white priest's robes came out of the building. "Freed, you're still not used to using the holy sword, are you?" He continued to ignore Kiba.

"Oh, old man Valper!" Freed acknowledged the man that was now under the roof he was on.

"What?!" Kiba exclaimed in disbelief.

"Does that mean he's the one Xenovia was talking about?!" Issei asked rhetorically.

"The leader of the holy sword experiments." Koneko confirmed.

"Valper Galilei!" Kiba struggled to hold his anger.

The old man turned and looked up at Kiba.

"Indeed." Was all that he said to finally acknowledge Kiba's existence.

"The thing is, old man, this little lizard's tongue got me tied up." Freed complained to Valper.

"Put the power flowing within your body into the blade!" He advised.

"Flowing power…" Freed put the sword in front of him and held it with both of his hands. Soon, the sword began to glow in gold colour. "into the blade." He finished.

"Look out, he's up to something!" Issei warned.

"Oh… oh yeah!" Freed exclaimed in joy as he released a golden aura from his body before cutting off Saji's line.

Saji didn't expect that to happen. He used his weight to hold Freed in place, so when the line was cut off, Saji had lost his balance and fell over.

"I see… I can take advantage of my holy power and power up." Freed observed before he looked at Kiba. "Well then, how about we stain my sword with you blood, huh?!" He said as he jumped towards Kiba.

Kiba removed his sword from the ground in preparation to block Freed's attack. James was about to create a rift to get Kiba out of harm's way, until he noticed Xenovia jumping into Freed's way.

"Die!" Freed shouted out before his sword got blocked by Xenovia's own. "Huh?"

"Xenovia?!" Issei couldn't belief that help had finally arrived.

Soon, Irina was present behind the devil group.

"What's up?" Irina proceeded to remove her white robe. "We got you call!" She said with her cherry tone.

"It's about time you guys showed up. I almost had to interfere with the battle." James said as he looked at Irina with a bored gaze.

"We almost got lost…" Irina's smile faltered. "But hey, we're here aren't we?!"

"Blasphemers Freed Zelzan and Valper Galilei…" Xenovia's sword began to glow the same colour as Freed's. "In the name of god, I will punish you!"

"Don't you ever say that fuckhead's name in front of me, bitch!" Freed exclaimed before having to jump away as Kiba jumped over Xenovia in an attempt to downward slash at him.

Freed landed next to Valper and began planning on his next move.

"Freed." Valper spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Your job is to eliminate the church's spies." He said before looking at Xenovia. "Besides, both of them have holy swords. Let's retreat for now."

"Hear ya loud and clear!" Freed said as he pulled a flash bomb. "Smell ya later!"

With that, Freed dropped the flash bomb on to the ground, effectively blinding everyone. Xenovia and Kiba jumped at were their targets were but found out that they were already gone.

"Dammit!" Kiba cursed.

"Let's go Irina!" Xenovia called out to her partner as she and Kiba begun to chase after Freed.

"Hey! Wait up, Kiba!" Issei shouted as he jumped off the roof top. "Would you guys calm down for a sec?"

"My, my. You're such naughty children." Everyone turned around to find Rias and Sona with their queens in front of the building they were fighting on.

"Chairwoman!" Saji exclaimed.

"President!" Issei followed suit.

"Would you kindly explain what you doing here, Issei?"

"You WILL explain, Saji."

The boys were terrified at the fact that their masters caught them acting without their permission.

"We shall discuss this inside." Rias motioned to the building behind her.

 **A few moments later…**

Koneko and Issei had apologetic looks on their faces as they were positioned in front of Rias. James stood next to her watching over the scene. Saji was in front of Sona in a Dogeza position, hoping that his punished won't be too much to handle.

"Although we pledged non-intervention, to see what was going on, I had Akeno to keep an eye on the two from the church." Rias stated.

"What?!" Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Saji!" Sona called out to her servant with a strict tone.

"Y-yes?" He looked up at his master with visible sweat on his face.

"How dare you do such a thing on your own accord?" Saji yelped faintly at Sona's question. "You really are… a bad boy." She gave her servant a stern glare.

"I-I'm sorry, Chairwoman!" Saji cried out."

"So, Yuuto has gone after Valper?" Rias asked Issei.

"Yes, with Xenovia and Irina." Issei said as he paused to think what to say next. "I think they'll give us a call if anything happens."

"Are you sure? With him so obsessed with revenge, I doubt he'll even be able to think about calling us."

"I…" Issei realised that what his master said was true and slumped down in sadness.

"Koneko."

"Yes?"

"Why are you involved in this?"

"I… don't want to lose Yuuto either." Rias exhaled calmly after hearing Koneko's reason for disobeying her.

"I guess there is no use to cry over spilled milk, but you have done may affect the Devil's world. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes." Both devils answered before apologizing.

"Well, to be fair, I think that the devil world will still be affected even if we did nothing." James brought out his thoughts. "I mean, we have a mad man with his equally, if not more; crazed assistant running around with Excalibur all the while being backed up by Kokabiel."

"Oh yeah, you didn't do anything when they escaped, why's that?" Issei asked.

"Like I've said before, if we captured those two, we would lose any leads we have on the main problem. Kokabiel is planning something big and losing his assistants could cause him to back out momentarily, but he may come back at an unexpected time to carry on with what he started here." James said as he placed his right hand on his chin in thought. "No, I think we need to wait until the big guy comes out first and then see to ending this problem permanently rather than having to wake up in sweat from worrying to death if he returned or not."

"That's a very good point there, James." Rias said it with a smile. "You think through everything when the situation gets serious enough, don't you?"

"It's just experience. I had people come back at me before simply because I rushed to end the problem as fast as I can and not wait until I could finish it off permane-." James was cut off as a bright light came from where Saji was. He was currently getting spanked by his master who was using her demonic powers to make his punishment hurt more.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" Sona said before slapping Saji's ass once more.

"I'm sorry! Chairwoman, I beg your mercy!" He cried out in pain.

"No, you deserve a thousand spankings."

"She is using magic to spank him?" Issei asked in disbelief. "That's gotta hurt. W-wait, don't tell me… are you?!" Issei didn't get to finish his thought as Rias stood up and approached him with a serious expression on her face.

"Issei, Koneko…"

"Y-yes?"

"You naughty children!" She exclaimed before embracing the two devils into a hug. "You had me worried sick! If it wasn't for James being there… I don't know what I would have done!"

"Look, they've settled things nicely!" Saji cried out at the unfairness he was witnessing.

"They have their ways, and I have mine!" Sona shut him up with more spanks.

 ***Oh, I'm so glad the president's my master!*** Issei thought in joy before Rias brought him out back to reality.

"Now then, Issei, show me your behind." Rias said with a smile.

Issei stared back at his master as he tried to process what she just said.

"Huh?!" Realisation dawned upon him as he raised his hands in disbelief. "Chief, Weren't you going to forgive me?!"

"I can't do that." She smiled at her pawn. "It's my job as a master to teach you to behave." She put her right hand on Issei's chin while conjuring a red magic circle in her left. "You'll also get a thousand spankings."

"A-a thousand?!" Issei's attention was directed to laughing James. "What about him?! He was in on this as well!"

"He will get a different punishment!" Rias said as she readied her hand for the spankings. "Now, show me your behind, Issei!"

"Please wait, chief, Issei isn't the only one at fault here." Koneko spoke up as she presented her backside for the punishment. "So… you should give me half of the punishment." Rias made her magic disappeared as she looked at her rook.

"Koneko?!" Issei couldn't believe that she was going to take half of his punishment.

"Very well. Koneko, show me your behind." Rias commanded.

"Okay." Koneko used her arms to support herself while lifting her ass higher for her punishment.

"C-chief, don't hurt Koneko!" Issei's words caught Koneko's attention. "After all, it was me that dragged her into this!" He lied. "Koneko has no reason to be punished!"

"But…" Koneko was going to say something, but Issei ran up next to her and presented his own ass for punishment.

"Chief, spank me as long as you want, just leave Koneko out of this! I beg you!"

"Enough, Issei." Rias approached the two devils.

"President!" Issei still protested.

"Get ready, Koneko."

"Okay, chief. As you please." Koneko lowered her head in preparation for Rias's spanks.

Rias lifted her right hand and gently touched Koneko's behind. Surprisingly, this act caused Koneko to lose her composure and gasp out at the contact of her master's palm.

"There, you've been punished." Rias stated which caused James to smile at that.

Koneko looked at her master in confusion with a blush visible on her face.

"Koneko, Reflecting upon your mistakes and taking responsibility is commendable. So I punished you appropriately."

"Thank you very much, president." Koneko lowered her head in shame.

"As expected from out chief, strict but caring." Issei commented with a smile.

"Now, it's your turn, Issei."

"I am so ready!" he exclaimed happily as he bend over and stuck out his behind.

"Then, get ready for all the rest." Rias raised her right hand.

"All the rest?"

"I already gave one spanking to Koneko. Therefore, the remaining 999 remaining are all yours."

"999?!" Issei shouted out in disbelief as Rias conjured a red magic circle in her right hand once again and gave Issei's ass a hard spank.

For the next hour or two, the building would constantly illuminated red and white colours through its windows, as the two young devils received their punishment from their respective masters.

 **The following day, at the ORC clubroom…**

Rias and her peerage have gathered together for a meeting. Only Kiba was missing from the group. Currently Rias was filling everyone in about the current situation.

"So at the moment, Kiba hasn't called in yet?" Issei asked.

"We've not heard a word from him." Rias confirmed. "I thought by now they would have finished off the stray exorcist, but it seems like they haven't yet."

"Perhaps it would be in our best interest to go look for them? It would be much better than just sit her and wait to find out if he's ok or not." James suggested.

"We've already sent out our familiars to go look for him. Hopefully they'll find something soon."

As if on que, a magic circle appeared next to Rias's left ear. After a brief moment of listening to the message, she turned and looked at everyone in the room.

"We found Irina!"

Without a moments delay, Akeno created a magic circle that would teleport the group to Irina's location. Rias informed Sona of her findings before joining her peerage in the circle.

 **At the outskirts of Kuoh…**

As the group finished teleporting in, the first sight they were greeted by was Rias's familiar in her human form, holding onto barely conscious Irina. Her battle uniform was in tatters exposing her cleavage and much of her upper body to everyone that looked her way.

"Irina!" Issei approached his childhood friend. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that she had some bruisers here and there, but no serious injuries were present. "Asia!"

Asia ran up to Irina in worry.

"Who would do such a thing?!" She asked rhetorically before healing Irina's injuries. Irina soon opened her eyes, much to everyone's reliefs.

"Irina, what happened?! Where are Kiba and Xenovia?" Issei asked.

"They… ran." Irina replied weakly.

"They ran?"

"I just… didn't… make..." Irina was feeling her left over energy leave her body.

"Don't talk!" Asia advised.

"He's… incredibly strong!"

"He?" Issei asked.

"Watch… out…" Irina warned before she fell into unconsciousness.

"Irina!"

Everyone's attention got directed to a bright light emitting from a bluish magic circle. It was Sona, Saji and Tsubaki.

"Sona, you came."

"Why wouldn't I come after you called me?" Sona said as she approached Irina. "She's badly hurt."

"Y-yes. Twilight healing can't recover the energy she lost." Asia informed Sona.

"My house has a recuperation room." Sona said before looking at her Queen piece. "Tsubaki."

"Right away." Tsubaki answered as she proceeded to carry out her task without needing to hear it fully.

Seeing as everyone was under control, Rias's demon pet turned back to her original form and flew to her master's side.

"Take care of her." Sona commanded the vice-president.

"Yes ma'am." She stepped back into a portal and immediately disappeared.

"I guess Kiba and Xenovia are alright." Issei commented as he was relieved to know that Irina was going to be looked after.

"Y-yes." Asia meekly agreed.

"Okay guys, cut the chit chat. I know you haven't trained in sensing your surroundings, but I am pretty sure that everyone else here has noticed that presence." James spoke up.

"Huh, what do you-"Issei was cut off by the familiar feeling of his devil instincts kicking in. "Don't tell me!"

"My, my, my!" Freed came out of hiding. "Looks like everyone took the bait, doesn't it? How do you do? Devil shits?" Freed stuck out his tongue at the devils.

James immediately went to Rias's side who was in front of her peerage with Sona and Akeno being next to her.

"Freed!" Issei exclaimed.

"It's him again." Saji observed.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Freed's red irises landed on Asia's green. "If it isn't the traitorous nun named Asia. Enjoying life as a devil shit?" He asked with his usual crazed tone.

Issei stepped in front of Asia as a means to protect her if the need should arise.

"Hey! You lay a finger on Asia, and I'll…" He summoned his boosted gear and pointed it at Freed.

Rias and Sona summoned their magic circles and pointed them at Freed.

"Woah! Time out! Time out!" Freed shouted out as he held his right palm out giving the stop gesture. "Gotta chat with that red-headed dame for a sec."

Rias and Sona lowered their hands while dispelling their magic.

"Chat?" Rias asked.

"Yeah..." Freed gave an evil grin as the sky turned purple. "My boss wants to!"

Looking up, everyone saw a fallen angel with five pairs of black wings, floating in the sky.

"A fallen angel." Koneko said in a whisper.

"He has ten wings. He is a leader class." Akeno informed.

"We have never met before, have we, daughter of the Gremory? My name is Kokabiel." The fallen angel introduced himself.

 ***So that's him huh? He is truly as strong as the books stated. I can feel him suppressing a lot of his power…*** James stared at Kokabiel.

Rias stepped forward with a smile while her arms were crossed together under her breasts.

"Good day to you, fallen angel leader. My name is Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rias introduced herself while holding a firm posture.

"What a beautiful crimson hair. You look just like your brother, Sirzechs, "the crimson Satan". Just the thought of him makes me sick." Kokabiel commented with an evil smile. His yellow coloured irises, bathed in the red glowing sclera as he stared at Rias.

"So, what exactly might the purpose of this meeting be?" Rias asked. "It's uncommon for a leader to come out for a "chat"."

"I'd like to have some fun in the area around Kuoh Academy, your headquarters in this city."

"Our academy?!"

"If I do, Sirzechs will have to come and help. Isn't that right?"

"That's only going to cause another war between God, fallen angels and devils!"

Kokabiel laughed at Rias's statement.

"I expected Michael to come after the Excalibur fragments, but all he sent was a weak exorcist and two women with holy swords. It's not enough. It's far from enough!"

"Then your goal from the start was to begin another war!"

"That's right. That's dead right! I couldn't withstand my boredom after the last three way war! Neither Azazel nor Shemhaza wanted another war. Not only did Azazel not want another warm he started collecting these "sacred gear" things and doing research on them."

"You're after holy swords and sacred gears as well?!" Issei asked.

"Your boosted gear might be of some use to someone, but I couldn't care less. Azazel might want it though. He's pretty fanatical when it comes to his collectibles…"

"He isn't collecting the sacred gears." James spoke up effectively drawing everyone's attention to him. "The guy is only studying them to see how they work and how their hosts develop with them."

"James, how would you know that?" Rias asked.

"I know because it was him that made contracts with me."

"Are you crazy?! You could have been killed!"

"If he wanted me dead then we wouldn't be holding this conversation now would we?"

"Still, he is dangerous!"

"Ah yes, the black dragon emperor…" Kokabiel got bored of the devils bickering among themselves and decided to interfere. "You're far weaker than "him" at your current state."

"Him? Who's him?" James questioned as he looked at Kokabiel in confusion.

"I can't tell you. But he warned me of your powers, perhaps it will be fun even if Sirzechs won't be the one I'll have to face." Kokabiel gave a menacing smile towards James.

 ***What is he hiding?*** James thought as he gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't like to be left in the dark.

"Regardless, the three factions are on the brink of war as it is. One small nudge from me and I will have my glorious war!"

"You're completely addicted to war." Rias stated.

"I'm going to have you devils start it this time. Sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory. And sister of Leviathan, Sona Sitri." Kokabiel stated as he looked at the two devils he mentioned. "Your place of learning should be choke-full of magical power; it's the perfect place for war!"

"He's crazy." Saji concluded.

"This guy is completely insane!" Issei commented.

Freed let out a crazed laughed as he stared at the devil group.

"Don't you love how my boss is so fucked up?! He's why I'm enthusiastic about this!" Freed then opened up his coat to reveal two swords that he was hiding the entire time. "He even gave me these presents!" He motioned to the two swords on the inside of his coat and the one he held in his hand.

"Are those… Excalibur fragments?" Issei asked in disbelief.

"It seems so." Akeno confirmed.

"You can't be serious."

"Of course, indubitably, I can use all of them. I'm invincible." Freed boasted. "Oh yeah, this holy sword is the Excalibur mimicry. I got this one from that pig tailed girl." He informed.

"Let's begin a war. Sister of Satan Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" Kokabiel exclaimed as he produced a light green magic circle that spewed yellow light spears at the devils.

"Everybody, run!" Rias shouted out before creating a magic circle of her own to act as a barrier.

Sona, Akeno and James joined her by doing the same. Their barriers held out against the light spears, but some of them hit the ground around them causing smoke clouds to block their vision. When the clouds dispersed, Kokabiel was already gone.

"Where'd he go?!" Saji asked.

"He went that way!" Everyone turned to look at Koneko who was crouching on a tree branch. She was pointing towards their school. "To Kuoh Academy."

"Are they seriously going to…" Issei didn't want to belief what was happening.

"No, they mentioned the area around the academy as well. This is going to be a very large scale event." Sona informed.

"That's right." Rias agreed.

"But…" Issei still struggled to comprehend.

"A fallen angel of his level… could easily wipe out this city."

"This city…" Issei imagined Kokabiel committing that act. It made him angry knowing that his loved ones were in danger.

James felt the same way, but he kept his head levelled as he tried to come up with ways of beating his current enemy.

"Rias, me and Azazel discussed the possible scenarios that Kokabiel has. If things go as we think they are, there might still be a chance."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at James.

He then produced a medium sized black ball with a golden button on one of its sides.

"If the worse comes by, I can use this little device to hopefully shift the fight into our favour. All I ask is that you trust me when the time comes." He said as he stared into Rias eyes. His Sky blue showed determination to see this through without losing anyone.

"Alright… I will trust you to do what needs to be done." Rias said after a brief moment of silence. "Everyone, we are going back to the academy!"

Rias then turned around and proceeded to create a magic circle that would lead them just outside of their school.

" ***Apocalypse, you know what the plan is, don't you?*"**

 ***I do. Is there something you need to know?***

" ***Can I use my balance breaker yet?*"**

 ***…***

" ***Well? Can I used it or not?!*"**

 ***Unfortunately, you are not strong enough to attain your balance breaker just yet, partner.***

 ***Damn it… I guess I have no other choice but to take the risk then.*** James thought as he stepped into the magic circle with the rest of his group.

 ***I just hope it'll be enough to stop him.*** He though before he and the other devils disappeared in a flash of light that the circle emitted before it disappeared as well.

 **End**

 **Chapter 12 has finally been finished and with it, we are nearing the climax of Kokabiel's saga. Who exactly did Kokabiel refer to while addressing James? Well, let's just say I've decided to start following an idea that I have been thinking of recently. As Kuoh becomes endangered by Kokabiel, how will James cope with the challenge? I guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Characters introduced:**

 **Valper Galilei – Leader of the holy sword project and Kiba's primary target.**

 **Kokabiel – One of the fallen angel leaders that want to start another great war for his own amusement.**

 **Power levers:**

 **Freed (with Excalibur fragment) – 39000**

 **Freed (Power up) – 54000**

 **Xenovia (Power up) - 55000**

 **Valper – 25**

 **Kokabiel (Heavily supressed) – 125000**

 **That's all for this chapter. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Avenging the Fallen

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Ddraig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

" **Talking"**

 **Sorry for taking so much time in writing this chapter. Read the end notes for more information.**

 **Avenging the Fallen**

 **Outside of Kuoh academy grounds…**

Rias and Sona's peerage have gathered together outside the entrance gate of their school. After a brief discussion it was decided that Sona and her peerage will create a protective barrier around the school in order to minimize the damage. Rias and her peerage were to go in and stop whatever Kokabiel is plotting to do.

James was currently on his phone informing Tomas of their current situation.

"That's basically what's going on. I want you to gather all the others and be ready to leave in about half an hour if you don't receive a phone call from me."

"I understand boss. Good luck." Tomas said before he hung up the phone.

James inhaled heavily before proceeding to meet up with the rest of the group. Sona had just begun erecting the barrier that started off from above the academy and became more solid from then on until it reached the ground.

"Alright, it's finished." Sona said as she turned to look at Rias. "If all goes well, the barrier should contain the damage."

Looking around, James noticed that Sona's peerage members were floating on top of Sitri's magic circles while extending their hands towards the barrier. Their palms emitted a bright light which was an indication that they were using their magic reserves to keep the barrier up.

"Thank you. This will really help." Rias said as she looked at Sona who had joined her servants in their endeavour.

"I can't guarantee that it will hold out if the situation changes." Sona informed her rival.

"True."

Behind Rias and the others, another Sitri magic circle appeared. It revealed Sona's queen piece, Tsubaki.

"Vice-chairwoman? How's Irina doing?" Issei asked with worry.

"Her life is not in danger…" She said as she approached the devils. "Thanks to you, Argento." She said as she passed Asia.

"What a relief!" Asia said with a happy smile.

"What happened to Xenovia?" Issei asked with concern.

"No sign of Kiba, either?" Saji asked.

"No, he seems to have disappeared. Doesn't even answer to phone calls." James answered Saji's question. "He should be fine though, considering the fact that they were waiting for us nearby Irina."

"Let's hope you're right." Issei said.

"We'll do our best to keep barrier up, but the school building will be susceptible to damage." Sona stated to Rias.

"We'll do our best to not let him destroy anything." Rias assured her friend.

"Rias, you should call your brother while you can."

"Shouldn't you be calling your sister as well, then?"

"Sirzechs will surely act if you call him. So please…" Sona was interrupted as Akeno approached the group."

"I have already contacted Sirzechs."

"Akeno?! I didn't ask you to do that!" Rias got agitated as her queen acted on her own accord.

"Rias, although I fully understand that you do not wish to cause trouble for your brother, our enemy is one of the leaders of the fallen angels. This enemy is out of our league."

"But James has a plan to stop him!" Rias tried to protest.

"My plan doesn't involve stopping him, Rias. It's simply an ace that we can use to turn the tide of this fight into our favour… if we are lucky that is…" James whispered the last part to himself. "We will need Satan's help in this situation or we can kiss this town bye, bye along with the fragile piece the three factions are holding."

Rias stared at James for a moment as she struggled to accept the fact that her brother needs to be involved. Finally, after making her decision, Rias exhaled in defeat.

"How long before Sirzech's reinforcements arrive, Akeno?" James asked.

"In about an hour."

"Well, let's hope he won't be too late." James said as he turned to Rias. "We shouldn't waste any more time. We have some mad men to stop from starting a new Great War."

"Agreed." Rias said as she motioned for everyone to follow her.

 **In the main school building…**

As the group walked together, Rias began to fill them in with a plan.

"Issei, you and Asia will be our supports."

"Support?" Issei asked not sure how he will fill the role.

"That's right; we need you to get as many boosts as you can so that you could transfer them to us."

"I understand, chief!"

"Everyone else, I want you guys to protect Issei and Asia so that they can continuously support us."

"Yes!" Everyone answered.

"Let's do our best until my brother arrives." Rias said as she smiled at everyone.

"Promotion: Queen!" Both pawns promoted to a stronger piece.

"Unlike our fight with Riser, we are going to be sticking our lives in to prevent Kokabiel from unleashing his power. Make no mistake however; I won't let any of you perish tonight." Rias gave a determined smile to her servants. "We will come back to study here again!"

"Yes!"

The group then proceeded to exit through a door that lead them to an open field. In the distance they could see a huge, golden magic symbol in the sky that seemed to be drawing power from the ground.

"What is that?" Asia asked.

"I heard that this man's been dying to fuse the four Excalibur fragments into one." Everyone looked at the sky to find Kokabiel sitting on a huge throne.

"Kokabiel!" Rias shouted.

"So then, will Sirzechs be coming to your aid? Or perhaps it'll be Serafall?"

"In place of the two Satans, you'll be facing us instead." Rias replied.

Hearing an answer that didn't please him, Kokabiel flicked his fingers on his right hand and created a medium sized light spear. As if on instinct, everyone came closer to Rias in a defensive manner. To their surprise, Kokabiel lazily threw the spear at the school's gym. The spear disappeared inside the building only to be replaced with a huge scale explosion moments after. Everyone besides James fell over from the sheer impact. As James lowered his guard, he decided to inspect the damage Kokabiel's spear did to the gym. Where the building once was, there was only a gaping crater with the spear in the middle of it.

"How dull…" Kokabiel said as the spear began to disappear. "I guess I'll just settle for some laughs until the real fight begins."

"N-no way." Issei said in disbelief.

 **(Scared, partner?)** Ddraig spoke up.

"That's the biggest spear I've ever seen! He's way out of our league!"

 **(Yeah, you bet he is. He fought God and the Satan's and survived, after all.)**

"Do we even stand a chance against him?"

"Well, we might be able to catch him of guard. If we strike him with incredible power when he least expects it, I am pretty sure we could beat him before he gets serious if we did that." James spoke up.

"But how are we going to do that?"

"How many boosts can you manage now, Issei?"

"Uh, I don't know… I think maybe around 40?"

"That's much better from the rating game. I think you might even be able to use your balance breaker for a limited amount of time."

"Really? You think I can?"

 **(You can, but not for a very long time.)**

"That's awesome!"

"The training I instructed you with has made your body sturdy enough to hold much more power. When the time comes, you should try to use your balance breaker and hopefully finish him off."

"But what if I can't beat him? You saw what he did. The guy literally blew up our gym like it was just a walk in the park for him."

"If worse comes by, you'll just have to resume your role as a support."

"I understand… I'll do my best then."

"That's the spirit."

"If you guys finished having your talk, Kokabiel is up to something." Rias pointed at a big circle of flame around a crater some distance away from them. From it, three large sized dogs with three heads came out. "He brought Cerberuses into the human world?!"

"What are those things?" Issei asked.

"Like chief said, these are the three headed dogs named Cerberus. They have been tasked with guarding the gates of hell." Akeno answered.

"The gates… of hell…" Asia stared in awe at the beasts.

"Since you have come all this way, I've decided to let you play with my pets." Kokabiel smiled wickedly at the devils.

"Well, shit… I'll take the one on the left!" James called out as he began to approach his target.

"Koneko, can you handle the one on the right?" Rias asked.

"I can buy some time for Issei to power up."

"Okay, but be careful. Akeno, you're with me against the middle Cerberus. Issei, start boosting and protecting Asia."

"Okay."

"Alright you little mutt, let's see what you got going for yourself." James taunted with a smile as he approached the dog he chose.

Noticing a devil approach them, the three heads began to snap and bite at the air as a means of intimidating him. Seeing as it was not effective, the dog opted to simply breathe fire at James. James stood still as the flames engulfed his body.

"So you can breathe fire, huh? Well, it's a good thing I got Riser's powers. Flames don't affect me at the slightest anymore." James stated as the flames dispersed revealing his unhindered form.

Seeing that fire did nothing, the Cerberus pounced on James in hopes of pining him down. James didn't allow that to happen as he dashed to the left. He then jumped towards the closest head of the Cerberus with his right fist cocked back. The head could simply look at him before an impact was made that caused the Cerberus to stagger to its left. The heads collided with each other as they couldn't resist the force of James's attack.

"Koneko!" Issei's voice reached James's ears.

James looked towards the Cerberus that Koneko was fighting. Koneko was currently in mid-air in front of her opponent. One of the heads managed to shred her clothes exposing her left breast with a cut next to it. James grabbed hold of the now recovered dogs right back paw before he swung it around himself once and releasing the dog. Koneko's Cerberus was about to use its middle head to swallow her whole before James's Cerberus collided with it causing both of them to skid a few meters in a tumble of limbs.

"Thank you, James." Koneko thanked before Asia approached her with worry and began to heal her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." Koneko responded neutrally to Asia who had finished healing her wound.

 **{Clothes beam}**

James fixed Koneko's uniform back together.

"Get ready, they are coming back for more."

"Right."

As the two Cerberuses approached Koneko and James, one of the dogs got impaled by many swords that were now sticking out from the ground. Kiba landed next to James and Koneko.

"You're late for the party, you know that?" James said as he looked at Kiba with a smile.

"Sorry about that, we were quite far from the school." Kiba returned a smile of his own.

"We?"

The 2nd Cerberus was approaching them at a fast pace as it wanted to avenge its brother who was still skewered on Kiba's swords. Before it could do anything, Xenovia made her appearance with a clean decapitation on the dog's middle head before cutting at its body, effectively killing the beast as it disintegrated into nothingness.

"I'm here to help." Xenovia stated as she looked at the devils with a smile.

Rias and Akeno paused their fight as they looked at Xenovia.

"The demons can't handle her holy sword. Its holy powers are simply too much." Akeno stated.

"Hate to say it, but I'm glad she's here." Rias said with a smile.

Xenovia proceeded to finish off the impaled Cerberus with a few quick swings with her sword at its heads, effectively killing it in a few seconds.

"W-wow…" Issei stared in awe before his attention got caught by his gauntlet. Its gem was shining brightly green before an image of a dragon appeared on it. "What the?"

 **(It's saying that you power has boosted enough to be used in combat.)**

"I didn't know you could do something like that!"

 **(You and your sacred gear grow every day. It just gave you what you wanted.)**

"Akeno, chief, I am coming!" Issei called out as he began to run towards Rias and Akeno.

"Issei!" Both of the girls responded before they flew to him.

"Boosted gear, gift!" Issei exclaimed as he jumped up and reached out with his left hand towards the girls.

 **(Transfer!)**

Rias and Akeno were enveloped in green aura. Feeling their powers increase, they let out an erotic moan much to James's surprise.

"Umm, did they receive a power boost or did they become awfully sensitive?" He asked with a sweat drop.

"I think it's a bit of both." Kiba answered with an awkward smile.

"I feel like it has something to do with the fact that he is a pervert…"

"That's an impressive ability, Issei." Xenovia commented.

"You mean the power boost? Or the fact that Issei just managed to stimulate them with his powers?"

"T-the power boost…" Xenovia quickly answered James question who was now smiling at her.

"Akeno." Rias looked at her Queen piece as the two prepared to finish off the last Cerberus.

"Thunder, shake the Earth!" Akeno exclaimed as she conjured a yellow magic circle from her raised right arm. An all too familiar yellow lighting was conjured from the said magic circle as it shot out towards the sky. Rias created her own Gremory signature magic circle and released it above the dog.

The said dog knew what was going on and attempted to move out of the way, only to find itself stuck in place. Looking down, it found its paws frozen to the ground as there was a wide river of ice coming from a certain direction. Looking at its source, the beast found James with his right hand touching the ground and ice forming around it.

"Sorry little Mutt, you're going to have to go bye, bye now." James said as he flashed a grin at the dog who was now doing everything it could to break free.

"Here we go!" Akeno exclaimed as she directed her lighting attack at Rias's magic circle. After it touched the said circle, Akeno's Lighting attack had infused its powers with it. Soon, it struck the Cerberus with a large scale explosion, effectively ending its life.

"You did it!" Issei shouted out in happiness.

"That was quite a show." Kokabiel grabbed everyone's attention back to himself.

"Take this!" Rias exclaimed in furry as she unleashed her powers at him. A huge crimson wave with green outline was approaching Kokabiel at a fast pace. Kokabiel was grinning at the attack before he swiped it away with his left hand with ease. The wave hit the tennis court, easily destroying it and leaving only a huge crater where it once was.

"I see… so the red dragon emperor, can make you this much stronger. Intriguing… so very intriguing!"

"It's complete!" This time it was Valper that got everyone's attention. "At long last… it is finally complete!"

Everyone watched as the light from the huge magic circle began to dim down, revealing a singular sword in the middle of it.

"The fusion of the holy swords will release a lot of energy. I am planning to use it." Kokabiel stated.

"What is he going to do?!" Issei asked.

"I think he wants to blow up the whole city with that power." James said.

"That's right! What kind of start of a war would it be if it begins with the murder of a few devils? No, this is going to be another great war and it deserves a great start to it!" Kokabiel laughed like a maniac while everyone stared at him in shock.

"So much power… and he used it all in an earth breaker spell." Rias stated as she stared at the symbol that was on the ground where the sword was.

"Damn it! Don't tell me that the whole town will disappear from this!" Issei exclaimed.

"That's basically the gist of it." James said.

"Get out before it's too late." Valper turned to the devils. "This city will be razed to the ground within twenty minutes."

"And if you want to stop it… you'll have to defeat me." Kokabiel stated as he unleashed his five pairs of wings. "So, what'll be, Rias Gremory?!" The throne behind him disappeared.

"Need I answer?!" Rias answered as she unleashed her full power at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel simply caught Rias's destruction wave and formed it into a black and red orb on his right hand. Akeno came from Kokabiel's left and unleashed her lighting attack. The result was same as Kokabiel caught it and formed a yellow ball of power. He then smashed the two orbs together, making a massive black and red ball that he held with both of his hands.

"Fools!" Kokabiel exclaimed as he threw the ball at Rias.

Akeno moved in front of Rias in order to protect her, but found herself reappearing next to James with Rias being next to her. The ball missed its intended target and simply hit the ground, creating another massive crater.

"What happened?" Akeno asked.

"I used my rift ability to get you guys out of there." James informed.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, we aren't finished here."

"Right, but I doubt we'll be able to last until Sirzechs arrives unless you can do something about it James."

"I'll see what I can do."

"We have to do something." Rias then saw Kiba approaching Valper. "Yuuto?"

James looked at the same direction Rias was looking at. Kiba was holding a sword in his right hand while making his way to the mad archbishop.

"Valper Galilei… I'm a survivor of the holy sword project. In truth, though, you've killed me. I was only able to live by being reborn as a devil. I could not die… before I avenged my deceased comrades!" Kiba charged at Valper with his sword raised.

"Watch out, Yuuto!" Rias screamed out.

Kokabiel created a light spear and threw it at Kiba. Luckily for him, James used rift ability to get him out of danger as Kiba was now next to him.

"Idiot, I told you, blind rage will get you killed!"

"I'd rather die than allow that man to love!" Kiba shouted back as he rushed back at Valper and stopped six meters away from the archbishop.

"Hmmm, that devil might be troublesome if he keeps getting his friends out of danger…" Kokabiel thought out loud. "Freed."

"Yes, boss?"

"It's him again." Issei said with anger.

"This is the last act! Use the power of the four holy swords, and destroy these devils!" Kokabiel commanded.

"Gotcha!" Freed then proceeded to pick up the sword with a huge grin on his face. "O glorious upgraded excalibabe, you sure doth rest well in my hands." He then gave a crazed look to the devils. "Now then, who's going first?" Which shitty devil wants to taste the powers of my new toy?!"

Xenovia jumped at Freed with an attempt to slice him in half.

"Missed!" Freed disappeared making her miss and reappeared behind Xenovia. "Did you forget I'm super-fast?" Xenovia turned her head to see Freed who had his sword at a ready to slice at her. "I can do anything with my brand new Excalibur sword. Including this-"

Freed didn't get to finish as Xenovia jumped to a hand stand making Freed miss.

"Huh?" Freed got confused at Xenovia's speed.

Using confusion as an opportunity, Xenovia adjusted her position and kicked Freed in the face causing her opponent to yelp in pain while holding his left cheek.

"You shitty bitch! How dare you kick my beautiful face?!" He then brought his sword in front of him. "I will hack you into pieces, lots of little pieces!"

Freed's sword extended towards Xenovia using it's mimic ability. Xenovia simply dodged out of the way.

"Now to use my power of mimic!" Freed raised his sword into the sky. The elongated blade's tip split into multiple blades and rained down onto Xenovia who simply blocked them. Freed then retracted his blade back to himself.

 **{Nightmare}**

Freed separated into multiple clones who all wore the same crazed grin as the original. Xenovia was surprised to find Freed and his clones already jumping at her with swords raised.

"Witness both the terror of Excalibur nightmare and transparency!" Freed shouted out as his sword seem to have disappeared out of his hands.

Xenovia proceeded to block Freed's attacks as every clone attempted to kill her from every direction. As the last clone failed its attempt of murder, Xenovia jumped back to get some breathing room.

"So you have merged all the swords powers in to one."

"Right you are, now get ready." Freed's clones merged back into him while his sword became visible again.

"We need to help her!" Issei stated.

"I'm done for, but I'll keep fighting." Xenovia stated with a determined look.

Koneko tossed Issei at Freed who performed a kick at his face. Since Freed was concentrated on killing Xenovia, he failed to notice the oncoming attack and ended up taking the brute force.

Having enough of watching the fight, Kiba turned back at Valper and gave him a look of hatred.

"I heard about a subject on the loose…" Valper began as he looked back at Kiba unafraid as he knew that Kokabiel will protect him if needed. "But who would have thought he had become a devil?! I'm grateful for your contributions. Thanks to you, the experiment's finally succeeded."

"Succeded?" Kiba questioned as he heard the project had failed.

The fighting stopped as everyone looked at Kiba and Valper interact with each other.

"The power of each of you subjects had was not enough to wield a holy sword on its own, which brought me to a solution." He smiled wickedly with his right pointer finger raised. "I simply had to take the power out of them!"

Upon hearing this, Kiba couldn't help but gasp slightly at Valper's words.

"Then, I found a way to crystalize it." Valper produced a blue and purple coloured crystal and showed it to Kiba. "This is a crystal made from the subjects' power! The last one, that is!"

Freed began to laugh as everyone stared at the crystal.

"Everyone else died 'cuz their bodies couldn't handle da powah!" He then slashed at his opponents who dodged him. "Makes you think, I gotta be made of super awesome sauce, huh?!"

"Damn you!" Issei shouted out in rage.

"That's…" Xenovia began to recall how Irina received a similar looking crystal which she infused into her chest. "At the time we were blessed with the power to wield the holy swords, she put one of those into her body. "It was to give us the power we lacked?"

"Those hypocrites…" Valper spat in disgust. "They shunned me as a heretic, yet they kept using the results of my research!" He brought the crystal closer to his face. "If it were Michael, he probably took power from people without killing them!"

"Then, there wasn't a need to kill us?" Kiba asked in disbelief at the new information he received. "So why?"

"You were simply material for those experiments. What was I supposed to do with you if I didn't dispose of you?"

"We believed we were serving the lord… and bore excruciating pain." Kiba clenched his fists tightly. "Yet you… you… "Materials…" "Dispose?"

"Unbelievable." Asia began to tear up.

 ***That's even crueller than just simply killing a person…*** James thought as he stared at Valper in disgust.

Valper then tossed the crystal at Kiba's feet.

"Take it if you want. We have the technology to mass-produce even more refined crystals."

Kiba picked up the crystal and stared at it with sadness as his teared up. He began to recall how all of his friends held the men back and told him to escape while he could. He held the crystal in a praying position as he brought it closer to him.

"My friends…"

"You bastard. You're going to hell for this!" Issei couldn't hold in his anger as he too had teary eyes.

"Valper Galilei…" Valper looked at Kiba with a smug grin. "How many lives did you put to waste for your experiments and greed?" The crystal that Kiba held against his chest, begun to emit a bright blue glow.

"Those are…" Asia began as she stared at blue orbs at appeared behind Kiba.

"People." Koneko finished as the orbs began to materialize into shapes of children.

"In all likelihood, they are the result of many forces in this area, and the souls that Yuuto released from that crystal." Akeno speculated out loud.

"I've… always wondered… if I… if I deserved to be the only survivor." Kiba said without noticing the souls of his friends next to him, who stared at Valper with sadness. "Many of them had grander dreams than I've ever did. Many of them wanted to survive more than I did. Did I deserve to live in peace?"

Kiba finally felt a presence around him. He looked in disbelief as his long lost friends had him surrounded. One of them got his attention by lightly tugging on his right sleeve. Looking down, Kiba found himself looking at young girl who gave him a smile. Then, all of the souls turned back onto blue orbs and began to fly around him.

"Don't worry." A girl materialised on his right side momentarily before flying away again.

"If we all come together…" Another girl's soul appeared on his left.

"Open your hearts… to all of us." This time it was a boy that said it. Kiba was now in the middle of flying souls that had materialised back into human form.

"I'm not scared even if god isn't here. Even if God isn't watching…"

"Our hearts will always be…"

Kiba lowered his head down with a smile as he felt his tears role down his cheek.

"One…" He finished for them.

Throughout the whole scene, James thought that he saw Emily's smiling ghost further in the distance. When he wiped his eyes with his right hand, there was no one there. He thought that he simply was hallucinating and dismissed it. He focused back on Kiba, and saw how the souls merged with him, creating a blue aura around the knight.

Some of the devils were smiling in happiness at the scene while others simply cried.

"Why can't I hold back my tears?!" Issei questioned rhetorically.

 **(That knight has reached his peak.)** Issei looked at his left arm where the gauntlet was resting on. It was still boosting Issei's power as he was tasked to do so. **(When a sacred gears owner's hopes and dreams change to such a degree that they move against the flow of the rest of the world, the sacred gear will exceed its limits, creating…)**

"A balance breaker." James finished fir Ddraig.

Once the aura was gone, Kiba looked at Valper with a serious expression.

"My friends didn't want me to exact vengeance for them." He then began to approach Valper. "They never did. However, I must slay this evil that stands before me. I must prevent…" Valper stepped back a bit as Kiba summoned a new sword and pointed it at the archbishop. "Any from following your path!" He finished.

"Freed!" Valper called out to his subordinate.

"Coming!" Freed jumped in front of Valper with a smile.

"You fool! You should've died when you had the chance." Valper smiled at Kiba with confidence.

"Kiba!" Kiba looked at Issei. "Wreck Freed and his Excalibur! Don't let your friends souls go to waste!"

"Do it, Yuuto. You are Rias Gremory's family member. An Excalibur should be nothing to my knight." Rias stated with a smile.

"Yuuto, you can do it!" Akeno cheered him on.

"Go for it." Koneko said.

"Kiba." Asia held her hands together in tears.

"Everyone…" Kiba looked at James who gave him a right thumb up as in indication of his support.

"What's with the hallmark moment?" Freed got everyone's attention back to him. "You're making me crawl in my skin here! Oh my gawd! I wanna slice n dice ya! And get me some satisfaction!"

Kiba stared at Freed for a moment before closing his eyes.

"I will become a sword. My comrades, now one with my soul, let us fulfil our regrets and our dreams of those days." Kiba raised his sword up into the air as white and black aura began to surround it. "I will become the sword of the president and my allies."

 **{Sword Birth!}**

The aura around the sword had merged into it, disappearing without a trace.

"Behold, the sword of betrayal, a blade that is both holy and demonic!" Kiba pointed the sword at Freed.

Red markings appeared in the middle of the sword as they went from the bottom towards half way point of the blade. Once finished appearing, the marking emitted a white glow.

"So this is his balance breaker? I wish I could see my own." James said out loud as he looked at Kiba who was calmly approaching Freed.

"A holy demonic sword? Impossible! Two opposing forces coming together? That could never happen!" Valper stated in disbelief.

"Knight of Rias Gremory, do we still stand as allies?" Xenovia asked as she walked by Kiba's side.

"I hope so." He answered.

"Then, let us work together to destroy that Excalibur."

"Are you sure?"

"It is a holy sword, but is not a sword that is holy. An anomalous sword." She then embedded her sword into the ground.

"All right."

Xenovia extended her right arm to her side before beginning a chant.

"Petra, Basilius, Dionysus, and Mary, the holy mother… hear my voice." A yellow magic circle appeared in front of Xenovias right palm. A blue sword with golden outlines and gold hilt emerged half way from it. It was held together by a bunch of chains that emerged from the circle with it. Xenovia took grip of the swords handle. "In the name of the saint which rests within this blade, I will unleash…" She pulled the sword out, breaking the chains off with ease. "The holy sword, Durandal!"

"The holy sword, Durandal?" Kiba asked.

"It's an Excalibur-tier holy sword said to be able to split anything in this world."

"That can't be! My research hasn't produced anyone who can wield the Durandal!" Valper stated.

"Unlike him or Irina, I'm all-natural."

"Flawless aptitude?! You're a genuine holy sword wielder?!"

"This thing cuts through anything it touches. I can hardly control it myself, so we must keep it sealed in another dimension."

"Your talk is cheap!" Freed shouted out as he used mimic ability to strike at Xenovia. She easily blocked the hit, redirecting the whip-like swords end in to the air. The said sword then split into multiple ends just like before and rained down on Xenovia. This time however, Xenovia used Durandal to easily break the whips, forcing freed to retract the sword. "Didn't foresee that happening!"

"That isn't a complete holy sword. It's no match for the Durandal!" Xenovia brought the sword down on Freed.

"You bitch!" Freed dodged the attack using his speed. "I don't wanna hear about your stupid power balance!"

"Your scrap of a sword…" Kiba appeared behind Freed using his newly acquired sword that gave him more power. They then began to clash their swords against each other with Kiba being the one that was winning it. "Cannot part our bonds!" Kiba finished as he slashed at the Excalibur, breaking the sword in two.

"It broke?!" Freed exclaimed in disbelief before dropping to the ground with his broken sword landing in front of him. "These little shits are beating me?" He questioned before he yelped in pain as his left shoulder was cut during the fight with Kiba.

"Did you see that, my comrades? My power has surpassed that of Excalibur!" Kiba stated between breaths.

"I can't believe my eyes! In theory, the holy and the demonic can never- " Valper began to talk before he dropped on his ass as Kiba directed his attention and sword at him.

"Valper Galilei, prepare to die!"

"I see!" Valper dropped on his knees with a mad expression. "Everything makes sense if the balance between the holy and the demonic is skewed! Therefore, both the Satans and God-" Before Valper could finish speaking, he was impaled by a yellow speak of light that ended silenced him in an instant. Soon, his body disintegrated into nothingness, leaving only the spear in his place.

"Valper, you were very capable." Everyone looked at Kokabiel who was now descending down from the sky. "The fact that you reached that conclusion proves it."

"Kokabiel, what's going on?" Rias stepped forward.

"I don't need these men to complete my plan. Now, I'm done with watching. Boy." He looked at Issei.

"What?"

"Maximize the emperor of red dragon's power and give it to someone."

"What?!"

"You're going to give us a chance?! You must be joking!" Rias's pride got insulted by Kokabiel's action. The said fallen angel simply laughed at her comment.

"You are the one joking. You think you can defeat me?"

"Issei, give me your power when you are ready."

"Wait, Rias, don't you think I should take the power? I mean- James began before he got cut off.

"No, I want to have a shot at him first." Rias left no room for arguments.

"I see… I won't interfere if that's what you wish." James then approached Issei. "After you give Rias your power, immediately start boosting again. I will need it, okay?"

"Sure."

"Good man."

After a minute of boosting, Issei's gauntlet indicated that he was ready to transfer the power to Rias.

"I'm ready, chief!"

Rias reached out with her right hand and touched the gauntlet.

 **(Transfer!)**

She felt a familiar power surge through her core. Just like before, she couldn't help but moan out from the feeling the power gave her. It didn't take long before she directed her focus to Kokabiel who stared back at her with a grin of anticipation. Rias then unleashed her immense aura of red and green causing everyone to stare at her in awe.

"Damn man, she is actually as strong as I am in base form, maybe even stronger!" James said as he stared at his girlfriend with a smile.

"Wow, really?" Issei turned back to look at James before looking back at Rias.

 ***I can do that… with my powers?*** Issei thought in disbelief at the power he gave to Rias.

"That's some good magical power!" Kokabiel commented with a laugh. "That's the power of an ultimate class devil, Rias Gremory. I see that you're now as gifted as your brother."

 ***I doubt that. Sirzechs is far stronger than Rias, no doubt about it.*** James thought to himself.

Rias crossed her arms and began to conjure multiple magic circles in each palm. Then, the circles made room for black spheres of destruction to appear in each of her hands.

"Be gone!" Rias shouted out as she unleashed her powers at Kokabiel, who remained where he was without moving. Soon, the destruction wave hit him, but Kokabiel blocked it with his hands.

"Excellent, sister of a Satan, sister of Sirzechs!" Kokabiel exclaimed in excitement as he continued blocking the power with little effort.

Rias unleashed the remainder of her power into that attack, hoping to overpower her foe. Unfortunately, Kokabiel held out no problem. Soon, Rias felt her powers running low. Unable to sustain the wave of destruction, she finished her spell and fell backwards out of exhaustion. She didn't hit the ground however, because James caught her fall. Kokabiel laughed the attack off by dispersing it as if it was nothing to him.

"You okay?" James asked.

Rias looked up at him before noticing Akeno in the sky.

"Akeno?!"

 **{Lightning!}**

A thunderbolt hit her right pointer finger that was raised in the sky. It then concentrated around her hand before Akeno unleashed it at Kokabiel. The fallen angel spread his ten wings and used them as a shield from the attack.

"You dare to try and stop me, wielder of Barakiel's power?" Kokabiel questioned with a grin.

"Do not associate me with that name!" Akeno turned much angry in an instant, asserting herself to put all of her power into the attack.

"Barakiel?" Issei asked.

"He's a leader of the fallen angels. He controls lighting, hence his alias, "Lighting." Xenovia informed him.

Akeno finished her attack as she used up her powers like Rias did. She did stay in the air, although she was extremely tired out.

"You actually defected to the devils. You got an interesting family, Rias Gremory." Kokabiel commented before looking at every piece Rias got. "The red dragon emperor, a remnant of the holy sword experiments, Barakiel's daughter!" He stated much to everyone's surprise.

Akeno couldn't help put look in away in shame as her secret was spilled.

"Rias Gremory, I see you collect junk, just like your brother." Kokabiel insulted Rias.

"I won't allow you to ridicule my brother, the Satan, and above all, such words towards my servants must be punished by death!"

Kokabiel landed on the ground with a bang as he stared at Rias with a challenging smirk.

"Then kill me, sister of Satan, master of Welsh dragon, crimson-haired princess of ruin! You're facing your sworn enemy! Only a coward would let this chance slip by!"

"Oy, you fallen asshole! Keep up with your insults on Rias, Akeno and the others and I swear, no forces in the world will be able to undo what I'll do to you!" James warned Kokabiel as he stared at his enemy with a calm expression that denied hostility he showed to him.

Kokabiel looked at James with an uninterested expression.

"Ah yes, the black dragon emperor, how could I forget about you? Oh wait; all you did was cowering behind your friends while they fought the battle. Sorry if I didn't notice how much of a coward you are." Kokabiel taunted as his grin returned.

"I am going to make you eat those words…" James said as he tried to walk forward before Kiba grabbed hold of his left arm. "What do you want, Kiba?!"

"I think you should wait until Issei finishes powering up again. It's our best chance to beat him if you fight at 100%." Kiba looked at James's eyes with a serious expression.

James looked at Kokabiel before looking at everyone else. Knowing that what Kiba was saying was right, he chose to sit it out until a better time to act.

"Fine, but don't get killed. I still have to punish you for all the crap you pulled in the last few days." James turned around and walked over to Asia before stopping next to her.

"I can't believe I've let him to get to my head. I'm ashamed… Fuck." James whispered to himself loud enough for Asia to hear. She looked at him with a worried expression.

"So I was right! You are a coward after all!" Kokabiel carried on taunting James who simply didn't bother to look his way.

Nodding at each other, Kiba and Xenovia stepped forward as they prepared to fight Kokabiel.

"Hyoudou, we will buy you some time to power up!" Xenovia stated.

"Build your power!" Kiba reinforced Xenovia's statement as Koneko joined the two knights,

Kokabiel looked to his right to see Xenovia with her sword above her head about to attempt to cut him down. He then looked to his left to see Kiba attempting the same move. Kokabiel simply conjured a sword of light on each of his hands and blocked his assailants' attacks with ease.

"Attacks from both holy and holy demonic swords? Excellent!" Kokabiel was getting excited even more at the battle he was in.

"gotcha." Koneko whispered as she was high in the air behind Kokabiel.

Much to their surprise, Kokabiel sprouted his wings again and used offensively to repel his enemies.

 ***I can't help them. I must stay at full power for a better chance at beating him!*** James thought as he looked at the fight in worry.

Issei, Asia and James approached Koneko to make sure she was alright as she remained on the ground. Luckily, she wasn't seriously injured, so Asia healing job was a lot easier for her. Kiba and Xenovia were bruised, but otherwise they were still able to fight on.

Kokabiel crossed his swords before unleashing an X shaped energy wave at the knights who attempted to bloke the attack. They weren't strong enough to hold out for long so they ended up getting knocked back several meters as they received more damage.

Issei held Asia in a protective hug while James made sure Koneko wasn't going to get injured any further.

"Asia, are you alright?!" Issei asked.

"Y-yes, but what about those two?"

Kiba and Xenovia were down on their knees as they used their swords for support. Both knights were huffing and puffing from the exhaustion their bodies were experiencing.

"Still persisting? Give me your best shot!" Kokabiel said as he looked at the knight with a slightly impressed grin over their durability.

Kiba slowly stood up before initiating his signature power.

 **{Sword Birth!}**

Magic circles appeared around Kokabiel before spewing out identical swords to Kiba's betrayer. They then pointed at Kokabiel and shot out. Kokabiel used his wings to simply block the swords before shattering them into pieces.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kokabiel taunted.

Kiba charged at Kokabiel with his sword ready to stab his enemy. Kokabiel simply caught the sword with his left hand. Kiba then summoned another betrayer sword in his left hand and swung it at Kokabiel's head. Kokabiel used his right hand to catch the sword with ease before laughing at Kiba's attempts.

"Fool!"

"Not yet!" Kiba exclaimed before summoning a sword that he held with his teeth before using it to slash at Kokabiel's face.

Kokabiel stepped back while covering his left cheek with his left hand where the wound was now present. He removed his hand to find his blood on it.

"You…" He then shot out an orb of light at Kiba who was now on the ground having used to much of his stamina.

Luckily for him, Xenovia moved into the orb's path and cut it down using her sword with a battle cry.

"I'm surprised that you're still fighting after losing your leader." Kokabiel said.

"What?" Xenovia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rias questioned.

"Kokabiel, Why did you say I've lost my leader?!"

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that." Kokabiel said as he looked away with his eyes closed. His grin had never left his face.

"Answer me, Kokabiel!" Xenovia demanded.

Kokabiel began to laugh like a maniac before face palming himself with his right hand.

"Of course, I almost forgot! I'm stirring up a war, so there's no need to hide anything!" Kokabiel removed his palm and looked at Xenovia with a wicked expression. "In the Great War, when the four Great Satans died, so did God!"

The news shattered everyone as they stared at him in disbelief.

"I-it can't be." Xenovia looked at Kokabiel, hoping that he was lying.

"God is… dead?" Rias asked rhetorically. "You're crazy! Such a thing would never happen!"

"The war brought an end to all Satans and many high-class devils as well as most lower-class Angels and Fallen Angels. Pure Angels could no longer reproduce and there are very few pure-blooded Devils."

"There's… there's no way!" Asia stared in shock.

"All three factions needed to rely on humans to survive. The leaders of the three major factions – Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils – concealed God's death to make the humans, who believe in God, survive!"

Xenovia's legs gave out under pressure and she dropped on all fours.

"Liar. Liar!" She refused to believe him.

"That doesn't matter to me, though. What I truly cannot bear is that after the deaths of God and the Satans, we decided that was no longer meaningful! I can't bear it. I can't bear it! They told us to lower our raised fists! We would've won if we'd kept on fighting! That asshole Azazel even proclaimed there'd never be another war. Inconceivable!"

A moment of silence. Everyone processed the information that Kokabiel just fed them. Even James was speechless at the news.

"If the lord is gone…" Asia managed to get up. "Then where is his love coming from?!"

"Michael's doing a good job. He's taken God's role in leading both the Angels and the humans."

"Archangel Michael is substituting for God? Then… we were…" Xenovia struggled to comprehend the information.

"As long as the system is working, prayers, blessings, and exorcisms should work, at least to some extent."

Unable to bear it any longer, Asia fainted after she realised that Kokabiel wasn't lying. Issei coughed her and looked at her in worry.

"She can't help it. I'm surprised that I haven't lost my mind myself." Xenovia whispered to herself.

"There has, however, been a decrease in the number of people who believed in God. With the absence of an entity to maintain the balance between the holy and the demonic, anomalies such as that holy demonic sword are bound to happen. The two elements should never come together. I'll end this war how it was supposed to end… and take your heads as trophies!"

Seeing her master being troubled, Akeno looked at Rias with worry.

"Rias."

"I'm sorry… I let my pride get in the way. Now… we're all going to pay for it…" Rias whispered as she couldn't keep her normal confident composure and stared at the ground.

"Rias…"

James looked at Rias's face and saw how upset she was. Everyone else seemed to have noticed that as well. Their morale was low as it is and seeing their president in such a state didn't help. James couldn't bear it any longer. He decided that he was done standing around while the people he cared for where getting hurt both physically and mentally.

"I had enough of your bull shit!" Everyone looked to see James who had an angered expression while staring at Kokabiel.

"Oh, are you finally going to face me? Had enough of watching your friends getting hurt?" Kokabiel asked with an evil grin

"I can't stand people like you. Always putting your own needs above everything else while viewing others as simple trash, even your own partners." James said as he pointed at Freed who was laying down unconscious. "Not only that but you dared to insult me, Rias and everyone else. But the worst thing you did so far was when you mocked Akeno's heritage and shattered everyone with the news of God's death. No… I am done standing idly by while you hurt my friends more." James crimson aura began to flare up as his power began to rise. He separated from the group by walking towards his opponent.

"Get ready, Kokabiel, for I will make you answer for the crimes you've committed!" James proclaimed as he flared out even more of his aura, creating a small scale earthquake in the process.

 **End**

 **So that's chapter 13 done. Kiba finally avenged his friends by destroying Excalibur and managed to achieve his balance breaker. James is about face off against Kokabiel to stop him from starting the next Great War as well as saving everyone's lives. All that's left is to see what he got in store for his next opponent, which will be covered in chapter 14.**

 **I understand it has been over 2-3 weeks since last chapter was released… and that you were expecting James to finally have a crack at Kokabiel, but I am working on the fight. In fact, this chapter was meant to include the fight and the aftermath, but since I have been taking so long on planning how things would work out (since it is a very important event that presents many opportunities for me to decide where the story will be heading) I've decided to simply post this chapter at where it is. I have moved the fighting script into the next chapter so that I can work more on it to make it more epic. Plus this allows me to bring you guys updates such as that I am not dead nor have given up on the story.**

 **I hope you guys will forgive me for taking so much time while I am getting inspiration and continue to flesh out the story. To make it up to you, I will let you on a little secret. The next chapter will start introducing a new OC character into the story. Is it a villain? A friend? What's gonna be his or hers role? Who knows? Now, I would love to specify more about the character, but I can't without ruining it, so I won't mention anything else about it until next chapter.**

 **Characters/creatures introduced:**

 **Cerberus – The three headed demon dogs in charge of protecting the gates of hell.**

 **Power levels:**

 **Kokabiel (Heavily supressed) – 250000**

 **James (Dragon's Rage) – 220000**

 **Freed (4 Excalibur might) – 120000**

 **Kiba (Balance breaker) – 140000**

 **Xenovia (Durandal) – 125000**

 **Rias (Half boosted) – 40000**

 **Akeno (Half boosted) – 37000**

 **Rias (Full boost) - 85000**

 **Cerberus - 8500**

 **Story fact:**

 **Dragon's Rage is a unique ability to the black emperor's host. While the host gains power from getting angry, this ability will amplify his anger by making the already rising power even better. In other words, if James where to gain x amount of power from his rage, the ability would make it even greater.**

 **Yeah I've decided to start some story facts. Hope you guys like that.**

 **That's all for now guys. Cya in chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Ancient Demon Sovereign

**I do not own High school DxD or any other elements included in this fanfic. All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

 **Apocalypse Talking**

 **(Ddraig) Talking**

 **[Albion] Talking**

 **{Powers/techniques/abilities}**

 ***Thinking***

" **Talking"**

" **Whispers" (Bold)**

' **flashback/memory dialog'**

 **Happy (past) Xmas and the coming new year!**

 **I decided to include a new dialog option for when a character is remembering something that was told to them in the past and the whispering in bold.**

 **The Ancient Demon Sovereign**

James stood a few meters away from his opponent. His aura was ever so dense as it danced around his figure. His breathing was heavy as his inherited power coursed through his veins. James lowered his arms and began to exhale heavily, releasing the tension from his muscles. His school Jacket was constantly flapping to the wind that his powers produced around him. He removed so that it didn't get in his way. This was going to be the biggest battle he had ever participated in. Everything he knows and loves depended on his abilities to fight Kokabiel. His friends watched him intensely for he was their last hope. James was not the kind to disappoint or break promises. He was going to give it his all.

"So then, Black Dragon Emperor, I'll let you have the first move." Kokabiel said with a grin.

James didn't say anything. He extended his left hand which was now covered in frost particles.

 **{Frost Tomb!}**

From the ground, where Kokabiel stood; Ice shot out and surrounded the fallen angel. James clenched his left hand into a fist and the ice began to shrink around Kokabiel, enclosing the space as it threatened to crush him.

"Such petty tricks…" Kokabiel unleashed his black wings and broke the ice into many tiny pieces, easily gaining back his freedom. "won't work on me!"

"I know that." James answered behind Kokabiel who turned to find a fist flying towards his face.

 ***A distraction?!*** He thought before James's right fist made contact and he was forced a few steps back.

Clenching his face with his left hand, Kokabiel removed it to find his blood on it. The punch had opened up the cut that the knight had made earlier. Angered by the sight of his blood, Kokabiel clenched his left fist before extending his palm at James and unleashing 3 balls of light at the devil. James opened up 3 separate rifts for the light balls and redirected their course back home. Kokabiel swatted away his own attacks like it was nothing before staring intensely at his opponent.

"I was told you had become rather powerful. I see it wasn't exaggerate, especially considering that you only been a devil for a month or so." Kokabiel said before he gave James a cocky smile. "Having your head will be something to be proud of, that's for sure."

"If you can take it, then it's yours." James set his hands on fire using the phoenix fire. "But how about we focus on the now rather on your unrealistic dreams?"

"Unrealistic dreams? You may be strong, but I am far more superior to you in power." Kokabiel stated as he powered up. "Let's see if you can handle me at half of my power!"

James didn't have the time to react as Kokabiel seemingly blinked to James with his left fist against the devil's stomach. James coughed out some blood before his body flew away into some trees. Dust rose from the destruction that the landing had made while everyone looked to see what has become of James. A shadow made itself present in the clouds. When they cleared, James was standing there with his left hand clutching against his abdomen as pieces of ice chipped away from his belly.

 ***He conjured some ice to soften the blow.*** Kokabiel concluded as he watched the devil.

James's shirt was shredded from the force of the punch. Seeing no use of the top, James tore the remains off, exposing the rest of his upper body for all to see. Every scratch and injury he had sustained had already healed.

 ***The way he is now, he is far too fast and strong for me to keep up. I'll have to buff myself.*** James thought as he exhaled.

 **{Greater speed, Demon's might!}**

James's sclera briefly glowed orange. He charged at Kokabiel as his fists burned with phoenix fire. As he moved, one could see after images behind him, an indication that 'Greater speed' was in effect. In mere seconds, James was on top of Kokabiel. He unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at the fallen angel who simply blocked or swatted them away like it was nothing.

"You'll have to do better than that, devil!" Kokabiel roared before delivering a deadly hit with his knee to James's stomach which made him bend over as he got winded. Kokabiel clenched his fists together and smashed them against James's back. The force was enough to break his spine. "Or you'll end up dead!"

"James!" Rias shouted out as her partner lay on the ground without movement.

James's regeneration kicked in. In mere moments, his spine recovered thanks to phoenix's abilities. He conjured a fire ball and threw it at Kokabiel. The event was so fast that Kokabiel couldn't react in time as the flames hit his face.

"You brat! Stop attacking my face!" Kokabiel yelled out as once again he clutched his face due to the searing pain that the flames inflicted on him.

"It's just so ugly; I have to help you fix your looks." James taunted as he summoned an ice sword that he had used against Irina and attempted to cut Kokabiel in half.

Realising he was open, Kokabiel extended his wings and slashed at his surroundings. James blocked most of the wings that came at him, but 1 of the wings managed to cut of his left arm off. He backed off; realizing that blinding the fallen angel won't help much as he will just use his wings again.

"James, I am powered up!" Issei's voice reached out to James's ears. "Come get it before that freak gets his sight back!"

James immediately ran towards Issei for the said power up. However, before Issei could transfer his powers over, James found himself impaled in his chest by a spear of light. Kokabiel was no longer blind and managed to close his distance to James and back stab him. James coughed out lots of blood as the poison burned his insides before dropping to his knees.

"S-shit…" James whispered as his strength began to leave his body. He turned to look at Kokabiel who had a huge grin on his face. Grabbing hold of the spear, James ignored the pain as his hands burned from making contact with the holy weapon. He knew that in order to survive, he needs to remove the spear so that he could regenerate. With all his might, James yanked the spear out of himself. A clean hole was present in his chest before blood began to pour out of the wound, creating a small shower of red in front and behind him. James created ice to block of the wound to prevent him from bleeding out. He dropped on all fours before clenching his chest with his left hand.

"Asia, quickly, go heal him!" Rias commanded as she rushed over to James's side.

"We've got a few more minutes before this entire place goes sky high." Kokabiel said as he threw another spear, only this time it was aimed at Asia. Issei managed to get Asia out of the way, making the spear miss its mark. "I'm done playing around! I need to clear out as well so that I don't have to waste my energy on creating a barrier. After all, I would very much like to participate in the new Great War at full strength."

"You bastard!" Issei stood up and glared at Kokabiel.

"Ah, the red dragon emperor. I've heard about you. A perverted student here at Kuoh who may possibly be the weakest red dragon in history. Not to mention the fact that you're just a low-class devil. Nothing but a pushover!" Kokabiel laughed as he mocked Issei.

"I know damn well that I am not strong, but James has been helping me out a lot to get stronger!" Issei looked at James who was breathing heavily due to his injury. "It's time that I repaid the favors I own him."

Issei extended his left hand into the air.

"To protect Asia and everyone else that I hold dear, I shall break my limits and defeat you here and now. Shine-forth! Over-boost!"

 **(Welsh Dragon Over Booster!)**

Issei's gauntlet transformed. It no longer possessed the golden spikes that protruded around it. The only spike left was the one extending from his elbow. A new orb was present by his elbow that shined bright green. A red Armor plate appeared on his chest, housing 2 green orbs. 1 orb was just below the neck line. The 2nd orb was below the 1st and was larger in size than former. Issei's left arm received more armor as well. This time, his biceps got covered by crimson armor with smoothly-round shoulder guard. The transformation continued as Issei's chest plate extended to cover the rest of his torso. The armor on his abdomen seemed to be covered by 3 plates, creating a wide V shape. Next was the waist and the crotch guard. Although simple in design, this part of the armor served as a place for leggings to extend from. The armor looked a lot thinner on the inner thighs; it had a much denser appearance for the rest of his legs. His outer thighs had similar armor design to his abdomens as it seemed like 3 plates were guarding the devils upper legs. His knees hosted another set of green gems as well as a pair of golden spikes on each leg. Issei's feet had 3 talons sprout out that looked similar to the claw on his left hand. During the time his legs transformed, his right arm also received some armor that looked identical to his left gauntlet. To finish of his transformation, Issei received a helmet with 2 green gems located where his eyes should be. They were connected by a black slit of less dense piece of armour. Below his eyes, on his cheeks were 2 golden appendages sticking outwards before pointing towards the sky. Closer to the tip of his nose where 2 more spikes that were much smaller in size than the other 2. Issei also had a tail like appendage coming out from the back of the helmet with a pointed tip.

"Behold the power of a low-class devil, balance breaker scale mail!" Issei announced as he stood tall and proud in front of devils while facing Kokabiel.

"Ah, the legendary balance breaker of the red dragon emperor. The fact that it makes you this much stronger, it is truly a wonder weapon. Unfortunately, you don't possess even a fraction of the strength you would need to face off against me."

"Let's see about that shall we?!" Issei shouted out as the back of his shoulders opened up and unleashed green flames. This allowed him to charge at Kokabiel at greater speed than he would normally be able to.

Issei threw a right hook at Kokabiel who stopped it without any effort. He tried the left hook, but the result was the same.

"You are way out of your league, boy. You should stay behind your friends' backs or you will end up getting killed. Oh what am I saying, you guys are going to die regardless of what you do!" Kokabiel laughed as he punched Issei in the face with his right hand. The impact of his punch caused Issei's helmet to break apart with ease and sent him flying away a few meters. Issei spat out some blood as he got up while's looking at the ground.

"N-not yet, I won't give up yet!" He extended his left arm and formed a small orb of red. "I may not be as killed as everyone else here, but I have dreams and people I want to fight for. Besides, I have to become a harem king before I kick the bucket!"

 **{Dragon shot!}**

Issei punched the orb which resulted into him unleashing a gigantic red wave. Kokabiel didn't even bother to move out of the way. Instead, he raised his right hand and took the shot head on. The wave clashed against Kokabiel's palm in attempts to overpower the fallen angel. The wave ended up concentrating into a ball similar to what Issei had originally created with the difference being it much larger now and in Kokabiel's hands.

"How disappointing…" Kokabiel commented as he crushed the orb causing it to break apart into many small, red colored flakes and float away. "I guess I've raised the bar too high for you. But who can blame me? Here we are, red dragon emperor, host to a legendary sacred gear said to be able to destroy gods. Yet, I don't even need a quarter of my power to swat you away like a fly. Truly, this generation's red dragon is nothing but a disappointment."

"Don't fuck with me!" Issei shouted before his armor disappeared. "W-what?"

 **(Sorry partner, but you have used up all your power in that dragon shot. You simply don't have the strength to maintain your balance breaker.)**

"No, I'll do anything! Just give me 10 more seconds. I'll make them count!"

 **(I can't. If you go into balance breaker mode now, you will start using your life force. You will be cutting away years of your life against an opponent that's far more powerful than you.)**

"Well, since everyone that could attempt to fight me is down, I guess I'll take my leave then. This place is about to blow up." Kokabiel stated as the giant, golden magic symbol appeared again. It started to glow brighter and brighter. "Would you look at that? I guess I'll just have to use a barrier after all. How annoying…"

"N-no, it's the end…" Rias whispered as she stared at the symbol that indicated their imminent deaths.

"Even if you were to beat me now, the whole place will still blow up no matter what. The energy concentration is going out of control." Kokabiel laughed.

Everyone looked in sadness knowing their final moments have come. But, much to their surprise, James stood up after Asia finished healing him, seemingly without any worries.

"Man, I shouldn't have left my guard down." He stated before he noticed the glowing symbol for himself. "Ah, just as planned."

James produced the black ball with a golden button from before and pressed the button. It let out a glow indicating that whatever its function was it has been activated.

"James, what is it meant to do?" Rias asked as she eyed the ball curiously.

"It will solve our problems… hopefully." James said as he threw the ball at the magic symbol.

The ball stopped dead center of the circle and glowed as well. Soon, the ball shattered into many pieces and began to absorb the magic symbol into itself. The said symbol began to shrink into the ball. It didn't take long for the mark to disappear before the device solidified itself back into its original form as the fragments came back together. This time, you could see golden outlines all around the ball that had a glow to them. Kokabiel eyes James as the devil approached the ball and picked it up.

"That's 1st step done; now it's time for step 2."

"What did you do?!" Kokabiel questioned as his gaze never left James. "What is that ball?"

"This little device is a little message from Azazel. It says "Fuck you Kokabiel, you're fired from Grigori."

"Curse him! He doesn't realize that what I do is for the sake of our race. He isn't suited to be a leader! A coward like him should leave the throne for someone more suitable such as me!"

"Games up asshole, your plans are ruined and soon Sirzechs will be here to kick your bloody head off."

"My plans ruined?" Kokabiel chuckled at James's statement. "Boy, if you haven't noticed yet, you are the strongest in your group and even you can't stop me. Let's not forget that I am at half my strength. I don't need an explosion to cause another war! All I have to do is kill Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri and the Satans will come to exact their revenge!" Kokabiel laughed.

"It's you that's mistaken here, Kokabiel. For you see, this device has a second function. Once it has stored energy, the user can reactivate it and absorb the contained energy."

"You intend to absorb its power then? How foolish. The power that the Excalibur released is holy; you'll burn alive if you try to absorb it!"

"You're wrong. The Excalibur used the magic present at school, and since this school was inhabited by devils, majority of the energy stored in that device is actually demonic."

"But it still contains holy energy. You're willing to go through all that pain and perhaps even a certain death just to obtain power?"

James smirked at the question.

"I am more than willing to do this if it means that I get to protect everyone here. Besides, someone has to kick your ass." James answered as he pressed the button.

The power from the ball surged into James's being. A bright light travelled up his right arm until it disappeared at the center of James's chest. At first, he felt power surge trough him. It felt as if he powered up with his dragon rage, only this power up was far more powerful. However, James soon felt extreme agony creep up on him. It was the holy energy that the device had stored as well. He grits his teeth to help him endure the pain.

Everyone watched in worry as James dropped on his left knee and hand while clutching his chest with his right hand. They attempted to rush to his aid but James stopped them by raising his left palm at the group.

"I… I won't need… need your assistance." He said between breaths as he began to stand up. James has conquered the holy element that was inserted into his body. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, James was back to his former self. His power skyrocketed; everyone felt that as his aura began to suffocate the devils on the field. Everyone but Kiba and Xenovia became light headed. Kokabiel smirked as his opponent became even more powerful. To him, this meant a good fight and a great start to a war.

"I guess I was wrong, you really are crazy!" Kokabiel laughed which earned him a glare that made even the mighty fallen angel flinch.

"I wouldn't get so happy, Kokabiel. After all, it is your ass that's in the frying pan, not mine."

"Say what you wish, but you are still a low-class weakling. There is nothing you can do to stop me from having my war!" Kokabiel threw a spear at James.

The moderate sized spear cut through air intending to leave its mark in James's heart. Much to everyone's surprise, James caught the spear with his left hand effortlessly.

"What?!" Kokabiel exclaimed.

"Surprised? You should be." James said as he crushed the spear in his palm.

"How are you not harmed by my spear?!"

 **The answer is very simple.** Apocalypse decided to speak up for his host. **By absorbing the power through the device, James not only became more powerful, but also gained resistance to holy element.**

"How? He's a devil! He shouldn't be able to just absorb some holy power and ultimately become resistant to it! Tell me the truth, dragon! How did your host achieve this?!"

Apocalypse pondered for a second. It felt as if it had the answer sitting at the very tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't process it verbally. He couldn't remember how James had actually developed such ability.

 **I wish I could remember, however, I do not possess such knowledge. I believe that someone may have erased or blocked these memories…**

"Blocked your memories?" James asked.

 **Partner, it appears that you are sharing the same circumstance. Your memories have also been suppressed.**

"My memories are suppressed? But I remember majority of my life, if not all of it!"

 **It may be that your memories have been altered. I've told you before that I had very little memory myself. It turns out that you may have known more than you realize.**

James went silent.

 ***How can this be? I remember clearly that my parents have been murdered while I was hiding in the wardrobe…*** James thought.

 **Do you even remember your parents?** Apocalypse asked.

Before James had the time to answer the question, Kokabiel decided he had enough of waiting around.

"It doesn't matter if you've gained resistance to the holy element. You still don't have the power to beat me!" Kokabiel chuckled as he regained his composure.

"I guess we'll have to discuss this later. Right now, I've got a fallen angel to kill." James said as once again he set his eyes on Kokabiel.

James took a power stance and flared out his aura. While the visual aspect of his aura remained the same, any supernatural creature could tell it had changed drastically. It became even wilder and thicker like a wild fire threatening to engulf a forest with its destructive flame.

Kokabiel didn't sit through James's power up. He realized that the devil before him has achieved a power that is equivalent if not greater than his. While's it hurt his pride, Kokabiel decided to no longer restrict himself to only half of his power as he realized that all of his strength will be needed to defeat this low-class devil.

Kokabiel flared out his wings as he summoned up all of his power. James remained unfazed by this as he sensed that their powers were nearly equal in strength.

"So then, devil, are you impressed by what you see? Up until this point, I had yet to use my full power. " Kokabiel smirked. "This is the reason why I had become a fallen angel leader!"

Kokabiel didn't wait for James to respond as he summoned a large sized light spear and threw it at James. James raised his left hand up from the ground as if trying to make something grow. His palm excreted blue smoke that fell towards the ground once it vacated his hand. A large size ice wall formed in front of him that stopped the spear in its tracks. The wall and the spear shattered into many pieces as the combatants rushed at each other fists raised.

A shockwave emitted as the two connected their fists. The barrier created by the student council shattered to pieces, allowing the darkness of the night to sink in to the school grounds. James and Kokabiel seemed to not have noticed this as they began to exchange blows. Fist meet fist, kick meet kick. Neither of them got any advantage in their fight. Kokabiel summoned a light sword to use a weapon and swung at James who jumped back. He summoned a black sword with red outline and charged back at Kokabiel.

"Rias!" Sona rushed to her friend's side with her peerage following closely behind.

"Sona?"

"The barrier broke. We couldn't keep it up any longer." Sona informed with visible sweat on her face.

"I'm not surprised." Rias looked at Kokabiel and James who were still on equal footing. "These two are going all out now. The mere impact of their blows can be felt from here."

"Dude, I never knew James was this strong!" Saji commented as he noticed Issei who had seemed better days. "What happened to you? You look like you got run over by a train man."

"I had to step in when James got beaten by that asshole."

"But he is fighting him right now. What's more, he seemed to be doing more that good for himself."

"That's because he absorbed the energy Kokabiel was going to use to destroy this town."

"What energy?"

"I'll explain later." Issei answered as he continued to watch the fight.

Kokabiel brought his sword down on James who blocked the strike with his own sword by holding it horizontally above his head. Once the swords met each other, James kneed Kokabiel in his stomach which caused the fallen angel to lose air as he bent forwards. James took this as an opportunity and attempted to bring his sword down on Kokabiel. However, Kokabiel anticipated this and used his wings to chop off James's right arm that handled the sword. James back stepped to avoid further damage from the wings while his arm regenerated.

Unarmed, James extended his right arm and gathered ice particles in it.

 **{Ice Blizzard!}**

Multiple ice spears shot out from James's hand and flew towards Kokabiel. The fallen angel simply grinned and created another light sword in his other hand and proceeded to slice away the ice spears. Realizing that this attack was futile, James rushed at Kokabiel as his arms caught fire. Kokabiel slashed at the devil, but his attacks never met the intended target as James created a tear in the dimension in front of him and ran into it. He appeared above Kokabiel with his fists raised above his head in hammer style. Kokabiel did not anticipate this and therefore was met with a crushing blow from his opponent to his head.

"He got him!" Saji shouted out as Kokabiel was brought to his knees.

Severely weakened by the attack, Kokabiel simply looked up at James as blood poured down his face. He was in pain, but his pride didn't allow him to show it to his enemy.

"I should have killed you while I had the chance."

"You didn't…" James retorted as his right palm created an orb of destruction and was now pointed at Kokabiel, threatening to finish him off. "And now, you'll pay the price for all you've done!"

"I think not!" Kokabiel used his wings again in an attempt to harm the devil. This attack made James jump backwards as he didn't want to spend his magical energy on regeneration.

 ***I am so going to cut those bloody wings off…*** James thought as he stared at the grinning Kokabiel.

"It appears that I was foolish enough to think that this was going to be an easy task. Luckily for me, I was given a back-up plan." Kokabiel produced a red capsule which had a devil's star carved out in it.

"What is that?" Issei asked.

"I don't know what it is, but I can say that that symbol belongs to the ancient demons from long ago." Rias informed as she stared at the capsule with worry and awe.

"Ancient… demons?"

"This here is a gift from my anonymous friend that had warned me about you." Kokabiel laughed as he removed the small lid that rested on top of the capsule, exposing a feeding tube. "This will serve as an ace in my victory!" Kokabiel didn't hesitate and drank the contents of the capsule.

James attempted to rush at Kokabiel in hopes of stopping him from doing whatever he was planning. Unfortunately, he was too late as Kokabiel's power exploded, causing him to get blow away from the fallen angel. James ended up crashing into a tree that caused him to stop. He immediately stood up and looked at Kokabiel.

The fallen angel had his palms hold his face as his wings gained a new color. The membranes of his wings turned dark crimson as if stained by blood from countless fights the angel had participated in. He removed his hands to reveal red mark on the left side of his cheek that acted like a mask. His Irises glowed a bright orange.

"This power… I feel like I could take on entire hell itself! Forget Azazel and the rest of those fools! I will take over the Grigori and we shall rule the world!" Kokabiel laughed as he made plans for conquest, until he remembered what he was doing. "But first, I am going to kill you and every devil here!" He looked at James as his eyes glowed even fiercer in anticipation.

"Apocalypse, can I use balance breaker now?!" James asked as he sensed just how outmatched he was against Kokabiel in power.

 **You should be able to, but I don't know how you can activate it. It seems that you got some kind of restriction.**

"Shit! I hope I can unlocked it soon enough or we all going to end up becoming mere blood stains on the field!"

"This is bad!" Rias commented as she watched with worry as her love was hopelessly outmatched by their foe. "James is in trouble. Issei, start boosting!"

"Rias." Akeno spoke up. "Issei's boosting will not help James in anyway. Kokabiel is far stronger than him. He would need far more power to beat him."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Unfortunately, all we can do is hope that James comes up with something and comes out on top."

"…" Akeno was right and Rias knew it. She hated to admit it, but there was absolutely nothing they could do to help James.

Meanwhile, James was sent flying across the sports field as Kokabiel back handed him. He skidded along the ground for a few meters before his body stopped. Kokabiel blinked to James and grabbed hold of his throat with his right hand. James struggled as he kicked at the fallen angel while squirming in his iron grip. He was losing air.

"What's wrong, devil? What happened to your whole speech about making me pay for my crimes? Don't tell me you're nothing but talk and no bite." Kokabiel laughed as James continued to struggle in his grip. Kokabiel noticed that James attempted to say something to him. He lessened the grip slightly to let him speak.

"F-fuck you…" James uttered weakly.

Kokabiel slammed James against the ground, creating a massive crater with the action. He slammed James again a few more times before letting go. He created four light spears and used them to pin James to the ground. He then proceeded to punch James's face repeatedly.

"Devil scum! I'll have you respect me! We are superior beings to your filthy race in every way!" Kokabiel paused to find James smirk mockingly at him. To him, fallen angel superiority was nothing but a joke. Kokabiel's orange eyes seemed to have glowed more as rage took him over. He proceeded to unleash more power into his punches in order to teach James a lesson. "You think you're some hot shot? You think you are better than me? You are a filth that must be eradicated from the existence. When you die, I'll make sure to kill each and every single one of your friends, including your pathetic gang as slowly as possible. The halls of Grigori will be haunted by the sounds of your friends' agonizing screams as I tear their flesh bit by bit while they are forced to watch their own torture! And just before they die, I'll get them healed just so that I can repeat the process!" Kokabiel laughed. James's face was messed up from the punches. It was nothing but an object smeared by loads of blood.

James imagined everyone he cared for being tortured by this monster when he's gone. The thought of it happening just because he was too weak infuriated him. He remembered the promises he made. His blood began to boil. He soon found Kokabiel's fists no longer hurting him as his rage nullified the pain. He grabbed Kokabiel's right fist with his left hand. His consciousness faded in and out. Soon, James found himself hearing demonic whisper, demanding him to do only one thing.

" **Kill him**!"

"What the?!" Kokabiel tried to free his hand, but found him unable to do so. Soon, he found his hand getting crushed by James. The pain began to rise in his fist before his bones gave out. With a sickening crack, his hand was crushed. Kokabiel screamed as he backed away from the devil. His eyes were filled with fear as he watched James who was now fully on his feet. James's face began to regenerate. First his mouth, then nose, then eyes. It was back to normal. Except for his irises glowing orange just like Kokabiel's. His pupils turned to slits just like a dragon's pupils. He had black scales form around his eye.

James clenched his fists as his aura danced around him dangerously. Kokabiel began to panic as he stared into them. Soon, something peculiar happened to James. A large, red gem appeared in the middle of his chest. It shined brightly, momentarily blinding Kokabiel. Everyone watched the pit in which the two combatants resided in as the bright red light shined out of it.

"What's happening?!" Issei shouted out.

"I don't know dude!" Saji answered.

"Could it be…?" Rias wondered with wide eyes.

"Balance breaker?" Akeno finished.

Multiple plates of black armor began to cover James's body. First, it covered his entire torso. His back protruded multiple golden spikes that went longer and bigger as it went up his back. His abs seemed to have its own armor plating that was dark purple in colour. He received large sized spikes on his large black shoulder guards. Then, his legs began to receive their own protection. It started with a simple crotch guard that had a red gem appear where a belt buckle would be located at. Then, multiple plates of black coloured armor formed around his legs. His knees had a medium sized spike on each side of them. His feet had three toes stick out of them that had golden claws stick out on top of the tip of the toes, making his feet look longer. His shin guards housed a red gem each with two spikes protruding from either side of them. His arms began to receive black plated armor with red gems on his forearms. Each of his fingers on his hands had golden claws stick out just like for his toes. They looked sharp enough to cut air as if pain was the artisan of these claws. James armor had some gaps in it that glowed dark purple. It glowed and pulsed as if the color was going to burst out. Next was the helmet. It engulfed James's head slowly, starting from the neck. When finished, James had two red gems where his eyes should be. There were four horns sticking out of his slightly elongated helmet. Two stuck out upwards facing the sky on either side of his head. Other two were just below the previous mentioned horns that bent at the ears as they pointed behind James.

 **Behold, the power of the black dragon emperor! Calamity armor of the apocalypse!** Apocalypse announced to everyone.

"No, this can't be!" Kokabiel shouted as he clawed at the craters edge in hopes of escape. His blind panic made him forget that he had wings. The edges were too steep so Kokabiel ended up sliding down once he reached the half point. He landed on his ass facing James who now slowly walked over to him with a slight clanking sound from his armor. "Stay away!"

The devils could only wonder what was going on as none of them dared to approach the crater. Soon, they saw Kokabiel fly out of the crater. He tried to get away from the scene only to crash into a newly formed barrier around school that was orange in colour with multiple ancient demon symbols marking it.

"What?!" Kokabiel exclaimed before he found himself falling at high speed to the ground. He had been kicked at the back by James who had warped over to him.

Everyone watched in awe as they laid their eyes on James's balance breaker armor.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Kokabiel questioned once he recovered from the kick. His left leg was now broken while his previously injured hand had recovered.

" **You have taken my power. Now you must use it to finish the job."** A voice whispered in his head as Kokabiel looked around in panic.

"Telepathy?!"

" **By drinking the ancient demon's blood, you have become part of the red legion. You belong to me now."**

"I don't belong to anyone!" Kokabiel shouted in denial.

"I think his gone crazy." Issei stated.

"Agreed." Saji replied.

James landed behind Kokabiel with a soft thud. His arms were at his sides leaving him completely exposed to any attacks. The fallen angel felt a presence and turned around. His executioner was there.

"Get away from me you monster!" Kokabiel shouted as he ripped a nearby tree from its roots and used it as an object to keep James away from him. James paused for a second before proceeding forward. "I warn you, back off!"

Much to Kokabiel's surprise, James used his right hand to punch through the log and grab hold of Kokabiel's neck. The fallen angel kicked and trashed as he was hoisted into the air. He stared into the armor's red gems with fear as he began to lose consciousness. However, James's grip lessened allowing Kokabiel to fill his lungs with the much needed oxygen. James threw Kokabiel away before he grabbed hold of his head. He removed his helmet and dropped on his knees. The pain was unbearable. James let out a scream as his eyes flicked from orange to red constantly.

"What's going on?!" Rias asked concerned for James's safety.

 **James is fighting back for control. It appears as though I am not the only one that he is a host for.** Apocalypse informed.

"I… won't…. let you… take… control of my body!" James shouted out as he punched the ground a few times. A devil's star appeared on the ride side of his chest and glowed brightly orange. Soon, it disappeared and James was left alone. His breaths were heavy as if he had just finished running a marathon.

 **Are you ok, partner?**

"Yeah." James answered as he looked at his hands. "Did I do it? Did I achieve balance breaker?"

 **Yes you have.**

"Where's Kokabiel?" James turned around to find Kokabiel staring at him with fear while seated on the ground. "What did I do to him?"

 **Nothing much. You simply landed a few attacks and intimidated him with your newly acquired power. You don't remember?**

"No, I felt as if something was trying to gain control over me. By the look of things, they succeeded for a short while."

"This is quite troublesome." A demonic voice boomed in the area. Everyone looked at Kokabiel who was also in a state of confusion. Everyone then looked at a magic circle appear behind Kokabiel. It was a circle with a devil's star in the middle glowing in orange. It then burst into flames and revealed three figures.

"It's him…" Kokabiel whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Him?" James questioned.

"Vilark…"

The flames cleared, allowing everyone to see the three figures in detail. There were two identical demons that were at the third figures sides. They had large hooves for feet that were grey/red in colour. Their shins were a bit darker in colour and bent forwards like kangaroo's feet do when they jump. The thighs of these creatures were covered by thick black armor while the crotch area was hidden by dangling chains and brown cloth. There were some human skulls attached to the chains by their thighs that dangled freely with any movement they made. Their belt buckle housed the devils star or ancient demon symbol according to Rias their torso was adorned by black thick armor just like on their thighs. The creatures had three metal spikes sticking out of their shoulder guards that were connected by chains. The middle spike, which was the largest; had human skull impaled on it. They had red arms with black spiked wrist guards on them. Most noticeable feature of their arms was the fact that their forearms were on fire. However, the fire appeared to be of no hindrance to the demons. The two demons had elongated faces that housed bright orange eyes with no pupils. Their noses were flat and they had sharp teeth in the orange glowing mouths. While's their faces were brown/ reddish in colour, their elongated chins were black and rather sharp. They had four horns adoring their heads. Two large, thick horns were on top of their heads that had a slight bent to them while pointing at the sky. The other two horns were smaller and grew from their cheeks while pointed slightly down at. Their necks were on fire just like their forearms. However, due to them being rather hunched, the flames on their neck area seemed to be on their backs instead. Finally, the demons carried identical weapons. It was a scepter like weapon with a long handle and a medium sized circle at the tip. The edges of the circle had thick but small in length spikes protruding from them. The middle of the circle had a cross that connected to the circles edges. Ultimately, the circles were on fire.

The house sized creatures seemed to be guarding a human figure between them. It appeared to be a male with red armor that had lots of orange glowing lines in his armor. The greaves were jagged and thick, showing no toes whatsoever. His knees seemed to have been protected by separate, uneven armor plate. His crotch guard was simple but pointy like the rest of the armor. His chest had multiple plates like James's and Issei's but had a devil's star symbol for were the gem would be. His shoulder guards were formed in the shape of a demon's face with glowing eyes and mouth. He had no bicep armor, but the exposed biceps were on fire like the two previous demon's forearms. His gauntlets were jagged and with spikes protruding from the forearm area. His helmet had two spikes where his ears should be with many metal spikes sticking out on top of his scalp that pointed to the sky. His forehead had a small devil's star symbol on it. The helmet had a Y shaped gap for the orange glowing eyes to see. His other facial features were covered by the abyss of darkness. He adorned a long red cape that seemingly dragged behind him across the floor. He was unarmed with his hands at his sides.

"You had a simple job Kokabiel." The being spoke with the demonic voice from earlier. His eyes seemed to burn right into Kokabiel's soul. But that wasn't what scared Kokabiel. He was scared of the beings seemingly limitless power. "Instead, you ended up refusing to cooperate once you received my blessing and attempted to murder the black dragon emperror!" He raised his tone.

Kokabiel was speechless. He was frozen in terror at the demon a few meters in front of him unable to conjure any excuse for himself.

"What have you got to say for yourself, fallen angel?"

"I… I was going to take him with me, I swear it!" Kokabiel stated nervously as he regained his composure.

"Really? Then why did you attempt to leave him behind? I watched the entire scene." Kokabiel remained silent as he had no way out.

The demon remained silent for a few seconds before pointing at Kokabiel with his right pointer finger. The two demons at Vilark's side disappeared in flames and reappeared next to Kokabiel. They grabbed hold of his arms and began to drag him towards their master.

"No, wait, what are you doing?! Stop!"

They dropped the fallen angel at the demon's feet. Kokabiel looked up to see him staring down on him.

"Please, I'll do anything you ask just give me another chance. Give me a different task and I will complete it."

"You seem scared for someone who openly defied me after receiving my gift." The demon spoke as he looked down on Kokabiel.

"It was a misunderstanding, I swear it!"

"I don't need weak and pathetic fools. I need capable warriors and mages that finish their given tasks to the letter without questions. I have no use for you Kokabiel and only few tears will be shed once you are gone." The demon placed his hands on Kokabiel's head and began to apply pressure. Kokabiel screamed as he began to experience increased agony.

"Asia, don't look." Issei said before covering the nun's eyes.

"You shall be an example to those who are weak and dare to defy me!" the demon shouted out as Kokabiel's skull began to crack. Soon, the skull gave out and the demon managed to crush the head of the fallen angel. Blood, brains and bone seeped through his fingertips. He was soon rewarded with a shower of blood from the corpse as Kokabiel's heart still pumped blood for a few more seconds. It dropped to the ground in the puddle of its own blood.

"I can't quite get enough of these moments." The demon chuckled. "Poor Kokabiel. He was a fool, but even he managed to get some things right for once in his life." The demon stated before turning to look at James.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked. His red eyes stared at Kokabiel's killer. "And why do you want me dead?"

"The Black Dragon Emperor…" Vilark shifted his posture to a slightly more comfortable position. "It has been many years since the last time we met."

"We met before?"

"But of course. You were nothing but a baby at that time."

James's eyes widened.

"W-wait… did you… kill them?!" James stuttered as he to ask important question.

"Their screams were quite pleasant to my ears. They tried to protect you without knowing who you truly were. Honestly, I would have just left you for death, but their faithfulness and stupidity led them to their demise."

James was in shock. The demon known as Vilark announced himself as his parent's killer. To make things worse, he made sure to inform James of his enjoyment in committing the act.

"Oh, God." Asia covered her mouth completely ignoring the head ache. "It was him that did it…" She looked at James with sadeness

"You bastard…" James whispered as his helmed appeared back on his head. His body engulfed in fire and crimson aura as he charged at the demon. "I will rip your intestines out and hang you with them!"

The two larger demons stepped in front of their master with their weapons raised and ready to strike James down.

"Out of my way!" James stopped only momentarily as he shredded the larger demons to pieces. Their flames extinguished themselves upon dying as bits of flesh and blood sprayed out on the school grounds.

"I thought he was pissed before, now he just went mental on their ass." Issei stated as he shook slightly at the scene unfolding in front of him.

James's right fist was cocked back as he threw it towards the demon he targeted. To his surprise, the demon effortlessly caught his fist and simply stared back at him.

"Such anger, such motivation to kill, not to mention the potential power you may hold. With a bit of discipline, I could always use someone like you in my ranks." James didn't listen to the demon and threw another punch with his left that met the same fate as the right. "But I didn't come here to recruit you today. I have other plans and I am running out of time as it is. Since I have use for you in the future, your life shall be spared."

The demon released James's hands and blew the devil away with his aura. The devils had to cover their eyes and hold on tight if they didn't want to end up flying into the trees or buildings behind them. James recovered 20 meters away from Vilark and rushed back at the demon, intending to end its life. The demon waved his left hand in front of him as his finger caught on fire. He clenched it into a fist and raised it into the air. A bright red light emitted from the hand momentarily and James was forced to a halt. A purple circle appeared beneath James with a star in the middle. It released a column of dark light, trapping the devil inside. James tried to punch trough, but found his efforts futile. Before he could say anything, James found himself suffering from immense pain from the magic used on him. Within seconds, James lost consciousness as he dropped to the ground.

"James!" Rias shouted out as she rushed to his side.

"He will be back up within an hour. I would expect no less from the black dragon emperor." Vilark stated as he teleported to the bell tower on top of the old school building.

"What's he doing?" Saji asked as the devils observed the demon that was now on the old school buildings roof top.

Vilark extended his right hand to the bell on the tower and forced a blue light to come out from the object. It manifested into a ball in his hands.

"No, he can't do that!" Akeno spoke up as she realized what the demon was doing.

"What's he doing, Akeno?" Issei asked with a puzzled look.

"It was a pleasure to be acquainted with you devils, but alas, I am needed elsewhere. Till we meet again, red and black dragon emperors!" With that, Vilark disappeared in flames leaving an empty space on the roof top where he was and the devils awe struck on the battle scarred battlefield.

"What did he do?" Issei asked again while looking at Akeno.

"He just stole the symbol of the piece contract that the three factions have forged. An artifact that contains near limitless magic, known as "the bell of concord".

"Asia, quick, come and heal James!" Rias ordered the nun who immediately responded and rushed over to James's side. She began using her powers, but found that James was in no need of healing as his body already regenerated.

"I-I think he just needs some rest, president." Asia informed as she moved her hands away from James. "His body has regenerated all of the damage he sustained today. I am sure he will be back up soon…"

"We don't know that! What if he been poisoned or his mind had been broken?!" Rias argued.

"Let me take a look at him, Rias."

Everyone's attention was directed to Sirzechs and Grayfia as they both appeared from a magic circle.

"Brother!"

"Hmmm…" Sirzechs inspected James with keen interest before arriving to conclusion. "It would appear that he has been knocked out by dark magic spell known as "Dark Imprisonment".

"Will he be ok?" Rias's worried face was mere inches from her brothers as she hoped for the good news.

"Umm, yeah, it doesn't seem like the magic user applied too much power into the spell. Just enough to knock him out for some time." He said before standing up and looking at the battlefield littered by three corpses, then the bell tower. "Rias, I expect a full report of this day's events. Azazel, Michael and I are going to be holding a meeting in a few days in the old school building and I need as much information as possible for the said meeting." Sirzechs said as his face showed a serious expression. "Oh, and I suggest you get some rest first. You guys had a long day so it would be best that you attend the meeting in your top conditions."

"We're attending the meeting?" Issei asked.

"Your presence is required as witnesses to Kokabiel's attempt of causing another war as well as the disappearance of the artifacts power." Sirzechs gave an assuring smile to calm the younger devils. "I must get back now. There is a lot of work and preparations we need to attend to." Sirzechs stated before he and Grayfia disappeared in a magic circle.

Rias looked back at James, whose head was resting on her lap.

"James…"

Meanwhile, James was reliving his past from the time his parents were murdered and his life was changed forever. Only this time, the images were far clearer with a new character was present in the memory.

 **END**

 **So there you go. Chapter 14 has finally been finished after a very long wait. I must inform you that this was due to me working again as well as socializing a lot during the period of writing the chapter 14. I don't have nearly as much time to write this fanfic and I do want to relax when I am at home. This doesn't mean I gave up on it.**

 **It is important for me to mention that I am going to go more off cannon now and in the future you can expect the story to no longer be vanilla, but a figment of my imagination on how the events would play out with the vanilla and OC characters. There will be more OC characters as well in the future so be prepared for that.**

 **Kokabiel has met his end at the hands of a new villain, Vilark. Not much is known about this new character, but his mystery shall be revealed in the later date. James has managed to acquire his balance breaker "Calamity armor of the Apocalypse". But who was trying to gain control over James. Was it Vilark in his attempts to recruit James into the "Red Legion" or perhaps a completely different entity? Again, this will be revealed in the future. And what is this artifact "Bell of concord" that Vilark absorbed its power from? So many questions that need to be answered… in time of course.**

 **Characters/Creatures introduced:**

 **Vilark – A mysterious demon that ended Kokabiel's life and claimed to be James's parents' murdered. He appears to be the leader of an ancient race of demons that allied themselves and became "The Red Legion."**

 **Ancient Arch-devil – The 2 demons that teleported into the battle field with Vilark as his guards. They are some of the strongest Red Legion troops known to this day.**

 **Creature looks/design ideas:**

 **Vilark's armor design was inspired by a villain from a game called Heroes of Might and Magic 5 known as Kha-beleth. Look him up to get a better idea of how Vilark looks like.**

 **Ancient Arch-devils come from the same game as mentioned above. These are actually the arch-devils from the game, but I decided to change them to ancient since they belong to an ancient race of demons.**

 **Kokabiel drank demon's blood and therefore assumed a new and more powerful form. His design is very similar to Seraph from HoMM5 (I love that game.)**

 **Power levels:**

 **Kokabiel (Half power) – 550,000**

 **Kokabiel (Full power) – 1.100,000**

 **James (Magic buff) – 400,000**

 **James (Excalibur ritual power absorbed) – 1,200,000**

 **Kokabiel (Demon blood) – 5,000,000**

 **James (Balance breaker) – 12,000,000**

 **Issei (Balance breaker) – 320,000**

 **Ancient Arch-devil – 700,000**

 **Vilark (Heavily suppressed) – 400,000,000**

 **Story fact:**

 **In the Street Devil universe, the 3 factions forged an artefact of power once they've settled upon a peace treaty. Its purpose is to help the world to fight against the "Red Legion" and its hordes of demons.**

 **That's all for now guys. I am gonna go get some sleep and maybe change the chapter titles a bit when I wake up. Let me know if I should change the first chapter contents to something more interesting as well as I feel that it could have been made a lot better. Till next time. Cya.**


End file.
